COMPLACER AL PRINCIPE
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: La bella lady Isabella Swan ha rechazado a tantos pretendientes que todo el mundo la llama "La Belle Dame Sans Merci". La verdad, sin embargo, es que no quiere casarse porque encubre un terrible secreto. No obstante, no ve ninguna razón por la que su hermano no debería cortejar a la adorable Rosalie Whitlock, incluso cuando el hermano de esa muchacha, el ignominioso vizconde Dragón
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ARGUMENTO:<strong>

La bella lady Isabella Swan ha rechazado a tantos pretendientes que todo el mundo la llama "La Belle Dame Sans Merci". La verdad, sin embargo, es que no quiere casarse porque encubre un terrible secreto. No obstante, no ve ninguna razón por la que su hermano no debería cortejar a la adorable Rosalie Whitlock, incluso cuando el hermano de esa muchacha, el ignominioso vizconde Dragón, no acepta la relación.

Jasper Whitlock, el vizconde, hijo bastardo del Príncipe de Gales, tiene fama de ser un monstruo que mantiene a mujeres cautivas en su lúgubre castillo, con las que hace lo que le place. Durante muchos años ha vivido exiliado de la alta sociedad, pero cuando lady Isabella le pide que acceda a que su hermano festeje con Rosalie, Jasper le propone un tórrido pacto: su hermano podrá hacer la corte a Rosalie si Jasper puede festejar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Espero que esta sorpresa les guste, les deseo a todas y todos una muy feliz navidad.<strong>_**

**_**Lamento decirles que por cuestión de tiempo subiré todos los capítulos, espero en los próximos días poder subirla mejor, pero deseaba subirla hoy.**_**

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**TLA**_


	2. Prologo

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>*<strong>**PRÓLOGO*******

_**Londres, abril de 1814**_

_El padrino de una joven dama en la Corte ha de ser una persona intachable. Si la familia de la dama no lo es, debería tener el buen sentido común de no estar presente durante el acto de presentación de la joven en sociedad._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal.<br>Guía para preceptoras, carabinas y tutoras de jóvenes damas_

Desde el lugar donde estaba emplazado, no conseguía ver nada de lo que sucedía ahí dentro.

Jasper Whitlock, el sexto vizconde Draker, se levantó del banco de mármol y cruzó la terraza para otear la sala de fiestas a través de las puertas de cristal. Mucho mejor. Qué pena que no pudiera quedarse allí demasiado rato, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Alguien podría verlo. Y evidentemente, no sería nada elegante que lo pillaran fisgoneando como un espía francés.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermanastro, que lo miraba con un evidente porte molesto mientras ascendía por la escalinata del jardín de su nueva mansión en la ciudad. Se había arriesgado demasiado, y finalmente lo habían descubierto.

Jacob Black, el conde de Marcus, se presentó en la terraza.

—Pensaba que habías regresado a Castlemaine hace un par de horas.

—Y lo hice —se excusó Jasper al tiempo que regresaba al banco de mármol y asía la copa llena de vino de Madeira que había dejado allí— Pero a medio camino de Hertfordshire, decidí regresar.

—¿Por qué?

—Para asegurarme de que todo salía bien —alegó al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de vino.

—¿Y de no ser así? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Irrumpir en la sala y tomar las riendas de la situación?

—Muy gracioso. —Jasper clavó nuevamente la mirada en la sala de fiestas de Marcus a través de las puertas de cristal. Empezaban a llegar los invitados, y en el centro de la sala se hallaba su querida hermanastra.

Por unos breves instantes, sostuvo la respiración. Únicamente avistaba la cabeza de Rosalie, fabulosamente coronada por un peinado a la última moda y adornada con una enorme pluma de avestruz. Estaba radiante. Y parecía toda una mujer. Con esos ojos oscuros, a juego con su melena, era la viva imagen de su madre, y eso no podía ser bueno.

Jasper apuró el contenido de la copa. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué sabían Marcus y su esposa Dydime acerca del arte de presentar a una joven en sociedad? Especialmente a una dama con un hermano al que esa misma sociedad despreciaba y sólo se refería a él para criticarlo.

Apartó la vista de las vidrieras.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la presentación de Rosalie en la Corte?

—A pedir de boca. No ha tropezado con esa ridícula cola larguísima que deben llevar las jóvenes, y según Dydime, eso es precisamente el mayor temor de una chica.

Cuando la multitud se apartó lo suficiente como para dejar entrever el entalladísimo vestido de Rosalie, Jasper se arrepintió del día en que accedió a que fuera presentada en sociedad. Lo cierto es que con esa apariencia parecía más una mujer de veinticinco años casada que una jovencita de tan sólo diecinueve años.

—¡Qué vestido tan horroroso! Enseña demasiado.

—Ya, pero la moda dicta lucir escotes que muestren hasta el ombligo —añadió una voz familiar que provenía de detrás de Jasper—El de Rosalie es modesto, en comparación.

—¿Qué diantre estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Jasper mientras su otro hermanastro, Garrett Byrne, emergía de las sombras con una copa de champán en la mano— Es mi hermana, no la tuya.

Byrne se encogió de hombros.

—El debut de Rosalie era parte de nuestro pacto cuando sellamos la Real Hermandad de los Bastardos. Lo menos que podía hacer era asistir a su baile —dijo al tiempo que acribillaba a Jasper con una mirada presuntuosa—, puesto que su propio hermano no está presente.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedo entrar en esa sala. Lo echaría todo a perder.

—Entonces, por el amor de Dios, no la observes furtivamente desde aquí. Si no piensas entrar, botarate sobreprotector, lárgate a casa y deja que Marcus y yo nos encarguemos del asunto.

Jasper lanzó un bufido.

—Me fío de Marcus, pero de ti…

—Caballeros —los interrumpió Marcus—, todos estamos en el mismo barco. Y la peor parte ya ha pasado, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

Qué equivocado que estaba. Con una hermana, siempre había alguna cosa más por la que preocuparse.

Jasper desvió la mirada hacia la cristalera y sus facciones se crisparon cuando vio que Rosalie sonreía tímidamente a uno de los jóvenes apuestos que le estaban presentando.

—¿Quién es ese tipo?

—Relájate —le ordenó Marcus— Tengo entendido que es un buen partido, un joven rico y respetable. Se llama Edward Swan, y es el duque de Foxmon, o algo así.

—¿Foxmoor? —rugió Jasper—¿Dydime ha invitado al duque de Foxmoor a la fiesta?

—¿Por qué no? Es rico, apuesto, no está casado y…

—Y es uno de los amigotes del Príncipe de Gales, eso es lo que es —proclamó Byrne. Acto seguido se desplazó hasta situarse al lado de Jasper—Esto se está poniendo realmente interesante.

Marcus parpadeó perplejo.

—Lo siento. No lo sabíamos. Ni Dydime ni yo prestamos demasiada atención a los cotilleos de la sociedad.

Byrne lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Jasper.

—Claro, están tan ocupados haciendo… otras cosas…

—Pues la verdad es que últimamente no hemos podido dedicarnos a esas cosas —aclaró Marcus—Dydime tuvo el bebé hace tan sólo dos meses, ¿os acordáis?

—¡Ah, gajes de la vida de un hombre casado! —exclamó Byrne con aire teatral—¡Qué suerte tenemos los solteros! ¿Verdad, Draker?

—Sí. —Aunque de hecho, Jasper envidiaba la suerte de Marcus de tener una adorable esposa y un precioso bebé. Habría dado toda su fortuna por poseer una familia así.

Pero sabía que ese sueño jamás se cumpliría. Tenía que aceptarlo. Jasper aguzó la vista y vio que Foxmoor llevaba a Rosalie hasta la pista de baile.

—¿Estaba el Príncipe de Gales en la Corte, hoy?

Marcus resopló con desprecio.

—Me han dicho que sí, pero no he tenido el placer de ver a nuestro querido padre.

—Nunca te lo han presentado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Byrne a Marcus.

—No, aunque eso no cambiaría las cosas. Él no sabe que soy hijo suyo. ¿Y tú?, ¿lo has conocido en persona?

—Lo vi una vez en el teatro, cuando yo todavía era un chiquillo. Mi madre lo señaló desde los bastidores —rememoró Byrne con tristeza—La pobre mujer nunca cesó en su intento para que ese desgraciado me reconociera como hijo, aunque fuera sólo en privado. Pero claro, Su Alteza se moriría antes que admitir que tenía un vástago de una vulgar actriz irlandesa. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos de rancio abolengo? —Hizo una pausa y miró a Jasper— Sólo admite a los que son como Jasper, nacidos de esposas de respetables caballeros.

—En serio —murmuró Jasper—, lo que menos te conviene es que el Príncipe de Gales se entrometa en tu vida. ¿Por qué crees que he mantenido a Rosalie recluida durante todos estos años?

Marcus parpadeó confundido.

—¿Rosalie es también hija de él? Nos dijiste que sólo lo eras tú, pero si tenemos una hermanastra…

Jasper lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

—No, hombre, no. Sólo yo soy bastardo. Rosalie nació el año en que Su Alteza se casó, mientras él y mi madre eran amantes. Pero a pesar de que la muchacha es definitivamente la hija del vizconde, ese mal nacido ha mostrado un inusitado interés por ella. Incluso envió a un emisario hace un mes para solicitar un encuentro y hablar sobre el futuro de Rosalie. Como ya podéis suponer, eché al mensajero de mis tierras a patadas.

Byrne enarcó una ceja.

—Quizá el príncipe sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos. Siempre que ha reconocido a un hijo públicamente lo ha hecho porque no le quedaba otro remedio.

—¡Ella no es hija suya! —bramó Jasper— El año en que nació fue el único que ese desgraciado no pisó nuestras tierras. Además, si hubiera creído que era su hija, habría intentado retirarme su custodia hace tiempo, tal y como hizo con esa niña llamada Minney hace un par de años. El vizconde siempre afirmó que Rosalie era hija de su propia sangre, y la sociedad la acepta como tal, así que será mejor que no vuelvas a insinuar ninguna otra posibilidad.

—Pero seguramente Rosalie sabe quién es tu verdadero padre.

—Si lo sabe, jamás me lo ha comentado. Y no quiero que nadie emplace cuestiones dolorosas en su mente sobre su propia sangre cuando no existe ninguna razón para ello. Así que te aviso: mantén el pico cerrado. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—De acuerdo —musitó Byrne— No sé por qué te muestras tan testarudo con esa cuestión. Convertirse de repente en la hija del Príncipe de Gales no le supondría ningún altercado. A los vástagos que ha reconocido no les ha ido nada mal en la vida. Y tú podrías haberte beneficiado si no hubieras echado a él y a tu madre de Castlemaine.

Ese escándalo lo había desprestigiado ante la alta sociedad, pero la venganza de su madre, el alud de improperios que contó a sus amigos acerca de él, acabó de cerrarle todas las puertas por completo. Nueve años después todavía seguía pagando su afrenta. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito príncipe traidor.

—Ese desgraciado se lo merecía. —La ira acumulada tantos años hervía ahora en el interior de Draker— Y también mi madre. Estaban fornicando cuando sólo hacía una semana que mi padre había muerto.

—¿Y qué? —inquirió Byrne al tiempo que apuraba la copa— El vizconde jamás protestó. ¿Por qué lo haces tú? Estaba muerto, por el amor de Dios, y ni siquiera era tu padre.

—Pero siempre actuó como si lo fuera. Y merecía ser tratado con respeto por ese par de indecentes por el mero hecho de tratarme como si fuera su verdadero hijo durante todos esos años.

Byrne carraspeó.

—El vizconde permitió que su esposa se acostara con él…

—¡Vaya! Y tú eres la persona más acertada para hablar de eso, ¿no? —apuntó Jasper, alzando la voz— Tú, que de no coaccionar a los maridos, no conseguirías que ninguna mujer se metiera en la cama contigo.

La mirada azul de Byrne se endureció como un témpano de hielo.

—Así que ahora me sales con ésas, pomposo…

—¡Ya está bien! ¡Callaos los dos! —Marcus tenía la vista clavada en la ventana— Es por Rosalie por la que deberíamos preocuparnos. Veamos, ¿crees que es necesario que aleje a Foxmoor de ella?

Jasper lo miró desafiante.

—Sin ninguna duda. No puede ser una coincidencia que el amigote más ambicioso del príncipe esté revoloteando como un moscardón alrededor de Rosalie.

—De acuerdo. Después de esta noche, no volveremos a invitarlo a ninguna fiesta.

—Pero no podrás detenerlo, ni a él ni a nuestro querido padre. Encontrarán otras ocasiones para acercarse a ella. —Jasper depositó una mirada llena de tristeza en las profundidades cristalinas de su copa vacía.

—Oh, sí, claro que puedo —dijo Marcus— No permitiré que se le acerque nadie que pueda hacerle daño. Durante estos últimos meses que Rosalie nos ha visitado frecuentemente para preparar su debut, Dydime y yo le hemos tomado mucho cariño. Por nada del mundo desearíamos que cayera en las redes de Su Alteza y su círculo de depravados.

—Probablemente os estáis preocupando sin razón —apostilló Byrne—, sólo porque Foxmoor esté bailando con ella no significa que el príncipe lo haya enviado. Después de todo, Rosalie es una joven muy bella.

—Es verdad. Pero esta situación me saca de quicio.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Jasper deseó poder formar parte de esa sociedad que tanto detestaba sin levantar comentarios ponzoñosos ni miradas de desprecio. Anheló afeitarse la barba que ocultaba esa terrible cicatriz sin temor a despertar incluso más rumores maliciosos. No le importaba lo que pudieran decir o pensar de él, pero Rosalie…

Al no poder acompañarla, no podía protegerla.

Mas tampoco podía exigirle que se mantuviera exiliada con él en Castlemaine, aunque eso fuera lo que realmente deseaba. Rosalie se merecía algo mejor. Y el único modo de conseguirlo era confiarla a Marcus y a Dydime, para que cuidaran de ella durante las semanas que se hospedara en su casa y asistiera a un sinfín de bailes y de fiestas para darse a conocer.

Sin él.

—Espero que tú y Dydime sepáis lo mucho que aprecio lo que estáis haciendo por ella.

—Vamos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, después de lo que tú hiciste por nosotros —repuso Marcus con una voz profunda y emotiva.

—Pero si no fue nada, de veras —farfulló Jasper, sintiéndose incómodo ante la falta de costumbre de que alguien le diera las gracias. No estaba habituado a tener amigos-ni hermanos-que le agradecieran su ayuda.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el espacio, entonces Marcus se aclaró la garganta y anunció:

—Será mejor que regrese con mis invitados. Y vosotros dos, ¿pensáis quedaros aquí plantados durante el resto de la velada?

—¿Y contemplar cómo Draker se enfurece cada vez que Rosalie baila con alguien que no es de su agrado? —bromeó Byrne— No, gracias. Nos vamos al Blue Swan.

Jasper fulminó a Byrne con una mirada despectiva.

—No pienso pisar ese antro de perdición que regentas, mientras un montón de botarates especulan sobre mi barba y mi pasado y mi…

—Está claro que nunca has estado en el famoso club de caballeros de Byrne, si crees que es un antro de perdición —remarcó Marcus—, y estoy seguro que el local dispone de estancias privadas.

—Sin olvidar el mejor brandy francés que ningún contrabandista de Londres es capaz de ofrecer —añadió Byrne— Venga, enorme gruñón. Esta maldita fiesta durará aún bastantes horas, y ya sabes que no es conveniente que merodees todo el rato por aquí hasta que te pongas en evidencia.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Byrne tenía razón.

—Supongo que podría irme a casa.

Aunque lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para regresar a Castlemaine y al vacío que Rosalie había dejado en su ausencia.

—¿Es cierto que tienes salas privadas?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Una sonrisa socarrona se perfiló en los labios de Byrne— Y si quieres, puedo conseguir compañía femenina para los dos. Invita la casa.

Jasper se sintió ciertamente tentado. A pesar de que nunca había tenido una amante y que apenas recurría a prostitutas, esa precisa noche no era el momento de mostrarse escrupuloso. Y Castlemaine le resultaría menos solitario si regresaba en plena luz del día.

—Vamos, Draker, ve con él —lo animó Marcus— Después de todo, para eso están los hermanos, ¿no? Para ayudarse los unos a los otros.

Hermanos. El dolor punzante que Jasper sentía en el pecho desapareció casi por completo.

—De acuerdo, iré.

—¡Excelente! —Byrne asió la botella de vino de Madeira y volvió a llenar su copa y la de Jasper; a continuación pasó la botella a Marcus, alzó su propia copa y propuso un brindis—: ¡A la salud de La Real Hermandad de los Bastardos!

Los otros dos partícipes se unieron al brindis. Marcus se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió directamente de ella.

Después Jasper alzó nuevamente su copa:

—¡Y a la salud de nuestro progenitor real! ¡Ojalá se pudra en el infierno!

* * *

><p><strong>Bien si desean pueden darme la opini<strong>**ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 1-26

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>*<strong>**CAPÍTULO UNO*******

_**Hertfordshire, mayo de 1814**_

_No te dejes llevar por las habladurías, pero sé consciente de los rumores que circulan; de ese modo podrás separar el trigo de la paja._

_Señorita Swan Chelsea,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

El carruaje empinó la última cuesta de la montaña y lady Isabella Swan contuvo la respiración cuando avistó la mansión de Castlemaine, arropada por uno de los frondosos valles de las colinas de Chiltern. El lugar daba crédito a su gloriosa fama. Aunque carecía de un foso, era la vivida imagen de un castillo de estilo Tudor, con sus almenas, sus parapetos y sus puntiagudas ventanas góticas. Qué extraño le parecía descubrir un sitio así aquí, en Hertfordshire, entre bueyes y campos de cebada, a unos treinta kilómetros escasos de Londres. Era como encontrar Camelot en pleno centro del barrio londinense de Whitechapel.

—Qué interesante, ¿verdad? —comentó Chelsea Swan, la prima solterona mayor de Isabella que le hacía las veces de carabina.

—Es fascinante. —Si bien ella ya se esperaba algo parecido, después de escuchar la minuciosa descripción que Rosalie le había ofrecido de su casa— Aunque seguramente será muy oscuro por dentro. Ya sabes cómo suelen ser estos viejos castillos.

Unos breves momentos después, cuando un lacayo les abrió la puerta y las dejó pasar, Isabella descubrió que el lugar no era lúgubre en absoluto. Sí, quizá a alguien se le había ido un poco la mano con la decoración. Según los rumores, el previo vizconde había gastado una fortuna rehabilitando el castillo hacía unos veinticinco años; inspirándose en la extravagante villa Strawberry Hill de Walpole, había convertido un castillo decadente en una verdadera obra de arte gótica.

No obstante, Isabella tenía que admitir que habían hecho un óptimo trabajo. La oscura madera bruñida y las verjas de hierro forjado aportaban una manifiesta sensación de robustez. A pesar de los colores amortiguados del antiquísimo tapiz que colgaba de la pared, la impresión general era de un estallido de colores, con las cortinas de seda con puntitos dorados y los vibrantes matices rojos y azules de las vidrieras que coronaban la parte más alta de una impresionante escalinata de madera de caoba.

Chelsea se aproximó más a Isabella.

—Pues el interior no es lo que una esperaba, ¿verdad?

—No. —Isabella sabía que lord Draker era rico pero, dada su notoria reclusión, había esperado encontrar los techos oscurecidos por el hollín y con unas enormes telarañas asomando por debajo de cada silla, en lugar de ese vestíbulo inmaculadamente limpio con su destellante candelabro de cristal y un cuadro de Tintoretto que proclamaba la opulencia y el gusto del propietario.

Pero sólo para aquellos que entendieran de arte. O lord Draker era más sofisticado de lo que ella había imaginado, o simplemente sentía predilección por cuadros interesantes.

Isabella deseó que de las dos opciones, la segunda fuera la cierta. Sus mejores éxitos los había cultivado con hombres simplones y poco inteligentes; los listos eran siempre un problema, aunque también lograba vencerlos sin demasiados esfuerzos cuando se lo proponía.

El mayordomo se acercó a las dos damas, con la mirada azorada.

—Buenos días, señoritas. Supongo que su visita se debe a un error. La señorita Whitlock no se halla en casa sino en Londres y…

—No he venido a ver a Rosalie —lo cortó Isabella con una sonrisa de cortesía— ¿Sería tan amable de anunciar a su señoría que lady Isabella Swan está aquí y que desea hablar con él?

La cara del mayordomo adoptó el tono rojo de la grana.

—¿Su… su señoría?

Isabella enarcó una ceja.

—Estamos en Castlemaine, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señorita, pero… bueno… supongo que se refiere al vizconde, quiero decir, a lord Draker.

—Efectivamente.

—A Jasper Whitlock, el sexto vizconde Draker.

—Sí, sí, a ése —apuntó ella impacientemente— ¿Acaso estoy en la casa equivocada?

—Quizá no sea el momento oportuno —susurró Chelsea con voz queda.

—¡Bobadas! —Isabella le ofreció al mayordomo una sonrisa cortés— ¿Hará el favor de anunciarle al vizconde que he venido a verle? Si no es mucho pedir.

El mayordomo volvió a sonrojarse.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita. Discúlpeme, pero es que casi nunca vienen señoritas… es decir, que el señor apenas recibe… —Abatido, intentó recuperar la compostura— Ahora mismo anuncio su llegada.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Vaya espécimen! —exclamó Isabella en voz baja mientras el mayordomo subía la escalera principal con gran celeridad— No me cabe duda de que el vizconde es un ogro, por la forma de actuar de ese criado.

—Lo llaman el vizconde Dragón —precisó Chelsea.

Isabella contempló el cuadro de Tintoretto con San Jorge matando al dragón, el escudo de armas de los Draker con su rampante dragón negro, y el poste de caoba de la base de la escalera con un dragón enrollado en su parte superior.

—Pues no entiendo por qué lo llaman así —dijo secamente.

Chelsea siguió su mirada.

—No es sólo por eso. Parece ser que tiene muy mal carácter. Según he oído, el año pasado pateó a un librero en plena calle a causa de un viejo libro que el pobre hombre le había prometido y que luego vendió a lord Gibbons. Y también cuentan que el mes pasado echó a patadas a un emisario de Su Alteza.

—Ya, y también se rumorea que lord Maxwell duerme con una cabra, pero jamás me has visto enviar a nadie a que la ordeñe. Mira, no deberías hacer caso de las malas lenguas.

—Pero es que en el caso del vizconde, no se trata de simples rumores. —Chelsea respiró con dificultad a causa de sus problemas pulmonares crónicos— ¿Qué me dices de lo mal que trató a su madre? ¿No recuerdas las terribles cosas que lady Draker explicaba cuando visitaba a tus padres?

—Recuerdo que a lady Draker le encantaba dramatizar y exagerar. Además, no es posible que el vizconde sea tan horrible como ella contaba, si ha sido capaz de criar a una hermana tan cariñosa y embelesadora como Rosalie, quien, mira por dónde, dice que su madre mintió acerca de los supuestos malos tratos que le propinaba su hijo.

Pero Chelsea no se avenía a razones.

—La señorita Whitlock está probablemente demasiado aterrorizada de su hermano como para decir algo en su contra.

—Pues no actúa como una chica atemorizada, te lo aseguro. Ella lo describe como un ser maravilloso. —De hecho, la incongruencia entre las imágenes que Rosalie y la alta sociedad ofrecían respectivamente de lord Draker la tenía muy intrigada. Aunque no hubiera tenido una excusa para realizar esa visita, posiblemente habría venido de todos modos a conocer personalmente a ese sujeto— Por eso Rosalie no aceptará los planes de mi hermano sin el debido permiso del vizconde, porque respeta la opinión de lord Draker.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Chist! —la interrumpió Isabella— Escucha.

La voz apagada del mayordomo flotó por el aire hasta ocupar el vestíbulo ahora en silencio.

—Pero… pero… Señor, ¿qué quiere que les diga?

—Dígales que no me encuentro bien —bramó una profunda voz masculina— Dígales que estoy de viaje por la India. No lo sé. No me importa la excusa, pero quiero que se marchen de mi casa ahora mismo.

—Sí, señor —replicó el mayordomo.

Isabella lanzó un bufido. Así que lord Draker se negaba a verla, ¿verdad? Pues no se iba a salir con la suya. Cuando vio que el mayordomo iniciaba su descenso por la escalera, ella se dirigió hacia allí.

Chelsea la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes…

—Quédate aquí y mantén al mayordomo ocupado —le ordenó Isabella al tiempo que se zafaba de la débil garra de su prima— He venido a hablar con lord Draker y no me marcharé hasta que lo haya conseguido.

—Pero…

Isabella no se quedó para escuchar ni un solo reproche más. Si el vizconde pensaba que podía ser tan irreverente con ella, después de haber recorrido treinta kilómetros desde Londres, y echarla como si se tratara de un acreedor inoportuno, iba listo.

Una vez arriba, en el extenso pasillo del primer piso, Isabella sólo necesitó unos minutos para encontrar-tras fisgar en las habitaciones que se ocultaban detrás de cada una de las macizas puertas de roble-la estancia que debía de corresponder al estudio del vizconde. Se entretuvo un instante, lo suficiente como para examinar su apariencia en un espejo con el marco de caoba. Las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del viaje, correcto. El nuevo sombrero de color marrón rojizo perfectamente colocado en su sitio, correcto. Una capa a juego entreabierta que revelaba tan sólo la parte superior de su pecho, correcto. Lord Draker iba a caer rendido a sus pies.

Antes de que los nervios se apoderaran de ella, abrió la puerta y entró en la cueva del dragón. Pero el lugar no estaba decorado con rocas ennegrecidas con olor a sulfuro… sino con piel curtida dorada y olía a tinta. Libros, un millar de libros adornaban las paredes en sombras variantes de marrón y azul oscuro, resaltando todavía más la gran cultura y riqueza del propietario.

La estancia era enorme; probablemente abarcaba la longitud completa de la casa. ¿Cómo podía alguien tener tantos libros y, además, leerlos todos?

En ese momento, Isabella se dio cuenta de que tendría problemas. El vizconde no sólo era un hombre inteligente sino que además poseía una sabiduría interminable. Apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento incómodo de su mente. Después de todo, era un hombre, o mejor dicho, una rata de biblioteca, con escasos conocimientos de la alta sociedad, de la actualidad, y de las tretas femeninas. Seguramente su encanto usual y su sonrisa seductora serían suficiente para aplacar a la bestia.

Pero ¿dónde estaba el personaje misterioso? La biblioteca parecía vacía. Cerró la puerta a su espalda. Al instante, una voz profunda y penetrante que parecía provenir del cielo llenó toda la estancia.

—Supongo que se ha librado de la hermana de Foxmoor.

Sorprendida, levantó la vista y descubrió una galería justo encima de su cabeza. Avanzó un poco más hacia el centro de la estancia y entonces divisó al mismísimo vizconde Dragón. Lord Draker estaba de pie en la estrecha galería que recorría de pared a pared la gran sala de techo alto y contenía numerosas estanterías abarrotadas de más libros. El vizconde le daba la espalda, su corpulenta espalda. Tomó un volumen y lo abrió con el mismo esmero con el que una madre sostendría a un bebé entre sus brazos.

Era el único rasgo delicado del sujeto. El resto de su ser era ciertamente grotesco: exhibía una melena mal cortada y desaliñada que caía de forma poco elegante sobre el cuello de su traje, y por vestimenta lucía un trillado traje pasado de moda y unas viejas botas ajadas.

Para colmar el vaso, el tipo era enorme. No era pues extraño que todo el mundo creyera el rumor que era hijo del Príncipe de Gales y no del vizconde. Era evidente que tenía la complexión robusta de los Hanover, pero sin la opulencia de carnes de Su Alteza.

El gigante con el pelo desaliñado depositó nuevamente el libro en la estantería y procedió a tomar otro ubicado en un estante inferior, con lo cual ofreció a lady Isabella una vista inigualable de unas envidiables posaderas y unos musculosos muslos tensados y prietos bajo la tela de los pantalones desgastados. Lady Isabella sintió una intensa sequedad en la boca. Era capaz de apreciar una buena figura masculina cuando la tenía delante.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él— ¿La ha molestado la hermana de Foxmoor? Tengo entendido que es una muchacha bastante impertinente.

Las palabras la asaltaron por sorpresa, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—No, no más que cualquier otra dama que se sienta desatendida por un caballero insolente y grosero.

Él se irguió rápidamente, se volvió hacia ella para mirarla y lady Isabella se quedó sin aliento.

El vizconde no se parecía en absoluto al que se rumoreaba que era su progenitor. En primer lugar, lucía una poblada barba muy poco elegante. Su Alteza se tragaría un hierro candente antes de dejarse crecer unos bigotes tan extensos. Pero seguramente al príncipe no le importaría tener el cuerpo de este hombre: exhibía unos fornidos hombros cuadrados y un pecho ancho que se estrechaba progresivamente hasta una cintura sorprendentemente perfecta. Incluso sus pantorrillas parecían estar bien perfiladas, aunque sus medias…

Lady Isabella parpadeó y volvió a observarlo. Llevaba una media de cada color.

—¿Ha terminado? —espetó él.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Si he terminado el qué?

—De examinarme de la cabeza a los pies.

Maldición. No tenía intención de observarlo tan descaradamente.

—No puede culparme de que sienta una enorme curiosidad. Muy poca gente ha tenido el placer de ver Castlemaine y, menos aún, de ver a su dueño.

—La razón es bien sencilla —repuso él al tiempo que le daba la espalda nuevamente para depositar el libro en el estante— Y ahora, si me disculpa…

—Lo siento, pero he venido con el firme propósito de hablar con usted.

Él se limitó a asir otro volumen.

—Igualita que su hermano, ¿verdad? No acepta un no por respuesta.

—No cuando esa negativa se ofrece sin ninguna explicación.

—No tengo que dar explicaciones de por qué me niego a hablar con un visitante. Tengo entendido que incluso la etiqueta social me permite elegir a quién deseo ver, especialmente cuando estoy ocupado.

—Usted no está ocupado, lo que pasa es que es un cobarde.

El vizconde se dio la vuelta y la miró furibundo.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

«Excelente, Isabella, ¿Y por qué no le abofeteas la cara con el guante?», pensó ella, pero es que ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Le he llamado cobarde. No muestra ningún reparo en calumniar a mi familia ante su hermana, pero no se atreve a expresar sus objeciones directamente a la cara.

Una estentórea risotada inundó la biblioteca.

—¿Cree que usted y su hermano pueden intimidarme?

Isabella sintió que su ira iba en aumento.

—Edward me ha contado que se niega a hablar con él.

El vizconde volvió a centrar toda su atención en el libro.

—Él sabe perfectamente por qué prefiero hablar con los Marcus. Y por si ellos no han sido suficientemente explícitos, le hago saber que desapruebo absolutamente las artimañas de su hermano para enredar a mi hermana…

—¡Mi hermano sería incapaz de enredar a nadie! —protestó ella.

—Pues si es así, estaré encantado de solucionar esta cuestión con él en persona —concluyó el vizconde. Acto seguido tomó otro libro y lo hojeó con desgana— Así que dígale a su hermano que no conseguirá ganarse mi beneplácito enviándome a su hermanita.

—Él ni siquiera sabe que he venido. Y estoy segura de que no me permitiría que interfiriera en sus asuntos.

Lord Draker se dio la vuelta y le clavó una mirada inquisidora.

—Entonces, quizá debería respetar los deseos de su hermano y no entrometerse en este tema.

—Le repito que no he venido de parte de mi hermano sino porque me lo ha pedido su hermana.

A lady Isabella no se le escaparon los sutiles rasgos caballerosos del vizconde.

—¿La envía Rosalie?

—Sí. Me dijo que usted jamás la escucharía porque no tiene experiencia en las tramas de la alta sociedad. Pero tenía la esperanza de que atendiera a alguien capaz de señalarle las ventajas de una alianza entre ella y mi hermano. —Especialmente desde que los Marcus apoyaban la firme decisión de lord Draker de prohibir que Edward se acercara a su cándida hermana.

El vizconde se mostró contrariado.

—Pues Rosalie se equivoca. El tema está zanjado; no hay nada más que hablar.

—¿Qué reparo tiene para no dejar que Edward festeje con su hermana? Es uno de los caballeros más deseados de Londres.

—No me cabe la menor duda —repuso él mientras movía la mano con impaciencia— Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo por hacer.

Isabella no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la ignorara o la tratara con tan poca educación. Y que encima fuera desatendida así por ese… ese energúmeno colosal, la enfurecía hasta límites inusitados.

—No me marcharé hasta que me dé un buen motivo para sus objeciones. Porque, con franqueza, no encuentro ninguno que sea razonable.

—Pues claro que es incapaz de ver los motivos —le recriminó él mientras la repasaba con desdén desde su sombrero de color lila hasta la punta de sus carísimos zapatos infantiles. Ella habría jurado ver un destello de admiración en su mirada… hasta que el vizconde matizó con evidente desprecio—: Las de su clase jamás los ven.

Lady Isabella no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Ofendida y cansada de tanto encorvar el cuello incómodamente para observar a ese individuo detestable, se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la escalera que conducía hasta la galería superior.

—¿Y qué clase es ésa?

—La de las ricas damas de alta alcurnia que se mueven en los círculos más elevados de la sociedad.

Isabella inició el ascenso por la escalera. Si él continuaba negándose a prestarle atención, lo acorralaría en la galería y le obligaría a escucharla.

—Su hermana es también una rica dama de alta alcurnia que se mueve en los círculos más elevados de la sociedad.

Lord Draker la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo hasta que encuentre un esposo decente. Deseo una vida mejor para ella que la que lleva parte de esa sociedad mezquina —apostilló sin dejar de mirarla despectivamente—, formada por féminas patéticas que se pasan el día vacilando sobre el color del vestido que lucirán en la próxima fiesta.

Isabella creyó que iba a montar en cólera. Alcanzó la galería y se dirigió hacia el vizconde.

—Supongo que preferiría que se casara con un ermitaño con la cara peluda como usted, para que se pasara los días escuchándole cómo despotricaba de todos sus visitantes.

Las palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire, convirtiendo la atmósfera en puro hielo. Cielo santo, el vizconde tenía los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto, del color de las castañas, con unas pestañas larguísimas, un poco más oscuras que la mata de pelo que coronaba su cabeza.

Qué pena que esos ojos la estuvieran taladrando con tanto furor.

—Mejor eso que pasarse la vida al servicio del Príncipe de Gales y de otros de la misma calaña.

De repente Isabella lo vio claro.

—Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? No acepta a Edward porque es amigo de Su Alteza. No quiere que su hermana esté cerca de su padre, después de los terribles esfuerzos que usted hizo hace años por echarlo de sus tierras y de sus vidas.

—Tiene toda la razón. Pero además… —El vizconde hizo una pausa repentina. El malhumor de su cara desapareció y fue reemplazado por unas leves arrugas que se dibujaron a ambos lados de sus bellos ojos— ¿Se da cuenta de que acaba de llamarme bastardo a la cara?

—¡No es cierto!

—A los efectos de la ley, mi padre era el quinto vizconde Draker. Y puesto que usted no se estaba refiriendo claramente a él…

Maldición. La había pillado. Los caballeros inteligentes no causaban más que problemas.

Lord Draker prosiguió con petulancia.

—Cabría esperar que la hija de un duque fuera lo suficientemente perspicaz como para no lanzar rumores salaces sobre los progenitores de un hombre delante de él. —Apoyó la mano en la barandilla de la galería— Pero claro, ambos sabemos cuán frágil es la falsa fachada de educación de usted y los de su clase.

—Ya he oído suficiente sobre la opinión que le merecemos los de mi clase, pedazo de zoquete. —Y, sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, se dirigió con porte airado hacia la escalera— Si lo que quiere es que Edward y Rosalie se vean a escondidas, perfecto. ¿A quién le importa si un día alguien los sorprende en una situación comprometedora y estalla el escándalo? Simplemente pienso decirle a mi hermano que siga adelante con sus planes de encuentros secretos y que…

—¡Un momento! —tronó él.

Isabella se detuvo en seco a un paso de la escalera, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. El vizconde se le aproximó a grandes zancadas.

—¿De qué diantre está hablando?

—Huy, no. No deseo molestarlo con esa historia; está usted demasiado ocupado —terció ella al tiempo que reemprendía la marcha lenta, muy lentamente— Es evidente que ya le he robado demasiado de su preciado tiempo, así que me marcho.

Había alcanzado la escalera cuando lord Draker la agarró del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—No se irá de aquí hasta que me diga qué demonios sucede, maldita sea.

Forzando una sonrisa educada, Isabella apartó la mano del vizconde de su brazo.

—¿Está seguro de que dispone de suficiente tiempo libre? —preguntó con falsa dulzura— No desearía que se sintiera forzado.

Lord Draker la apartó a un lado y empezó a descender por los peldaños, obligándola a seguirlo.

—Será mejor que esas patrañas sobre encuentros secretos no sean fruto de su imaginación, porque si cree que conseguirá captar mi atención con una mera trampa…

—¿Trampa? Seguro que no creerá que una mujer que malgasta su tiempo vacilando sobre qué vestido va a lucir podría engatusar a un caballero tan inteligente como usted.

«¡Ahí queda eso, ogro miserable!», pensó ella cuando él resopló con evidentes muestras de crispación.

Isabella estaba tan ofuscada felicitándose a sí misma por su agudeza verbal que perdió el equilibrio, y a punto estuvo de caer de espaldas y darse de bruces contra el suelo si lord Draker no la hubiera atrapado a tiempo por la cintura.

Durante unos breves instantes, los dos se quedaron inmóviles. Sólo el enorme brazo del vizconde prevenía que ella cayera al vacío. Qué suerte que fuera tan hercúleo.

Y sorprendentemente limpio, a pesar de ese porte tan tosco. Un ligero aroma de jabón perfumado la embriagó, y se preguntó si en realidad era tan zoquete como aparentaba.

Entonces el vizconde deslizó la vista hasta la pelisse entreabierta, que revelaba un entallado corpiño, y clavó los ojos en ese punto.

Los hombres solían mirar descaradamente sus pechos, y en alguna ocasión Isabella había sacado ventaja de esa desfachatez. Pero por alguna razón, la mirada del vizconde la incomodó sobremanera. Parecía como si deseara devorar sus pechos… y que ella disfrutara con el acto.

Sintió que la invadía un ligero rubor, y abrió la boca para reprenderlo, pero entonces se fijó en la cicatriz que emergía de su poblada barba e iba a morir en su mejilla. Había oído decir que tenía una cicatriz, pero nadie parecía saber ni su envergadura ni cómo se la había hecho. Su poblada barba la cubría casi en su totalidad, pero la parte que sobresalía tenía un aspecto más bien desagradable. ¿Qué había hecho para recibir una herida tan horrorosa? Isabella se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

El vizconde levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba contemplando con tanta atención, frunció el ceño.

—Yo de usted miraría dónde pone los pies, señorita. Supongo que no le apetece llegar al suelo a trompicones.

La amenaza patente hizo que Isabella sintiera un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda.

Lord Draker la levantó como si fuera una pluma y la depositó firmemente en el suelo, dos peldaños por debajo de él, después descendió hasta situarse a su lado.

—Y ahora, lady Isabella, explíqueme exactamente qué ha querido decir con eso de mi hermana y los encuentros secretos. No la dejaré marchar hasta que me lo haya contado todo.

Ella asintió, intentando no prestar atención al cosquilleo que le provocaba la voz ronca y profunda del vizconde en el estómago. Aparentemente, había conseguido despertar al dragón dormido.

Ahora se trataba de mantener su atención.

*******CAPÍTULO DOS*******

_Jamás te fíes de un hombre joven, ya sea un pobre diablo o un rico caballero con título nobiliario. No se te ocurra dejarlo a solas con tu pupila._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Mientras la hermana de Foxmoor se dirigía al centro de la biblioteca, Jasper la siguió con los ojos, intentando no perder la cabeza. Los movimientos de la mujer eran tan gentiles como una sonata. No conseguía desviar la mirada de esas posaderas tan bien moldeadas, cubiertas por lo que sin duda alguna era un traje a la última moda. Habría dado la mitad de su fortuna por tener ese elegante trasero sentado en su regazo y deleitarse con el fino aroma perfumado que emanaba de cada centímetro de la piel de esa mujer.

El vizconde volvió a fruncir el ceño. No podía caer rendido a los pies de una dama tan arrogante como ella. Incluso después de rescatarla de lo que habría sido una funesta caída, ella lo había mirado como si él fuera a violarla allí mismo.

Y lo habría hecho. ¿Quién no?, ¿con una mujer que exhibía unos pechos tan apetitosos, como suplicándole que se sumergiera en ellos y que gozara sin reparos?

Sí, claro, y luego le pediría que se machacara la cabeza contra las rocas. No tenía ninguna duda de que el vil de Foxmoor había enviado a su querida hermanita para charlar con él, a pesar de lo que ella argumentaba. Eso era precisamente lo que en tiempos remotos hacían para apaciguar a un dragón, ¿no? Enviarle una bella joven virginal.

Pero esa virgen era más brava que las demás. Pocas clamas se atreverían a irrumpir en su biblioteca sin ser previamente presentadas, especialmente conociendo los cotilleos que circulaban sobre él. Y en cuanto a lo de ser virgen, esa mujer era lo suficientemente sofisticada como para haberse ganado el apodo entre la alta sociedad de La Belle Dame Saris Merci (la hermosa mujer sin compasión), título sacado de un poema de Chaucer que trataba sobre una mujer insensible.

Era mejor no olvidar que ella representaba esa idea de mujer a la que los poetas se referían cuando hablaban de morir de amor.

Era una hembra peligrosa, sin duda.

—¿Y bien? —espetó él impaciente, deseando que se marchara de su estudio antes de que lo hechizara por completo— ¿Qué son todas esas monsergas sobre encuentros secretos?

Isabella lo miró con descaro. Que Dios lo ayudara, ¿y por qué tenía que ser rubia, que era el tipo de mujer que más le encandilaba? Los rizos que asomaban por debajo del sombrero adornado con una pluma eran tan dorados como el ribete áureo de su edición favorita de La odisea. Maldita fuera ella y todas las féminas parecidas a ella. En esos momentos no tenía ganas de esa clase de jueguecitos.

Isabella lo observó sin perder la compostura.

—Su hermana y mi hermano están determinados a verse. Si no consiente que festejen, se escabullirán de la mirada atenta de sus guardianes. Están seguros de que de ese modo conseguirán que alguien los pille en una situación comprometida. Pero eso afectaría más la reputación de Rosalie que la de mi hermano.

—Y es precisamente por eso por lo que ella no osaría actuar de un modo tan desvergonzado.

—¿Ah, no? —Lady Isabella lo miró sin parpadear— Estoy aquí justamente porque ella no desea actuar a sus espaldas hasta que no sepa cuál es su decisión final.

La alarma se extendió por la cara de Jasper.

—¿Ha hablado con Rosalie acerca de esto?

—He intentado disuadirla, que no es lo mismo. Estaba lista para acatar los planes de mi hermano, pero la convencí de que incluso un duque no está por encima de las críticas que se derivarían de tal asunto y que si los pillaban, el escándalo sería…

—¡Al cuerno con el escándalo! ¡No quiero que su hermano y su vicioso círculo de amigos se acerquen a mi hermana!

Los ojos grises de Isabella se endurecieron como el acero.

—Siento comunicarle que Rosalie no comparte su aversión por Su Alteza.

Ése era el problema. Rosalie ni siquiera lo comprendía. Ella tenía apenas diez años cuando su madre se marchó. Todo lo que recordaba del Príncipe de Gales era un indulgente «tío George», que de vez en cuando le compraba algún regalo. Jasper se esmeró muchísimo para mantenerla alejada de los rumores sobre la naturaleza verdadera de la amistad de su madre con aquel individuo.

—Veo que conoce bien a Rosalie —apuntó el vizconde.

—Sí, somos amigas.

Maldición, su pobre hermana había aterrizado en medio de un nido de víboras. ¿Cómo lo habían permitido los Marcus?

—Entonces, debería de saber que no es tan lista como para afrontar las pautas de la alta sociedad, es decir, que no resultaría una buena elección para su hermano.

—Ella lo hace feliz; eso es todo lo que importa.

Lord Draker estalló en una amarga risotada.

—Unos sentimientos bien extraños, proviniendo de usted, señorita.

Isabella bajó la cabeza, mostrando un primer plano de la pluma de avestruz que coronaba su sombrero.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Si ni siquiera me conoce.

—Sí que la conozco. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de lady Isabella Swan, la dama a la que, a pesar de haber rechazado a un sinfín de caballeros, le llueven más propuestas de matrimonio cada año que pasa? ¿No encuentra al hombre que la haga feliz? ¿O acaso ninguno está a la altura del exquisito linaje de su familia y de sus enormes expectativas?

Las mejillas de la joven se cubrieron con un rubor que le quemaba.

—Parece ser que le interesan las habladurías infundadas.

—Pues a mí no me parecen tan infundadas, ahora que la he conocido en persona.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo de los cotilleos que circulan sobre usted.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué cuentan de mí estos días?

Nadie en la alta sociedad osaba chismorrear sobre un hombre delante de sus propias narices.

Ella desvió la vista con una sonrisa envenenada.

—Cuentan que es un hombre obstinado con el temperamento de un ogro. Que guarda secretos tan oscuros que no se pueden contar, y que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlos ocultos.

Lord Draker lanzó un bufido, ahora era su turno.

—Pues de usted dicen que disfruta poniendo a los presuntuosos y a los insolentes en su sitio. Que gracias a su lengua viperina se ha convertido en la estrella durante los seis o siete años que hace que ha ingresado en nuestra sociedad corrupta.

—Seis, para ser exactos —corrigió ella, mostrándose tensa. Las facciones de lady Isabella se habían tornado más gélidas— Pero sigamos con los rumores: dicen que intimida a los comerciantes y echa a patadas a los pobres mensajeros sin ninguna razón aparente. Además, cuentan que William Blake, ese patán que se cree artista, se inspiró en usted para pintar uno de sus horribles cuadros de dragones.

Daba la casualidad que el vizconde poseía uno de esos horribles cuadros de dragones. El propio Blake se lo había regalado, aunque él pensó que se trataba de una broma por parte de Blake. Hasta ahora.

Con una mueca de disgusto, lord Draker inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura de los de esa descarada mujer.

—Comentan que no es más que una niña mimada arrogante que cree que el sol sale y se pone por usted, por ser la hija de un duque.

Cuando los ojos chispeantes de Isabella toparon con los del vizconde, él creyó vislumbrar un atisbo de dolor. Pero eso era absurdo. Las mujeres como ella carecían de sentimientos.

—Dicen que se zampa varios niños pequeños para desayunar —indicó ella—, con mermelada.

La sandez deliberada de esa última acusación dejó a lord Draker perplejo, y ésa era una sensación que odiaba profundamente. La fulminó con la mirada.

—Pues a usted la llaman La Belle Dame Sans Merci.

Isabella aproximó tanto su cara a la de su impertinente interlocutor que la pluma de avestruz le hizo cosquillas en la frente.

—Y a usted le llaman el vizconde Dragón. Pero eso es porque a la sociedad le gusta endosar apodos a aquellos a los que teme, envidia o admira. Son motes que no reflejan en absoluto nuestra personalidad, y eso es algo que usted, de entre todas las personas, debería saber.

El alegato sagaz sobre las habladurías de la alta sociedad hizo que el vizconde se detuviera unos segundos a pensar. Entonces, de repente dijo:

—Se ha dejado los peores cotilleos que se cuentan de mí. Que atemoricé a mi madre y que la forcé a refugiarse en sus amigos más bondadosos, como por ejemplo, los padres de usted. Que me negué a aceptar las últimas voluntades de mi padre. Que incluso llegué a pegar a mi madre. ¿O acaso no ha oído esos rumores?

—Los he oído.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no los ha mencionado?

Lady Isabella levantó la barbilla de forma altiva.

—¿Debería haberlo hecho? ¿Acaso son ciertos?

Su respuesta dejó al vizconde sin palabras. Nadie antes se había preocupado por preguntarle si todo eso era veraz.

—De todos modos pensará lo que quiera, así que tampoco importa lo que yo pueda alegar.

—Pues a mí me importa.

Las palabras sonaron tan sinceras que lord Draker estuvo a punto de creerla. Y eso lo enfureció todavía más.

—Piense lo que quiera —bramó él— Me da igual.

—Muy bien.

Cuando Isabella no dijo nada más, él la maldijo por no indicarle qué era lo que había decidido creer. No era que le importara lo que ella pensara, no, ni mucho menos.

Acto seguido, lady Isabella tuvo la audacia de sonreír y añadir:

—No sé cómo nos hemos desviado tanto del tema que nos afecta. No estoy aquí para hablar ni de usted ni de mí. He venido por Rosalie.

Sí, claro, Rosalie. Maldita fuera esa mujer. Lo estaba mareando, con sus ridículas aseveraciones sobre la felicidad de su hermano. No era más que una hipócrita. Una fémina seductora y peligrosa, la pura encarnación de la hipocresía embutida en un cuerpo hecho para…

Lord Draker apretó los dientes. Esa reacción era la que Foxmoor probablemente deseaba conseguir cuando le envió a su hermana.

—Sí —respondió él con evidente tensión—, estábamos hablando sobre cómo usted y su hermano han embaucado a mi hermana. De no ser así, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza ir contra mi voluntad. A veces puede ser un poco cabezota, pero no tiene ni un pelo de tonta.

Isabella enarcó una ceja con elegancia.

—Está claro que jamás se ha enamorado, porque entonces comprendería que dos personas enamoradas no sean capaces de actuar de forma racional.

—¿Enamorados? ¡Ja! ¿Tras un par de vueltecitas por la pista de baile el día de su presentación en sociedad? —Un repentino escalofrío lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Se apartó de lady Isabella y se dirigió hacia la chimenea— Porque… No se habrán visto más veces, después de dicha ocasión, supongo…

—Las jóvenes salen a tomar el aire a la terraza durante las fiestas, ¿sabe? —Isabella lo observó mientras él asía el atizador del fuego— Y los caballeros enamorados de ellas las siguen hasta el jardín. La atracción puede hacer florecer el amor tras tan sólo unos breves encuentros.

El vizconde atizó el fuego con vigor.

—Es posible que mi hermana crea estar enamorada, pero dudo que las intenciones de su hermano sean tan nobles.

—Si cree que mi hermano intenta manchar la virtud de su hermana…

—No, seguramente ése no es el objetivo final. —No sí ese jueguecito de seducción tenía algo que ver con el Príncipe de Gales, tal y como Jasper sospechaba.

Isabella parpadeó.

—No creerá que va detrás de su fortuna… Mi hermano es sobradamente rico…

—Me alegro. —Lord Draker dejó el atizador a un lado y la miró directamente a los ojos— Porque si ella se casa con él, le juro que la desheredaré. Su hermano no sacará ni un miserable penique de ella.

Cuando lady Isabella lo observó como si fuera una miserable sabandija, el vizconde sopesó retirar esa sórdida mentira. Sólo había dicho esa tontería para que ella lo pensara dos veces antes de ayudar a la pareja.

—Esa amenaza no mantendrá a mi hermano alejado de su hermana —sentenció ella tranquilamente— Lo único que conseguirá será animarlos para que sigan adelante con sus planes de verse a escondidas, y animarme a mí para que los ayude.

—¿Qué? ¿Y correr el riesgo de provocar un escándalo? —Lord Draker la miró indignado— Usted nunca haría una cosa así.

Isabella prosiguió con su reto.

—Si ellos desean arriesgarse a provocar un escándalo con tal de ser felices, entonces puede estar seguro de que los ayudaré.

El vizconde se contuvo para no lanzar una grosería en voz alta. Quizá había llegado el momento de que lady Isabella supiera cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Foxmoor. Porque si pensaba todas esas majaderías acerca del amor, seguramente no aprobaría los planes de su hermano.

¿Y si ya conocía los planes de Foxmoor? En ese caso, era mejor mostrar todas las cartas encima de la mesa.

—¿Y no se ha preguntado por qué su hermano, quien se podría casar con cualquier mujer que deseara, ha decidido perseguir a una joven cuya familia y amigos se oponen a él?

Ella levantó la barbilla con arrogancia.

—Porque está enamorado.

El vizconde lanzó un bufido.

—Ya, está enamorado, de acuerdo. Lo que le pasa a su hermano es que ambiciona convertirse en primer ministro.

Había elegido las palabras cuidadosamente, sin esperar a que ella supiera cuáles eran las reivindicaciones del Príncipe de Gales sobre su paternidad respecto a ella.

—Se lo expondré más claramente. Verá, Su Alteza, o sea, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, le tomó a Rosalie un enorme afecto en los años en que jugaba a ser el «tío George», y ahora está enojado porque me niego a permitir que se acerque a ella…

—¿Dice que no deja que Su Alteza vea a Rosalie? ¿Y él acata su decisión?

—Qué remedio le queda. Sabe que no puede ejercer presión alguna porque entre él y mi hermana no existe ninguna conexión. Rosalie es simplemente la hija de una de sus antiguas amantes. Sin embargo, no se da por vencido y sigue intentando meter las narices en una historia que no le concierne. Fíjese en lo que él y la señora Fitzherbert hicieron con esa pobre niña, Minney, tras la muerte de su madre, que era otra de las amantes del príncipe. Todo el mundo sabía que no era hija suya, pero no obstante él solicitó la custodia de la niña y ganó el caso, únicamente gracias a su abuso de poder.

Lord Draker miró a Isabella.

—Por suerte, conozco suficientes secretos del príncipe como para no consentir que me haga una jugarreta similar. Y ésa es la razón por la que está intentando llegar hasta Rosalie a través de su hermano, un hombre que haría cualquier cosa por mejorar su trayectoria política, incluso urdir una estratagema para introducir a Rosalie en la esfera del príncipe contra mi voluntad.

Completamente pálida, Isabella se apartó lentamente de él.

—Cree que mi hermano… que el príncipe está usando a mi hermano…

—Creo que su hermano está usando a mi hermana. A petición de Su Alteza. Su hermano estará encantado de proporcionarle al príncipe todo aquello que le pida, a cambio de su apoyo político cuando ese truhán se convierta finalmente en rey.

Isabella volvió a mirarlo a la cara, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué Rosalie jamás ha mencionado sus sospechas?

—Porque no lo sabe. Nunca le he contado el interés que el príncipe parece tener en su futuro, ni los intereses de su hermano. No quiero herirla.

—Yo tampoco. Y no estaría aquí, defendiendo a mi hermano, si pensara que ésas son sus intenciones. Le aseguro que si quisiera casarse con ella por razones políticas, no tentaría la suerte de provocar un escándalo.

—No creo que su verdadera intención sea casarse con ella. Hacerle la corte sería suficiente excusa como para introducir a mi hermana en los círculos del príncipe…

—¡Cómo se atreve! Edward jamás usaría a una mujer de una forma tan vil, jugando con sus sentimientos meramente para obtener un provecho político. Además, si eso es todo lo que él quiere, le habría hablado de la intención del príncipe la primera vez que bailaron juntos. Sin embargo, jamás lo ha mencionado. Sin lugar a dudas, se equivoca acerca de sus intenciones.

—No me equivoco. No sé por qué su hermano todavía no se lo ha contado, pero le aseguro que no está perdidamente enamorado de mi hermana. Y con esa patochada de verse en secreto, lo que realmente pretende es quedarse a solas con ella para llevarla hasta el príncipe, para que ese villano pueda estar con ella y minar mi autoridad.

—¿Y no cree que Rosalie debería saber cuál es el interés que el príncipe ha depositado en su futuro?

—¡De ningún modo! Es demasiado joven para que la abrumen con la idea de moverse en los círculos de la Corte, y todavía no es suficientemente sutil como para comprender el grado de peligrosidad que rodea a Su Alteza. —Acercándose a Isabella, el vizconde bajó la voz— Así que le prohíbo que le comente nada sobre este…

—No soy una cotilla, señor —aclaró ella con evidentes muestras de altanería— Además, no se me ocurriría largarle una patraña infundada sobre un plan entre el príncipe y mi hermano.

La lealtad que profesaba hacia su hermano era de admirar, si bien estaba fuera de lugar.

—Si no me cree, pregúntele a Foxmoor por qué está cortejando a mi hermana, y ya verá qué le contesta.

Un amago de duda asomó en sus ojos antes de que retrocediera unos pasos.

—No lo haré. Conozco a mi hermano. No es un pérfido calculador como usted lo pinta. —De nuevo arqueó una ceja elegantemente— Y tampoco está tratando a su hermana como se merece. Rosalie es una muchacha encantadora. Cualquier hombre sería feliz de poder casarse con ella.

—¿La hermana del vizconde Dragón, con una madre cuya reputación fue similar a la de la pérfida Dalila? —El vizconde se apoyó en una de las estanterías— Cuando decidí que Rosalie se diera a conocer en las altas esferas de la sociedad, deseé que encontrara a un joven y apuesto aristócrata o a un afable mercader que no se fijara en su comportamiento pueblerino y en su conexión conmigo, que se casara con ella porque la valorara tal y como era. Y mire usted por dónde, Rosalie ha captado el interés de un acaudalado duque con posibilidades de un porvenir brillante. ¿Puede culparme de ser mal pensado?

—Le aseguro de nuevo que mi hermano es únicamente uno de sus admiradores.

Esa observación lo descentró. Odiaba que esa mujer pretenciosa supiera más sobre las expectativas de su hermana que él mismo.

—Entonces permitamos que otro de sus admiradores la corteje, porque nunca accederé a que su manipulador hermano festeje con Rosalie. Sé que el príncipe está detrás de todo esto, y no lo permitiré.

—Si algún día conoce a mi hermano, sé que cambiará su mala opinión…

El vizconde lanzó una risotada ordinaria.

—Me parece, señorita, que ese día nunca llegará. A diferencia de esa panda de idiotas en el Parlamento, yo no me dejo seducir por un chiquillo insolente con buenas dotes oratorias.

Isabella se sintió ultrajada. Sus mejillas se encendieron y adoptaron un color escarlata y su pecho empezó a moverse con rápidos espasmos, a causa de la enorme agitación que sentía. Que Dios lo ayudara. Lady Isabella estaba más encantadora, si cabía, cuando se azoraba. Lo habría dado todo por tener a esa mujer llena de fuego y de pasión debajo de él…

—Entonces, los obligará a fugarse por culpa de su cabezonería —espetó Isabella.

Con la rapidez de un rayo, él apartó de su mente esos pensamientos pecaminosos.

—Dudo que su hermano vaya a fugarse con Rosalie, pero ahora que sé lo que planea, ya he hallado la solución al problema: encerraré a mi hermana aquí en casa, fuera de su alcance.

—¿Será capaz de truncar sus oportunidades de encontrar un marido, simplemente para mantenerla alejada de mi hermano?

Lord Draker esgrimió una mueca de fatiga.

—Rosalie puede esperar hasta la próxima temporada. Entonces será capaz de ver la situación con una perspectiva diferente.

—Se equivoca. Lo que conseguirá es que Rosalie le odie. Si se muestra testarudo e irracional, ella tendrá una perfecta justificación para engañarlo a la primera de turno. —Isabella lo acribilló con una mirada aplastante— A menos que pretenda encerrarla bajo llave en la mazmorra que se rumorea que tiene en la cripta.

—No sea ridícula. Cuando Rosalie esté aquí, la convenceré de que tengo razones sobradas para…

—O quizá sus medidas draconianas harán que ella huya despavorida de Castlemaine. Le aviso, si su hermana se presenta en mi casa en busca de refugio, se lo daré.

—¡Se está excediendo, señorita! Si la ayuda, yo… yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Me vetará de la alta sociedad? ¿Verdaderamente cree que alguien le dará más credibilidad a usted que a mi hermano?

Lord Draker apretó el puño. El duque tenía amigos que ocupaban puestos muy relevantes. Jasper, en cambio, sólo contaba con su dinero y su notorio mal carácter.

Y sus hermanastros.

—De acuerdo. Dejaré que Rosalie acabe de pasar la temporada en Londres. Pero les prohíbo a usted y a su hermano que se acerquen a ella.

—Entonces Edward recurrirá a otra mujer para que le ayude a verse con Rosalie a escondidas, una mujer que usted no conozca. Y su hermana accederá encantada a sus propósitos.

—Me está empezando a poner muy nervioso —bramó él— Pero ¿se puede saber qué quiere de mí? No me da ninguna alternativa. No quiero que ese par se vean a escondidas, pero por otro lado me niego a aceptar que su hermano festeje con ella si el motivo es conducirla hasta las mismísimas garras del maldito príncipe.

—Mire, antes de acusarlo, debería averiguar los verdaderos motivos que alberga mi hermano, ¿no le parece justo?

La respuesta de Isabella lo dejó sin palabras.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que la solución más sabia sería dejar que festejen, pero supervisar usted mismo esa relación. ¿Por qué no se acerca a los circuitos sociales y se cerciora de cómo están realmente las cosas entre su hermana y mi hermano? Posiblemente, si los ve juntos, cambiará sus ridículos recelos. Y si por una pequeña casualidad aún sigue convencido de las malas intenciones de mi hermano, gozará de un mayor control sobre la situación que si está aquí, alejado de la sociedad.

«¿Entre esa panda de cotillas despreciables?», pensó Jasper.

—No sabe lo que me está pidiendo. Odio a ese grupo de engreídos, y ellos me odian a mí, se lo aseguro.

—¿A causa de esas viejas habladurías? Lo dudo. Es probable que al principio lo miren mal, pero esos reparos desaparecerán rápidamente cuando la gente descubra el interés que usted profesa por su hermana.

«Lady Presuntuosa» estaba loca de atar, si pensaba que la situación se resolvería de forma tan simple. Aunque lo cierto era que si aceptaba esa propuesta, podría vigilar a Rosalie más de cerca.

—¿Está segura de que de ese modo evitaremos que se vean a escondidas?

—Le doy mi palabra. Si les da permiso durante un mes para festejar como es debido, mi hermano podrá probar que sus intenciones son totalmente nobles.

¿Nobles? ¡Ja! Foxmoor desconocía el significado de dicha palabra. Si Jasper podía demostrar los motivos que empujaban a Edward a cortejar a Rosalie, ¿sería lady Isabella capaz de condenar el comportamiento de su hermano?

Ciertamente no, si ella también formaba parte de ese complot. Pero si estaba implicada, debería de saber que la intromisión del vizconde iría en contra de los planes de su hermano. Si Jasper metía las narices en los círculos sociales, podría detener los malvados planes de Foxmoor.

Lord Draker la miró con desdén.

—Espera que rechace su propuesta, ¿no es cierto? De ese modo, usted y su hermano podrán contarle a Rosalie lo irrazonable que soy y ofrecerle la excusa perfecta para desobedecerme.

Isabella lanzó una mueca de incredulidad.

—No sea ridículo.

—Aunque pensándolo mejor, el plan es perfecto. ¿Se le ha ocurrido a usted sola o la ha ayudado su hermano del alma?

Los bellos ojos grises de Isabella lo atravesaron con una rabia extrema.

—¿Eso es lo que hace todo el día aquí, en el campo?, ¿imaginar intrigas y complots contra usted? Siento mucho decepcionarlo, señor, pero sólo busco la felicidad de mi hermano y de Rosalie.

El vizconde no creía ni una sola palabra de esa mujer, y estaba dispuesto a demostrar que ella mentía, aunque con ello le fuera la vida.

—De acuerdo, acepto su reto. Frecuentaré los círculos sociales y observaré a mi hermana y a su hermano de cerca. Soportaré los chismes y la especulación, si eso es necesario para que Rosalie entre en razón.

—Eso es precisamente lo que deseo —apostilló Isabella con gazmoñería—, que les dé una oportunidad.

—Entonces, seguro que no le importará acceder a una insignificante condición.

Isabella no pudo ocultar su perplejidad.

—¿Cómo?

Cuanto más vueltas le daba, más le gustaba la idea. Jasper le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me parece que estoy asumiendo todos los riesgos en este acuerdo. Usted me propone que vuelva a entrar en los círculos de la alta sociedad, donde tendré que soportar unos protocolos sociales que detesto, y todo lo que quizá obtenga con ello será la pérdida de mi hermana en brazos de su hermano. De acuerdo. Plantaré cara a esa panda de cotillas, pero sólo si usted les planta cara conmigo. Accederé a que Foxmoor corteje a Rosalie si… accede a festejar conmigo.

Ella lo miró sin pestañear, boquiabierta.

«Ya te tengo, lady Presuntuosa», pensó Jasper con satisfacción.

¿La Belle Dame Sans Merci debía mostrarse a favor de las atenciones del despreciable vizconde Dragón en público? ¡Ni soñarlo!

No se arriesgaría a dañar su reputación convirtiéndose en la comidilla de la sociedad. Además, si aceptaba, el vizconde conseguiría que Rosalie pensara que sus nuevos amigos eran unos personajes muy frívolos.

Una sonrisa se fue perfilando en los labios de lord Draker al tiempo que la mirada de Isabella se tornaba más gélida.

—Cree que no aceptaré su propuesta.

—Oh, no, no puede negarse —se jactó él— A usted sólo le interesa la felicidad de mi hermana. Seguro que soportará mi compañía con alegría, sabiendo que la finalidad es unir a dos amantes.

—La verdad es que no me importaría, si supiera por qué desea hacer la corte a una joven de mi clase.

Lord Draker se encogió de hombros.

—Puesto que tengo que entrar de nuevo en esos detestables círculos sociales, qué mejor que hacerlo del brazo de una bella dama. —Repasó a Isabella con clara insolencia, aguardando a que ella se sonrojara antes de proseguir—: En el lugar adecuado, incluso la compañía de una mujer como vos puede ser agradable.

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Está seguro que únicamente pretende hacerme la corte para molestar a mi hermano?

—Admito que ese factor añade morbo a la situación, pero no. —Jasper decidió emitir la primera razón que le vino a la mente, sabiendo que de cualquier modo ella iba a rechazar su propuesta— Ha llegado el momento de buscarme una esposa, así que… ¿por qué no empezar la búsqueda por la cúspide de la escala social?

—¡Qué adulador! —remarcó ella con frialdad.

—No le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo. Simplemente deseo contar con su compañía exclusiva, del mismo modo que permitiré que su hermano esté con mi hermana. Además, si dispongo del apoyo de una mujer de su posición, me será más fácil introducirme nuevamente en sociedad.

Sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de él, Isabella elevó la barbilla con arrogancia.

—De acuerdo, acepto su propuesta, señor.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Jasper. Esa mujer no podía hablar en serio.

—Quizá no ha entendido bien mi propuesta. No me refiero a un cortejo en privado, invitándola a dar un paseo a caballo por la campiña inglesa o acompañándola a ver una obra teatral en un recinto sin apenas luz. Tendrá que bailar conmigo públicamente y pasear en mi carruaje por la confluida avenida de Rotten Row. Para amortiguar el escándalo de mi regreso a las esferas sociales, deberá comparecer en, por lo menos, dos o tres eventos públicos colgada de mi brazo.

Isabella pestañeó con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Eso es todo? Le propongo que salgamos durante un mes. Usted les concede a Edward y a Rosalie un mes para festejar, así que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

—Cree que no hablo en serio, ¿verdad?

—No. No me parece la clase de hombre al que le guste gastar bromas.

—Exactamente. No estoy bromeando.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, ¿sería capaz de soportar ese juego durante el período de tiempo establecido?

Sí. Tratándose de Rosalie, pensaba sacar la fuerza de debajo de las piedras, si era necesario, y desafiar a quien fuera. A pesar de que su aparición en público podía dañar seriamente la imagen de su hermana, las consecuencias serían más terribles si descubrían a Rosalie en una situación comprometedora con el duque. Y si el Príncipe de Gales conseguía desplegar sus encantos y seducir a su hermana, el desenlace final podía ser nefasto. Jasper sabía de primera mano con qué facilidad su manipulador padre podía arruinar una vida, por eso no permitiría que ese bribón arruinara la de Rosalie.

Y si Foxmoor podía usar a la hermana de Jasper, Jasper podía también usar a la de Foxmoor. Se aseguraría de que las apariciones de lady Isabella con él en sociedad le dejaran a ella un amargo sabor de boca, que supiera lo que le esperaba si finalmente se emparentaba con él. Entonces «lady Presuntuosa» le rogaría a su hermano que cesara de cortejar a Rosalie.

—Muy bien, trato hecho —asintió él— Edward corteja a Rosalie y yo la cortejo a usted.

Isabella ni parpadeó.

—Me parece bien.

—Perfecto. Los Marcus ofrecerán una fiesta mañana por la noche para exhibir el talento musical de Rosalie. Pasaré por su casa a las siete en punto para recogerla.

Jasper pensó que ella se echaría atrás, pero únicamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Y Edward también asistirá. A mí me habían invitado, pero a él no, puesto que los Marcus parecen compartir su desaprobación ante el interés que mi hermano profesa por Rosalie. Pero no pienso ir a ningún lado a menos que él…

—No se preocupe. Lo solucionaré ahora mismo.

Acto seguido, se dirigió al escritorio para redactar una nota.

—Ya que le gusta tanto ir de visita, supongo que no le importará detenerse un momento en casa de los Marcus esta tarde y entregarles este mensaje —le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la nota— Puede leerla si no se fía de mi palabra.

Un pánico extraño se adueñó de las facciones de Isabella.

—No, no hará falta. Me fío de usted.

—Entonces hasta mañana.

El vizconde apretó el paso hacia la escalera que conducía a la galería superior, esperando que ella supiera interpretar el gesto claro de despedida. Lady Isabella había encontrado el camino hasta la biblioteca, así que seguramente no tendría ningún reparo en hallar sola la salida.

—Una cosa más antes de marcharme, lord Draker —dijo Isabella— Será mejor que se afeite la barba antes de la fiesta. Ahora la moda entre los hombres pasa por no exhibir barba.

Él se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo.

—Tampoco están de moda las mujeres impertinentes, pero en cambio eso no parece detenerla. Hasta mañana.

—Pensé que desearía saber…

—He dicho hasta mañana —repitió él con firmeza.

Ella lo miró contrariada. A continuación se dirigió a la puerta con porte arrogante.

Tras entornar la puerta y perderse por el pasillo, Jasper lanzó un bufido. Afeitarse la barba. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que ella había aceptado su propuesta? ¿Porque pensaba que podría transformarlo en un caballero apropiado? En ese caso, lady Isabella estaba bien equivocada. Él no era el típico pretendiente galán al que ella doblegaba con su dedo meñique simplemente para divertirse. Ninguna hija de duques con la lengua afilada le diría a él cómo tenía que vestirse ni comportarse.

Aunque cuando recordaba la sonrisa seductora de esa mujer y esos pechos gloriosos que parecían suplicarle que los besara y acariciara y…

Unas gruesas gotas de sudor empezaron a anegar su frente, y de repente Jasper se maldijo por su extrema debilidad. Tenía que ser fuerte y no caer en esa tentación. Podía hacerlo. Simplemente tenía que mantener la mente centrada en su objetivo. Además, aunque él estuviera dispuesto a aplicar un cambio radical a su vida por esa maldita fémina-cosa que no tenía intención de hacer-no sería adecuado para él. Cuanto más ofendiera la sensibilidad de «lady Presuntuosa», más pronto ella le rogaría a su hermano que culminara su relación con Rosalie.

Y eso era lo único que Jasper anhelaba. Cuanto antes, mejor.

*******CAPÍTULO TRES*******

_Tu deber es cuidar de tu pupila. Si ella tropieza y cae, te culparán a ti, no a ella._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Chelsea a Isabella cuando las dos estuvieron nuevamente en el carruaje— Pareces azorada.

—No es nada —mintió Isabella. ¿Qué mujer no estaría sofocada después de pasar más de media hora con el vizconde Dragón, soportando sus miradas insinuantes y selváticas? No era nada extraño que ese sujeto tan rastrero no tuviera amigos.

Chelsea no parecía convencida.

—¿No te habrá gritado o… tocado?

Isabella clavó la vista en la ventana, intentando no recordar el poderoso brazo del vizconde alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola en el vacío.

—Hemos mantenido una conversación cordial. Es un caballero, ¿sabes? —Con la cabeza más dura que una roca y con un millón de prejuicios infundados y…

Y una mente clara y sagaz. Maldito fuera. Isabella no debería haber aceptado su propuesta. ¿Permitir que el vizconde Dragón, un individuo tan impredecible como un tifón, le luciera la corte? Seguramente había perdido la cabeza.

Pero ¿qué más podía hacer tras el alud de alegatos ridículos que había proferido acerca de su hermano? Tenía que frenar esas críticas que atentaban contra el honor de su familia. Si rechazaba la propuesta, esa alimaña arrogante habría considerado que era la prueba irrefutable de la falta de personalidad que corría por las venas de los Foxmoor. Habría usado el rechazo de ella contra Edward.

¡Y ese caradura era capaz de describir a Edward como una mente fría y calculadora! Por lo menos su hermano sabía actuar como un verdadero caballero. A Edward no se le ocurriría alzarle la voz a una dama ni darle la espalda. Edward jamás realizaría propuestas indecentes que ninguna dama con un poco de sentido común pudiera rechazar.

«Puesto que tengo que entrar de nuevo en esos detestables círculos sociales, qué mejor que hacerlo del brazo de una bella dama.»

Su respiración se aceleró involuntariamente. Un sinfín de hombres la habían llamado bella, pero pocos se habían atrevido a manifestarlo mientras la miraban insolentemente, con ojos ardientes y avariciosos…

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —preguntó Chelsea— Tienes las mejillas encendidas.

—Es por el calor, eso es todo. —Isabella abrió el retículo y sacó el abanico. No se trataba de las miradas fogosas del vizconde. Por supuesto que no.

Al sacar el abanico, una nota cayó sobre su regazo. Maldición. Lo había olvidado. Miró de reojo a Chelsea, que estaba ocupada en correr la cortina para bloquear los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban en la carroza, y desdobló el papel. Puso todo su empeño, suplicando que, por obra de gracia, esta vez fuera capaz de interpretar las letras que el resto de la gente aseguraba que formaban palabras legibles.

Mas como siempre, el sortilegio no llegó a acontecer, y el papel no dilucidó ninguna palabra que ella fuera capaz de comprender. Una «A» seguida de una «d», luego una «i», después una «p»… o quizá una «b»… ¿Qué palabra podía ser? Decidió girar la nota y volverla a ojear, por si la estaba mirando al revés, o por lo menos ella pensó que quizá, dándole la vuelta… No había manera. Si no podía leer letras impresas, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse a una nota escrita a mano?

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y, enojada, lanzó la hoja de papel a un lado. Seguidamente, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Chelsea, que la miraban con preocupación.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó su prima.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Una nota que tengo que entregar a los Marcus. El vizconde ni se ha preocupado en sellarla; me la entregó para que diera mi conformidad.

Los ojos de Chelsea se agrandaron como un par de naranjas.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Le dije que no hacía falta, que me fiaba de él, y con eso pareció satisfecho.

Chelsea buscó sus gafas.

—¿Quieres que te la lea?

Apretando los dientes con rabia, Isabella le pasó la nota.

—Si no te importa…

—Pues claro que no me importa.

Mientras Chelsea miraba la nota, Isabella se sintió nuevamente como si tuviera seis años, observando cómo su prima y su tutora leían con una pasmosa facilidad lo que ella no lograba dilucidar ni con esfuerzo.

—Ya sabes que para mí no supone ningún problema. No debes esforzarte, de veras. Estoy encantada de poder leer por ti.

—Lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que no pongo suficiente empeño. Realmente funcionó con…

—¡Isabella! ¡Ya sabes que no debes esforzarte! —La cara de Chelsea mostraba unos evidentes signos de alarma— ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?

—Un poco, pero…

—¿Qué pasaría si de resultas de tu imprudencia dañaras tu cerebro de forma irreversible? ¡Quién sabe qué podría pasar! Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor: No vale la pena intentar leer si con ello realizas un sobreesfuerzo mental tan grande que puede derivar en un daño cerebral. ¿De veras quieres arriesgarte a perder tu facilidad para hablar o pensar, también?

Isabella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—No, claro que no.

A pesar de la opinión del médico privado que Chelsea había consultado cuando Isabella era pequeña, ninguna de las dos tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía suceder si esos dolores de cabeza iban en aumento. Nadie parecía sufrir esas dolencias por el mero hecho de mirar fijamente unas pocas palabras. Nadie más miraba las letras y las veía descolocadas o al revés.

¿Por qué era tan distinto su cerebro? Generalmente Isabella comprendía las palabras que oía, y tampoco mostraba problemas para entender lo que alguien leía en voz alta. Le encantaba escuchar un buen relato, y se sentía plenamente dichosa cada vez que iba al teatro.

En cambio, ¿por qué le fallaba la mente cuando abría un libro o intentaba leer una partitura? ¿Por qué las letras y las notas empezaban a danzar ante sus ojos hasta que lograban marearla?

Chelsea creía que todo era debido a unas terribles fiebres que su prima sufrió cuando sólo tenía dos años. Le habían contado a Isabella que incluso su niñera llegó a dudar que la pobre niña sobreviviera. Y necesitó más tiempo que la mayoría de los niños para aprender a hablar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice la nota? —preguntó, mientras Chelsea continuaba contemplando el trozo de papel.

—No se puede decir que el vizconde tenga una caligrafía impecable, pero si entiendo correctamente su misiva —apuntó lanzando una sonrisa triunfal a Isabella—, te has salido con la tuya: ha cambiado de idea sobre la señorita Whitlock y tu hermano. Le pide a lady Marcus que invite a Edward a la fiesta que darán en su casa mañana por la noche.

Chelsea continuó leyendo la nota y unas leves arrugas se dibujaron en su frente.

—Y dice que él también asistirá… ¿contigo? No es posible. Espera, seguramente no estoy leyéndolo correctamente.

Isabella se alisó el vestido y adoptó un porte serio.

—Sí, he aceptado dejar que él… bueno, que me acompañe. —No deseaba contarle a Chelsea los verdaderos motivos de su pacto con lord Draker; estaba segura de que a su prima le daría un patatús.

De todos modos, Chelsea se levantó y empezó a realizar unos aspavientos con las manos y la cabeza tan exagerados que Isabella creyó que, ciertamente, a su prima le iba a dar algo.

—¡Santo cielo! Pero ¿estás segura de lo que haces?

—No —repuso Isabella con sequedad— Pero no me queda otra alternativa si quiero que lord Draker acepte que Edward festeje con su hermana.

Chelsea volvió a sentarse y se abanicó efusivamente con el retículo.

—Qué catástrofe… el vizconde Dragón… y tú… —De repente dejó de abanicarse, se quitó las gafas y le devolvió la nota a Isabella— ¿Estás segura de que Edward estará de acuerdo?

Isabella guardó la nota nuevamente en su retículo.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, si desea ver a su amada. —Acto seguido, sonrió con malicia— Además, no lo descubrirá hasta que lord Draker haga su aparición en casa de los Marcus, y por entonces ya será demasiado tarde. Edward ni siquiera sabe que me he desplazado hasta Castlemaine para conversar con ese individuo.

Chelsea se puso roja como un tomate, apartó la mirada con rapidez y la clavó en la pared del carruaje. Isabella la contempló con suspicacia.

—No se lo habrás contado, ¿verdad que no?

—¡No! Bueno, quiero decir… le dejé una nota. Dudo que regrese a casa antes que nosotras, y tan pronto como lleguemos, iré a su despacho y me llevaré la nota. —Cuando Isabella empezó a mirarla mal, Chelsea saltó a la defensiva—: Simplemente deseaba que alguien supiera adónde habíamos ido, por si nos pasaba algo.

Isabella esgrimió una mueca de incredulidad.

—Pero ¿qué pensabas que nos iba a hacer lord Draker?, ¿encerrarnos en su famosa mazmorra?

Chelsea se arrimó a su prima, con un brillo desmedido en los ojos.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero he oído que encadena a mujeres allí abajo y hace cosas terribles con ellas.

Isabella se contuvo para no reír.

—¿Qué clase de cosas terribles?

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Chelsea, ruborizada.

—Vamos Chelsea, que sólo estaba bromeando. —Bueno, quizá sólo bromeaba a medias, porque el mero pensamiento de lord Draker realizando cosas indecibles a una mujer encadenada en su mazmorra le provocó un repentino calor en el pecho.

Podía imaginar la escena: una mujer atada e indefensa ante él… sujeta a su mirada inquietante y ávida, con la que devoraba lentamente todo su cuerpo. Después, las manos del vizconde acariciaban lentamente todos aquellos puntos en los que antes había clavado la mirada, tocándola con fiereza hasta que la mujer empezaba a suspirar de puro placer…

Isabella resopló con cansancio. Placer. ¡Bah! ¿Cómo podía pensar que tales cosas podían originar placer? Y más proviniendo de esa alimaña. ¡Qué pensamiento más absurdo! Ella demostraba ser tan pérfida como Chelsea, con su descomunal imaginación.

—De verdad, deberías dejar de leer esos periodicuchos de cotilleo —le recriminó a su prima— Lo único que hacen es llenarte la cabeza de ideas disparatadas.

«Y a mí también, lamentablemente», se dijo Isabella.

Chelsea pareció vacilar unos momentos.

—Únicamente los leo para mantenerte informada sobre todo lo que pasa en la alta sociedad.

Isabella se arrepintió al instante de haber sido tan crítica.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y aprecio muchísimo los sacrificios que haces por mí. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Su reacción pareció apaciguar a Chelsea, quien abrió la cortina con una sonrisa inquieta.

Isabella sentía cada palabra que acababa de decir. Si no fuera por Chelsea, todo el mundo sabría que la hija del duque tenía un problema cerebral tan serio que le imposibilitaba leer. La gente sentiría pena por ella… y por su hermano; se inventaría mil y una historias sobre su familia y escudriñaría a Edward y a Chelsea y al resto de los Foxmoor en busca de deficiencias.

No, eso no podía suceder. Nadie debía descubrir su terrible secreto.

Gracias a Dios contaba con la agilidad mental y la sagacidad de Chelsea. En el momento en que descubrió su punto débil, su prima desarrolló un plan para ocultarlo, incluso de los padres de Isabella. Chelsea sabía que la duquesa quería que sus hijos fueran perfectos para que no mancharan el honor de la familia.

Por fortuna, las expectativas de mamá para Isabella se habían centrado en quehaceres femeninos en lugar de ambiciones culturales. Puesto que Isabella había aprendido a tocar el arpa de oído y cantaba como los ángeles, su madre se había dado por satisfecha hasta el día en que falleció, poco antes de que su hija fuera presentada en sociedad.

Isabella no lamentaba el hecho de ser incapaz de leer. Podía asistir al teatro, y Chelsea le leía la prensa. Y si alguna vez se moría de ganas por saber de qué hablaba la gente cuando comentaba un poema-Chelsea detestaba la poesía, así que jamás le leía ningún poema-pronto se le pasaba la ansiedad. Tenía asumido que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Pero existía un inconveniente, y éste se hacía más patente cada día que pasaba: no podía obviar la comezón que sentía al tener que depender tanto de Chelsea, que la doblaba en edad y a la que le empezaba a fallar la vista. Su prima nunca había gozado de una salud de hierro, pero últimamente estaba sufriendo achaques con bastante frecuencia. Muy pronto, continuar ejerciendo el papel de acompañanta fiel de Isabella le supondría a Chelsea una carga imposible de soportar.

—¿Y cómo es el vizconde? —le preguntó Chelsea— ¿Es tan aterrador en persona como se rumorea?

—De ningún modo. —No había ninguna necesidad de alarmarla más.

—Dicen que era un joven muy apuesto, antes de sufrir el accidente a caballo.

Ese comentario despertó la curiosidad de Isabella.

—¿Es así cómo se hizo la cicatriz de la cara?

—Al menos eso es lo que su madre le contó a la tuya.

—¿Y qué pasó en ese accidente?

—Lady Draker no fue muy explícita, pero sucedió en la época en que murió su padre, justo después de que el joven vizconde alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Probablemente era demasiado imprudente a lomos del caballo y se arriesgaba demasiado, así que sufrió una caída muy aparatosa. Aunque nadie sabe realmente qué pasó.

El pensamiento de lord Draker cabalgando temerariamente y sufriendo un grave accidente enturbió la imagen que Isabella se había forjado de él. Por alguna razón, había asumido que algún individuo que no apreciaba en demasía al vizconde-lo cual no era de extrañar, dado su temperamento despreciable-había sido el causante de esa horrorosa cicatriz.

El carruaje pasó por encima de una superficie considerablemente rugosa y retumbó.

—Qué pena lo de la cicatriz —agregó finalmente Chelsea— Supongo que le debe de desfigurar todo el rostro.

—No —replicó Isabella rápidamente.

Ahora era Chelsea la que mostraba curiosidad.

—¡Ah! Entonces, ¿sigue siendo apuesto?

—No exactamente. —Lord Draker le había parecido un sujeto impresionante, poderoso; un hombre realmente intrigante.

Pero no lo definiría como apuesto, no con esa mata de pelo que le cubría media cara. Pero si se afeitara y se vistiera como un caballero en lugar de como un ermitaño andrajoso…

—Bueno, tampoco importa su apariencia, ¿no? —apuntó Isabella malhumoradamente— Sólo tendré que soportar que me corteje durante el tiempo que Edward festeja con Rosalie.

—¿Has dicho cortejar? —chilló Chelsea— ¿Ese tipo te va a cortejar?

Maldición. Isabella se había ido de la lengua.

—Bueno, algo parecido.

De repente, oyeron un grito proveniente de la carretera, y el carruaje frenó en seco. Isabella salió despedida de su asiento y fue a chocar contra Chelsea.

—Pero ¿qué demonios sucede? —murmuró Isabella al tiempo que se separaba de su prima.

—¡Señor! —aulló alarmado el cochero— ¿Ha venido en busca de…?

—¡Sí, de mi hermana! —bramó una voz que hizo que Isabella diera un respingo. Acto seguido, la puerta de la carroza se abrió y apareció la única persona a la que ella no deseaba ver en esos momentos.

Su hermano.

Edward la miraba iracundo, su pelo dorado estaba totalmente despeinado y sus ojos azules despedían chispas de rabia.

—¡Esta vez te has pasado de la raya! —De un salto penetró en el carruaje y se sentó al lado de Chelsea, después ordenó al cochero que prosiguiera el camino.

Cuando el vehículo empezó a moverse, Isabella miró por la ventana y divisó cómo el cochero maniobraba con presteza el faetón en el que su hermano se había desplazado hasta allí. ¡Santo cielo! Edward había salido a buscarla con el faetón más veloz que tenía, el que reservaba exclusivamente para emergencias o para salir a pasear con Su Alteza.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que ella se había metido en un grave problema. Isabella decidió no darle la oportunidad a su hermano para regañarla y empezó a hablar en un tono amistoso:

—¡Qué alegría que hayas venido hasta aquí para acompañarnos, Edward! Pero de verdad, no tenías que molestarte.

Su hermano lanzó un bufido, como si fuera un toro a punto de embestir a su víctima.

—No intentes camelarme con carantoñas; sabes perfectamente que no debías ir a Castlemaine.

—¿Qué hay de malo en visitar al hermano de mi amiga?

—Presentarte sola en casa de un hombre soltero puede arruinar tu reputación, ¿lo sabías?

—Pero si no iba sola. Chelsea estaba conmigo. Además, nadie me vio. ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mi reputación? Hace poco me pediste que te ayudara a despistar a los acompañantes de una joven dama para verte con ella en privado.

Edward la miró con suspicacia.

—No le habrás contado mi plan a lord Draker, ¿verdad?

—Lo que he hecho es convencerlo para que te permita cortejar a Rosalie durante un mes.

Él parpadeó, boquiabierto.

—Lo dices en broma, ¿no?

—No —intervino Chelsea— Isabella ha conseguido que el vizconde escriba una nota a lady Marcus solicitando que te invite al baile que tendrá lugar en su casa mañana por la noche.

Edward no daba crédito a las noticias que escuchaba. Con la cara llena de asombro, se relajó y se acomodó en el asiento.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo lo has conseguido?

Chelsea se disponía a contestar, pero Isabella le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y se limitó a sonreír a su hermano. Tras unos instantes en silencio proclamó:

—Oh, si consigues que te escuche, el vizconde puede ser un hombre muy afable.

—Tengo serias dudas al respecto. —Edward desvió la vista hacia la ventana con una expresión especulativa— Así que, ¿cuáles son las condiciones en este cortejo? ¿Puedo hablar con Rosalie en casa de los Marcus? ¿Y acompañarla a otras fiestas?

—Sí.

—Y supongo que puedo llevarla de paseo en el faetón.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Lord Draker no tendrá ningún reparo si… ejem… si él puede seguiros de cerca en su carruaje.

Edward volvió a clavar la mirada en los ojos de su hermana.

—¿Y por qué tiene que venir Draker?

—Porque ésa es su condición para aceptar que festejéis; que él supervise el cortejo.

—¡Me niego a que ese tipo supervise nada! ¿Qué clase de cortejo es ése?

—El más apropiado, sin ninguna duda.

—Pero no puedo llevar a Draker a cuestas mientras cortejo con Rosalie. Lo echará todo a perder.

Los ojos de Isabella se achicaron con recelo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La expresión inquieta de su hermano no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Entonces recordó una de las frases de lord Draker: «Creo que su hermano está usando a mi hermana». ¿Podía esa sabandija tener razón sobre los motivos que movían a Edward?

Su hermano la pilló mirándolo con desconfianza y se puso tenso.

—Draker se pasará todo el tiempo criticándome, y me veré obligado a defenderme, lo cual no agradará a Rosalie, puedes estar segura. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle la corte a una mujer si su hermano se dedica a insultarme a la primera de turno?

Isabella escrutó la cara de Edward, pero, realmente, sus palabras tenían sentido.

—Dime una cosa, ¿por qué deseas cortejar a Rosalie? La conociste hace escasas semanas, y apenas sabes cómo es.

—Sé lo suficiente. Es una chica culta, formal, interesante, hermosa…

—¿Así que quieres casarte con Rosalie por las virtudes que has visto en ella? —le preguntó, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su hermano hubiera puesto el apelativo de culta en primer lugar. Dio gracias a Dios de que Edward no supiera su punto débil.

Él la miró fijamente, sin parpadear.

—Pues claro que sí. ¿Acaso Draker te ha dicho algo distinto?

No valía la pena suscitar la ira de Edward contándole las sospechas del vizconde, especialmente cuando éstas eran totalmente infundadas.

—No es eso. Simplemente quería estar segura de tus intenciones.

«¡Ajá! ¿Ve, lord Draker? Ya le dije que se equivocaba con mi hermano», se dijo victoriosa.

—¿Y no te importa el escándalo asociado con su familia, ni que no sea una muchacha sofisticada?

—¿A ti te importa? —contraatacó él.

—No. Pero yo no pienso casarme con ella.

No obstante, Isabella tendría que convivir con la esposa que Edward eligiera, ya que ella no tenía ninguna intención de casarse. Por eso le interesaba tanto ayudarlo a elegir a la esposa ideal.

Isabella necesitaba que Edward encontrara a alguien competente, capaz de ayudar a Chelsea en sus obligaciones para que ésta no se sintiera sobrecargada. Y tanto ella como Chelsea estaban encantadas con Rosalie. Esa cándida muchacha no intentaría cambiar sus hábitos ni llenar sus vidas de esplendor y de glamour, como el resto de las mujeres empalagosas que parecían atraer la atención de Edward. Rosalie se convertiría en una buena amiga a la que Isabella podría confiarle su secreto, una amiga distinta a las demás. Las amigas de Isabella la veían como una mujer fuerte y sofisticada; si averiguaran la verdad, indudablemente la rechazarían. Su madre no era la única persona que exigía perfección. Pero Rosalie era distinta. Y estaba segura de que, cuando ese encanto de muchacha se casara con Edward, sería leal a su nueva familia.

Ésos eran los motivos que movían a Isabella a querer emparejar a Rosalie con su hermano.

—Puesto que tu intención es casarte con Rosalie —le argumentó a Edward— necesitarás el consentimiento de la persona que la custodia. Si no, fracasarás en el intento. Y ahora que he organizado una forma para obtenerlo, ¿por qué no sacas ventaja? Demuéstrale a lord Draker que tus intenciones son absolutamente honestas.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó visiblemente cuando volvió a acomodarse en el asiento.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Tampoco significa que tengamos que pasarnos toda la vida con ese energúmeno. Quizá una o dos fiestas… Pero claro, de todos modos me las apañaré para ver a Rosalie en privado, tal y como te conté. Recuerda, mi plan…

Isabella se puso tensa.

—¡De ningún modo! Mira, ahora que su hermano ha accedido a vuestro festejo formal, Rosalie no aceptará tu propuesta. Y parte de mi acuerdo con el vizconde fue que el cortejo se llevaría a cabo públicamente.

Edward no pudo evitar mostrar cierto fastidio.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Un mes.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Chelsea— ¿Has aceptado que ese miserable te corteje durante un mes?

—¿Miserable? —la cortó Edward desconcertado— ¿Cortejar a quién? Pero ¿de qué estáis hablando?

Cielos. A veces, cuando Chelsea se ponía sobreprotectora, podía ser muy pesada. Isabella le lanzó una mirada exasperada antes de encararse a Edward.

—El vizconde y yo hemos hecho un trato: a cambio de su conformidad para que tú y Rosalie podáis festejar, yo he aceptado que él me corteje.

—¿Has perdido la chaveta o qué? —rugió él— ¿Has aceptado que el vizconde Dragón te corteje? ¿Un hombre que te desnudará con la mirada en la primera ocasión que tenga?

—No seas ridículo. Es cierto que puede ser un poco grosero, pero es un caballero. —Asumiendo que la definición de caballero pudiera ser bastante amplia.

—Ese tipo es incapaz de estar con una mujer sin faltarle el respeto, ¿y tú le has prometido que aceptarás sus atenciones durante un mes? ¿Por qué, Isabella?

—Porque no me dejó otra alternativa. Está seguro de que tú-de que nosotros-somos unas criaturas malvadas que pervertiremos a Rosalie. No podía rechazar su reto y confirmar su opinión.

—¿Aunque ello suponga que a partir de ahora no serás bienvenida en ninguna fiesta, porque llevarás a cuestas al vizconde Dragón?

—¡Sandeces! Tengo la esperanza de que mi reputación se mantenga intacta, aunque salga con un pretendiente tan excéntrico. Quién sabe, igual soy capaz de cambiar su fama y conseguir que sea bien recibido en los círculos sociales en los que nos movemos. Imagina qué golpe de efecto tan espectacular. Toda la sociedad hablaría de ello.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Te aburres con tu trabajo de voluntaria en el hospital de Chelsea y necesitas un nuevo proyecto? ¿Esperas convertir a esa bestia en un caballero educado y sofisticado?

—No exactamente, aunque creo que si con un poco de sutilidad y persuasión…

Edward lanzó un bufido.

—Ni lo sueñes. Draker no es como el resto de tus admiradores que hasta ahora han caído rendidos a tus pies. No conseguirás domarlo simplemente con tus reproches y tu lengua afilada.

Hizo una pausa y miró a su hermana con cariño. Después prosiguió:

—Aunque valdrá la pena ver cómo lo intentas. De acuerdo, veamos si eres capaz de civilizar a ese ogro. Si existe alguien que puede hacer que ese tipo se arrodille, ésa eres tú.

—No me gusta que lo enfoques así. No pretendo divertirme con él —le repuso ella con tristeza. ¿Así que su hermano compartía la misma opinión que el vizconde y que el resto de la sociedad? ¿También la consideraba una niña mimada arrogante?

—Se me ocurre una idea; hagamos este juego todavía más interesante: me apuesto lo que quieras a que un mes de tus persuasiones sutiles no es suficiente para que conviertas al vizconde en un caballero socialmente apto. Si yo gano, te comprometerás a no interferir más en mi cortejo con Rosalie.

Ella estuvo a punto de rechazar esa odiosa apuesta, hasta que Edward pronunció las últimas palabras. ¿Por qué su hermano no deseaba que le ayudara en el cortejo? Debería estar agradecido.

«No creo que su verdadera intención sea casarse con ella», le había insinuado lord Draker.

Isabella miró a su hermano con ojos desafiantes.

—Y si yo gano, le pedirás al vizconde la mano de Rosalie formalmente. Y acatarás su respuesta.

Esperó la reacción de Edward aguantando la respiración. Si aceptaba la propuesta, entonces no dudaría que su intención era casarse con Rosalie, y por lo tanto lord Draker estaría equivocado.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Trato hecho. Pero no ganarás. Aunque ese tipo intente seducirte, jamás se convertirá en uno de tus perritos falderos a los que manejas sin piedad.

—¿Por qué asumes que eso es lo que quiero de él? A lo mejor estoy interesada simplemente en conocer un poco más a ese hombre —dijo ella con evidentes muestras de estar molesta.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca has mostrado el más mínimo interés en ningún hombre con carácter, sólo en idiotas espectacularmente apuestos a los que puedes dominar a tu gusto.

Cierto. Pero eso era porque Isabella temía que un hombre inteligente averiguara su terrible secreto. En cambio, era fácil engatusar a los idiotas para que no se dieran cuenta de su defecto.

De hecho no les daba ni la oportunidad de fijarse en esa clase de detalles, ya que lo único que aceptaba de ellos era que la llevaran a alguna fiesta. Sí, eran la pareja ideal para una velada con baile, pero sabía que jamás se casaría con uno de ellos.

Mejor dicho, no se casaría con nadie. Aunque encontrara un esposo que aceptara su grave problema, no deseaba aventurarse a tener hijos. ¿Y si su mal era hereditario? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera un vástago con el cerebro todavía más atrofiado que el suyo? Isabella no quería asumir ese riesgo.

—Mira —continuó Edward—, Draker es feísimo.

—No es verdad.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero es un tipo inteligente y culto sobre el que pende un sinfín de rumores escandalosos. En pocas palabras: no es tu tipo.

—Quizá mis gustos estén cambiando.

—¿Te refieres a que has decidido no afilarte más los dientes cada mañana para morder al primero que se te ponga a tiro? Ten cuidado, hermanita. Intentar poner el listón más alto es un objetivo admirable, pero empezar con un individuo como Draker es una locura.

—Lo mismo le he dicho yo —los interrumpió Chelsea—, pero se niega a escucharme.

Mas Isabella había adoptado la firme determinación de no permitir que lord Draker prosiguiera con esa sarta de suposiciones arrogantes y, además, quería demostrarle que se equivocaba.

—Pensad lo que queráis, pero no sólo acepto la apuesta si no que tengo la intención de ganarla. —Aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse de que su hermano se comportaría como un verdadero caballero con Rosalie.

Edward volvió a reír.

—De acuerdo. Que te diviertas. Y cuando fracases y ese pobre diablo continúe oponiéndose a nuestra boda, Rosalie no querrá saber nada más de su hermano, y finalmente los dos podremos hacer lo que nos plazca.

Isabella apretó los dientes.

—No fracasaré. No permitiré que mi hermano actúe como un canalla desconsiderado, comprometiendo la honra de una joven con la descabellada idea de verla a escondidas. No señor, de eso puedes estar totalmente seguro.

*******CAPÍTULO CUATRO*******

_La mejor arma contra un pretendiente no deseado es mirarlo con desdén. Usa un espejo para practicar esas miradas llenas de desprecio._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Jasper frunció el ceño cuando entró en el espacioso vestíbulo de la mansión extravagantemente decorada que los Foxmoor tenían en la ciudad. El mayordomo le había anunciado que lady Isabella bajaría de un momento a otro, pero ya llevaba esperándola más de quince minutos. Seguramente era parte del plan de esa pérfida mujer para dominarlo y aplacarlo.

Perfecto. La dejaría proseguir con sus jueguecitos hasta que se cansara. No pensaba inmutarse ante ella. Esa fémina podía ser una sirena, pero él actuaría de forma tan inamovible como Ulises atado al mástil de su navío. Al igual que Ulises, se sometería a escuchar el peligroso canto de la sirena sin sucumbir a sus encantos.

—Usted deber de ser Draker —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y divisó a un hombre joven, rubio y vestido con un elegante traje de seda color azul marino. Si Jasper no hubiera visto al duque en la fiesta de presentación en sociedad de Rosalie, igualmente lo habría reconocido por el enorme parecido físico que guardaba con lady Isabella. Ese muchacho era realmente apuesto, demasiado apuesto para hacer feliz a una cándida chica como Rosalie.

Jasper sintió una gran aversión hacia él al instante.

—Hola, Foxmoor.

Su interlocutor se mostró perplejo.

—¿Nos habían presentado antes?

—No exactamente, pero sé quién es usted.

—Excelente. —El duque le tendió la mano, pero Jasper la rechazó. Tras unos instantes Foxmoor retiró la mano.

—Ha venido a buscar a Isabella, ¿no es así?

Jasper lo miró desafiante.

—Le ha contado nuestro… ejem…

—¿Pacto? Sí. Por cierto, un pacto realmente peculiar —precisó con un tono menos afable— No sé si aceptarlo, pero Isabella tiene la fea costumbre de hacer siempre lo que quiere, sin importar lo que yo diga. Supongo que es uno de los inconvenientes de tener una hermana, ¿no está de acuerdo?

—Lo siento, pero no he tenido el placer de experimentar esa clase de problemas —le contestó Jasper al tiempo que esgrimía una sonrisa huraña— Mi hermana jamás osaría actuar sin mi consentimiento.

La mirada de Foxmoor se tornó más gélida.

—Pues a mí me parece que la señorita Whitlock sabe pensar por sí misma, y pronto lo averiguará si la obliga a elegir entre usted y yo.

—Puede estar seguro de que Rosalie aceptará lo que yo diga sin rechistar, y si muestro la mínima objeción…

—Pero no lo hará —se jactó Foxmoor, exhibiendo una sonrisa entre dientes.

—¡Aaaah! Ya emerge la sabandija calculadora que se oculta en su interior, ¿eh?

—¡Parad los dos! ¡Basta!

Ambos hombres miraron hacia la escalera al unísono, pero mientras Edward fruncía el ceño ante la aparición de su hermana ataviada con un deslumbrante vestido de fiesta, Jasper se quedó boquiabierto.

Si antes había pensado que era hermosa, ahora se daba cuenta que se había quedado corto. La dama que se presentó de improviso en Castlemaine con el fin de visitar a un agreste caballero anacoreta no iba vestida para deslumbrar. En cambio, la que tenía ahora ante sus ojos se había acicalado para cumplir su papel a la perfección. La Belle Dame Sans Merci estaba en su máximo esplendor, con un divino traje entallado de crepé color rosa y un vistoso collar de perlas a juego con unos pendientes como únicos complementos.

Y Jasper había pensado que no lograría seducirlo. Si no iba con cuidado, pronto se lanzaría irremediablemente al agua y se ahogaría a los pies de esa sirena.

La contempló mientras bajaba la escalera. La capa satinada de color blanco que apenas cubría ese cuerpo escultural revoloteaba traviesamente dejando entrever sus sinuosas curvas. Un satinado sombrero de color rosa coronaba su bella cabellera dorada, con unas borlas blancas que casi no se movieron de su lugar cuando ella se aproximó a los dos caballeros. Jamás había visto una mujer que se moviera con tanta delicadeza, con tanta sensualidad, como ella. Incluso su expresión severa no logró mitigar el vertiginoso ritmo del pulso de Jasper, que se había acelerado con tan sólo verla.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de comportarte como un caballero? —ordenó Isabella, y durante unos segundos Jasper pensó que se refería a él, por el desasosiego que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo. Pero no, le estaba hablando a Foxmoor— Me niego a pasarme la noche escuchando cómo provocas a lord Draker.

Isabella había pronunciado estas últimas palabras en un tono más suave y calmado, que hizo que la sangre de Jasper fluyera todavía más deprisa.

—¿Yo? —protestó Foxmoor.

—El vizconde ha sido lo suficientemente atento como para aceptar mi petición y darte una oportunidad, y no permitiré que lo ataques con puñaladas a traición. O te comportas de una forma civilizada, o te dejamos aquí, y entonces tendrás que tomar tu propio carruaje.

—Una idea brillante —musitó Jasper.

Tras ese comentario desafortunado, Isabella se encaró a él.

—Y en cuanto a usted, señor, supongo que no me queda más remedio que hacer la vista gorda a su deplorable indumentaria pasada de moda. —Mientras un lacayo acudía con presteza para ayudarla a colocarse debidamente la capa, miró a Jasper de soslayo— Supongo que no ha tenido tiempo para comprarse un nuevo traje de fiesta con el que celebrar su reincorporación a la sociedad…

—Ni el tiempo ni las ganas de gastar dinero tan frívolamente —espetó él— Especialmente cuando ya dispongo de un buen abrigo.

—Y yo que pensaba que era usted rico. Pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera replicar ese insulto grosero, Isabella continuó con voz melodiosa:

—Aunque una hoja de afeitar no es cara, así que, ¿qué razón alega para hacer caso omiso de mi consejo sobre afeitarse la barba?

¿Acaso esa maldita mujer pensaba aleccionarlo sin darle tregua? Jasper no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo.

—Mire, señorita, lo que se oculta debajo de mi barba puede dañar la sensibilidad de una dama. Y usted, precisamente usted, debería comprender eso, dado el interés que profesa por la apariencia física.

Isabella no se inmutó ante esa respuesta impertinente y obviamente provocativa.

—No me convence. Creo que debería dejarme juzgar si lo que se oculta tras esa barba puede realmente dañar la sensibilidad de una dama o no.

—Ya, pero si se diera el caso de que usted se amedrentara ante tal visión, necesitaría varias semanas para lucir nuevamente una barba poblada, y durante todo ese tiempo me vería privado de su compañía.

Isabella sonrió.

—Claro, y eso le supondría un gran desconsuelo.

—Hemos hecho un pacto, y no quiero que usted lo rompa. —Jasper le ofreció el brazo, ignorando la rapidez con que se desdibujó la sonrisa en el rostro de Isabella— ¿Nos vamos?

Al mismo tiempo que Isabella asía su brazo, Jasper oyó una carcajada apagada tras él, y cuando miró por encima del hombro vio que Foxmoor hacía enormes esfuerzos para no desternillarse de risa.

Isabella lanzó a su hermano una mirada seca y afilada.

—¿Te pasa algo, Edward?

—No, nada —repuso él, con los ojos brillantes. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo— Iré a buscar a Chelsea, que está en la sala de música.

Mientras Edward se alejaba, Jasper miró fijamente a Isabella y le preguntó:

—¿Es por algo que he dicho?

—Mi hermano cree que usted es incapaz de comportarse como un caballero. Y con su comportamiento y sus explicaciones le está dando la razón.

Él sofocó la irritación que sentía.

—Según recuerdo, nuestro trato no incluía ninguna cláusula en la que dijera que tenía que comportarme como un caballero.

—Es cierto, pero no pensé que dedicaría este mes que compartiremos a ponerme en evidencia delante de los demás.

Jasper adoptó una expresión severa.

—Mire, señorita, lo único que pretendo es ser yo mismo. Si cree que eso la pondrá en ridículo…

—Basta. Aunque se muestre como un dragón huraño, le advierto que no es fácil humillarme.

—No, supongo que su táctica radica en humillar a los demás.

Isabella se mostró ofendida y apartó la vista.

—Claro. Ésa es la especialidad «de las de mi clase», ¿no es cierto? Qué inteligente que es usted.

Maldición. ¿Había herido sus sentimientos?

No, no era posible. Las mujeres como ella se jactaban de ser capaces de pulverizar a alguien con tan sólo una palabra. Lady Isabella sólo estaba furiosa porque él había contraatacado sus insultos.

Unos momentos más tarde, su hermano regresó con otra dama. Mientras Foxmoor hacía las presentaciones pertinentes, Jasper examinó a la señorita Chelsea Swan, quién claramente hacía las veces de acompañanta de Isabella. Ni siquiera la gran lady Isabella podía presentarse en público sin una carabina.

Pero esa señorita, que debía de rozar los cincuenta años, aunque macilenta y escuálida, parecía estar lo suficientemente alerta como para mantener a raya al pretendiente más decidido. Obviamente pensaba cumplir con su obligación, cosa que a Jasper no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. No tenía intención de insultar a lady Isabella con escandalosas salidas de tono; simplemente con hacer su entrada triunfal en la fiesta de los Marcus junto a esa mujer sería suficiente para que ella reconsiderara la posibilidad de los beneficios de una asociación entre ambas familias.

Sin lugar a dudas, se había iniciado el efecto que Jasper deseaba conseguir, puesto que la acompañante de lady Isabella lo miraba con cara de asco. Ya en el carruaje, él y Foxmoor se sentaron frente a las dos damas y la señorita Swan continuó mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Jasper intentó acomodarse en el asiento y la rozó sin querer con la pierna, la expresión de horror en la cara de la prima resultó casi cómica.

Casi.

Apretando los dientes, se recordó a sí mismo que precisamente ésa era la clase de reacción que esperaba. Deseaba que lady Isabella fuera testigo de cómo lo miraba la gente fuera de las tierras de Castlemaine: con temor, aversión, suspicacia o desprecio.

Excepto por la propia Isabella. Aunque seguramente se debía a que era una buena actriz y sabía encubrir sus reacciones.

El carruaje continuó su rumbo, y Jasper fijó la mirada en su pareja, que estaba sentada delante de él. Realmente era una experta a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos. Era la única persona con la que Jasper se sentía incapaz de averiguar qué opinaba de él.

Otro motivo a añadir a la lista para no fiarse de esa mujer.

Cuando Isabella lo pilló observándola, sonrió y dijo:

—He oído que Rosalie tocará el piano y el arpa esta noche. No sabía que sabía tocar el arpa.

—Toca muy mal. Pero aunque se lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, insiste en que no sé apreciar lo suficiente esa clase de música como para juzgarla.

—La señorita Whitlock toca el arpa como los propios ángeles —soltó Foxmoor.

Jasper lo miró de soslayo.

—Sí, verdaderamente parece un ángel cuando toca el arpa. Qué pena que la música resultante se asemeje más a una orgía de demonios.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Edward no sabe distinguir entre una nota afinada y otra desafinada. Para él no existe diferencia entre un estruendo de mil demonios o la dulce melodía de un ruiseñor.

—¿Y usted? —le preguntó Jasper a Isabella— ¿Tiene buen oído para la música?

—Eso es lo que dicen. Y a pesar de que afirme que su hermana no toca el arpa demasiado bien —me reservo juzgarla por mí misma cuando la haya oído—, posee una bella voz y es más que competente con el piano.

Jasper soltó un bufido.

—Pues me alegra saberlo, teniendo en cuenta la fortuna que he gastado en profesores de música particulares.

—Pensé que no gastaba dinero en frivolidades —le reprochó Isabella.

—Proteger los oídos no es ninguna frivolidad.

Una sonrisa burlona se posó en los labios sensuales de Isabella.

—¿Es por eso que Rosalie pinta tan bien? ¿Porque usted también quiso adoptar medidas para proteger su vista?

—Los mejores profesores de arte que el dinero pudo comprar.

—¡Santo cielo, y toda esa protección debe de haberle costado un ojo de la cara! —exclamó Isabella con un tono sarcástico— Entonces, ¿también buscó profesores de danza para proteger sus pies, y profesores de equitación para proteger sus pura sangres?

—Por supuesto, y no nos olvidemos de los tutores para protegerme de la mezquindad y la incultura —agregó él, con una mirada llena de desprecio— Pero claro, probablemente usted no considere que educar la mente femenina sea un factor importante. ¡Qué Dios se apiade de Rosalie por haber leído a Shakespeare y a Aristóteles! Mientras sea hermosa y competente en las artes femeninas, no importa que no sea culta ni inteligente sino más bien tonta, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa que momentos antes dominaba la cara de Isabella se desvaneció de golpe.

—No, claro que no. —Rápidamente desvió la vista hacia la ventana— Ya hemos llegado. Qué pena, lord Draker, ahora tendrá que esperar hasta que lleguemos a la puerta para continuar enumerando mis defectos.

La mandíbula de Jasper se tensó visiblemente. No estaba seguro de cómo lo había logrado pero, a juzgar por la cara de Isabella, esta vez había conseguido herirla; de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Perfecto. Así aprendería esa pretenciosa a no jugar con dragones. Tras abandonar el carruaje, lady Isabella se apartó de él y tomó el brazo de la señorita Swan. Foxmoor se quedó también rezagado, al lado de Jasper.

—Un espectáculo impresionante, sí señor. A eso lo llamo yo una técnica de cortejo efectiva, me refiero a lo de insultar a mi hermana sin parar. Si sigue así, puede estar seguro de que Isabella caerá rendida en sus brazos de un momento a otro.

Dicho esto, Foxmoor apretó el paso y Jasper se quedó con las ganas de decirle que lo último que deseaba hacer era seducir a esa mujer, pero su declaración habría significado descubrir sus intenciones ante el enemigo, y eso no formaba parte de su plan.

Jasper levantó la vista y avistó a Rosalie, que esperaba impacientemente la llegada de la comitiva en la entrada principal. Ni la embelesadora imagen de su hermana logró calmar su alterado estado de ánimo.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó Rosalie cuando él se aproximó— ¡Es verdad! ¡Has venido! Lady Marcus me lo dijo, pero pensé que me estaba gastando una broma.

Jasper contempló a su hermana de la cabeza a los pies, maravillado, y un nudo se apoderó irremediablemente de su garganta. Vestida de ese modo, Rosalie parecía toda una mujer hecha y derecha.

—¿Cómo iba a perderme la genial actuación de mi querida hermana? —dijo él con un tono cariñoso mientras se inclinaba para besarla en la mejilla.

Ella le atizó con el abanico en el hombro.

—Pero en cambio te perdiste mi fiesta de puesta de largo y la ceremonia de mi presentación en la Corte. Por eso pensaba que hoy tampoco vendrías. —Arrebolada de alegría desvió la vista hacia el interior donde en esos momentos los Marcus estaban recibiendo a lady Isabella y a Foxmoor— No te preocupes. No te lo tengo en cuenta.

El nudo de la garganta se deslizó hasta instalarse en el estómago, como si fuera una roca. Maldición. Jasper no había pensado cómo reaccionaría Rosalie cuando lo viera aparecer junto a lady Isabella. A pesar de que el vizconde y Isabella habían decidido por mutuo acuerdo festejar en público, no deseaba que su hermana pensara que la cosa iba en serio.

—No albergues esperanzas, cielo —murmuró él— Meter un dedo en la piscina no significa que uno decida tirarse de cabeza.

—Pero una cosa puede llevar a la otra —repuso ella con viveza— Sobre todo si descubres que el agua no está tan fría.

Él no esperaba que el agua estuviera templada, pero no podía decírselo a Rosalie.

Y no lo hizo. Le ofreció el brazo y la llevó hasta el vestíbulo rebosante de gente. De repente, se apagó el enorme murmullo que unos segundos antes reinaba en el espacio. Excepto por la conversación que mantenían los Marcus y lady Isabella, el silencio inundó el ambiente y todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para contemplar descaradamente a lord Draker.

Por unos breves segundos, Jasper se sintió transportado a su primer baile. Con sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos y un nerviosismo patente en la cara, intentó comportarse como un caballero, tal y como su madre esperaba, pero a causa de su enorme estatura y de su robustez no pudo ser tan delicado como ella anhelaba. Lo único que consiguió fue poner en evidencia a su madre delante de todos los invitados.

Recordó que ese día las miradas depositadas sobre él no mostraban nada más que pena o desprecio. En cambio, ahora eran abiertamente hostiles.

El vizconde reaccionó del modo en que ya estaba acostumbrado: mal.

—He venido a devorar a las vírgenes —bramó— ¿Alguien se atreve a decirme dónde puedo encontrarlas?

Su frase logró romper el silencio reinante, básicamente porque la gente abandonó el vestíbulo de forma precipitada. Los invitados empezaron a alzar el tono de sus comentarios: «¿Cómo han osado invitarlo?», «¡Qué desfachatez!», así como las palabras «vizconde Dragón».

—Ya veo que nada ha cambiado en la sociedad durante mis nueve años de ausencia —le comentó Jasper a Rosalie— Lo siento, cariño, no deseaba echar a perder tu fiesta.

Ella suspiró.

—No lo has hecho, pero si sigues comportándote como un…

—¿Energúmeno? —apuntó él para ayudarla.

—Sí, eso es lo que quería decir. Sueltas esas majaderías delante de la gente sin pensar que, si te mostraras más cortés, la gente te daría una oportunidad y…

—¡Jasper! —Dydime se acercó a él con gran celeridad— ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!

—No es necesario que chilles —dijo él irónicamente— Ya he conseguido que todo el mundo salga despavorido.

Dydime se puso pálida.

—Lo siento. Me hubiera gustado salir a recibirte en la puerta, pero pensé que Rosalie y tú todavía estabais fuera. Debería de haber prestado más atención…

—No te preocupes. —El vizconde no quería afligir a Dydime, una mujer por la que sentía un enorme respeto— Ya estoy acostumbrado a las reacciones de la gente. Afortunadamente he aprendido a no dejar que esas tonterías me afecten.

Al menos se trataba de una única noche; después de lo sucedido estaba seguro que lady Isabella tiraría la toalla. Cuando concluyera la velada, ella se lo pensaría dos veces antes de continuar intentando emparejar a su hermano con Rosalie. Jasper pondría todo su empeño para que así fuera.

Al instante apareció Foxmoor con una radiante sonrisa, miró con ternura a Rosalie y le ofreció el brazo. Ella lanzó una mirada cariñosa a su hermano y aceptó encantada.

La joven pareja se perdió entre el resto de los invitados, y Jasper contempló a Foxmoor por la espalda. Acto seguido se volvió hacia Lady Isabella.

—¿Se atreve a encararse a toda esa pandilla de bufones, ávida de cotilleos? —Jasper le ofreció el brazo y esperó a que ella soltara cualquier excusa ridícula.

Pero Isabella aceptó el brazo y sonrió. ¡Y qué sonrisa! Por Dios. Si él no hubiera sabido lo que esa mujer y su hermano se traían entre manos, esa sonrisa lo habría tumbado de espalda. Pero no pensaba dejarse arrollar. Ya tenía suficiente con que el mero toque de esa delicada mano sobre su brazo le estuviera despertando pensamientos… poco caballerosos.

Mientras se dirigían al salón, Isabella murmuró:

—Supongo que ese comentario sobre las vírgenes es lo que usted entiende por una broma audaz.

—Me he limitado a decir en voz alta lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando —contestó al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada airada— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ha cambiado de opinión y ahora se da cuenta de que es posible que alguien la ponga en evidencia?

—A mí no, pero a Rosalie sí.

Jasper lanzó un bufido. Maldición, esa mujer sabía cómo acertar de lleno en su corazón. Aunque Rosalie era el motivo por el que él estaba soportando toda esa tortura, parecía que lady Isabella no se daba cuenta de ello.

—Haré todo lo posible por no poner a mi hermana en evidencia.

Haría todo lo posible, sí… para separar a su hermana del desgraciado de Foxmoor. Y si eso significaba hacer que Rosalie pasara un poco de vergüenza en público y también reprimir la atracción física que él sentía por «lady Presuntuosa», lo haría. Al final, Rosalie se lo agradecería.

*******CAPÍTULO CINCO*******

_Una dama puede disfrutar de cualquier fiesta si la compañía es grata, afable y animada._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Después de quince minutos en la fiesta, Isabella estaba encantada con cada persona allí presente. Después de treinta, los habría estrangulado a todos. ¿Y ésos eran los miembros más encomiables de la alta sociedad? Por lo menos deberían haberse comportado de forma educada con lord Draker. Sin embargo, nadie se acercó a saludarlo, como si el vizconde tuviera la lepra; simplemente se limitaron a insultarlo sin siquiera bajar la voz, como si el vizconde fuera invisible.

Pero lord Draker tampoco contribuía a modificar la situación. Cuanto más hostiles eran los comensales, más sarcástico se tornaba él. Si ese animal no fuera tan enorme, le habría propinado un buen golpe en las manos con su abanico. Aunque seguramente él ni se habría inmutado.

Para acabar de colmar el vaso, ahora estaba charlando con ese hombre de mala reputación, el señor Byrne, su supuesto hermanastro. Parecía que el vizconde no estaba bastante satisfecho con exhibir su tosca apariencia en público, no; tenía que recordar a todo el mundo que únicamente la indulgencia del previo vizconde lo había salvado de ser declarado bastardo, no en sentido figurado sino en el significado pleno de la palabra.

Prestando sólo atención a medias a la marquesa de Hungate, que estaba a su lado cotilleando sobre un escándalo, Isabella echó un vistazo furtivo a los dos individuos. Cuando lord Draker le dedicó una sonrisa presuntuosa, ella frunció el ceño. Obviamente, el vizconde estaba disfrutando como un enano con los resultados obtenidos con su tosca apariencia y su comportamiento. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de que con esa actitud sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas?

Jasper murmuró algo a su hermanastro y acto seguido se dirigió hacia ella. Isabella desvió rápidamente la vista en la dirección opuesta. Fantástico. Seguramente ese botarate se acercaba a ella con la intención de arruinar su reputación. Justo lo que necesitaba para animarse: de un lado, a la amargada lady Hungate, y del otro, al huraño lord Draker lanzándole alguna que otra crítica soez.

—¿Qué les pasa actualmente a los jóvenes? —se quejó lady Hungate— No prestan atención a los modos ni a los protocolos. Cuando yo era joven, las chicas no podían salir a cabalgar con ningún caballero hasta que no habían sido presentadas oficialmente en sociedad. Y sin embargo, he oído que alguien vio a la señorita Spruce en el parque acompañada del señor Jackson la semana pasada. Aún no ha celebrado su fiesta de puesta de largo, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Isabella con tono ausente, demasiado atenta al vizconde, que cada vez se acercaba más.

Lady Hungate echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Isabella, entonces se colocó los anteojos para estudiar a lord Draker con cara de disgusto.

—Y cuando yo era joven, en los bailes y fiestas se requería vestir de etiqueta y lucir un aspecto totalmente aseado.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera decir nada, lord Draker se adelantó:

—En mi época, los chismes estaban prohibidos en la sala de baile. Debería de estar más que contenta que ya no estemos en su época, señora.

Lady Hungate arrugó la nariz.

—Bueno, yo jamás…

—Ya, usted jamás critica a nadie, ¿es eso lo que iba a decir?

Con esa aseveración se dio por concluida la conversación. Con una mirada llena de reproche hacia Isabella, como queriéndole decir: «¿Cómo se atreve a traer a esta persona con usted para fastidiarnos la velada?», la marquesa escurrió el bulto en busca de mejor compañía.

Isabella no acababa de decidir si estaba impresionada por la forma efectiva con que lord Draker había logrado silenciar a la pesada lady Hungate o enojada ante los métodos tan rudos que el vizconde había utilizado.

—Me parece que le encanta actuar como un verdadero ogro.

—Las arpías metomentodos no merecen respeto alguno. Únicamente me limito a darles lo que quieren: alguien con quien afilar sus uñas. —Jasper la miró con suma atención— No me diga que estaba disfrutando con la compañía y los comentarios de esa vieja arpía.

—Aunque así fuera —matizó ella con remilgos—, no soy tan maleducada como para…

—¿Soltarle a esa anciana que ella también es una maleducada por el hecho de cotillear sin parar? No, según usted, soy el único que se comporta mal. No veo que recrimine a nadie más por comportarse como no es debido.

—Sólo se comportan con rudeza porque usted es un grosero.

—No, actúan así porque son gente ignorante y vacía y no piensan en nada más que en las habladurías y en las tendencias de la última moda.

Sin ninguna duda, lord Draker la incluía a ella en ese grupo. Maldito fuera.

—Quizá. Pero la forma adecuada de tratar a la gente ignorante es disipar sus cotilleos con salidas ingeniosas, y no con insultos degradantes. Si le da la vuelta a los rumores de una forma inteligente y discreta para que le sean favorables, la gente dejará de meterse con usted.

Jasper enarcó una ceja.

—¿Está intentando gobernarme, señorita?

Ella suspiró, cansada.

—Lo dice en broma, ¿verdad? Es el hombre más indomable que jamás he conocido. Sólo intento ayudarle.

Lord Draker miró a Isabella directamente a los ojos.

—Mire, no necesito su ayuda, ¿me entiende?

El anuncio por parte de lady Marcus de que el concierto estaba a punto de comenzar evitó que Isabella contestara a esa provocación. Aunque él ni le habría prestado atención, de eso estaba segura. Lord Draker era el hombre más cabezota que había conocido. ¿Y cómo iba ella a mejorar su popularidad en la sociedad si él se negaba a aceptar el más mínimo consejo? El vizconde le había dicho que esperaba que el hecho de presentarse en sociedad con ella le allanara un poco el terreno, y ahora rechazaba todas sus sugerencias. No lograba comprender a ese individuo.

Isabella tomó asiento. Para su sorpresa, lord Draker se sentó a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando él se derrumbó pesadamente sobre la silla, tuvo que contenerse para no señalarle que era incorrecto ocupar una silla como si fuera un torpe dragón que no podía mantener la cola tiesa; aunque, de todos modos, sabía que él no le habría prestado atención. El vizconde no aceptaba ninguna crítica. A veces incluso lo admiraba por eso. Qué pena que nadie más lo viera con sus ojos.

Por lo menos, lord Draker no causaría ningún altercado mientras Rosalie estuviera cantando. Era evidente que él la adoraba, así que ¿por qué no se esmeraba más en comportarse debidamente en la fiesta?

Tan pronto como empezó la actuación de Rosalie, Isabella se relajó. La música era su pasatiempo favorito. Siempre que se sentía nerviosa, tomaba el arpa y se ponía a tocar, a pesar de que sólo podía hacerlo de oídas por su incapacidad a la hora de leer cualquier partitura. Afortunadamente, tenía un talento innato para recordar y repetir melodías. Y disfrutaba escuchando todo tipo de música, especialmente si la persona que cantaba tenía una voz tan bella como Rosalie.

Tras la segunda pieza, Isabella miró de reojo a lord Draker, que sonreía orgulloso a su hermana. Se sintió atraída por esa nueva faceta del vizconde. Ahora no parecía tan imponente sino sorprendentemente joven.

Echó cálculos rápidamente. Lord Draker no podía tener más de treinta y un años, sólo siete más que ella. ¿De veras pensaba atrincherarse en Castlemaine durante el resto de su vida? Qué pena.

Él la sorprendió observándolo, y una chispa emergió en sus ojos, un atisbo de deseo, tan primitivo que Isabella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda. Quienquiera que afirmara que la música calmaba a las bestias nunca se había topado con lord Draker.

Porque la forma en que la miraba era decididamente salvaje. Ningún hombre se había atrevido a desnudarla con una mirada como aquélla y, sin embargo, no la encontró ofensiva. Únicamente hizo que Isabella se imaginara…

Ruborizada, apartó la vista de él. Pero la poderosa presencia a su lado fue haciéndose cada vez más ostensible durante el transcurso del concierto. Cualquier comentario positivo que el vizconde hacía sobre la maravillosa actuación de Rosalie retumbaba en el estómago de Isabella. Si él se movía en la silla, Isabella percibía esa deliciosa robustez, esa amplia espalda, esos hombros impresionantes… esas piernas tan musculosas.

Tampoco la ayudaba el hecho de que él estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de la música dando golpecitos con sus dedos sobre esos muslos descomunalmente atractivos. Ni que esos muslos se perfilaran de forma impresionante gracias a la tela apretada de sus pantalones completamente pasados de moda. Se puso a fantasear con lo que sentiría si su cuerpo rozara esos muslos mientras bailaban, o mientras… estuvieran abrazados, o besándose apasionadamente… en la boca y en el cuello y…

Isabella notó un ardor en las mejillas. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? ¿En qué clase de mujer se estaba convirtiendo, con esas fantasías sobre un hombre al que apenas conocía? Sería mejor que centrara su atención en la actuación de Rosalie.

Llegó el momento en que se suponía que la protagonista iba a tocar el arpa. Rosalie se levantó y sonrió.

—Espero que me perdonen si me desvío un poco del programa, pero esta noche es demasiado especial como para poderme resistir. Verán, hoy contamos con un miembro muy apreciado de mi familia que posee una voz mucho más excepcional que la mía. Espero que me ayuden a persuadir a mi hermano para que cante conmigo.

Rosalie empezó a aplaudir, y algunos aplausos apagados se unieron poco a poco a los de ella hasta formar un coro.

—Pero esa chica está loca —murmuró lord Draker.

Isabella clavó los ojos en él.

—Ni se le ocurra defraudarla.

El vizconde la miró con tosquedad.

—Malditas sean las dos. —Pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

Isabella se acomodó nuevamente en la silla, curiosa por ver si el talento de lord Draker era genuino o simplemente era el resultado de cómo lo veía su hermana, que lo adoraba como a un Dios. Cuando empezó la canción y una modulada y bella voz de barítono inundó la sala, Isabella sonrió. Vaya, vaya, una sorpresa tras otra. El dragón era capaz de cantar.

Fue una idea muy acertada por parte de Rosalie utilizar ese recurso para favorecer a su hermano. ¿Qué mejor forma de calmar la aversión que los invitados profesaban hacia él que ilustrar los talentos de lord Draker?

Rosalie había elegido una de las canciones más adecuadas para la voz de su hermano, The Last Rose of Summer. El tono medio de Jasper, ni muy grave ni muy agudo, aportaba la profundidad adecuada a dicha melodía, y su semblante sombrío parecía perfectamente apropiado para la triste letra que hablaba sobre la muerte y la vejez.

La audiencia supo apreciar su talento. No se oyó ni el ruido de una mosca hasta que hubo terminado. Incluso Isabella, que se consideraba a sí misma bastante avezada en reconocer buenas voces, se sintió conmovida, especialmente cuando lord Draker bajó más el tono y ella sintió la vibración por todo el cuerpo, recordando cómo la miraba algunas veces.

Precisamente del mismo modo que ahora la miraba. Isabella notó que apenas podía respirar. Cuando lord Draker cantó un trozo de la letra que decía: «De nuevo se ruboriza», ella sintió que la sangre se adueñaba rápidamente de sus mejillas. Y cuando terminó con la triste línea: «¡Oh! ¿Quién desearía vivir en este inhóspito mundo sin compañía?», deseó ofrecerse voluntaria para aliviar la soledad de ese individuo.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué actuación más maravillosa! Y ella no era la única que pensaba así. Cuando se apagaron las últimas notas, la audiencia contuvo la respiración durante unos instantes antes de estallar en un acalorado aplauso.

Isabella se sintió encantada al ver que lord Draker se mostraba perplejo ante la respuesta del público. Dio las gracias con timidez y se dispuso a regresar a su asiento.

Pero su hermana lo retuvo.

—No te vayas todavía. Canta otra canción.

Jasper sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

—Nadie tiene ganas de volverme a escuchar, cariño, pero quizá alguna de las señoritas aquí presentes se anime. —Acto seguido, desvió la vista hacia Isabella— Estoy seguro de que lady Isabella estará encantada de deleitarnos con su voz.

En cuestión de segundos se formó un fuerte aplauso alrededor de Isabella, y ella sólo pudo clavar la mirada en lord Draker mientras sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. ¿De veras deseaba oírla cantar, o simplemente lo había hecho para no tener que volver a actuar?

—¡Sí! —La animó Rosalie— ¡Que cante lady Isabella!

El atronador aplauso le imposibilitó rechazar la oferta, al igual que la mirada ardiente que le lanzó el vizconde.

Isabella se levantó y se dirigió hacia Rosalie, y esta última añadió:

—Pero deberían cantar un dueto. Oh, por favor, cantad Tho You Think by This to Vex Me. Lady Isabella tiene la voz perfecta para esa melodía, que además es mi favorita.

Isabella titubeó. Se sabía la mayoría de las piezas más populares de memoria, pero la canción que Rosalie quería tenía más de veinticinco líneas que no había memorizado. Y estaba claro que era incapaz de leerlas.

Continuó avanzando hacia los dos hermanos más lentamente.

—No, ésa no, Rosalie, te lo pido por favor. ¿Qué te parece Chastity, Thou Cherub Bright?

Rosalie la miró sorprendida.

—Pero no es un dueto.

—Ya, entonces quizá… ejem… ¿Qué te parece…? —¿Por qué diantre no podía pensar en un dueto popular que supiera de memoria?

—¿Es la elección musical de mi hermana lo que la incomoda? —le preguntó lord Draker fríamente mientras ella intentaba buscar desesperadamente en su mente totalmente en blanco— ¿O acaso es el compañero que le propone?

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre la audiencia, un silencio lleno de tensión. Isabella sintió como su pánico iba en aumento.

—No es eso… quiero decir… sólo es que…

—Ah, o sea, que son ambos motivos —la cortó él, dirigiéndose hacia la audiencia— La Belle Dame jamás cantaría un dueto, porque eso requeriría compartir el centro de atención. Y mucho menos lo haría con un hombre, especialmente uno que…

—¡Lord Draker! Acaba de llegar un mensajero con una nota urgente para usted —gritó una voz desde el fondo de la sala. Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta y fijó la vista en lady Marcus, que mostraba un semblante claramente preocupado.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién la envía?

—Viene de su finca. Según el mensajero, requiere su atención inmediata. —Lady Isabella lanzó una mirada desafiante a sus invitados, que habían empezado a cotorrear en voz baja— Pero eso no significa que el resto de ustedes no pueda continuar disfrutando de la velada. Por favor, Rosalie, toca algo para que lady Isabella pueda cantar. Estoy segura de que a todos los aquí presentes les encantará escucharla.

El vizconde hizo un gesto como si quisiera intervenir, pero su anfitriona lo atajó con firmeza:

—Y ahora, lord Draker, le agradecería que me acompañara. Lo llevaré hasta el mensajero.

Jasper miró secamente a lady Marcus, pero se limitó a soltar un «Discúlpenme» y se abrió paso entre los invitados hasta que abandonó la sala, dejando a Isabella temblando de pies a cabeza por la terrible humillación que acababa de sufrir.

En cuestión de segundos logró calmarse, y su vergüenza se convirtió en enojo. ¿Qué diantre le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera comportarse correctamente delante de la gente? De acuerdo, ella no había sabido enfocar bien la situación. Si no se hubiera mostrado tan alarmada, él no la habría provocado de ese modo. Pero ¿por qué ese energúmeno tenía siempre que decir cosas tan desagradables?

Miró hacia los invitados. Todos parecían escandalizados. Lord Draker había conseguido destrozar en cuestión de segundos todo lo que Rosalie había hecho por él. Ni tan sólo la clara excusa de lady Marcus podría arreglar el ultraje.

No obstante, Isabella se negaba a aceptar que los esfuerzos de Rosalie cayeran en saco roto. Prosiguió el camino hacia el piano y le murmuró a Rosalie:

—Por favor, ¿puedes tocar Chastity, Thou Cherub Bright?

Rosalie asintió. Después dijo con un tono decididamente tranquilo:

—Perdóname. No pensaba que te negarías a cantar con Jasper.

—Y ése no ha sido el motivo, te lo aseguro. Lo único es que no conozco suficientemente bien la otra canción como para cantarla delante de todos los invitados.

A pesar de que Rosalie se mostró más bien escéptica ante tal respuesta, no pronunció ni una sola palabra más y empezó a tocar el piano. Isabella se puso a cantar, pero ni siquiera su canción favorita logró cambiar su pésimo estado de ánimo. Si Rosalie no creía su explicación, su hermano menos. Y seguramente el resto de los allí presentes tampoco la aceptarían. Pensarían que ella había actuado de ese modo con la clara intención de insultar a lord Draker.

De todos modos, tampoco era justo que ella cargara con toda la culpa de lo que acababa de suceder. El vizconde no le había dado la oportunidad de pensar en otra alternativa.

Un enorme nudo de frustración se asentó en su estómago. Puesto que se negaba a echar la toalla con la relación entre Edward y Rosalie, eso significaba que tendría que seguir soportando a ese individuo tan huraño. En algún lugar de la cabezota de ese ogro debía yacer la información sobre cómo comportarse como un gentilhombre. Simplemente tenía que averiguar el mecanismo para sacar a la luz lo mejor de ese sujeto. Sabía que en el fondo no era una mala persona sino todo un caballero. Ningún hombre capaz de cantar con tanta delicadeza podía ser tan desalmado.

*******CAPÍTULO SEIS*******

_De vez en cuando, deja que tu pupila siga sus caprichos. Eso le enseñará a valorar más tus juicios._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Jasper hizo mil y un esfuerzos por contener su ira mientras seguía a Dydime. La dulce voz de soprano de lady Isabella lo seguía, una voz de sirena que encajaba a la perfección con su frío corazón de sirena.

Maldita fuera.

—¿Dónde está ese mensajero inoportuno? —gritó.

Dydime se detuvo en seco y se encaró a él.

—Sabes perfectamente que no existe tal mensajero. Me vi obligada a sacarte de la sala antes de que humillaras más a nuestra querida Rosalie.

—¿Yo? —exclamó él— Esa arpía que presume de ser amiga de mi hermana es la que la estaba humillando.

—¿Porque no deseaba cantar contigo? ¿Y puedes culparla por ello? Te has comportado como un verdadero monstruo durante toda la velada. Lady Isabella no ha hecho nada más que…

—¿Maquinar con su hermano cómo echar a perder la honra de Rosalie?

Dydime pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—No sabes nada de lo que pasa, así que será mejor que no te metas. —Acto seguido hizo un gesto como si quisiera volver a la sala de música— Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo regresar a…

—Ah, no. De ningún modo. —Dydime le cortó el paso— Tú no vuelves a pisar esa sala.

Parecía un ratón enfrentándose a un oso. En otras circunstancias, él se habría echado a reír. Pero la imagen de la esposa de su hermano enfadada con él lo incomodaba.

—¿Pretendes enviarme a la cama sin cenar, mamá Dydime? —dijo en tono de broma.

Ella se puso colorada.

—No seas tonto. Simplemente quiero que te mantengas alejado de la sala de música hasta que acabe el concierto. Ya tendrás tiempo de reemprender tus ataques e insultar a la gente durante la cena. Por lo menos allí estarás limitado a las dos personas que se sienten a tu lado.

—De acuerdo. —No podía creer que Dydime se pusiera de parte de lady Isabella— Me encerraré en el estudio de Marcus hasta la cena… siempre y cuando allí haya algo decente para beber.

A continuación se dirigió hacia el estudio. Dydime decidió seguirlo.

—Si te emborrachas, empeorarás más las cosas. Lady Isabella ya tiene la certeza de que eres un ogro sin educación, ¿quieres que además piense que eres un borracho?

Jasper le lanzó una mirada gélida.

—Mira, me importa un pepino lo que lady Presuntuosa piense de mí. Y pienso beber todo lo que me dé la gana, hasta emborracharme si es necesario. Así que vuelve con tus huéspedes antes de que cambie de idea y decida humillar a toda esa panda de arpías.

Dydime lo miraba con impavidez. Apretó los labios como para morderse la lengua y regresó a la sala de música.

Él se encerró en el estudio de Marcus y se dirigió directamente hacia el decantador de whisky. Después de llenar el vaso generosamente, se lo bebió de un solo trago, saboreando el cosquilleo que le provocaba el calor del licor en la garganta.

La voz de lady Isabella proveniente de la sala de música se filtraba en el estudio, pura y aguda, todo lo contrario que la de su hermana, que era profunda y grave. Elevó el vaso y brindó por esa maldita mujer. Todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante, y ella ya estaba considerando romper el pacto que habían hecho.

Debía mantener la calma. Su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca; lady Isabella le estaba demostrando que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Había intentado humillarlo delante de Rosalie, y eso seguramente entristecería a su hermana, lo cual era exactamente lo que quería. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba molesto?

Porque se acordaba de la mirada que había lanzado lady Isabella a Rosalie cuando esta última había sugerido que cantaran un dueto. ¡Y había elegido una canción de amor! Pero ¿qué fantasía había albergado su hermana? El horror en la cara de lady Isabella había sido clarísimo, indiscutible. Aunque rápidamente intentó ocultarlo, no lo consiguió. Jasper se imaginaba lo que había pasado por la cabeza de esa desconsiderada: ¿Cantar una canción de amor con el zafio vizconde Dragón? ¿Qué diría la gente? Quizá pensarían que estaban festejando, y eso era del todo inadmisible.

¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a la reacción de esa fémina? Realmente lo suyo no era un verdadero cortejo sino un trato, pura y simplemente un trato. Y cuanto más humillada se sintiera con su presencia, mejor para él y su plan.

La puerta del estudio se abrió a sus espaldas, y Jasper resopló con desdén. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de su cuñada, que venía a asegurarse que no estaba bebiendo demasiado.

—Ya he acatado tus órdenes de no personarme en la sala de música, Dydime —espetó desafiante al tiempo que se servía más whisky— Pierdes el tiempo, si quieres continuar sermoneándome.

—Es evidente que no acepta sermones de nadie, ¿verdad? —repuso una suave voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta.

Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta. Maldición, maldición y mil veces maldición.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a lady Isabella con cara de pocos amigos.

—Puede estar segura de que no aceptaré ninguno que provenga de usted. Así que si pensó que podía darme una lección con su numerito en la sala de música…

La barbilla de Isabella empezó a temblar.

—No intentaba darle ninguna lección, botarate. —Examinó el estudio y decidió entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Está segura de que es conveniente encerrarse conmigo a solas en una habitación, señorita? —Jasper intentó no prestar atención a las bellas mejillas sonrosadas y a los ojos centelleantes que mostraban el enojo de esa mujer— ¿Qué pensará la gente?

—No me importa. De todos modos, nadie me ha visto venir hasta aquí.

Él soltó una estentórea risotada.

—Claro, claro que no. No se le escapa nada, cuando se trata de preservar su imagen de reina imperante de la sociedad, ¿verdad? —Aunque ella no se mostraría tan arrogante si supiera que con su figura divina, embutida en ese traje entallado de seda, Jasper sentía ganas de saltarle a la yugular y zarandearla.

O besarla sin descanso.

Cuando ella se le aproximó, Jasper se puso tenso.

—Si no ha salido bien parada tras su intentona de humillarme delante de todo el mundo, incluida mi hermana, ¿qué le hace pensar que…?

—No intentaba ridiculizarlo ni nada parecido —prosiguió ella con tono cansino.

—Vale. —Jasper sorbió un buen trago de whisky.

—Simplemente no deseaba quedar en evidencia delante de todos cantando una canción que no conocía.

Maldita fuera por pensar que a él le podía interesar esa cuestión. Y maldito fuera él mismo por interesarse.

—Diga lo que diga, señorita, no logrará engatusarme. Ya sé cómo funcionan estas cosas.

—¡Es usted abominable! ¿Lo sabía? Sólo intento explicarle el motivo de mi reacción.

—No hay nada que explicar. De hecho, ya me había olvidado del altercado.

—Pues yo no —dijo ella en ese tono dulce y suave que hechizaba a cualquier hombre que lo oyera— Mi intención no era herir sus sentimientos.

—Mire, no me venga con ésas. No soy uno de sus pretendientes patéticos que caen rendidos a sus pies cuando usted se digna a ser condescendiente con ellos. Me importa un rábano lo que piense de mí. Ande, regrese con sus amigos. No pienso aguantar su reprimenda por haberla dejado en evidencia delante de todos y haber puesto de manifiesto su verdadera naturaleza.

—¿Mi verdadera naturaleza? —Los ojos de Isabella se achicaron— Veamos, señor, me parece que se está pasando de la raya. La única naturaleza mezquina que usted expuso en la sala de música fue la suya. Demostró que no tiene ni idea de cómo comportarse y que carece de la discreción que se espera de un caballero. Lo que dijo sobre mí no era cierto, y todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿De veras? ¿Afirma que le han puesto ese apodo por accidente, La Belle Dame Sans Merci?

Por la mirada que le lanzó Isabella, supo que esta vez la había herido. Debería sentirse satisfecho por ello, pero no fue así.

—Puede decir lo que le plazca sobre mí —musitó ella—, pero pensé que al menos le preocuparía que su pésima reputación no dañara la imagen de Rosalie en la alta sociedad.

—Si eso es la alta sociedad, será mejor que mi hermana esté bien alejada de ella.

—Claro. Seguramente sería más feliz en el campo, pudriéndose de asco, con nadie más por compañía que usted. Usted, que prefiere atrincherarse con un libro antes que mantener una conversación civilizada con nadie.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? —Con su vaso de whisky, señaló hacia las estanterías llenas de libros que Marcus albergaba en su estudio— No soy la única persona que se refugia en ellos. Sólo porque a usted no le guste leer…

—Yo jamás he dicho eso —contraatacó Isabella a la defensiva— Lo único que digo es que hay más cosas en la vida. No todo se puede encontrar en los libros.

—Se equivoca. Puedo encontrar todo lo que necesito en mi biblioteca.

—¿Música? —cacareó ella— No puede encontrar música.

Jasper depositó el vaso en el escritorio y se pudo a observar con interés las estanterías que forraban una de las paredes del estudio. Buscó con los ojos hasta que encontró el volumen correcto, lo tomó entre sus manos, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta: «Los sueños dorados te besan los ojos, la sonrisa se posa en ti para despertarte cada mañana». Es un poema de Thomas Dekker, que ahora se ha convertido en una canción de cuna muy popular. Probablemente habrá sido capaz de escuchar la melodía en su cabeza mientras yo leía estas líneas.

—No es lo mismo que oírla cantar. Leer las palabras de mi ópera favorita, por ejemplo, no me llena de la misma satisfacción.

—Ya, pero no siempre es posible ir a la ópera. En cambio, un libro sí que está siempre al alcance de la mano.

Isabella emitió un sonido apagado.

—¿Y qué me dice de las acciones físicas, como por ejemplo bailar? No hay danza en los libros.

—¿Ah, no? —Jasper asió otro libro— Aquí tenemos uno que explica cómo bailar, incluso describe los pasos minuciosamente.

Después de hojear rápidamente el manual que sostenía entre las manos, Jasper encontró lo que buscaba. Rápidamente le enseñó a Isabella unos diagramas.

—¿Lo ve? Sí que es posible encontrar danza en los libros.

Ella sacudió tercamente la cabeza.

—Leer sobre cómo se baila no es lo mismo que bailar.

—De hecho, es mejor. Prefiero instruirme acerca de ese tema antes que tener que apañármelas en salas abarrotadas de gente, en las que recibo constantes pisotones indeseados. —Jasper le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa— O tener que soportar a féminas con aires de superioridad que piensan que no estoy a su altura y que por tanto se niegan a bailar conmigo… o a cantar conmigo.

Ella se sonrojó, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Tampoco puede experimentar en un libro el placer de tocar a otro ser humano —agregó al tiempo que se acercaba más a él. Jasper aspiró profundamente para mantener la calma— O el «cosquilleo que provoca la pasión». No se atreva a decirme que eso lo puede conseguir en un libro, porque no es verdad.

—Me deja anonadado. Pensé que una dama con una educación exquisita como usted no habría experimentado el cosquilleo que provoca la pasión.

Las mejillas de Isabella se pusieron todavía más encarnadas.

—Sabe perfectamente que no me refería a eso.

—Claro. —Él la contempló con una mirada altanera.

—Por lo que he oído, no permite ni que sus admiradores le besen la mano.

—Al menos bailo con ellos. En cambio, usted las únicas mujeres que tiene cerca son las criadas de su mansión. A menos que realmente tenga a alguna damisela encerrada en la mazmorra.

—¿Mazmorra? ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

—Bueno… se dice que tiene a mujeres encadenadas en la mazmorra y… y que hace con ellas lo que le place.

—¡Vaya sarta de tonterías! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Y usted se lo cree?

Isabella alzó la barbilla con arrogancia.

—Quizá. Especialmente después de comprobar que es incapaz de complacer a mujeres que no están encadenadas.

Jasper la miró atónito. Realmente lady Isabella se equivocaba. Él no era impasible al seductor aroma dulzón que ella desprendía, ni a las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo, ni a su cuello aristocrático que él deseaba…

—Si me lo propongo, sé suficientemente bien cómo complacer a una mujer.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ella enarcó una ceja— Pues a mí no me lo parece.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo.

—Pues adelante; demuéstremelo. Demuéstreme que puede complacer a una mujer.

Aunque le costó un poco darse cuenta a causa de la ofuscación mental que sentía, comprendió que ella se refería a una clase de placer diferente que el que él estaba pensando. Lady Isabella hablaba de cumplidos y de cortesías y de comportamientos caballerescos. Pero entonces se dijo que le traía sin cuidado lo que ella pensara. Estaba harto de sus mentiras y de sus miradas condescendientes. Le iba a enseñar a esa muchacha impertinente de una vez por todas lo que le pasaba a cualquier mujer que tuviera la osadía de retarlo.

—De acuerdo. Puesto que insiste… —Y, sin darle la posibilidad de protestar, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en plena boca, esa boca que había estado torturándolo en sueños la noche anterior.

Isabella retrocedió asustada, con los ojos abiertos como naranjas.

—Pero ¿qué hace?

—Me dijo que le demostrara que soy capaz de complacer a una mujer.

—No me refería a esa clase de placer.

—Ah, pero yo sí. —Como que ella todavía no lo había abofeteado, Jasper se tomó la libertad de añadir—: Parece ser que no la he convencido, así que tendré que volverlo a intentar.

Acto seguido, se acercó más a Isabella y con una mano le agarró la barbilla.

La alarma se extendió por los ojos de ella.

—Esto no es aceptable. No estamos en su mazmorra, ¿sabe?

—Qué pena —matizó él al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con la mano libre que le quedaba— Aunque, bien pensado, podría usar algo para atarla.

Ella le golpeó el pecho con los puños, intentando zafarse de él.

—Ni se le ocurra. ¿Me oye? No lo consentiré.

—¿Y qué hará para detenerme? Siento tener que recordárselo, pero igual que su intentona por humillarme en público no ha dado resultado, tampoco funcionará en la mazmorra.

—Le repito que yo no intenté ridic…

Jasper se precipitó sobre ella y le dio otro beso en la boca. No deseaba escuchar sus mentiras. No quería pensar en esos peleles que plagaban la sala de música. Sólo deseaba besarla de nuevo.

Isabella opuso resistencia, empujándolo débilmente en el pecho para alejarlo de ella. Pero no retiró los labios ni la cara, y pronto dejó de forcejear con él. Entonces Jasper pudo besarla como deseaba y juguetear con su boca, guiado por el impulso de demostrarle que estaba totalmente equivocada, de confirmarle que él era algo más que una simple bestia sin educación.

Pero eso no era todo lo que él quería. Ansiaba devorarla, penetrarla, descubrir qué era lo que tenía esa mujer que lo volvía loco con tan sólo una mirada.

Que Dios lo ayudara. Había imaginado que besarla sería como besar a una Venus de mármol, que sus labios serían fríos e insensibles, que su cuerpo no reaccionaría ante el contacto con él. Pero en cambio, esos labios eran cálidos y temblorosos, y ese cuerpo se deshacía como la miel entre sus ardorosos brazos.

Cuando Isabella se aferró finalmente a sus solapas, Jasper se sintió invadido por una ola de triunfo. Se retiró un momento y la miró con envanecimiento.

—A ver si se atreve a decirme otra vez que no sé cómo complacer a una mujer.

Los párpados entornados de ella se abrieron de golpe para revelar unos ojos de paloma gris llenos de deseo.

—Realmente sabe cómo ser impertinente —repuso ella con la voz ronca— Eso es lo que continúo pensando de usted.

—Pues todavía no me ha visto cuando realmente decido ser impertinente.

Y dicho esto, le rodeó el cuello con su enorme mano y la acercó hacia sí con la intención de volverla a besar. Esta vez Jasper quiso ir más lejos, y forcejeó con su lengua contra los labios entreabiertos de Isabella hasta que consiguió penetrar en su boca cálida y húmeda.

Por todos los dioses, qué boca más seductora que tenía esa mujer, tan apetitosa y hechicera como la de una sirena. Jasper no era tan tonto como para cuestionarse por qué lady Presuntuosa estaba dejando que la besara de una forma tan indecorosa. Simplemente sacó ventaja de que ella se lo permitiera, excitándose cada vez más con los leves gemidos y la respiración entrecortada con que ella respondía a sus bruscas incursiones.

Isabella elevó sus gráciles brazos y le rodeó el cuello, y eso lo enloqueció todavía más. Decididamente, no podía separar su boca de esos labios. Se moría por el deseo de ahogarse en esa respiración perfumada. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenía un hombre de probar a la elusiva Belle Dame?, ¿de perderse en el sedoso calor de su boca y de acariciar con manos codiciosas los elocuentes contornos de su cintura y de sus caderas?

Hasta que no la tuvo completamente a su merced entre los brazos no apartó su boca.

—Tome nota. Esto es ser impertinente.

Isabella continuaba jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Tiene toda la razón —contestó ella, pero sin ninguna muestra de rencor.

—Igual que esto. —Jasper la besó en el cuello— Y esto también.

Así fue explorando con su boca otras partes de ese cuerpo divino: los párpados frágiles, el pulso acelerado en las sienes, la delicada curva de la oreja.

Pero cuando empezó a reseguir el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua, ella masculló:

—Lord Draker…

—Jasper —la corrigió él— Si estamos festejando, deberías llamarme Jasper, dejarte de formalismos y tutearme.

Isabella vaciló, después suspiró profundamente y repitió su nombre de pila en un susurro seductor que lo volvió loco. No podía hacer nada más que seguir besándola.

La acorraló contra una de las estanterías y continuó jugueteando con su boca de la forma con que soñaba poder juguetear con su cuerpo, hasta que el sabor de ella colmó tanto sus sentidos que pensó en levantarle la falda y…

Isabella lo empujó con fiereza.

—No, esto no está bien, Jasper. Alguien podría vernos y…

La gran frustración que lo invadió lo llevó a soltar con voz tosca:

—Y eso no sería correcto para mí dama, ¿verdad?

—Si mi hermano nos encuentra, tampoco sería bueno para ti.

Él sonrió con amargura.

—Quizá te equivoques. Foxmoor exigiría una satisfacción en el campo de duelo, y yo podría…

—¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en esa barbaridad! —gritó ella, cubriéndole los labios con sus dedos.

Se quedó paralizado unos instantes. Después Isabella trazó su boca con una gentileza a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Aunque él empezó a respirar con más fuerza, ella no se detuvo.

Hasta que pasó un dedo por encima de la cicatriz.

—No lo hagas —murmuró él.

Sus ojos exponían una evidente curiosidad, pero decidió cambiar la dirección de su exploración y deslizó los dedos por su mandíbula.

—Tu barba es suave. Pensaba que pincharía.

Su ternura lo desbancó.

—No es distinta al resto del pelo corporal —explicó él toscamente— Sólo pincha después del afeitado. Pero me sorprende que una fémina elegante como tú se atreva a tocar la barba de un hombre.

Un atisbo de timidez emergió en la cara de Isabella.

—Lo creas o no, a veces las féminas elegantes hacen cosas que no deberían hacer.

—Ya entiendo.

Por eso había permitido que la besara. Aparentemente, incluso La Belle Dame ansiaba dejarse llevar por los sentidos ocasionalmente, y eso era algo que no obtenía con sus pretendientes idiotas. Jasper inclinó la cabeza para chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo —le susurró él— No se lo contaré a nadie.

Isabella se apartó de un salto, con la cara nuevamente abochornada.

—No me refería…

Pero el sonido indicando que alguien procedía a abrir la puerta no la dejó terminar su plática. Logró zafarse de los brazos robustos de Jasper justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

Marcus hizo su aparición, y al verlos juntos se quedó petrificado. Su mirada iba de Jasper a Isabella y de Isabella a Jasper.

—Siento interrumpir —balbuceó con evidente tensión.

Cuando Isabella se dio la vuelta para mirar a Marcus, la expresión reservada que solía mostrar se había instalado nuevamente en su cara, borrando la ternura que lucía apenas unos escasos minutos antes. Jasper casi no podía ocultar su frustración.

—No se preocupe. —La voz de Isabella era templada, tranquila— El vizconde y yo sólo estábamos charlando.

Jasper sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho de preservar su reputación. Pero con la sangre todavía hirviéndole en las venas, reaccionó ante la calma de Isabella como si se tratara de un asalto.

—Sí —apuntó sarcásticamente—, justamente lady Isabella me estaba explicando por qué prefiere duetos en privado en vez de en público.

La mirada fulminante que le lanzó Isabella fue tan profunda que Jasper se dio cuenta de que su comentario había sido absolutamente desafortunado. Los ojos de esa mujer destellaban una furia incontenible y, sin poderse contener, se acercó a él y lo abofeteó en plena cara.

—Púdrase en el infierno —gritó ella. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta y desapareció dando un portazo.

Cuando los dos hombres estuvieron solos, Marcus le lanzó una reprimenda:

—Lo tienes merecido, por comportarte como un verdadero energúmeno.

—Supongo que sí —repuso Jasper al tiempo que se masajeaba la mandíbula. Para ser una dama elegante, esa muchacha tiene carácter— Pero no he hecho nada más que limitarme a exponer lo que ya era obvio.

Marcus sacudió la cabeza.

—Cualquier otra mujer en la que te fijes soportará tus groserías e insultos, pero lady Isabella no; ella es la reina.

—No me he fijado en ella —espetó Jasper, después se dirigió hacia el escritorio para recuperar su vaso de whisky abandonado.

—Mentiroso. He visto cómo la miras.

—No de forma diferente a como miro a otras féminas atractivas. —Su mano tembló cuando asió el decantador y se sirvió más whisky— Estoy seguro de que a tu mujer también la miro así.

—Si lo hicieras, te retaría en duelo esta misma noche —apuntó Marcus con sequedad— Porque miras a lady Isabella como si quisieras acostarte con ella.

Por todos los santos, era cierto.

—Cualquier hombre desearía acostarse con ella. —Hizo una pausa para apurar el licor del vaso y prosiguió—: ¿O acaso me equivoco?

—Cuidado; lo que intento decirte es que esa mujer no es… ejem…

—¿Mi tipo? Pues te aseguro que nos lo estábamos pasando en grande hasta que nos has interrumpido.

«Y hasta que la he insultado», se dijo.

No, no pensaba autoreprocharse por eso… o por la mirada de decepción que le había lanzado lady Isabella. Ella había experimentado qué se sentía al besar al vizconde Dragón, y después se había comportado como si no hubiera sucedido y había esperado que él actuara del mismo modo, con disimulo, simplemente porque se sentía avergonzada. Maldita fuera.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jasper.

—Dydime me ha dicho que te estabas emborrachando, y no consideré que fuera una decisión acertada. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarte así, metido en otros asuntos…

—¿No has oído a lady Isabella? No ha pasado nada. Mira, vete con tus invitados y haz que alguien venga a avisarme cuando la cena esté servida.

—De acuerdo. —Marcus abrió la puerta— Pero si quieres oír mi consejo, la próxima vez que te metas en otros asuntos con lady Isabella, cierra la puerta con llave.

Mientras su hermano se alejaba riendo, Jasper apretó los dientes. Cómo odiaba esas intromisiones familiares. Rosalie con sus ideas geniales acerca de duetos, Dydime con sus sermones, e Marcus con observaciones desagradables. Estaban completamente ciegos. No veían que Foxmoor y su hermana representaban todo lo malo y despreciable de esa sociedad que Jasper se había pasado la vida eludiendo, Foxmoor era maquiavélico, y Isabella…

Bueno, todavía no sabía bien cómo catalogarla. Nadie la había obligado a presentarse en el estudio y dar explicaciones. ¿Estaba genuinamente arrepentida de haberse negado a cantar con él, o acaso tenía otro motivo?

Fuera lo que fuera, daba igual. Después del bofetón, era prácticamente imposible que ella consintiera en proseguir con el festejo. Seguramente se lo dejaría claro más tarde, y entonces él exigiría que Foxmoor se mantuviera alejado de Rosalie, también. Así que él ganaría la partida.

Y no habría más besos, ni caricias tiernas, ni…

Con una enorme furia, estrelló el vaso de whisky contra la mesa. De todos modos no habría habido más besos. La fugaz aventura de lady Isabella le había enseñado seguramente lo que él ya sabía: que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Qué pena que él se muriera de ganas por volver a besarla.

*******CAPÍTULO SIETE*******

_Si las miradas directas y las reprimendas desabridas no funcionan, seguramente no te equivocarás si recurres a los parientes masculinos de la persona que te interesa._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Canalla! Él y sus duetos en privado Ya se encargaría ella de hacerle pagar sus insultos. ¡Vaya si lo haría!

Si lord Draker insistía en creer que ella intentaba ridiculizarlo en público, si se negaba a escucharla, entonces lo más sensato era dar por finalizada esa relación. Que ese energúmeno se pasara el resto de la velada insultando a cualquier otra persona que se cruzara en su camino. No pensaba quedarse para presenciarlo.

Uno de los rizos dorados de Isabella se desplomó sobre su espalda, y eso todavía la enfureció más. Sin ninguna duda ese mentecato le había descolocado su sombrero Platoff cuando jugueteaba con ella. Probablemente lo había hecho adrede, para que todo el mundo se percatara de que había estado haciendo algo escandaloso.

Isabella se deslizó hasta una alcoba que contenía un espejo y examinó su atuendo. Gracias a Dios el resto estaba impecable, excepto por el mechón de pelo que se había soltado de las pinzas que sostenían su peinado. Rápidamente volvió a recogerlo. A no ser por sus mejillas tan sonrosadas como su propio traje, era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que había estado comportándose de la forma más desvergonzada posible con ese… ese grosero zoquete.

Y presumía de saber cómo complacer a una mujer. ¡Ja! Si no sabía nada de las mujeres.

Se fijó en los labios exageradamente encarnados, seguramente a causa del montón de besos prolongados a los que habían sido expuestos. Bueno, quizá ese botarate sí que sabía una o dos cosas. Besaba bien, bastante bien. Más que bien. Podía conseguir que una mujer se olvidara de su nombre y de su reputación y de mucho más cuando él la mantenía presa, con su ardiente boca pegada a la suya, sin dejarla escapar…

Maldito fuera ese hombre. ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraída hacia él? Debería de haberlo abofeteado mucho antes, en el instante en que se tomó la libertad de besarla por primera vez.

O quizá cuando la rodeó con sus brazos. Sin ninguna duda después de que intentara penetrar en su boca con la lengua… hummm… de una forma tan deliciosa que se preguntó qué habría sentido si él la hubiera besado de ese modo durante más tiempo.

Las rodillas le temblaban, adoptó un aire serio e intentó recuperar la compostura. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ese miserable había conseguido que se comportara como una de esas mujeres fáciles y libertinas; le había permitido que le hiciera cosas libidinosas, deliciosas, y ella no había rechistado ni una sola vez.

Pero eso era porque ese hombre la besaba con tanta maestría que le había anulado el impulso de oponer resistencia alguna.

Hasta que de nuevo se comportó como un absoluto grosero. Isabella suspiró. Ése era el problema con el vizconde Dragón. En un momento la besaba tiernamente y le pedía que lo tuteara, y acto seguido la mordía con insultos envenenados.

Isabella no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Los hombres no solían comportarse de ese modo con ella, así que ¿por qué él lo hacía? ¿Y por qué ella se lo estaba permitiendo?

Temerosa de enfrentarse a la respuesta a tal pregunta, echó un último vistazo a su vestido y a su sombrero y se dirigió a la sala de música donde estaba el resto de los invitados. El concierto había terminado, y ahora la gente se dedicaba a halagar las virtudes musicales de Rosalie. Edward, por supuesto, se hallaba entre los admiradores.

Su hermano se le acercó con una sonrisa.

—Veo que has decidido volver a unirte al grupo. ¿Estabas… aplicando uno de tus famosos sermones a Draker? Supongo que esperabas que reaccionara más apropiadamente después de haberlo puesto en ridículo.

—¡Yo no lo he puesto en ridículo! —soltó, alzando la voz. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente los estaba mirando, volvió a bajar el tono— Y no, no estaba dándole un sermón. Aunque te digo una cosa, cuando Rosalie y tú estéis casados, espero que me trates como a una reina, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estoy soportando para que vosotros dos acabéis juntos.

—Por supuesto, hermanita; te prometo gratitud eterna.

—Y deja de llamarme hermanita —gruñó ella— Hace años que soy una mujer hecha y derecha. Sabes que odio que me llamen así.

Pero ése era precisamente el motivo por el que Edward se refería a ella con dicho apelativo. Lord Draker no era el único que disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar.

Antes de que Edward pudiera alegar nada, uno de los sirvientes anunció que la cena estaba a punto. Isabella lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Se había olvidado de la cena. Quién sabía a qué clase de travesuras o impertinencias los sometería lord Draker.

Al menos esta vez no se sentaría a su lado. Como invitado de categoría por su rango nobiliario, el vizconde debía ocupar el asiento a la izquierda de la anfitriona mientras que a Isabella le tocaba sentarse a la derecha de lord Marcus, en la otra punta de la mesa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Supuso que a lord Marcus se le ocurriría emitir algún juicio sobre lo que había presenciado en el estudio. Cuando pasaron varios minutos y él no hizo mención alguna, Isabella se relajó y dio gracias a Dios de que ese hombre fuera todo un caballero.

Se limitaron a hablar de las tierras que el conde poseía en Suffolk, del amor que el padre de Isabella profesaba por los caballos. Isabella intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente cuando el conde empezó a hablar del interés de lady Marcus por la poesía, ya que ella podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de poemas que conocía.

Ocasionalmente lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde lord Draker se sentaba cerca de Edward, el invitado masculino de más alto rango, únicamente separado de él por lady Marcus. ¿Pensaba lord Draker comportarse de forma maleducada con su hermano? ¿Saltarse más normas de etiqueta? ¿Podía al menos cenar tranquilamente, sin organizar ningún escándalo y con buenos modales?

Aparentemente, sí. Usaba el tenedor en lugar de pinchar la comida con el cuchillo, como hacían otros personajes rústicos. Comía despacio, sin engullir como un cerdo, y a pesar de lo que ella había temido por el perceptible olor de whisky en su boca, no se excedía con la bebida que servían los criados; sólo un poco de vino, y en moderación.

La única cosa que le preocupó fue que el vizconde estaba disfrutando de forma evidente de la charla que mantenía con lady Marcus, a la que se dirigía en un tono muy familiar y a la que tuteaba. Isabella no quería que eso la molestara pero, sin embargo, así era.

¿Había llevado a lady Marcus alguna vez a su famosa mazmorra? Probablemente, no. De algún modo Isabella no podía imaginar a esa mujer amante de la poesía en las garras de la pasión desmedida del vizconde, especialmente cuando tenía un nuevo marido muy apuesto que parecía beber los vientos por ella.

Lord Marcus se había quedado callado, así que Isabella se aventuró a lanzar un comentario impertinente.

—Su esposa y lord Jasper son buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

—Draker se ha convertido en uno de nuestros mejores amigos durante este último año —añadió él, con una traza de ironía— Es como si fuera parte de nuestra familia.

—¿Por eso usted y su esposa han decidido presentar a Rosalie en sociedad?

—Sí; y la verdad, es una chica tan dulce que para nosotros hacerlo supone un placer.

—Debo confesarle que no sabía que el vizconde tuviera amigos. Puesto que frecuenta tan poco los círculos sociales, y que cuando lo hace es tan… tan…

—¿Descortés y desaliñado?

—Yo habría dicho adusto, pero sí, lo ha expresado muy bien. Tiene mucha suerte de haber encontrado un amigo como usted, que supervise su comportamiento.

El conde empezó a juguetear con el tenedor.

—¿Como hice antes, quiere decir? ¿Acaso mi amigo hizo… hizo algo en el estudio por lo que debiera preocuparme?

La sonrisa que coronaba la boca de Isabella se petrificó.

—No, claro que no. Soy perfectamente capaz de apañármelas con los hombres cuando… cuando no saben cómo comportarse.

Lord Marcus carraspeó.

—Lo supongo. Aunque me temo que deberá invertir más de un bofetón para enseñar a Draker a comportarse como es debido. Nuestro amigo muestra una clara tendencia a ser muy cabezota.

—¿De veras? —añadió ella con sequedad— No me había dado cuenta.

—Aunque para serle sincero, nunca lo ha tenido fácil; su vida ha sido bastante complicada, así que espero que sepa ser paciente con él. ¿O quizá es que asumo demasiado por el hecho de que haya aceptado venir aquí con él?

Isabella se ruborizó.

—Sí… no… bueno, es difícil de explicar.

Él la miró con suma atención.

—Mi esposa y yo esperábamos que algo-o alguien-lo sacara de su bastión en Castlemaine. Y ahora que usted lo ha conseguido, no me gustaría nada ver cómo vuelve a refugiarse en su madriguera antes de que tenga la oportunidad de aclimatarse al mundo.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría —repuso ella.

Lord Draker podía ser arrogante y molesto y determinado a odiar a todos, pero su lugar no estaba en ese reducto de Castlemaine, dijera lo que dijese.

Previamente Isabella había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar la vertiente más suave del vizconde; sabía, pues, que Jasper podía ser tierno e incluso vulnerable. Era un individuo que experimentaba la vida a través de sus libros porque nadie había tenido suficiente paciencia para domar a esa bestia temperamental.

¿Y ella? ¿Se atrevería? O mejor dicho, ¿lo conseguiría?

Isabella relajó los hombros. Por supuesto que sí. Una apuesta pendía en el aire y pensaba ganarla, aunque con ello sólo lograra sacar a lord Draker de su escondite. Pensaba hacer justicia a su apodo de La Belle Dame Sans Merci y no darle tregua al vizconde Dragón hasta convertirlo en un sujeto decente y apto para moverse en sociedad, sin importar las pataletas que pillara o los insultos que le propinara.

Afortunadamente, lord Draker se comportó correctamente durante toda la cena. El resto de la velada transcurrió con gran celeridad, y para el gran alivio de Isabella, la fiesta culminó poco después de los postres, con lo que Jasper no tuvo oportunidad de ocasionar más problemas. Aunque seguramente con ello no habría conseguido escandalizar a los invitados. Todos los allí presentes continuaban tratándolo como si tuviera la lepra, así que pocas cosas podía hacer él para empeorar la situación.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo retraído y alejado, probablemente porque deseaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con su hermana. Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Isabella cuando vio cómo se despedía de Rosalie. El amor indiscutible por su hermana era uno de los rasgos atenuantes del abominable dragón.

Mas tan pronto como se acomodaron en el carruaje que los debía llevar de vuelta a casa, las formas beligerantes de Jasper volvieron a emerger. Mantuvo su mirada provocadora clavada en ella mientras Chelsea se agitaba nerviosamente y Edward hablaba sobre la velada.

Cuando Edward se tomó un respiro, Jasper se decidió a intervenir:

—Me preguntaba si le apetecería ir a la ópera en nuestra próxima cita, lady Isabella. Ya que le gusta tanto la música…

Ella se puso tensa, no sólo porque el comentario hacía referencia directamente a su frustrado dueto sino porque el vizconde lanzó la invitación como si fuera un reto. Pero Isabella no sabía exactamente de qué reto se trataba.

—¿Estaba pensando en alguna ópera y en algún teatro en particular? —le preguntó.

Lord Draker frunció el ceño.

—Había pensado en ir al teatro de ópera de Haymarket mañana por la noche. El señor Naldi da un concierto benéfico. Para la ocasión ha elegido Le Nozze di Figaro. He oído que es brillante. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia Edward— Por supuesto, su hermano y la señorita Swan son más que bienvenidos, si desean venir. Rosalie me ha confirmado su interés por asistir.

—¿Tiene un palco en la ópera? —preguntó Chelsea con un tono tan asombrado como despectivo.

Los ojos de Jasper brillaron con intensidad.

—No, pero Marcus me ha ofrecido el suyo. —Miró directamente a Edward y prosiguió— A menos que Foxmoor prefiera que usemos otro palco…

—Pueden usar el mío, si quiere —lo atajó Edward—, pero yo no podré asistir. Le prometí a… ejem… un amigo que iría a la cena que celebra mañana por la noche.

Isabella contuvo la respiración. Había olvidado que el Príncipe de Gales los había invitado a Carlton House, y puesto que durante la fiesta en casa de los Marcus se había hablado de dicha cena, estaba segura que Jasper sabía quién era el anfitrión.

Una media sonrisa amarga tocó los labios del vizconde.

—Ah, por supuesto, y lady Isabella irá también.

Así que ésa era la fuente de su beligerancia. Él pensaba que ella iba a rechazar su invitación.

—Prefiero ir a la ópera —dijo sin más, puesto que no consiguió pensar en otra salida más espectacular.

Un asomo de escepticismo emergió en los ojos del vizconde.

—Mañana por la noche. Conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? A Chelsea y a mí nos encanta la ópera.

—Pero Isabella, el príncipe… —empezó a decir su prima.

—Lo comprenderá —remató Isabella. O por lo menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

Los ojos de Jasper se encontraron con los de ella, y un cambio inusitado ocupó sus bruscas facciones. A Isabella le provocó un agradable escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Los ojos del vizconde hablaban de promesas juguetonas, recordándole lo que había sucedido en el estudio de Marcus. Cuando esa ardiente mirada se posó en su boca, Isabella desvió la vista rápidamente.

Por todos los santos, ¿a qué se había comprometido? A asistir a la ópera, en un palco, un lugar muy íntimo aunque estuviera ocupado por más gente, especialmente cuando se apagaran las luces. Isabella tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión, pero no se consideraba a sí misma una mujer cobarde.

—Y hablando de música —intervino Edward—, ¿qué te ha parecido el número de Rosalie tocando el arpa, Isabella?

—Oh, no lo he oído. —Demasiado tarde cuando recordó por qué se había perdido esa actuación— Estaba… ejem… bueno…

—Le estaba enseñando la biblioteca que poseen los Marcus —apuntó Jasper.

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la expresión del vizconde era ininteligible en la semioscuridad que reinaba dentro del carruaje. En cuestión de segundos se sintió invadida por el pánico. ¿Pretendía ese loco arruinar su reputación? Si se atrevía a insinuar lo que habían estado haciendo en el estudio…

—Marcus posee una amplia colección de libros que Isabella quería ver —continuó Jasper, obsequiándola con una sonrisa de cortesía—, así que me he ofrecido como guía.

Isabella respiró aliviada. Gracias a Dios ese sujeto demostraba tener un poco de sentido común.

Chelsea se había puesto tensa, pero Edward se limitó a soltar una risotada.

—¿Que mi hermana deseaba ver una colección de libros? No me haga reír. Jamás la he visto abrir ni un cuento.

—¿Ah, no? —Jasper mantenía la vista clavada en la cara de Isabella— Pues parece muy lista para haber repudiado la lectura durante toda su vida.

El corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco. ¿De veras la consideraba lista?

No, claro que no. Por lista él entendía calculadora. Jasper jamás le lanzaría un cumplido.

—Bueno, de vez en cuando puede soportar oír un relato —aseveró Edward—, pero siempre ha demostrado un escaso interés por las cosas y las personas que no pueden entretenerla, hacerla dar vueltas en la pista de baile, llevarla a pasear por el parque o llevarla de compras.

La humillación hizo mella en su cara, abochornada por el terrible calor que sintió de golpe. Chelsea le puso la mano sobre el brazo, como queriéndola reconfortar, pero Isabella se desembarazó de su prima y se preparó para soltarle a su hermano una dura reprimenda.

Pero Jasper se le adelantó.

—Es posible que su hermana no sea amante de los libros, pero esta noche ha demostrado un enorme interés por temas verdaderamente apasionantes… como la música, por ejemplo.

Ella se puso rígida y lo miró desafiante, como retándolo a que se atreviera a mencionar la horrible escena de la sala de música.

—Canta como los ángeles —prosiguió el vizconde—, y ha sido capaz de apreciar la actuación de Rosalie. Además, he oído que toca el arpa muy bien. Sólo me apena no haber podido oírla tocar ese maravilloso instrumento esta noche.

Isabella lo miró atónita. Definitivamente, eso era un cumplido. Parecía ser que la bestia sabía comportarse como un perfecto caballero cuando se lo proponía. Increíble.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué había elegido llevarla a la ópera? No le daba la impresión de ser la clase de hombre que adora ese tipo de música, pero en el estudio ella le había comentado que le gustaba la ópera. ¿Era posible que lord Draker estuviera haciendo algo para complacerla?

¿O se trataba meramente de una trampa? ¡Uf! Ya no sabía qué pensar. Los repentinos cambios de humor del vizconde la llevaban de cabeza. Jasper poseía ciertos atributos: riqueza, un título, una mente privilegiada. Podía alcanzar una posición respetable en la sociedad si actuara como era debido, así que ¿por qué persistía en comportarse de una forma tan abominable, incluso ante la presencia de su hermana?

El carruaje aminoró la marcha, y Isabella desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Habían llegado a casa. Los caballeros descendieron primero, y Isabella dejó que Chelsea bajara antes para que Edward tuviera que acompañarla hasta lo alto de la escalinata.

De ese modo ella se quedó con Jasper. Con las luces de la mansión de los Foxmoor detrás de ellos, la cara del vizconde quedaba oculta por las sombras cuando la ayudó a descender de la carroza, pero Isabella pudo percibir su afilada mirada sobre ella, taladrándola hasta el alma. Y cuando se asió a su brazo y se encaminaron hacia la puerta, notó como su corazón latía aceleradamente. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, él continuaba provocándole ese efecto turbulento, una sensación vertiginosa, como si se hallara en la cima de un acantilado y él simplemente quisiera empujarla.

O agarrarla. Isabella todavía no lo había decidido.

Mientras subían la escalinata, Jasper murmuró:

—Podemos ir a la ópera otra noche, si lo prefieres.

—No, gracias —respondió ella vivamente— Me acusarías de no ser fiel a nuestro trato.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si tu hermano no va a la ópera, según nuestro acuerdo, tú no tienes que ir.

Al escuchar tales palabras, Isabella se sintió decepcionada.

—Es decir, que no quieres que vaya.

El brazo de Jasper se tensó debajo de su mano.

—Tampoco he dicho eso. Puedes quedarte en casa, si lo prefieres. Me importa un bledo si vienes conmigo o no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has dicho que podemos ir otra noche diferente? —lo acució Isabella. Cuando Jasper no respondió inmediatamente, ella se arriesgó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Las lámparas de gas de la calle iluminaban su expresión airada.

—¿Sabías que puedes llegar a ser muy pesada?

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque me atrevo a esperar una respuesta razonable de parte del vizconde Dragón en lugar de una cortina de humo?

Jasper la miró impávido, aunque sus ojos desvelaron una brizna de admiración.

—Porque tienes un brazo derecho muy fuerte. —Y bajando la voz añadió—: Y sabes cómo utilizarlo.

Roja como un tomate, Isabella desvió la vista hacia Edward y Chelsea, que en esos precisos instantes desaparecían dentro de la mansión.

—Si me insultas, no dudaré ni un segundo en volverlo a utilizar.

Habían llegado arriba de la escalinata, pero Jasper la tomó por sorpresa y la arrastró hasta detrás de la columna, justo en uno de los extremos de los amplios peldaños de mármol. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que el vizconde iba a hacer, ya era tarde: su boca se había posado sobre la de ella, ardiente… posesiva… codiciosa. Se estuvo un buen rato, besándola de una forma tan escandalosa y pecaminosa que Isabella tuvo que apretar los dedos de los pies dentro de sus zapatos satinados para no perder el equilibrio.

Cuando Jasper la soltó, ella apenas podía respirar; los ojos del vizconde lucían un brillo desmedido en la oscuridad.

—¿Consideras que esto es un insulto? —le preguntó con un tono de voz realmente seductor.

Isabella debería de haber dicho que sí, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Tienes la intención de soltar a continuación algún comentario desagradable sobre mi preferencia por los duetos privados?

La mandíbula de Jasper se tensó ostensiblemente.

—En este preciso instante, no puedo pensar en ninguno.

—¡Qué pena! —exclamó ella con sorna, intentando ocultar su reacción ante el beso extático que acababa de recibir— Porque los encuentro sumamente divertidos.

Chelsea asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y se escandalizó cuando vio a la pareja escondida detrás de la columna.

—Lord Draker, ¿qué está usted haciendo? Isabella, será mejor que entres en casa ahora mismo.

Con una sonrisa burlona, Jasper tomó la mano enguantada de Isabella y se la llevó a los labios. El prolongado beso que le dio hizo que su cuerpo resonara como la cuerda de un arpa recién tensada.

—Buenas noches, señorita —se despidió Jasper— Será mejor que me vaya antes de que su matrona me eche escaleras abajo a patadas por mis impertinencias.

Pero antes de marcharse, añadió en un susurro embriagador:

—Mañana por la noche continuaré con mis impertinencias, pero de forma más discreta.

Isabella estaba todavía intentando reponerse ante ese comentario presuntuoso cuando él se precipitó por las escaleras y desapareció dentro del carruaje. Entonces recabó en que el cochero y los lacayos la estaban mirando con sonrisas encubridoras. Por todos los dioses, probablemente habían sido testigos de lo que ella y Jasper habían estado haciendo detrás de la columna.

Se sintió terriblemente acalorada mientras entraba en la casa detrás de Chelsea. ¿Cómo se lo hacía ese hombre para pillarla desprevenida? Parecía dispuesto a dejarla en evidencia, como si fuera una mujer lasciva, en público. Si no iba con más cuidado, lord Draker sería su perdición.

Qué pena que besara tan bien.

Cuando Chelsea y ella estuvieron dentro del vestíbulo, su prima murmuró:

—Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que buscaba esa bestia inmunda. Si me hubiera figurado que… que intentaría…

—No pasa nada, Chelsea. No ha hecho nada. —En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en los dos últimos días le había dicho a su prima más mentiras para defender a Jasper que en toda su vida.

Chelsea carraspeó nerviosa.

—No entiendo por qué quieres continuar con este festejo tan absurdo.

—Para ayudar a Rosalie y a Edward, por supuesto.

Isabella se dio rápidamente la vuelta para ocultar su sofoco y le entregó la capa al lacayo.

—No creerás que me siento atraída por lord Draker.

—¡Espero que no! No es un pretendiente adecuado para ti.

Isabella volvió a mirar a su prima.

—Si te refieres a su comportamiento…

—Me refiero a su obsesión por los libros. —Lanzándole al lacayo una mirada furtiva, añadió discretamente—: Una obsesión que tú no compartes.

«Porque no puedo leer», recordó con tristeza.

Un nudo duro como una piedra se instaló en el pecho de Isabella. Chelsea tenía razón.

—Entonces no hay nada de malo con la idea de salir con él con el único propósito de ayudar a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Chelsea frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestar, pero Isabella cambió de tema.

—Y hablando de Edward, ¿dónde está? Pensé que estaría esperándome aquí, para mofarse de mí.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, señorita —apuntó el mayordomo—, pero el señor está en su despacho con «una visita muy especial».

Isabella se puso tensa.

—Gracias, John.

«Una visita muy especial» era el código que los sirvientes usaban para referirse a Su Majestad. ¿Por qué había venido el príncipe esta noche, cuando iba a ver a Edward mañana durante la cena? ¿Podían ser ciertas las sospechas que Jasper albergaba sobre el príncipe y su hermano?

No, por supuesto que no. No podía creerlo. Pero por otro lado…

Isabella echó un vistazo desde el vestíbulo hacia el ala este. Podría entrar a husmear, para intentar averiguar qué tramaban. Después de todo, tenía que disculparse ante el príncipe por no poder asistir a su cena, y sería mejor hacerlo personalmente.

Le dio las buenas noches a su prima y se dirigió hacia el ala este. Era ridículo pensar que Jasper podía estar en lo cierto sobre Edward. Su hermano era ambicioso, sí, pero no era la clase de hombre que sería capaz de usar a una joven de un modo tan mezquino.

Jasper únicamente había lanzado esas afirmaciones horribles porque creía que todo el mundo era malo por naturaleza. Si no, sólo hacía falta fijarse en la opinión que ella le merecía.

Aunque a esas alturas, Isabella ya no sabía qué era lo que él pensaba sobre ella. Primero había creído que quería hacerle la corte meramente para provocarla, no sólo a ella si no también a Edward. Y después de besarla tan apasionadamente en el estudio de lord Marcus, sus comentarios envenenados habían parecido confirmarle que no albergaba ningún interés genuino por ella.

Pero, en cambio, en el carruaje la había defendido. Había halagado su forma de cantar. Incluso la había llamado lista. Jamás nadie la había denominado así. Bella sí, y a veces sofisticada, pero nunca lista. Nadie.

Le había encantado que la llamara lista. Lamentablemente, Jasper no la consideraría inteligente si averiguaba su terrible secreto. Chelsea tenía razón. Si Jasper descubría que era incapaz de leer, pensaría que era una cabeza hueca, una mujer carente de interés. O tal vez pensaría que era una lisiada. Lo que quedaba claro era que no querría estar a su lado.

Ningún hombre en su sano juicio querría una esposa que pudiera darle un heredero con un retraso mental. No importaba si la mujer era rica o hermosa, sólo que fuera capaz de cumplir con su deber. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no podía hacerlo?

Esa posibilidad la deprimió.

Afortunadamente, ya había llegado al estudio de Edward, donde podría olvidarse de Jasper. Antes de llamar, arrimó la oreja a la puerta para ver si podía averiguar alguna cosa, pero únicamente oyó los murmullos apagados de dos hombres animados con una conversación que parecía que querían mantener en privado.

Maldición. Lanzó un suspiro y llamó, y la conversación cesó en seco. Edward la invitó a entrar. Tan pronto como Isabella irrumpió en la sala, ambos hombres se levantaron. Su Alteza fue el primero en saludarla. Cuando ella se arrodilló para realizar una reverencia, el príncipe habló:

—No hay ninguna necesidad de todas esas ceremonias conmigo, querida. —Acto seguido, se derrumbó sobre el sofá macizo que Edward había comprado para tan distinguido visitante y dio unas palmaditas en el brocado— Ven, siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame cómo te va.

La mirada adversa de Edward tenía por intención desanimarla a entablar una conversación con el príncipe, pero Isabella no le hizo caso.

—Qué alegría veros, Su Alteza —lo saludó al tiempo que procedía a sentarse al lado del príncipe— Siento, no obstante, tener que daros una mala noticia: no podré asistir a la cena que ofrecéis mañana por la noche. Espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta.

—Depende del motivo. —El príncipe la tomó por la barbilla y la observó atentamente— Y puesto que no parece que estés enferma…

—Lord Draker ha invitado a Isabella a la ópera —proclamó Edward antes de que ella pudiera pensar en la forma más apropiada de explicarlo.

La cara de Su Alteza se iluminó con una indiscutible muestra de interés.

—¡Ah! Eso es otro cantar. No me gustaría interferir en un cortejo.

Después de escuchar tales palabras, Isabella miró a su hermano perpleja.

Edward se sentó tranquilamente sobre el escritorio.

—Le he contado a Su Alteza que tienes un nuevo admirador. Creí que le parecería divertido saber cómo se ha desenvuelto lord Draker en su primera aparición ante la distinguida sociedad.

—¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a ejercer de vieja chismosa? —espetó Isabella, demasiado enojada imaginando la terrible imagen que su hermano habría pintado, recreando la escena que Jasper y ella habían protagonizado.

—Tu hermano sabe que me pirran los chismes. —Su Alteza le tomó la mano y la estrujó entre sus dos enormes manos— Pero no permitas que esa tontería enturbie tu bella cabecita. Foxmoor sólo me ha contado cosas buenas de ti.

A Isabella le traía sin cuidado lo que Edward hubiera dicho acerca de ella. Pero ¿qué había contado sobre Jasper? ¿Y por qué le preocupaba esa cuestión? El príncipe podía ser su padre, pero Jasper parecía sentir un absoluto desprecio por Su Majestad. Entonces, ¿por qué se obsesionaba con ese tema?

Isabella no hallaba la respuesta a tal pregunta; sólo sabía que eso era lo que sentía.

—¿Ha mencionado Edward que lord Draker canta espléndidamente? —preguntó ella.

El príncipe la miró con interés.

—No, pero no me sorprende.

Probablemente había oído cantar a su hijo cuando Jasper era pequeño. Oh, cómo le habría encantado poderle preguntar qué tal era Jasper de niño. Pero no se atrevió.

—¿Y qué opinión te merece el vizconde? —le preguntó el príncipe— Es evidente que lo encuentras muy atrayente, si tienes intención de no asistir a mi cena para irte con él a la ópera.

Isabella intentó controlar sin éxito el rubor que sentía que se estaba apoderando de sus mejillas, especialmente cuando Su Alteza le apretó la mano con vigor.

—Supongo que lo suficientemente atrayente —repuso, como si no quisiese comprometerse a nada.

—Isabella se ha propuesto transformarlo en un verdadero caballero —se jactó Edward.

Su Alteza le clavó una mirada penetrante.

—Si alguien puede hacerlo, ésa es Isabella.

Gracias a Dios que Edward no había mencionado lo de la apuesta.

—No pretendo transformarlo, sino facilitarle el acceso a la sociedad. No soporto ver a un hombre con unas cualidades tan exquisitas malgastando sus días y su talento recluido en sus tierras.

—¿Draker tiene cualidades exquisitas? —cacareó Edward— Pues debo de habérmelas perdido.

—Entonces no eres un observador tan avezado como me había figurado —soltó el príncipe con un tono airado.

A juzgar por la cara de disgusto de Edward, estaba claro que por un momento había olvidado el parentesco que existía entre Jasper y Su Alteza.

—Soy lo bastante buen observador como para haberme dado cuenta que ese sujeto muestra un interés especial por mi hermana al que ella no corresponde.

El intento por acabar con el enojo del príncipe funcionó, ya que Su Alteza volvió a centrar su atención en Isabella con cara de satisfacción.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Creo que Edward está malinterpretando la naturaleza del interés que lord Draker muestra por mi persona —contestó de forma evasiva— El vizconde sólo quiere demostrarme que la alta sociedad es tan corrupta como él cree. Nos hemos metido en una especie de concurso, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Y ciertamente él no es la clase de hombre que mi hermana encuentra atractivo —añadió Edward.

—Eso no es verdad. —Isabella se sonrojó cuando Su Alteza arqueó una ceja— Digamos simplemente que nuestros intereses son muy distintos. El vizconde no le ve ninguna gracia a la alta sociedad. Y no creo que yo le guste demasiado. A veces incluso parece que me odie.

—¡Bobadas! —exclamó el príncipe cariñosamente— ¿Quién podría odiar a una criatura tan adorable como tú, querida?

«Jasper», pensó ella.

—Bueno, sea como sea, dudo que tenga intención de casarse conmigo.

A Edward la conversación parecía empezar a impacientarle. Se levantó del escritorio y se aproximó al sofá.

—¿Qué tal si obsequias a Su Alteza con más cuentos sobre tu cortejo otro día, hermanita? Ahora tengo que tratar unos asuntos de Estado muy importantes con él, en privado, y se está haciendo tarde.

¿Desde cuándo Su Alteza trataba temas de Estado con su hermano en el estudio de Edward en lugar de en Carlton House?

Isabella retiró la mano de entre las del príncipe y se levantó.

—De acuerdo. Será mejor que me vaya.

Su Alteza se incorporó también.

—Espero que te diviertas en la ópera, querida.

Ella salió de la estancia sintiendo unos enormes deseos de averiguar de qué estaban hablando. ¿Podía Jasper tener razón sobre las intenciones de Edward? ¿No era una gran coincidencia que Su Alteza se hubiera personado allí la misma noche que a Edward le habían otorgado el derecho a festejar con Rosalie?

Por un lado, si Su Alteza deseaba realmente ejercer una influencia sobre el futuro de Rosalie, entonces tenía sentido que mostrara curiosidad por el festejo entre Edward y ella. Eso no quería decir que los dos estuvieran maquinando un plan maquiavélico.

O quizá fuera verdad que estaban tratando temas de Estado. La ridícula obsesión de Jasper por las intrigas palaciegas parecía ser contagiosa. Ahí radicaba el problema de permitir que ese hombre abominable la besara: conseguía que ella pensara como él.

Ciertamente, encontraba a Jasper atractivo, y él había dejado claro la atracción física que sentía por ella. Pero eso no era suficiente como para que dos personas tan diferentes decidieran festejar en serio.

Cuando Jasper la devoraba con su boca, sin embargo, se olvidaba de ese detalle tan importante. Así que lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora era mantenerlo a raya. No permitiría que la sedujera otra vez, y no le importaba lo diestro que fuera en el arte de besar.

Isabella continuaría intentando civilizar a la bestia y propiciar la unión entre Rosalie y Edward, pero se limitaría a ser cordial con el vizconde y nada más. Porque nada bueno podía suceder si dejaba que Jasper —lord Draker— se le acercara demasiado.

Tan pronto como Isabella desapareció, el príncipe se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Y estás completamente seguro de que ella no sabe nada sobre lo que pretendes hacer? Tu hermana es más astuta de lo que aparenta.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Edward sólo esperaba que Draker, el nuevo proyecto caritativo de Isabella, la mantuviera demasiado ocupada y no pudiera meter las narices en su plan— Es posible que Draker le haya confiado sus sospechas, pero eso no quiere decir que ella las crea.

—Entonces ¿por qué ha accedido a este intercambio de parejas tan grotesco?

—Para demostrarle a Draker que se equivoca con sus sospechas, tal y como ella ha aseverado. —No hacía falta mencionar la apuesta. Edward dudaba que Su Majestad viera con buenos ojos esa apuesta que afectaba directamente a su hijo bastardo— Mientras Isabella esté de mi parte, no habrá ningún problema.

Su Alteza se incorporó del sofá. Su cuerpo excesivamente pesado hizo que necesitara unos segundos para conseguirlo.

—No estoy tan seguro de que no surja ningún problema, si la intención de mi hijo es pasar todo el rato contigo y con Rosalie. ¿Cómo se supone que podré ver a mi hija y organizar su futuro?

—Quizá deberías permitirme que le contara que eres su padre y…

—De ningún modo. La naturaleza reservada de Draker y su constante insistencia en negar que ella es hija mía me han sido favorables, porque él jamás le ha revelado a Rosalie ninguno de los detalles más sórdidos de mi aventura con su madre. Si le cuentas la verdad, irá corriendo a confirmar los datos con su hermano, y Draker la envenenará contra mí antes de que yo tenga la oportunidad de ponerla de mi parte.

—¿Detalles sórdidos? —A Edward se lo comía la curiosidad. Ser el confidente de Su Alteza conllevaba no preguntar demasiado.

—Cuando sea el momento adecuado —agregó el príncipe—, le revelaré que es mi hija. Pero primero tengo que hablar con ella a solas, y se supone que tú deberías facilitarme esa posibilidad.

—Ya lo intento, maldita sea. No entiendo por qué no puedes invitar a los Marcus a que la traigan a Carlton House.

—Porque si presiono a Marcus, Draker revelará aspectos que quizá yo desconozco, especialmente de esa época tumultuosa.

—¿Por qué no los ha revelado previamente?

Su Alteza hizo un movimiento teatral con el brazo, como si ondeara una bandera.

—Supongo que esa sabandija insolente disfruta pasándome dicha amenaza por las narices. Y ahora pretende mantener el pulso conmigo, paseándose con lady Isabella por la ciudad y negándome el derecho a ver a mi hija. ¡Maldito sea!

—Paciencia, mi señor, paciencia. Mi hermana y él han hecho un pacto para festejar un mes, y lord Draker no aguantará más de una semana con Isabella.

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Edward no soportaría tener que cortejar a Rosalie durante todo un mes. Un mes viéndola cubierta en satín azul y perlas, pero imaginándola en una camisola semitransparente que dejara entrever sus pechos y su barriga y…

Notó cómo el sudor se adueñaba de su cuerpo y su pulso empezaba a latir aceleradamente. Era tan guapa. Seguro que sería una esposa perfecta.

Pero no para él, lamentablemente. Como primer ministro, necesitaría una esposa preparada para ejercer de anfitriona, no una chica rústica que se había pasado la vida trotando por el campo. Precisaría una mujer con sofisticación y finura y un perfecto conocimiento del lugar que debía ocupar. Rosalie era demasiado ingenua y cabezota como para ser la esposa apropiada para él.

Y sin embargo, la deseaba. Encontraba su inocencia absolutamente seductora y su lengua avispada genuinamente refrescante. Difería totalmente de las señoritas calculadoras que solía conocer en las altas esferas de la sociedad. Si no fuera por sus conexiones y por el futuro que el príncipe deseaba para ella, Edward la convertiría en su amante en un pispás. Esa cascada de rizos negros desparramada por la almohada… esos labios tentadores susurrando promesas lascivas… esos gráciles brazos nacarados abriéndose ante su abrazo…

Edward soltó un bufido. La excitación que sentía era visible en la parte superior de sus pantalones. Era mejor alejar esos pensamientos. Jamás gozaría de ella, nunca la probaría como amante. Draker se lo zamparía vivo para desayunar si lo intentara. Y el príncipe se uniría al festín.

—Este cortejo será adecuado para nosotros si dejas que Isabella tome las riendas —prosiguió Edward— Me juego lo que quieras a que dentro de una semana tendrá a Draker rendido a sus pies. Entonces hará todo lo que ella le pida, incluyendo que me deje cortejar a solas a su hermana. Ya lo verás, finalmente, conseguirás hablar con Rosalie.

—Eso espero. Charlotte y William se casarán pronto, y necesito tener a alguien que vigile a la princesa cuando la pareja viaje a los Países Bajos.

Tras la falta de atención que la princesa Charlotte, la única hija legítima del Príncipe de Gales, había recibido por parte de su esposa, que vivía separada de él, a Su Alteza no le quedaban demasiadas alternativas. No deseaba que nada ni nadie arruinara su ventajosa boda política entre la princesa Charlotte y el príncipe William de Orange. La madre de Charlotte había demostrado una falta de respeto absoluta hacia su posición. El Príncipe de Gales no deseaba que ningún escándalo salpicara a Charlotte, puesto que ella era la siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono.

—Y dices que Rosalie es una chica encantadora, con un gran sentido común. Seguramente estará encantada de servir a su hermanastra como dama de compañía. Y yo contaré con alguien que pueda explicarme lo que ve y oye en casa de Charlotte, alguien a quien yo pueda moldear, perfilar.

Edward sospechaba que había más razones que la que el príncipe le acababa de contar para que tuviera tanto interés en que Rosalie sirviera a la princesa, pero Su Alteza no deseaba revelarlas, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—Asumes que Rosalie se pondrá de tu parte, y no de parte de Draker, a quien adora ciegamente. Quizá no le guste nada averiguar que eres su padre.

—Tonterías. Se ha pasado casi toda la vida sin una figura paterna. ¿Qué chica no desea tener un padre que vele por sus intereses?

Edward decidió abordar otro tema delicado.

—Y a lo mejor tampoco estará contenta cuando se entere que yo… no planeo casarme con ella.

Su Alteza lo observó con curiosidad.

—No habrás hecho ninguna locura, ¿verdad? ¿No le habrás hecho ninguna promesa que después no puedas cumplir? ¿O no la habrás seducido para que se enamore perdidamente de ti? —Entonces se le acercó todavía más y remató su discurso con un tono amenazador—: ¿O algo peor?

—No, te aseguro que no —respondió Edward, sintiéndose absolutamente incómodo. Prefería reprimir los impulsos sexuales que sentía antes que tener que enfrentarse a Draker y al príncipe. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo soportaría la tortura de estar con Rosalie sin besarla. Sólo una vez. Para probar esa boca inocente…

—Ya quedó claro al principio. Lo más apropiado es que Rosalie se case con un hombre cuyos intereses no sean políticos —lo previno Su Alteza.

—En cambio, estás animando a Charlotte a que se case por razones políticas.

—Sí, y yo me casé con la madre de Charlotte por el mismo motivo, también. Y fíjate lo mal que ha salido nuestro matrimonio. Pero Charlotte y yo nos debemos a unas obligaciones, así que no podemos casarnos con quién nos dicte el corazón. Afortunadamente, Rosalie es libre de elegir al esposo que desee. Cuando se enamore, quiero que sea de un hombre que no juegue con sus sentimientos, un hombre capaz de apreciarla por cómo es, y no por quién es. Y ambos sabemos que tú no perteneces a esa clase de individuos.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Edward podía ver en Rosalie un sinfín de virtudes… sobre todo si se la imaginaba tendida en la cama. Pero no podía admitir esos pensamientos pecaminosos delante de su padre.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que lady Isabella logre distraer a mi hijo el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros nos salgamos con la nuestra. Si no, no estaré nada satisfecho.

Y si Su Alteza no estaba satisfecho, Edward perdería todo su apoyo para progresar en la carrera política.

—No te preocupes. Isabella no te fallará. Te aseguro que no la llaman La Belle Dame Sans Merci por nada.

*******CAPÍTULO OCHO*******

_Una buena institutriz jamás debe anteponer sus intereses a los de su pupila, ni siquiera cuando asiste a uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

«La Belle Dame Sans Merci está seguramente en plena forma esta noche», pensó Jasper amargamente cuando llegaron al teatro de la ópera de Haymarket. A modo de la anfitriona de una fiesta, se comportó de forma educada, interesada… remota. Como si no se hubiera estado derritiendo entre sus brazos detrás de la columna la noche previa.

Maldita fuera esa fémina. Jasper no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior; ansiaba volver a besar esa boca, acariciar esa piel suave, gozar con los placeres más prohibidos…

Tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para contener su malhumor. ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? Así era como esa pérfida atraía irremediablemente a otros locos, haciendo que se murieran de ganas por probarla, y luego tratándolos con una frialdad insospechada.

Muy bien; la dejaría que jugara a su manera. Él también guardaba unos cuantos ases debajo de la manga. La noche previa se había dado cuenta de que esa pequeña hipócrita disfrutaba con sus besos y sus caricias. Y eso era algo que pensaba recordarle. Repetidamente. Recordarle lo que conllevaba un cortejo, lo que un pretendiente tenía el derecho a esperar. Si con ese truco no conseguía que ella huyera despavorida, entonces no lo conseguiría con nada.

Habían llegado al palco de Marcus. Estaba emplazado en el primer piso y destacaba de forma prominente. Perfecto. Isabella no podría evitar que todo el mundo la viera entrar cogida de su brazo.

Mejor todavía, el palco que Marcus había alquilado era indiscutiblemente de un reducido tamaño. Isabella no pareció contenta con ese detalle cuando atravesó la puerta.

—Quizá deberíamos utilizar el palco de Edward. Es más amplio.

—Pues a mí éste me parece perfecto. —Jasper devoró a Isabella con los ojos— Muy acogedor.

—Y la vista del escenario es inmejorable —apuntó Rosalie con alegría.

—Según tengo entendido —dijo Jasper—, dominar el panorama del resto de los palcos es todo lo que le interesa a una dama en la ópera.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Rosalie, levantando la voz para hacerse oír entre el murmullo reinante— Es la primera vez que asistes a la ópera.

—Pero ése no es motivo suficiente para que tu hermano se abstenga de dar su opinión —terció Isabella secamente— ¿Por qué confirmar los hechos antes de pronunciarse sobre los hábitos de la alta sociedad?

—De hecho, ya había estado en la ópera —precisó Jasper— Cuando era jovencito, era capaz de deleitarme con los movimientos de las bailarinas de ópera como cualquier otro cachorro imberbe. Así que a menos que las cosas hayan cambiado desde entonces, dudo que ninguno de los aquí presentes haya venido a escuchar la música.

Al menos él no. Disfrutaba de una buena pieza musical como el que más, pero la ópera le parecía sumamente aburrida.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿nos quedamos en el palco de Marcus o no? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Sí, por favor. —Rosalie guiñó un ojo a su hermano y acto seguido agarró a la prima de Isabella por el brazo— Vamos, señorita Swan, nos sentaremos delante.

Jasper esgrimió una leve sonrisa. Su hermana era más perspicaz de lo que parecía, en los temas amorosos. Con su rápida intervención había logrado posicionarlo junto a Isabella, detrás de la señorita Swan. Isabella tomó asiento en la fila de atrás, y él esperó hasta que ella se hubo acomodado antes de deslizar otra silla a su lado.

A juzgar por su postura rígida, estaba seguro de que Isabella no se sentía a gusto. Genial. Para ponerla más tensa, decidió rodear con su brazo la silla que ella ocupaba.

Isabella enarcó una ceja, pero él se contuvo para no sonreír. A continuación, ella dejó caer su retículo en el suelo.

—Oh, cielos —exclamó en una voz suficientemente alta como para que todos la oyeran— Se me ha caído el retículo. Lord Draker, ¿me haría el favor de…?

A Jasper no le quedó otro remedio que recogerlo, con lo cual tuvo que retirar el brazo del respaldo de la silla de Isabella. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, vio que ella había alejado su silla todo lo que había podido, hasta arrinconarla contra la pared.

Vaya con esa fémina avispada. Obviamente pensaba que retozar a escondidas estaba bien, pero parecía determinada a ocultar su familiaridad con el vizconde en público.

Pues él no pensaba permitírselo.

—Perdona —le susurró a Isabella, inclinándose hacia ella para que nadie más lo oyera— Olvidé mi promesa de proseguir con mis impertinencias de una forma más discreta.

Y de forma deliberada, la tomó de la mano.

Sobresaltada, Isabella retiró rápidamente la mano al tiempo que el rubor invadía sus mejillas por completo.

—Preferiría que no te comportaras de forma impertinente, si no te importa —contestó ella, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Pensé que lo que te incomodaba era la posibilidad de que alguien fuera testigo de mis impertinencias —prosiguió Jasper, y acto seguido depositó la mano sobre el muslo de Isabella. Cuando ella intentó apartarla, él capturó esa delicada mano entre las suyas. Ella intentó zafarse, pero Jasper la apresó con firmeza.

Isabella le lanzó entonces una mirada iracunda, luego fijó la vista entre las sillas, como pensativa, y añadió:

—Lord Jasper, ¿tiene usted mi copia de la traducción?

—Sabe perfectamente que sí. Me la entregó en el carruaje.

En el teatro vendían traducciones del libreto de la ópera, pero aparentemente ella tenía contactos que le permitieron adquirirlo con antelación. Alegó que lo había hecho para poder leerlo sin prisas, y de ese modo poder saborear la música durante el transcurso de la obra. Jasper sospechó que lo había hecho para poder pasarse la velada fijándose en el resto de los asistentes al teatro.

—Pues bien —dijo ella con un brillo desmedido en los ojos—, ¿puedo verlo?

El libreto estaba aprisionado entre las dos sillas, donde él lo había depositado cuando habían tomado asiento. Y no si deseaba agarrarlo haciendo un espectáculo de contorsionismo, obligatoriamente tenía que soltar la mano de Isabella, de lo cual ella parecía ser completamente consciente. Maldita fuera.

—¿Dónde está la copia que acabo de comprar? —contraatacó él.

—Rosalie y Chelsea la están consultando, así que prefiero la mía…

Con una mirada de fastidio, él le soltó la mano. Se inclinó para tomar el panfleto doblado y cuando realizó el movimiento de querer entregárselo, Isabella lo pilló al vuelo, se levantó con gran agilidad y se recostó en la pared que formaba la esquina del palco, debajo de la lámpara.

La orquesta empezó a afinar los instrumentos. Pronto empezaría la música. Jasper miró a Isabella con ansiedad.

—¿Tiene intención de estar ahí de pie durante toda la ópera, leyendo el libreto en voz alta para todos nosotros?

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente quería revisar una información del tercer acto —repuso ella con las mejillas encendidas.

Puesto que únicamente había pasado una página, Isabella no podía estar revisando ningún dato del tercer acto. Jasper sonrió.

—El tercer acto está más adelante. Deme ese panfleto. Ya se lo buscaré yo.

Un pánico repentino emergió en sus ojos.

—Gracias, pero me valgo yo sola para buscar esa información.

Había elevado tanto la voz por encima del clamor para que sus acompañantas la oyeran. La señorita Swan se volvió y les propinó una mirada de aviso. Jasper la miró desafiante, sin bajar la vista, hasta que al final ella tosió y volvió a volverse hacia el escenario.

—Vamos, siéntese —le ordenó a Isabella con un tono irritado ante la evidencia de que ella quería evitar que la tocara— El espectáculo está a punto de empezar.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió repentinamente, y una voz masculina interrumpió el diálogo.

—¿No te había dicho que era Isabella, Henry?

—Sí, así es, Richard, y has acertado.

Henry y Richard resultaron ser dos individuos más o menos de la misma edad que Isabella. Después de la efusiva bienvenida que ella les dio, ambos se colaron dentro del palco, junto con otro joven llamado Tom.

Jasper se incorporó, y Isabella presentó a los caballeros con su usual gracia serena. Henry era lord Whitmore, heredero del conde de Paxton. Los otros dos eran sus hermanos. Jasper averiguó que eran los primos de Isabella. Unos primos muy solícitos, a juzgar por la forma en que la miraban.

Mequetrefes insolentes. Ahora habían procedido a rodearla, quejándose de esos palcos tan reducidos e invitándola a que se marchara con ellos a su palco, que era mucho más amplio. Como si Jasper fuera invisible.

Cuando ella rechazó la oferta y los tres sujetos continuaron insistiendo, Jasper no pudo soportarlo más.

—La dama ha dicho que no, así que si no queréis que os retuerza el pescuezo, será mejor que la dejéis en paz.

Rosalie se levantó inmediatamente para poner paz.

—Vamos, Jasper —lo sosegó con una voz tranquila—, estoy segura de que estos caballeros no pretendían molestar a Isabella.

—No se enfade, Draker —intervino el que se llamaba Richard—, sólo estábamos preocupados por el grado de incomodidad de la dama. ¿Cómo puede disfrutar del espectáculo en este palco tan diminuto?

—Podría disfrutar más sin un grupo de fanfarrones parlanchines revoloteando a su alrededor —bramó Jasper.

Whitmore dio un paso adelante y se encaró al vizconde.

—Oiga, me parece que se está excediendo de…

—Henry —lo atajó Isabella con suavidad, depositando la mano sobre el hombro de su primo— Me gustaría tomar un refresco antes de que empiece la ópera. ¿Me acompañas al bar?

La cara de Henry parecía triunfal.

—Será un honor, prima —anunció mientras le lanzaba a Jasper una mirada llena de desprecio.

Los cuatro abandonaron el palco, y Jasper se quedó ahí de pie, sulfurado y mordiéndose los labios para no proferir insultos en voz alta.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, decidió atacar a la señorita Swan, que continuaba plácidamente sentada en su silla.

—Usted es su carabina, ¿no? ¿Piensa dejarla ir sola con Tom, Dick y Henry?

La señorita Swan se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Son parientes. Isabella estará perfectamente a salvo con ellos. —Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia él y lo taladró con la mirada— Además, son unos caballeros de los pies a la cabeza.

Sí, Jasper podía figurarse qué clase de caballeros eran esos tres.

—Perfecto, entonces iré yo —proclamó al tiempo que se precipitaba hacia la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Rosalie y de la señorita Swan.

Genial. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero bufón, pero odiaba la idea de dejar a Isabella con ese trío.

Odiaba la forma en que la habían mirado. Odiaba cómo habían hablado con ella. Y sobre todo, odiaba que ella hubiera preferido marcharse con ellos en lugar de quedarse con él en el palco.

Isabella había hecho un trato, y ahora estaba intentando saltarse las reglas del juego, escapándose con tres personajes aborrecibles. Si ella deseaba concluir el contrato, debía decírselo a la cara, en un lugar donde Rosalie también pudiera oírlo. Si no, no valía ocultar su festejo al resto de la sociedad.

Deambuló por el teatro durante unos minutos sin encontrarla. De repente, mientras se abría paso entre un hervidero de gente que se apoyaba en unas columnas, oyó una voz al otro extremo.

—Por Dios, Isabella. No puedo creer que estés tolerando a ese tipo tan despreciable.

Jasper se quedó petrificado. Había reconocido instantáneamente el repelente tono de señorito de uno de los malditos primos de Isabella.

El sujeto continuó con su discurso:

—Nos hemos quedado de piedra cuando te hemos visto aparecer con él. ¿Qué opina Foxmoor?

—Mi hermano no se mete con quién yo decido asistir al teatro —explicó ella—, y tampoco se te ocurra hacerlo a ti ni a tus hermanos, Henry.

Jasper lanzó un bufido. Isabella había olvidado mencionar la palabra clave, que era: cortejo.

—Somos tus primos, y por eso nos preocupamos por ti.

—Lord Whitmore tiene razón, lady Isabella —agregó una voz femenina— Ese individuo es un miserable. ¿No le aterra estar cerca de él? Ya sabe lo que dicen sobre…

—No es más que una sarta de tonterías. De verdad. Lord Draker puede comportarse de un modo absolutamente afable cuando se lo propone.

Jasper estaba atónito. ¿Ella lo estaba defendiendo? ¿Ante sus amigos?

—Pues Draker se ha negado a ser afable con nosotros, cuando hemos entrado en el palco —continuó otro de los primos— Se ha comportado de la forma más grosera que jamás haya visto.

—¿Y te has fijado en su pelo? —opinó otra mujer— Por todos los santos, me parece que nunca ha oído hablar de la utilidad de unas tijeras.

—Ni de una navaja de afeitar. Ni de un sastre. Ni de un zapatero decente.

Todos se echaron a reír, y Jasper se puso tenso. Bufones patéticos. Panda ridícula de tarugos. Y ahora Isabella había dejado de defenderlo. Probablemente se había unido a la risa de esas hienas.

Dio un paso adelante y emergió desde detrás de la columna, con los labios prietos pero a punto para lanzar un raudal de groserías, pero se le quitaron las ganas cuando se dio cuenta de que Isabella no estaba allí. En el intervalo entre la defensa que había llevado a cabo de él y las risotadas, se había marchado. Y también faltaba uno de sus primos.

Su ira subió de tono. Ignorando el gritito de rata que lanzó una de las mujeres cuando lo vio, escudriñó todos los recodos del vestíbulo. Avistó la cabeza de Isabella al lado de Whitmore justo en el momento en que desaparecían escaleras arriba.

¡De ningún modo! No pensaba permitir que ella tuviera por compañía a otro individuo, cuando se suponía que tenía que estar con él. Se abrió paso entre la multitud a codazos, sintiendo que su furia crecía con cada paso que daba. Había llegado el momento de recordarle a lady Isabella los términos de su acuerdo.

*******CAPÍTULO NUEVE*******

_En el momento en que pierdas de vista a tu pupila, estarás invitando al diablo a actuar con alevosía para conseguir su objetivo._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

¡Uf! Finalmente se había librado de esa panda de cotillas, pensó Isabella mientras subía las escaleras con Henry. Debería de haber insistido para que los acompañara otro de sus primos, pero había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de escapar de aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos y de sus durísimas críticas contra Jasper. Qué pena que Henry se hubiera ofrecido a ir con ella cuando le pidió a Richard que la llevara de vuelta al palco. Henry era la última persona con la que deseaba quedarse a solas.

Y sus sospechas no eran infundadas. Cuando llegaron arriba de las escaleras, él la arrastró hacia la derecha.

Isabella, en cambio, quiso ir hacia la izquierda.

—El palco está por aquí.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que deseo hablar contigo a solas. El palco de tu hermano está vacío, y todavía no me has dado la oportunidad de rematar nuestra última conversación.

Isabella suspiró. Sí que la habían acabado, pero él se negaba a aceptarlo; por eso estaba intentando evitar a su primo desde entonces. Sin embargo, sabía que era necesario acabar de una vez por todas con las esperanzas de Henry.

Accedió a que la llevara hasta el espacioso palco de Edward, pero no permitió que él cerrara la puerta.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de cerrar la puerta —le dijo con tono firme.

Las luces empezaban a apagarse en el teatro, por lo que si Henry cerraba la puerta se quedarían prácticamente a oscuras en el palco.

Él la miró con una expresión de disgusto.

—Dijiste que considerarías mi oferta.

—No, dije que no me casaría con un hombre al que considero como un hermano.

—Eso es ridículo. Han pasado muchos años desde que jugábamos en el jardín de tu casa. Yo no te veo como una hermana.

—Pues quizá vaya siendo hora de que dejes de mirarme con otros ojos.

—¿Por qué? Puedo ofrecerte todo lo que buscas en un esposo, incluyendo una sustanciosa fortuna. No existe ninguna razón lógica para que me rechaces.

Excepto que Isabella lo veía como a un tipo pretencioso y aburrido. La idea que Henry tenía de una noche ideal era pasarse todo el rato cotilleando sobre personas conocidas. Seguramente también chismorreaba sobre Isabella cuando no estaba presente.

—Lo siento, Henry. Simplemente no comparto tus sentimientos. Y nunca los compartiré.

—Lo que sucede es que jamás me has dado una oportunidad.

Y, tomándola por sorpresa, cerró de golpe la puerta del palco y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Déjame que te demuestre…

Henry la besó antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. Isabella no se resistió, primero porque estaba perpleja, y después por la curiosidad de averiguar si su beso la afectaría tan profundamente como los de Jasper. Mas al igual que el resto de los hombres que se habían atrevido a besarla, Henry no consiguió seducirla. Su talento calculador la dejó completamente fría.

Isabella lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Ya es suficiente, Henry. No me siento atraída por ti, y punto.

—¡Bobadas! —Él la agarró por los brazos para que no pudiera escapar— Vamos, dame una oportunidad.

El pánico se apoderó de la mente de Isabella cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía librarse de él.

—¡Suéltame!

La cara de Henry se tornó taciturna.

—Tienen razón sobre ti —le susurró al oído mientras ella forcejeaba para zafarse de él— No eres más que una maldita niña mimada arrogante. Te encanta flirtear y poner calientes a los chicos, pero cuando un hombre te muestra cualquier traza de afecto genuino…

—Suéltala o te arrepentirás —gruñó una voz amenazadora.

La corpulenta figura de lord Draker ocupaba prácticamente todo el marco de la puerta, que ahora yacía abierta de par en par. Henry la soltó con una celeridad que habría sido insultante si Isabella no hubiera sabido lo cobarde que era su primo. Desafiante, se enfrentó a Jasper.

—Este asunto no es de su incumbencia, así que haga el favor de dejarnos solos.

—¿Desea que me vaya, lady Isabella? —preguntó Jasper sin retirar la vista de Henry.

Que alguien atara al dragón. Sus garras afiladas, su mandíbula poderosa, y sus fieras facciones eran la vivida imagen de un dragón enfurecido, una fuerza contenida esperando simplemente una palabra de la doncella para lanzarse y destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Otros individuos le habían jurado que lucharían por ella, pero el vizconde era el primer hombre que Isabella pensó que realmente lo haría. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Por favor, quédese, lord Draker. Henry ya se iba.

Henry la miró sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Isabella, no me dirás que prefieres a este…

—Ya la ha oído. —Jasper entró en el palco— Me parece que sus amigos lo están buscando en el piso de abajo.

Henry pareció dudar unos instantes. Afortunadamente, la mente del idiota decidió reaccionar a tiempo. Con una ligera reverencia hacia Isabella, abandonó el palco, dejando a Jasper y a Isabella solos.

Ahora que Henry se había marchado, ella no sabía si estar agradecida por la aparición de Jasper o enojada por su intromisión.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Te he seguido. No me fiaba de tus primos.

—O de mí, por lo que parece. Podría haberme encargado de Henry yo solita, ¿sabes?

Jasper echó un vistazo al resto de los palcos del teatro y acto seguido cerró la puerta. Después se acercó a Isabella.

—Pues a mí no me ha parecido que tuvieras el control de la situación.

—No me has dado tiempo. Cuando has venido estaba a punto de utilizar mi poderoso brazo derecho. Seguramente eso lo habría detenido.

—A mí no me detuvo. Recuerda que ayer osé besarte en la puerta de tu casa —murmuró en la oscuridad. Poco a poco se iba acercando más a Isabella.

Ella tembló de excitación, pero no se movió. Tenía dos posibilidades: la más acertada era rechazarlo de un modo tan directo como había hecho con Henry; la más insensata era dejarse llevar y ver en qué acababa toda esa historia.

Unas horas antes, esa misma tarde, se habría decantado por la primera opción. Pero el patético beso de Henry le había aclarado lo que ya creía saber, que jamás se sentiría atraída por un hombre de una forma tan intensa como por el vizconde. A pesar de su tosquedad, a pesar de la barba y de sus malos modos, y a pesar de cómo siempre lograba incomodarla.

O quizá esa incomodidad era lo que la atraía.

—Podría haberte parado los pies ayer por la noche si hubiera querido —admitió ella.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque no quería.

Los ojos de Jasper destellaron peligrosamente en la penumbra.

—Pero esta noche sí que querías detenerme. No me has permitido ni siquiera tomarte de la mano.

—Porque deseaba enseñarte un poco de buenos modos —mintió Isabella.

—Lo sé, a veces puedo ser bastante rudo. —De repente sus manos la rodearon por la cintura y la arrastraron hasta detrás de las cortinas, en la parte más reservada del palco— Quizá deberíamos volver a repetir la lección.

La insinuación de Jasper le hizo sentir una euforia que rápidamente se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Sin atreverse a respirar, ella deslizó las manos hasta los vigorosos brazos que la abrazaban.

—Quizá sí.

Eso fue todo lo que Jasper necesitó para atreverse a besarla. Y la sensación de vértigo volvió a repetirse, tal y como ella la recordaba, cálida, dulce y sedosa. La boca de él devoraba la suya, tomándola toda con absoluta impertinencia y seguridad, como en todo lo que él hacía. Pero así como la insolencia de Henry la había molestado, la de Jasper únicamente conseguía que lo deseara más.

Isabella se aferró con vigor a esos hombros musculosos. Qué agradable era estar fuera de control por una vez. Y ahora se sentía realmente rozando el límite. Estaban solos en la oscuridad; nadie podía verlos detrás de las cortinas, ni oírlos, con los ruidosos vozarrones de los caballeros que conversaban sin prestar atención a la función. Si alguien llegaba a oírlos, probablemente pensaría que alguna pareja de espabilados, o quizá un caballero con su amante, estaban haciendo buen uso de un palco vacío.

En esos momentos deseó ser su amante, especialmente cuando Jasper empezó a besarla con más ardor, intentándola poseer con tanta fuerza que ella se sintió derretir como la cera de una vela. Los dos parecían querer fundirse en una llama juntos.

La boca de Jasper se apartó unos momentos para establecer una línea de fuego a lo largo de la mandíbula de Isabella.

—Me defendiste allí abajo, delante de esa panda de desgraciados. ¿Por qué?

—¿Nos oíste? —susurró ella mientras maldecía a sus amigos por ser tan poco diligentes.

—Oí sus comentarios idiotas. Y también oí cómo me defendías.

—Ni siquiera te conocen —apuntó ella entre jadeos. La verdad era que le costaba mucho concentrarse en la conversación mientras él le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Yo tampoco te conozco —le susurró Jasper al oído— Pensé que te había catalogado. Pensé que lo que te molestaba era que te asociaran conmigo públicamente. Pensé que ése era el motivo por el que actuabas como si me repudiaras. Pero entonces oí cómo me defendías delante de tus amigos.

—No me desagradas, y jamás te he rechazado.

Jasper la besó cariñosamente en el cuello. Su barba le provocaba un cosquilleo sumamente agradable.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has sido tan fría conmigo esta noche?

—Porque no es nada sensato que… tú… y yo…

—Por supuesto que nuestra relación carece de toda sensatez. Pero ¿y qué?, ¿qué diferencia hay? —Su boca abierta acarició el nacarado hombro expuesto y un escalofrío de placer volvió a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Isabella.

—Para mí sí que es diferente. Siempre intento actuar con sensatez. Bueno, casi siempre.

—Pues yo jamás.

Isabella le sonrió y fijó la vista en su pelo desaliñado.

—Lo sé. Prefieres llamar la atención insultando a la gente.

Jasper se quedó sorprendido.

—Quieres decir que no actúo como a ti te gustaría. ¿Es por eso que no consideras razonable que te bese? ¿Y que te desee?

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir aceleradamente.

«Seguro que si averiguaras mi secreto, si supieras que no puedo leer ninguno de tus preciados libros, me rechazarías sin ningún miramiento», pensó ella.

—No quiero que me desees.

Jasper dio un paso atrás y la miró tan fijamente que Isabella pensó que iba a comérsela de un bocado.

—Supongo que así es como consigues que todos los peleles se postren a tus pies, fingiendo no saber lo que les haces. —Jasper empezó a desnudarla con la mirada; primero fijó la vista en su garganta y hombros y luego la clavó en sus pechos— Porque seguramente debes saber lo que los hombres quieren de ti.

Ella se sintió decepcionada. Jasper era igual que el resto.

—Te refieres a mi cuerpo. Sí, sé que los hombres quieren mi cuerpo. Así que ¿qué más da si tengo un nuevo pelele postrado a mis pies?

Isabella lo apartó a un lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero él la rodeó nuevamente por la cintura y la arrastró con inflexibilidad hasta que la apresó contra su pecho y una de las paredes del palco. Ella se estremeció cuando notó el contacto de la parte inferior de su cuerpo presionada contra los musculosos muslos de Jasper.

—¿Y esperas que yo sea distinto? ¿Que no te desee? —le murmuró a la oreja— Porque no creo que sea posible, que pueda contenerme; y por eso estás enojada…

El atisbo de diversión en su tono sólo logró disparar el temperamento de Isabella.

—Estoy enfadada porque sólo quieres mi cuerpo. Desde el primer día me dejaste claro que me consideras una mujer frívola y superficial, por lo que es del todo improbable que te sientas atraído por mi serenidad, o por mi sentido común, o por mi carácter…

—Si sólo deseara tu cuerpo —refunfuñó él—, no estaría aquí, soportando tu lengua afilada. Puedo comprar a una belleza complaciente en cualquier burdel de lujo de Londres.

Ella adoptó un porte airado.

—Si consideras que esa explicación vale como una disculpa…

—No me estoy disculpando. No pienso disculparme por desearte. Sé que soy directo y brusco y que crees que no estoy a tu altura, pero no me importa.

Jasper desplegó su enorme mano encima de la barriga de Isabella y empezó a masajear con sensualidad la tela satinada mientras apretaba con más fuerza su pecho y cintura y sus muslos contra ella. Cada centímetro de él era tan rígido e implacable como sus palabras. Isabella debería de haberlo apartado, clavarle las uñas en el brazo, propinarle una patada en la espinilla… hacer cualquier cosa para que él la dejara marchar. No debería ni escuchar las palabras de ese sujeto.

Porque ejercían cierto influjo en ella. Y a pesar de que el vizconde era directo y brusco y todas esas cosas que ella creía odiar… no le importaban en él. Oh, ¿qué perversidad era ésa?

Jasper apretó los labios en su oreja, y después prosiguió en una voz con pinceladas de rabia.

—¿Crees que me gusta desear a la hermana de un hombre al que desprecio? ¿Una mujer que únicamente tolera mis besos porque necesita una aventura para aportar un poco de color a su vida aburrida?

—Eso no es verdad —musitó ella.

—¿Ah, no? Le he estado dando mil vueltas al tema, y sólo puedo pensar en una razón por la que me dejas que te haga cosas como ésta —dijo al tiempo que la colmaba de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula— Y ésta. —Jasper le lamió suavemente el cuello, una acción que Isabella encontró sumamente sensual— E incluso ésta. —Y en un segundo, colocó la mano sobre su pecho.

Al principio ella se quedó tan atónita que no pudo articular ni una sola palabra. Ningún hombre se había atrevido ni intentado… ¿Acaso pensaba el vizconde que ella le permitiría…?

Isabella le agarró la mano, pero Jasper empezó a moverla debajo de sus dedos, lentamente, carnalmente, estrujándole el pecho con cuidado, como si ella fuera una… una…

Mujer fácil, su amante.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho hercúleo. Por todos los dioses, quizá Jasper tenía razón; quizá todo lo que ella deseaba era correr una aventura. O quizá se había pasado tanto tiempo rechazando a los hombres que ahora estaba cansada de continuar manteniéndolos a raya. No, pero eso no le pasaba con todos los hombres. Sólo con él. Él era el único al que deseaba tener cerca. Pero ¿por qué? Porque estaba fuera de su círculo social. ¿O a lo mejor simplemente era que había perdido el juicio?

—Si lo que buscas es una aventura —murmuró él—, estaré más que encantado de poder satisfacerte.

—No… quiero decir… No sé por qué te permito que… me hagas estas cosas.

—Pues yo no me quejo —terció él mientras empezaba nuevamente a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que a Isabella le produjo una sensación erótica e hipnótica— Sólo pido que no me despierte todavía, que siga soñando.

—No estás soñando.

—Debo de estarlo. No sería la primera vez que sueño contigo.

Todavía la abrazaba por la cintura y la mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo. La condujo hasta el punto más oculto detrás de las cortinas, en la oscuridad profunda del palco.

Ella se dejó llevar, seducida por la idea de que soñara con ella. Cuando Jasper continuó acariciándole el pecho, Isabella empezó a jadear.

—¿Qué clase de sueños?

Él le acarició el otro pecho, y de los labios de Isabella se escapó un prolongado suspiro de placer.

—Ayer por la noche soñé que te oía cantar. Recorrí todo Castlemaine siguiendo tu voz de sirena y te encontré en mi mazmorra. Todas esas tonterías que me comentaste sobre mujeres encadenadas debieron de activar esos pensamientos. Porque a pesar de las malas lenguas, sólo bajo a la mazmorra cuando estoy de tan pésimo humor que no puedo soportar estar con nadie y necesito ventilar mi temperamento.

—¿Estaba… encadenada?

—No, pero yo sí, después de entrar.

—¿Y qué hacía yo allí?

—Será mejor que no te lo cuente.

El ronco susurro sólo consiguió que a Isabella se le entrecortase más la respiración.

—Quiero saberlo.

—Estabas sentada con un arpa en medio de las piernas, desnuda de los pies a la cabeza, sólo escudada por el arpa.

Ella contuvo la respiración e imaginó la imagen provocativa que Jasper acababa de describir.

—En el momento en el que entré, unas cadenas me rodearon las muñecas y me arrastraron hasta la pared opuesta. No podía tocarte —prosiguió con una voz gutural— Me quedé allí, sin poder hacer nada, sintiendo envidia de la maldita arpa que había conseguido recostarse entre tus muslos y tocar ligeramente esos lugares prohibidos que yo ansiaba tanto acariciar… como tus pechos… tus sedosos pechos…

Jasper deslizó la mano dentro del vestido para poder acariciar la piel desnuda de Isabella. Tomó entre sus dedos un pezón, como si fuera la cuerda de un arpa, y jugueteó con él. El placer resonó por todo el cuerpo de Isabella. La tocaba con maestría, relajándola y provocándola por turnos. Ella jadeó y Jasper empezó a tocarla con más vigor y desvergüenza, pero Isabella no podía detenerlo.

Por todos los cielos, ¿así era el placer que se sentía cuando un hombre tocaba a una mujer íntimamente? ¿A eso tendría que renunciar si jamás se casaba?

—Deseaba acariciar tu vientre…

Deslizando la mano que le quedaba libre hacia abajo, Jasper extendió los dedos y cubrió todo su abdomen, después continuó bajando y bajando hasta…

—Y esto.

Emplazó la mano entre sus piernas, justo donde ella sintió un repentino calor.

—Por Dios, cómo quería acariciarte.

¡Ooooh! Qué sensación. Jasper empezó a recorrer esa zona, y Isabella pensó que se iba a desmayar de placer. Sus dedos encendían en ella unos deseos desconocidos. Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Jasper, sin intentar detener esa locura, aunque fuera la cosa más escandalosa que nadie le había hecho jamás.

Y la más exquisita.

Cuando sus caricias la hicieron jadear, Jasper le preguntó con un tono áspero:

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—No… lo sé.

—Puedo sentir que te gusta. —Su voz se tornó más ronca— Pero sólo porque no me ves la cara; únicamente porque puedes imaginarte que estás con otro hombre…

—No. —Ella levantó la cara y lo miró en la oscuridad— Nunca he permitido que ningún otro hombre me hiciera algo así; te lo aseguro.

—¿No? —La mirada selvática de Jasper brilló en la oscuridad, y la arrimó más a su cuerpo. Con la otra mano continuaba tocándole el pecho deliberadamente.

—No. —Isabella contuvo la respiración mientras él la manoseaba lascivamente y la devoraba con la mirada— Jasper, no deberíamos…

—¡Chist! —siseó él. Tomándola por sorpresa, se arrodilló ante ella y se aferró a su cintura.

—Déjame que te pruebe —susurró al tiempo que le plantaba un beso en el valle que se abría entre sus pechos—, sólo una vez, para que tu aventura sea superior…

—Nunca he dicho que quiera… una aventura.

Al menos, no esa clase de aventuras escandalosas. La boca de Jasper era tan juguetona y parecía tan insaciable… Pero ya habían ido demasiado lejos. No debía permitirle… no podía dejarle… Isabella agarró su cabeza con ambas manos con la intención de apartarlo de ella, pero se sintió fascinada por esa masa sedosa de pelo y no pudo resistir acariciarla y hundir los dedos en ella.

Ahora Jasper estaba bajándole el vestido, por la parte del escote, con la intención de dejar a la vista uno de sus pechos. La excitación se había apoderado de todo el cuerpo de Isabella, haciendo que ensortijara más los dedos en ese pelo que tanto la atraía.

—Jasper, ¿qué estás…?

Isabella no pudo acabar la frase. Jasper emplazó la boca sobre su pecho desnudo de la misma forma lujuriosa con que antes lo había hecho con sus labios. Por todos los dioses… Eso era delicioso.

Y lo que a continuación hizo, cuando empezó a lamerle el pezón… ¡Qué gusto!

—Que Dios me ayude —imploró él cuando apartó los labios por unos instantes— Incluso aquí hueles como la miel. Tan dulce, tan cálida…

Jasper volvió a chuparle el pecho mientras su mano le masajeaba el otro pecho todavía oculto debajo del vestido. Lamía con fuerza un pezón y le acariciaba el otro, hasta que Isabella tuvo la sensación de que iba a estallar de placer.

Después hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos, anhelando provocarla más, excitarla todavía más. Poco a poco deslizó la cabeza hacia su vientre y continuó descendiendo. Sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo encima de ese lugar secreto que previamente había acariciado.

Apartó la mano de su pecho y la empujó hasta que Isabella quedó sentada sobre su rodilla doblada. Ella tragó saliva cuando notó el muslo terso de Jasper apretado justo en ese punto caliente entre sus piernas. Cada centímetro de su piel se erizó con un placer inusitado.

Esta vez la boca de Jasper se posó sobre el otro pecho y empezó a beber como si tuviera una sed incontenible. El corazón de Isabella latía con tanta fuerza que sofocaba su débil voz de la conciencia.

Pero no la música. Más allá de las cortinas, sonaba el marcado compás de un aria, un perfecto contrapunto a los lamidos ardientes e intermitentes de esa lengua en su pezón y al grado de excitación que sentía entre las piernas, que sólo parecía calmarse si masajeaba ese punto contra el fornido muslo de Jasper.

—Muy bien, sigue así —le susurró Jasper—, verás como tu aventura es todo un éxito.

—Me gustaría que… dejaras de denominarlo así… —Aunque frotar su cuerpo con el de él resultaba una aventura de lo más delicioso. Cuanto más se arrimaba, más parecía crecer la necesidad de continuar ejerciendo presión en ese punto exaltado, como si pretendiera afinar la cuerda de un arpa para conseguir que la nota fuera más dulce, más pura, más perfecta…

El repentino aplauso del público interrumpió el excelso placer y devolvió a Isabella a la realidad. Pestañeó unos momentos, como para situarse, y después apartó las manos de ese maravilloso pelo ensortijado e intentó incorporarse lentamente.

—Jasper, tenemos que parar.

—Sí —balbuceó él mientras continuaba lamiéndole el pezón, ignorando la presión que ella empezaba a hacer para separarle la cabeza— Sólo un poco más…

—Ahora —ordenó Isabella con firmeza— Me parece que se ha acabado el primer acto.

Jasper levantó la cabeza.

—Pues para mi gusto ha sido demasiado corto.

Isabella no tenía ni idea de cuánto había durado. Perdió la noción del tiempo cuando él empezó a besarla y a acariciarla.

—Encenderán las luces de un momento a otro, y no es conveniente que nos vean solos en un palco, sin ningún acompañante.

Jasper la miraba sin poder ocultar la excitación que todavía sentía, con unos ojos ávidos y sedientos, y aferrado a su cintura como un pulpo, como si no pudiera despegar las manos. Entonces Isabella le susurró:

—Por favor, no arruines mi reputación.

Las manos de Jasper se desengancharon de golpe.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó, aunque no intentó detenerla cuando finalmente ella logró incorporarse— Lo confundes todo.

Si no se marchaban pronto, los pillarían juntos. Pero, por otro lado, ninguna mujer respetable se paseaba sola por el teatro.

—¡Deprisa! —gritó ella, tomándolo por el brazo para ayudarlo a que se levantara con más premura— ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Jasper se irguió de mala gana, pero entonces se apagó el aplauso y la música continuó.

—Sólo era el final del aria. Aún tenemos tiempo —aclaró él para calmarla.

Isabella oteó el escenario a través de la cortina, deseando recordar lo que Chelsea le había leído de la traducción el día anterior.

—Pero el primer acto acabará pronto, estoy segura —prosiguió mientras se alisaba el vestido y se acicalaba el pelo. En ese momento se reprochó haber permitido que las cosas fueran tan lejos— Debemos abandonar el palco ahora que nadie nos ve.

—No puedo. Te lo digo en serio. Si alguien te ve saliendo conmigo justo ahora, en este momento, tu reputación se irá al traste.

Ella lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

Jasper le lanzó una sonrisa incómoda.

—Una mujer puede ocultar su excitación, pero un hombre no.

Las mejillas de Isabella se tiñeron de rojo repentinamente cuando recordó la información que le habían transmitido sus amigas casadas sobre los hombres y el acto de hacer el amor. Resistió el escandaloso impulso que sentía de bajar la mirada.

—¿Y no puedes…? —Ella ondeó la mano vagamente, señalando hacia el área que era el motivo de la conversación— ¿No puedes hacer nada?

La cara de Jasper se encendió con pasión.

—Sí, podría hacer el amor contigo en el suelo, pero no creo que te refieras a eso.

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que baje la excitación. —Su tono se volvió irónico— Veamos, háblame de tu primo Whitmore. Seguro que con eso se me pasa… el ardor.

La petición tomó a Isabella por sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué te estaba molestando?

Oh, no. Se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista.

—Quiere casarse conmigo, y le he dicho que no, otra vez.

—¿Otra vez?

—Ya me lo había pedido antes, y ya lo había rechazado. Pero se niega a aceptar mi negativa.

—¿Cuántas propuestas de boda has rechazado? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?

—No lo sé. Tampoco importa.

—¿Cuántas, Isabella? Y dime la verdad, o se lo preguntaré a la señorita Swan, quien seguramente me lo dirá para desalentarme.

Maldito fuera él y todas sus preguntas. No era nada agradable hablar de esos temas con el hombre que unos momentos antes la había tentado para pecar.

—Once —espetó—, contando a Henry.

—Pues claro que sí, no podemos olvidarnos de Henry. ¿Y qué hay de malo en Whitmore para que lo hayas rechazado dos veces?

El aplauso que inundó la sala le sirvió de excusa para no responder.

—Vamos, no podemos esperar más. No me importa cómo siga tu ardor.

—Créeme —replicó él—, mi ardor está ahora sofocado, vamos, sofocadísimo.

Isabella entreabrió la puerta, miró a ambos lados del pasillo furtivamente y suspiró con alivio.

—Rápido —murmuró mientras arrastraba a Jasper— Le diremos a Chelsea y a tu hermana que hemos ido a visitar a la anciana lady Montgomery a su palco. La condesa está tan atrofiada de memoria que si alguien le pregunta, dirá que estuvimos con ella. Por suerte le caigo bien.

—Tú caes bien a todo el mundo —musitó él.

—¿Incluso a ti?

Jasper no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, ya que en ese momento se dieron de bruces contra Henry. Y sus hermanos iban con él. El trío bloqueó el paso a la pareja y la obligó a detenerse.

—Déjanos pasar, Whitmore —ordenó Jasper.

Henry se hizo a un lado y los observó con rabia mientras se perdían por el pasillo completamente vacío.

—¿Habéis estado en el palco de Foxmoor todo este tiempo? —gritó con ira.

—No seas ridículo —le contestó Isabella con frialdad— Hemos estado en el palco de lady Montgomery.

—Mentirosa —soltó Henry en un tono insolente— Has estado con este rufián. No me concedes ni un minuto, pero permites que el vizconde Dragón…

—Yo que tú me mordería la lengua —intervino Jasper— Estás hablando de una dama con una reputación impecable.

—Pues no será tan impecable cuando la gente se entere de este escándalo —replicó Henry.

—No seas imbécil, Henry —se inmiscuyó Richard.

Antes de que alguien pudiera añadir una sola palabra más, Jasper se abalanzó sobre Henry, lo agarró por el cuello, lo elevó del suelo y lo estampó contra la pared.

—No dirás nada a nadie —silbó con la cara crispada pegada a la de Henry, que se estaba poniendo roja como la grana.

Malditos fueran los hombres y sus temperamentos. Rezando para que no apareciera ningún alma por el pasillo, Isabella agarró a Jasper por el brazo.

—¡Suéltelo, lord Draker!

De nada sirvió; Jasper no pareció darse cuenta del comentario de Isabella. Empezó a zarandear a Henry con una pasmosa facilidad, como si se tratara de un monigote.

—No dirás ni una palabra, Whitmore. Porque si me entero que lo has hecho, te cortaré la lengua y haré que te la tragues enterita. ¿Me has comprendido?

Los otros dos individuos se quedaron boquiabiertos, tanto por la terrible forma de hablar delante de una dama como por la eminente amenaza de violencia.

—¡Jasper! —Las mejillas de Isabella se inflamaron— ¡Por el amor de Dios, suéltalo!

—¿Lo has comprendido? —Jasper lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared— Contesta, ¿me has comprendido?

Henry logró emitir un gritito que se asemejaba a un sí, y Jasper lo soltó abruptamente. El joven se desplomó despacio en el suelo, como un globo que se estuviera deshinchando, y sus hermanos se precipitaron a su lado.

—No pelea como un caballero, Draker —soltó Henry.

—No, tiene razón —bramó Jasper— Veamos si es capaz de recordar la lección la próxima vez que se le ocurra ensuciar el nombre de una dama.

El vizconde había perdido el juicio. ¿Realmente pensaba que con esas tácticas lograría solventar algo? Tenía suerte que Henry fuera tan cobarde y no se atreviera a enfrentarse a él. Y aunque mantuviera el pico cerrado sobre ella y Jasper, jamás se callaría sobre las sórdidas maneras de lord Draker y su terrible forma de hablar.

Jasper le ofreció el brazo a Isabella.

—¿Nos vamos?

Las puertas de los palcos se abrieron súbitamente, y una plétora de gente inundó el pasillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A Isabella no le quedó más remedio que permitir que Jasper la alejara de sus primos todavía aturdidos. A medida que se mezclaban con el gentío, el humor de Isabella se fue agriando. Jasper sólo había logrado empeorar más las cosas. ¿No tenía suficiente sentido común como para saber comportarse en público? ¿No comprendía las reglas?

O no entendía ninguno de los dos conceptos, o había elegido hacer caso omiso de ellos. Pero ¿por qué? No podía creer que su madre no le hubiera inculcado pautas sobre cómo comportarse debidamente, entonces, ¿por qué ignoraba los buenos modos cada vez que tenía ocasión?

Prácticamente invitaba a la gente a insultarlo. Y claramente le molestaban esos agravios; si no, ¿por qué se había mostrado tan ofendido cuando pensó que ella quería ridiculizarlo en la fiesta de los Marcus? Jasper era un hombre orgulloso y, sin embargo, actuaba de un modo que suscitaba las críticas y el desprecio.

Además, también estaba la forma en que se comportaba con ella: era capaz de tratarla con absoluta desconsideración y, al cabo de un momento, besarla y acariciarla con pasión o con ternura. Todas sus acciones carecían de sentido.

Cuando entraron en el palco de Marcus, Chelsea estaba medio amodorrada; en cambio Rosalie los miró con cara de susto.

—¿Se puede saber dónde os habíais metido? Isabella, uno de tus primos vino a buscarte y dijo que habías desaparecido con lord Whitmore. Después murmuró algo sobre Jasper, y pensamos que había sucedido algo malo…

—Tu hermano ha estado muy ocupado, atemorizando al personal —se descargó Isabella.

Jasper la miró como si no diera crédito a sus ojos.

—¡Pero si te estaba defendiendo!

—¿Cómo? ¿Intentando estrangular a mi primo?

—Se lo merecía. Iba a…

—¡Bobadas! —estalló ella— Si me hubieras dejado a mí, le habría recordado que los cotilleos son un arma de doble filo, y que yo también puedo usarlos contra él. Henry no osaría ultrajarme, sabiendo que puedo proclamar a los cuatro vientos que lo he rechazado. Eso lo humillaría a más no poder.

—¿Has rechazado a lord Whitmore? —La mirada de Rosalie iba de Isabella a Jasper con un enorme interés.

—No me extraña que ese fanfarrón no esté a la altura de las grandes expectativas de lady Isabella —terció Jasper.

—O quizá Isabella no crea que estén hechos el uno para el otro —lo corrigió Rosalie.

Jasper lanzó un bufido.

—Pues no entiendo por qué no. Ese mequetrefe tiene todo lo que lady Isabella busca en el esposo ideal: título, riqueza… unas maneras condescendientes.

—Eso no es lo que ella busca —la defendió Rosalie al tiempo que miraba a Isabella como si le suplicara su apoyo— Vamos, Isabella, dile que eso no es lo que quieres.

—Mira, no hagas caso de las tonterías que suelta tu hermano. —Isabella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia— Sólo dice esas cosas para enojarme.

Isabella también sabía que lo hacía para manipular a su hermana. En los últimos dos días, Rosalie había dudado más de ella que en todo el tiempo que había durado su amistad, y todo por culpa de los insultos continuos que su hermano lanzaba contra ella…

De repente lo vio claro. ¡Ése era el motivo por el que Jasper actuaba de forma tan odiosa! Ahora, cada pieza del rompecabezas empezaba a encajar… su comportamiento contradictorio, sus insultos, su mala educación.

Jasper la consideraba frívola, despiadada y superficial, y ansiaba que Rosalie también la viera así. Si conseguía que Rosalie dudara de su amiga, también sería capaz de cuestionarse la personalidad de Edward.

¡Qué truco tan maquiavélico! Jasper no deseaba hacerle la corte; por eso no intentaba impresionarla con cumplidos o vestirse convenientemente para agradarla. Y ella que había creído que se sentía atraído…

Los miró a ambos furiosa. Sin poderlo remediar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Qué ingenua había sido! Probablemente Jasper había intentado abusar de ella, quizá incluso pretendía arruinar su reputación, y había sido tan ciega por la atracción que sentía hacia él que se había dejado seducir. Debería sentirse afortunada porque ese monstruo no le hubiera largado a Henry lo que habían estado haciendo.

Pero en esos instantes no se sentía nada afortunada, más bien utilizada por un hombre más experto en el arte de seducir que cualquier otro miembro de esa sociedad que él tanto aborrecía.

Pues bien, el juego se había acabado. Si el dragón pretendía devorar a una virgen antes de continuar aterrorizando a la población entera, pronto descubriría lo desaborida que una virgen podía ser.

*******CAPÍTULO DIEZ*******

_Una dama jamás debería tolerar a un caballero descortés._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Jasper sabía que se había metido en un lío. No debería haber tocado a Isabella, ni haberla probado, ni permitir que lo sedujera con su magia. ¿Por qué si no el mero pensamiento de que Whitmore arruinara su reputación lo enfurecía hasta hacerle perder los estribos? Incluso un tipo huraño como él era capaz de saber cuándo se excedía, y un hombre jamás debería perder el control delante de sus enemigos.

Jasper clavó la vista en Isabella, sentada en el carruaje delante de él con el rostro claramente tenso y mirando distraídamente por la ventana, mientras que su carabina, sentada al lado de Isabella, lo observaba con evidentes muestras de satisfacción malévola. No le cabía la menor duda que la señorita Swan estaba encantada de que él se hubiera peleado con su prima.

Maldita fuera esa mujer tan antipática. Malditas fueran las dos.

Isabella lo había ignorado durante el resto de la ópera, conversando sólo con Rosalie o la señorita Swan, sin dignarse siquiera a obsequiarlo con una sonrisa o una mirada, tratándolo como si fuera la única nota discordante en su sinfonía social.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas de ese modo. Cierto, había perdido el control con Whitmore, pero ella debería estarle agradecida por haberse contenido y no haberle roto la nariz, que era lo que había querido hacer desde el momento en que ese mequetrefe la amenazó con ensuciar su nombre.

Respiró hondo y también él desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Si hubiera estado pensando en algo que no fuera su maldito pene, podría haber utilizado las acusaciones de Whitmore a su favor. Isabella habría terminado su apuesta con Jasper si él le hubiera confirmado a su primo ni que fuera una pequeña parte de sus alegatos.

En lugar de eso, había amenazado al sujeto, obligándole a cerrar el pico. ¿Y por qué? Por algún estúpido impulso caballeresco tan fuera de lugar como el gesto de cortesía de emplazar la capa sobre un charco para que la dama no se manche los zapatos. Porque tras probar la dulce piel de Isabella, no podía soportar la idea de que alguien hiciera añicos su reputación.

Y ella lo recompensaba con una enérgica frialdad. Jasper había permitido que Isabella supiera con qué fervor la deseaba, y ahora ella pensaba hacerle pagar muy caro su deseo.

Pues no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—Mañana por la noche iremos al teatro con Foxmoor y Rosalie —le dijo con sequedad— Ese nuevo cómico, Edmund Kean, actúa en Drury Lane.

Su hermana, que se hallaba sentada a su lado en el carruaje, lo miró con interés.

—Eso sería fantástico. ¿No te parece, Isabella?

—Lo siento —repuso Isabella sin apartar los ojos de la ventana—, mañana he aceptado ir al baile de Hungate. Pero Edward y yo le esperaremos a usted y a Rosalie allí, en el baile.

Una bola de rabia se instaló en el estómago de Jasper.

—No me han invitado.

Estaba seguro de que Isabella lo sabía.

—Eso significa que Rosalie tampoco irá.

—Pero Jasper… —imploró Rosalie.

—Podemos salir a cabalgar al día siguiente —prosiguió él—, si Foxmoor está libre.

—Quizá sí que esté libre, pero yo no —apuntó Isabella en un tono tan horriblemente correcto que logró enfurecerlo— He quedado con ir a la fiesta de una amiga, aunque estoy segura de que Rosalie y Edward estarán encantados de ir con usted.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Rosalie.

—¿Y el día después? —murmuró él, conteniendo su temperamento.

—¿Se refiere al domingo? —Isabella le clavó la vista con arrogancia— Los domingos siempre voy a misa.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué beata que es usted! —espetó Jasper.

—Rezo por las almas de aquellos que se regodean en su propia maldad —manifestó ella con sutileza.

—¿Como sus primos, por ejemplo?

Isabella tensó los labios.

—Como ciertos caballeros que conozco, sí.

Rosalie colocó la mano sobre el brazo de su hermano, pero Jasper la apartó con brusquedad. Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Y qué le parece el lunes por la noche? Kean todavía actuará en Drury Lane.

Maldición. No había querido formular su propuesta como si con ello le fuera la vida. Se negaba a implorar a esa mujer. Ya había conseguido que él se postrara a sus pies una vez esa noche, y no pensaba postrarse más.

—El lunes por la noche también tengo un compromiso. Y también el martes.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera abrir la boca para quejarse, ella se adelantó y añadió con el tono más dulce que pudo:

—Y el miércoles he de asistir a la velada en el club social Almack's. No creo que le hayan enviado una invitación, ¿no?

—Me amputaría la mano derecha antes de solicitar una invitación de esa panda de buitres.

—¡Qué pena! Claro, necesita la mano derecha para estrangular a caballeros.

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella! —estalló Jasper.

—De veras, mi agenda social está llenísima durante esta época del año; no sé cuándo podremos volver a salir los cuatro juntos. Pero ustedes tres pueden salir sin mí. Le prometo que revisaré mi agenda cuando llegue a casa para ver si puedo quedar con usted de aquí a dos semanas.

Su frágil sonrisa hizo que Jasper sintiera ganas de estrangularla.

Ella quería castigarlo por no haberse comportado como un caballero. Pero ¿estaba además intentando zafarse de su trato? Esa suposición sólo consiguió enfurecerlo más de lo que ya estaba. Esperaba que no fuera así. Isabella había aceptado que él le hiciera la corte, y más le valía continuar con el trato hasta el final o rechazarlo delante de su hermana, con lo cual él lograría sacar algo positivo, seguro.

El carruaje se detuvo delante de la casa de los Foxmoor, y el lacayo se precipitó a abrir la puerta.

—Quédate aquí, Rosalie, mientras acompaño a las señoritas hasta su casa. No tardaré —ordenó Jasper al tiempo que saltaba rápidamente antes de que Isabella pudiera protestar.

Después de ayudar a las dos damas a descender del carruaje, las escoltó hasta arriba de la escalinata. Lo irritó el modo tan frío con que Isabella se asió a su brazo. Parecía como si se negara a tocarlo, cuando tan sólo una hora antes se había derretido con sus besos y caricias. Maldita fuera esa mujer.

Tan pronto como entraron en la mansión, Jasper se volvió hacia la prima de Isabella.

—Me gustaría mantener unas palabras con lady Isabella a solas, si no le importa.

La señorita Swan pareció dudar unos instantes.

—Bueno… No sé si…

—No pasa nada, Chelsea —la cortó Isabella— Yo también deseo intercambiar unas palabras con el vizconde. Sólo será un momento.

Tras esa frase tajante, Isabella se apresuró por el pasillo, caminando con la gracia de una verdadera aristócrata. Jasper trotó detrás de ella, dolidamente consciente de su enorme y desgarbada figura.

¿Por qué diantre había heredado la complexión robusta del Príncipe de Gales en lugar de sus finas maneras? Eso era un terrible inconveniente.

Pensó en cómo la imagen graciosa y esbelta de Isabella encajaría en los brazos de Whitmore; dos personas elegantemente entrelazadas en un beso elegante. Pero en cambio ella había preferido los brazos de él.

Los besos de Jasper habían sido más bien un ataque de un lobo hambriento. Y su inoportuno y enorme tamaño lo había obligado a arrodillarse para poder chupar esos maravillosos pechos…

Ella no había protestado. La respuesta de Isabella ante el primer beso le había parecido una invitación y no había hecho más que incrementar su sed, especialmente cuando ella lo había mirado de forma tan sensual, con esa preciosa melena rubia, como tentándolo para que él probara su cuerpo. Cualquier hombre habría sucumbido ante tal provocación. Por todos los dioses, ¿cómo podía suponer ella que él fuera capaz de contenerse ante tanta belleza?

Jasper todavía oía los suaves jadeos de Isabella provocados por la excitación, aún recordaba la textura de esos pezones, cómo se habían puesto duros como piedras ante el contacto con su lengua. ¿Cómo se atrevía a renegar de su trato después de aceptar esos excesos…?

—¿Y bien? —Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo— ¿Se puede saber de qué deseabas hablar conmigo?

Sobresaltado, Jasper miró a su alrededor. Ni se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a una de las salitas de estar. La había seguido a ciegas, como un perrito faldero.

«Cuidado», se dijo; probablemente ella lo había conducido hasta ese enclave revestido de muebles superfluos y delicados a propósito; seguro que esas finísimas sillas se quebrarían en el momento en que él se sentara en ellas. Quería recordarle que no estaba hecha para tipos tan desgarbados como él sino para caballeros refinados.

—Pretendes castigarme por mi frialdad, ¿no es así? —empezó él.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No me mientas. Desde el espectáculo en el pasillo, cuando he…

—¿Machacado a mi primo? ¿Utilizado un lenguaje repugnante? ¿Intentado arruinar mi reputación?

Él la miró atónito.

—Whitmore era quien intentaba arruinar tu reputación, y tú lo sabes. Maldita sea, deberías estarme agradecida por haberte defendido.

—¿Agradecida? Con tu conducta salvaje no sólo has conseguido ganarte un enemigo, sino tres: Henry y sus hermanos. Si hubieras recurrido a una táctica más sutil… —Isabella no pudo continuar. Tuvo que hacer una pausa y respirar hondo— Y eso está precisamente vinculado con el tema del que te quería hablar.

Estaba claro. Isabella iba a romper la relación; exactamente lo que él había deseado, así que, ¿por qué de repente le costaba respirar?

—Creo que he malinterpretado tus motivos para cortejarme.

Su comentario lo puso en guardia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dijiste que querías a alguien que te facilitara el acceso a la sociedad. Pensé que deseabas apoyar a Rosalie pero, en cambio, cada vez que estás con gente te comportas de una forma maleducada con todos los que se cruzan en nuestro camino.

—¿Y por qué debería ser educado con esa panda de imbéciles? Me despreciarán siempre, no importa lo que haga.

—Eso es ridículo. Si te desprecian es porque tú te lo buscas. Y, de veras, no puedo culparlos. Nos insultas, a mí y al resto, siempre que se te presenta la oportunidad; no muestras el menor empeño en exhibir formas caballerosas, y te vistes como si fueras a la vendimia en lugar de a eventos de la alta sociedad.

—Sólo me muestro tal y como soy. Tú ya sabías cómo era cuando me conociste.

—Pensé que actuabas con tanta rudeza hacia mí a causa de mi hermano. Jamás imaginé que no tuvieras ni la más mínima idea de cómo comportarte en sociedad.

Jasper suspiró con enojo.

—Pues no, no sé comportarme. Y tengo que admitir que me he pasado de la raya cuando Whitmore te ha amenazado, pero eso no te da derecho a renegar de nuestro trato.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo de renegar de nuestro trato?

—Eso es lo que he interpretado, después de que hayas rechazado que te acompañe a ningún sitio.

Isabella esgrimió una de sus sonrisas condescendientes.

—Pues te equivocas. Simplemente te estoy apartando hasta que podamos resolver esta situación.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él con desdén.

—Si empezamos las lecciones ahora mismo, estarás listo rápidamente.

Jasper parpadeó.

—¿Listo para qué?

—Para reaparecer en sociedad. Si tú y yo tenemos que continuar con nuestro festejo, no puedes seguir haciendo el payaso de ese modo, insultando a la gente cuando te plazca. Tengo que mantener mi reputación.

Jasper la miró boquiabierto, mientras ella se movía grácilmente por la sala, tocando los elementos ornamentales con la punta de los dedos con gentileza.

—Puesto que eres tan amante de los libros, te enviaré los más actualizados sobre comportamientos correctos. Le pediremos a lord Marcus que nos recomiende un sastre, y estoy segura de que Edward estará encantado de explicarte las reglas de caballerosidad…

—¡No pienso dejarme influir por tu maldito hermano! —explotó él— No hay nada malo en mi forma de vestir, y actúo como me da la gana. No tiene nada que ver con desconocer las reglas.

Isabella se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró a los ojos con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eliges no seguir las reglas de conducta caballerosa?

—Así es —refunfuñó Jasper.

—Pero no lo entiendo. Insististe en que festejáramos tal y como era debido, que no fuera un acto privado, que me dejara ver en público contigo. Interpreté que a cambio pensabas tratarme del modo que se espera de un hombre que corteja a una mujer, con cortesía y respeto. Pero parece ser que eso no es lo que tú entiendes por festejar como es debido. Para ti es… ¿Qué? Estoy intentando comprenderte.

¡Uf! Jasper no quería que la conversación fluyera por esos derroteros.

—Pues… es…

—Estoy segura de que eres consciente de que tus malas maneras nos afectan tanto a mí como a tu hermana, así que ¿por qué lo haces? A lo mejor es que no se trata de un festejo como es debido si no sólo de una forma retorcida para intentar que tire la toalla con la relación entre Edward y Rosalie…

A Jasper se le heló la sangre. ¿Acaso había averiguado su plan? No, eso era absurdo.

—¿Y toda tu exposición sobre querer a una mujer bella agarrada del brazo? ¿Era también una patraña? ¿Y tus besos y tu declaración de que me deseabas? —Las manos de Isabella empezaron a temblar, y su labio inferior también.

—Sabes perfectamente que te deseaba… y que te deseo… yo…

Por todos los cielos; Isabella empezaba a marearlo.

—Me deseas, pero te niegas a complacerme.

—No he dicho eso —protestó él.

—Mira, ni has dicho ni has hecho nada para que piense lo contrario, así que ¿cómo puedes culparme por pensar que estás jugando con mis sentimientos sólo para satisfacer tus propósitos más infames? ¿Del mismo modo que dices que Edward juega con los de Rosalie?

La comparación le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Algo se había torcido en esa conversación, y no era capaz de averiguar el qué.

«La Belle Dame Sans Merci está acostumbrada a tumbar a todos los hombres, ¿recuerdas?», se repitió a sí mismo.

—Dudo que pudiera jugar con una mujer que ha rechazado once propuestas de matrimonio —rebatió él, desesperado por ganar nuevamente el terreno que de repente se le había tornado adverso.

Un atisbo de odio hizo mella en los ojos de Isabella.

—Así que has decidido que puedes jugar conmigo simplemente porque he demostrado mi fortaleza con los pretendientes que he tenido en el pasado.

—Maldita sea; no estaba jugando… yo sólo… —resopló con fuerza— Lo mezclas todo. Sabes lo que siento por la alta sociedad. ¿Por qué debería seguir sus ridículas reglas?

—¿Quizá porque me estás cortejando?

Jasper la miró con desdén, y ella añadió rápidamente:

—No importa. Creo que ahora entiendo tus intenciones.

—¿Que entiendes el qué?

—Si tu intención no era jugar conmigo… —Isabella hizo una pausa para clavarle una mirada inquisidora—, porque eso es lo que me estás diciendo, ¿cierto?

—Así es —anunció él, cada vez más incómodo con la conversación.

—Entonces ha de ser lo que he dicho al principio: que no sabes comportarte debidamente en público. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Eres demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Toda esa tosquedad y tus protestas son la muestra palpable de cómo se comporta un hombre cuando se siente fuera de lugar y no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta.

—¿Fuera de lugar? —titubeó él molesto.

—Supongo que no debería ponerte más en evidencia diciéndote que necesitas lecciones sobre cómo comportarte de forma caballerosa.

—¡No necesito ninguna maldita lección! —rugió Jasper.

—No hay necesidad de alzar la voz —prosiguió Isabella con tono sosegado. Su cara mostraba que sentía pena por él— Tranquilo; conmigo no deberías avergonzarte de tus evidentes imperfecciones.

Un millón de sombras de diferentes tonos oscuros se apoderaron de la mente de Jasper. ¿Pena por él? ¡Nadie sentía pena por él! Ni su hermana ni nadie. Quizá no actuaba del modo más acertado cuando estaba con gente, pero era su reacción al trato que recibía de esa panda de arrogantes. ¿Acaso Isabella esperaba que él se comportara con gentileza con ellos? ¿Cuando ellos eran sumamente maleducados con él? Que sonriera e hiciera reverencias y…

¡Ni hablar! Jasper aproximó su cara a Isabella.

—No necesito ninguna lección. Simplemente me decanto por no seguir las reglas absurdas de una sociedad degenerada.

—Perdona, pero eso es lo que siempre alegan los tipos incompetentes cuando no saben cómo bailar o comportarse apropiadamente o hacer comentarios acertados. Pero, de verdad, estaré encantada de ayudarte a aprender…

—¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda! ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie!

Jasper se daba cuenta que se estaba cavando su propia tumba y que probablemente jamás sería capaz de levantar cabeza, así que decidió que lo mejor era batirse en retirada.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de esa sarta de tonterías. Buenas noches, señorita.

Mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, Isabella reclamó su atención:

—¿Lord Draker?

—¿Qué? —soltó él sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Puesto que no es usted capaz de comportarse como un caballero y no muestra ni el más mínimo interés en aprender, me temo que no me queda otra opción que rechazar su compañía.

Jasper dio un respingo.

—Es decir, que quiere romper nuestro trato.

—Acepté un cortejo como era debido, y queda claro que usted no sabe lo que eso significa.

—Sí, ya, lo confundo todo… —Se daba cuenta de que lo estaba echando todo a perder— De acuerdo. Entonces dígale a su hermano que se vaya al cuerno. Porque si yo no cuento con su compañía, él no tendrá a Rosalie.

Abandonó la sala hecho una furia, y a punto estuvo de chocar con la señorita Swan, que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta. Jasper se detuvo apenas unos instantes para fulminarla con la mirada.

—¡Enhorabuena! Finalmente se ha librado de mí.

Y después desapareció.

*******CAPÍTULO ONCE*******

_Las jóvenes pupilas actúan a veces de forma taimada e impulsiva. Una buena institutriz se ha de anticipar a cualquier eventualidad._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Jasper entró bruscamente en el carruaje y gritó al cochero que se pusiera en marcha. Maldita fuera Isabella, y malditos fueran todos. En primer lugar, debía de haber perdido la chaveta para aceptar ese contrato infame. ¡Lecciones! Esa engreída quería darle clases de comportamiento, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rosalie desde el asiento opuesto.

—Sí.

Genial, ahora había echado a lady Presuntuosa de su vida.

Adiós a las noches en casa de su hermanastro para evitar el largo camino de regreso a Castlemaine, y a los costes extras en carruaje y en caballos, y a ponerse los mejores trajes que tenía para que después esa fémina exaltada se dedicara a criticar.

Adiós a la lengua viperina de esa chica mimada y arrogante. Adiós a los intercambios más estimulantes. Se acabaron los besos apasionados en la oscuridad. Se acabó probar esa piel con sabor a miel…

¡Maldita fuera! ¿Por qué le hacía eso a él?

Bueno, ya no importaba; todo se había acabado. Así que, ¿qué más daba si ella opinaba que era incapaz de comportarse apropiadamente? Eso era lo que quería, ¿no?

No, maldición. Él deseaba probar que sus amigos eran una manada de lobos que deseaban descarnar a los caballeros honestos, que su hermana jamás sería aceptada entre ellos a causa de las infundadas expectativas que tenían.

No porque él no pudiera seguir las reglas. Jasper sabía que, si se lo proponía, era capaz de comportarse como el mejor caballero.

«Eso es lo que siempre alegan los tipos incompetentes cuando no saben cómo bailar o comportarse apropiadamente o hacer comentarios acertados.»

¡Santo cielo! Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Jasper? —pronunció Rosalie, rompiendo el silencio dentro del carruaje— ¿De verdad crees lo que has dicho? ¿Que Edward y tú y yo podríamos salir a cabalgar juntos?

Maldición. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a las expectativas de su hermana.

—La situación ha cambiado.

Incluso bajo la tenue luz gris que se filtraba en el carruaje proveniente de las lámparas de la calle, Jasper pudo ver su cara de decepción.

—¿Por qué?

—Foxmoor ya no te acompañará a ningún otro sitio.

Una palidez alarmante se extendió por las mejillas de Rosalie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, y punto.

Rosalie lo miró sin pestañear.

—Supongo que lo que ha sucedido es que le has dicho algo sumamente desagradable a lady Isabella; por eso ella se mostraba tan fría contigo. Oh, Jasper, pero ¿qué has hecho?

Él no le había comentado a su hermana el trato con Isabella, pero Rosalie no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Debía saber que su asociación con Isabella estaba necesariamente vinculada con la suya con Foxmoor.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que he hecho algo? Ella es la que se muestra arrogante y condescendiente y…

—Isabella es adorable, y tú lo sabes. —Rosalie se recostó en el asiento con la cara crispada— Pero tú has echado a perder vuestra relación. Estarás contento.

—Me niego a hacerle la corte a una mujer que se empeña en convertirme en alguien que no soy.

—¿Quieres decir un caballero?

No, sólo le faltaba Rosalie con la misma historia. ¿Sería posible escapar del esnobismo de las féminas?

—Ya soy un caballero, maldita sea.

—Pues no actúas como tal. Es lo que le comentaba a Edward…

—¿Edward? ¿Vuestra relación ha progresado tanto que ya le tuteas?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Sí. Ahora ya hace más de un mes que nos conocemos.

Jasper esgrimió una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar por qué un duque acomodado, que presume de tener tan buenos contactos, ha decidido hacerle la corte a la hija de una dama, nuestra madre, envuelta en rumores indecentes?

—Pues sí, sí que me lo he cuestionado. Así que se lo pregunté directamente, y él me dijo que había conocido a nuestra madre cuando era pequeño y que le había parecido una buena persona.

—¿Comparada con quién? ¿Con Jezabel?

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Sé que mamá te trató a veces muy mal, pero también era capaz de ser agradable…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca estaba cerca. Le importábamos tan poco que ni se molestaba en quedarse en casa con nosotros.

Rosalie se quedó muda, después desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Maldición. No era su intención sacar a relucir ese tema y herir los sentimientos de su hermana. Pero cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos eran tan afilados como un par de cuchillos de acero.

—No se trata de mamá. Estoy enamorada de Edward, ése es el tema.

La noche parecía empeorar por momentos.

—Pero ¿está él enamorado de ti?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que creo, sí.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Todavía no, hace poco que hemos empezado a festejar. Y ahora pretendes que rompamos antes de que descubra lo que siente por mí.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti y, como tu guardián, debo actuar según mi conciencia.

—En cambio, pensabas que era suficientemente bueno para mí cuando festejabas con Isabella.

Jasper decidió ser honesto.

—No, ni incluso entonces. Pero creí que tú comprenderías la verdad si le daba la oportunidad de cortejarte.

—Y de paso tú podías festejar con Isabella —soltó ella— Y ahora esperas que Edward y yo rompamos, simplemente porque tú has actuado como un botarate y has herido los sentimientos de Isabella.

—¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que he herido sus sentimientos. ¿No te has fijado con qué frivolidad me ha tratado esta noche?

—Porque tú te has comportado como un simple botarate maleducado. No la culpo. Si te atrevieras a tratarme de ese modo, jamás volvería a dirigirte la palabra. —Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia delante para aprisionar entre sus manos la mano de Jasper con esa expresión de sinceridad que siempre presagiaba problemas.

—Cuando quieres sabes ser realmente encantador, como cuando departes con lady Marcus. Por eso no comprendo por qué ahora que tienes a una mujer que se muestra atraída hacia ti…

—Lady Isabella no está interesada en mí —espetó al tiempo que se zafaba de las manos de Rosalie. Se suponía que su hermana se había de poner de su lado, y no del de esa mujer— Me considera inferior. Si no eres capaz de verlo, entonces es que estás ciega.

—Tú eres el que estás ciego. ¿No te has fijado en cómo te mira?

Jasper la miró perplejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Isabella te lanza las típicas miradas furtivas que usan las damas sólo con el caballero al que desean.

Jasper decidió ignorar el súbito latido acelerado de su pulso. Isabella sólo lo quería para satisfacer su curiosidad virginal con un macho peligroso.

—Lo único que expresa esa mujer es su obsesión por criticar todos mis fallos en la conducta poco caballerosa.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿por qué me pregunta tantas cosas personales sobre ti?

Jasper contuvo la respiración.

—¿Como qué?

—A qué escuela fuiste, por qué no te gastas ni un penique en ropa. —Rosalie enarcó una ceja— Si siempre has sido tan gruñón.

Que una mujer respetable, cualquier mujer, se interesara por él, lo desconcertaba. Sí, Isabella había respondido a sus besos, pero jamás habría pensado que pudiera demostrar interés en ningún otro aspecto vinculado a él. La posibilidad lo intrigó. Y eso era peligroso.

—¿Y tú qué le has contestado?

—Se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella. No me gusta airear conversaciones privadas.

—Pero si me acabas de comentar… —Jasper se mordió los labios para no lanzar de nuevo otra maldición en voz alta, luchando por contener el impulso que sentía de estrangular a su hermana.

—Qué más da. No me importan vuestros cotilleos a mis espaldas.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Vamos, sé que te gusta. ¿Por qué no vas y le pides perdón? ¿Por qué no luchas por recuperar su amistad?

—¡No pienso pedirle perdón a esa arpía! —No si podía evitarlo. Pensaba que con Isabella estaba todo perdido, pero no deseaba perder el control ni la influencia sobre su hermana— A pesar de la situación entre Isabella y yo, tú no verás más a Foxmoor.

Por primera vez, Rosalie se encaró a él con aire altanero.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —respondió él con firmeza— Y no hay nada más que hablar.

—Ah.

—Acatarás mis órdenes, ¿de acuerdo? —la interrogó Jasper con aire amenazador.

—Sí, claro; lo que tú digas.

—¿No piensas protestar? ¿Ni objetar? —le preguntó incómodo.

—No. —Le obsequió con una sonrisa condescendiente, similar a las de Isabella, y eso le heló la sangre a su hermano.

«Lo que conseguirá es que Rosalie le odie. Si se muestra testarudo e irracional, ella tendrá una perfecta justificación para engañarlo a la primera de turno», le había comentado Isabella en Castlemaine.

Que Dios se amparara de él. Rosalie también lo abandonaría. Durante ese mes que había pasado entre la sociedad, su hermana se había envalentonado. Si dejaba de ir a Londres con ella, entonces únicamente podría confiar en los Marcus, quienes estaban absortos en su bebé recién nacido y no se mostraban plenamente convencidos de la validez de sus prejuicios contra Foxmoor.

Maldición, maldición, y mil veces maldición.

Podía hacer de carabina de Rosalie con los Marcus, pero eso significaba que tendría que asistir a todas las fiestas y ver a Isabella y a energúmenos como Whitmore postrándose a los pies de la diosa. No, no podría soportarlo.

Aunque, de todos modos, sabía que no lo invitarían a las fiestas a las que Rosalie desearía ir. A pesar de que su asociación con Isabella le había abierto la puerta a una o dos fiestas, eso se acabaría en el momento en que ella solicitara a sus amigos que no lo invitaran más.

Y ese pensamiento lo llevó nuevamente a sopesar la posibilidad de que los Marcus custodiaran a Rosalie.

Apretó los dientes con rabia. Qué pena que no pudiera encerrar a su hermana en la mazmorra. Pero incluso en dicho caso, Isabella sería capaz de averiguar su paradero, ayudarla a escapar, y darle cobijo en su propia casa; en la casa de Foxmoor. Era mejor tener a sus enemigos delante de las narices, donde por lo menos no los perdería de vista.

Quizá había llegado el momento de cambiar de táctica. Su primer plan no había funcionado como esperaba; Rosalie aún estaba del lado de Isabella. Y si Isabella le decía a su hermana que había roto con él porque no era más que un pobre idiota que no sabía comportarse de forma caballerosa, Rosalie le haría la vida imposible. O las dos aunarían fuerzas contra él. Sí, que Dios se amparara de él.

Un cortejo apropiado podía resultar más efectivo. Si no malgastaba todos sus esfuerzos intentando hacer que Isabella se enfadara, podría vigilar a Edward y Rosalie con más comodidad, y al final el resultado sería el mismo. Porque si actuaba como un caballero y lady Presuntuosa se daba cuenta de que igualmente la sociedad continuaba condenándolo, acabaría rompiendo con él.

Pero entonces Rosalie no podría acusarlo por ello. Cuando viera que Isabella lo rechazaba sin escrúpulos a pesar de los esfuerzos de él por complacerla, Rosalie se pondría seguramente de su lado. Entonces rompería con Edward, también, porque no podría festejar con él después de que su hermana hubiera repudiado a Jasper.

—De acuerdo; tú ganas —declaró— Haré las paces con Isabella.

—¿Y puedo seguir festejando con Edward?

Su expresión llena de esperanza no le gustó nada a Jasper.

—Bueno, de momento.

Con un poco de suerte, con su nuevo plan lograría recuperar la complicidad de su hermana. Y si no, tendría que recurrir a la mazmorra.

A lo mejor podría encerrar a Isabella, en lugar de a Rosalie. Una variación del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior se plasmó en su mente: Isabella encerrada en la mazmorra, ofreciéndose a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera. Isabella arrodillada ante él, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, su boca de sirena implorándole que la llevara hasta la cama. Isabella desnuda, sin el arpa para escudarla de la mirada felina de Jasper…

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para recuperar su amistad? —le preguntó Rosalie.

Su fantasía se evaporó en un santiamén, dejándolo incómodamente excitado. Jasper depositó su sombrero en su regazo y se concentró en la pregunta de Rosalie.

—No lo sé.

—¿Aceptas una sugerencia?

—Claro —suspiró él.

—Si quieres impresionar a Isabella…

Varias horas después, Jasper se hallaba en la entrada del Blue Swan, completamente empapado por la lluvia torrencial que no cesaba de caer del cielo, solicitando ver a su hermanastro. Tras dejar a Rosalie con los Marcus, se había dirigido a casa de Byrne, donde le habían dicho que Byrne jamás regresaba a casa antes de las cuatro de la madrugada. Así era la vida de un propietario de una sala de juegos.

Y puesto que era la primera vez que Jasper entraba en el club por la puerta principal, el portero opuso cierta resistencia.

—Lo siento, señor. No puedo dejarle pasar. No es usted socio —se excusó el individuo, arrugando el labio superior como muestra del desagrado que le causaba la imagen del abrigo anticuado y la barba empapada de Jasper— Sólo está permitida la entrada a los socios o a los invitados de un socio.

—Si no va a buscar al dueño ahora mismo, le juro que…

—¡Draker! —exclamó su hermano, personándose de golpe en el vestíbulo— ¿Qué diantre estás haciendo aquí?

—Quería verte.

—¿Y te atreves a intentar entrar por la puerta principal de mi club? —Byrne hizo señas al portero para que se apartara al tiempo que se echaba a reír— ¡Qué ideas más descabelladas se te ocurren!

—Pues a mí no me hace gracia. —Jasper entró en el vestíbulo y se sacudió el barro de las botas que se había acumulado con sus idas y venidas por la ciudad— Esta noche no estoy de humor para aguantar tus bromas.

Mientras el portero se hacía cargo del abrigo y del sombrero empapados con una mirada de asco, Byrne se echó a reír, sin mostrarse enojado por el comentario de su hermano, y lo llevó hasta su despacho.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has venido a verme en un tiempo de perros como éste?

—Nada que no se pudiera solventar si se erradicara a toda la raza femenina del planeta.

—Ah, un problema de faldas.

Entraron en el despacho, y Byrne cerró la puerta.

—Las mujeres son una plaga en la Tierra. —Jasper se fue directo hacia el fuego de la chimenea para calentar sus manos heladas.

—¿Y lo estás descubriendo ahora?

Jasper le lanzó a Byrne una mirada de pocos amigos.

—En cambio, tú no pareces tener problemas con ellas.

—Porque las mantengo en su lugar. Cuando una intenta llevarme por el camino de la amargura, la planto y me busco otra.

—Yo no tengo esa elección. Una de las problemáticas es Rosalie.

—Entonces me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Gracias a Dios no tengo hermanas, así que si has venido en busca de consejo…

—He venido porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

Los ojos de Byrne se llenaron de curiosidad. A pesar de que Jasper, Marcus y Byrne se habían prometido apoyarse los unos a los otros, Jasper jamás había requerido la ayuda de Byrne hasta entonces.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

Jasper fijó la vista en el fuego.

—Necesito una invitación para una de esas veladas en Almack's.

—Creo que podré conseguir una invitación para Rosalie, aunque no puedo garantizarte…

—No es para Rosalie —explicó Jasper, apretando los dientes—, es para mí.

Durante unos instantes, la estancia se llenó de un silencio espectral. Después Byrne empezó a desternillarse de risa.

Jasper se volvió y le clavó una mirada encendida.

—No es divertido.

—Oh, sí… es que… —Byrne no podía proseguir; las risotadas le oprimían el pecho y no había forma de atajarlas— La idea de que tú… en ese club social… con todas esas arpías secas y serias…

—¿Puedes conseguir la maldita invitación o no?

Byrne consiguió sofocar su risa.

—¡Cielo santo! Entonces… ¿hablas en serio?

—Pues claro que sí. ¿Piensas que vendría hasta aquí a estas horas de la madrugada sólo para hacerte reír con semejante patochada? Te aseguro que puedo invertir mi tiempo en cosas más interesantes.

—Como ir a una fiesta en el Almack's. —Byrne volvió a estallar en una estentórea risotada.

Jasper deseaba estrangularlo.

—Mira, si no puedes conseguir la maldita invitación…

—Entonces, nadie más lo conseguirá. —Byrne apuntó rápidamente, haciendo esfuerzos por contener la risa— Bueno, tendré que hablar con los maridos de cada una de las organizadoras.

—¿No tenías una amante que era una de las organizadoras?

—Sí, pero ella sólo puede intentar convencer al resto de esas mujeres.

—Tenía entendido que aceptan la presencia de hombres solteros con títulos nobiliarios porque son buenos partidos.

Byrne resopló.

—Ya, pero dudo que el término «buen partido» comprenda a hombres con apodos que incluyan la palabra «dragón», o que luzcan barbas pobladas, o que se vistan con ropajes absolutamente pasados de moda, que ni el sirviente más pobre se atrevería a usar, o…

—Basta. Ya entiendo por dónde vas. —Byrne lo estaba mezclando todo, igual que Isabella— No puedo hacer nada para remediar que sigan usando ese apodo, pero he pensado que igual podrías sugerirme… o sea, que puedes indicarme qué sastre usas.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó Byrne, aliviado de no tener que proseguir con la lista de aspectos críticos de su hermano— Mi sastre te pondrá al día en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si no, yo mismo me encargaré de asesinarlo.

—Necesito la invitación y la ropa para la fiesta del miércoles.

—Casi no pides nada, ¿eh? —suspiró Byrne— No creo que pueda conseguir la invitación para esa fecha, pero puedo obtener un pase para invitados. Si Rosalie recibe su invitación, podrás asistir con ella como su invitado… eso si pasas el examen de las organizadoras de esas veladas en ese prestigioso club social.

¿Presentarse ante las organizadoras? ¿Como un estudiante? Jasper estuvo a punto de decirle a Byrne que se olvidara del tema, pero si deseaba hacer las paces con Isabella, tenía que pasar la prueba.

—De acuerdo.

—Además tendrás que prometerme que actuarás con decoro.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo hacerlo?

«No del todo», pensó. Ahora que su furia inicial por los comentarios de Isabella se había aplacado, admitía que algo de verdad había en sus palabras. Hacía muchos años que no se esforzaba por actuar correctamente en sociedad. ¿Y si se había olvidado? ¿Y si hacía el ridículo?

Jasper lanzó un bufido. Como si esa panda de arpías fuera a preocuparse por su comportamiento; no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre lo tacharían de impresentable. Pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos por Rosalie.

—¿Jasper? —insistió su hermano.

—Sí, con decoro. Tendrás que recordarme qué significa eso.

Byrne lanzó una risita.

—Pues claro, hasta que estemos seguros de que lo entiendes. Pero todavía hay algo más: tendrás que cortarte el pelo.

—Lo sé.

—Y afeitarte la barba.

Maldición. Había decidido dejársela crecer el día en que una de sus criadas se desmayó ante la visión de la terrible cicatriz. Los bigotes habían cubierto su cara durante más de nueve años.

—Pero se verá la cicatriz —señaló tensamente mientras asía el atizador del fuego para avivar las brasas.

—A las organizadoras de esas fiestas les importa menos una cicatriz que el hecho de no ir a la moda. Y con el fin de la guerra y nuestros soldados valientes de regreso a casa, las cicatrices son el último grito en Londres.

Jasper dudó de tal explicación, pero no tenía alternativa.

—Muy bien —aceptó, mirando fijamente el atizador del fuego— Me afeitaré la barba.

Un prolongado silencio inundó la habitación hasta que Byrne dijo:

—Esa mujer te ha cazado de verdad, ¿eh?

—¿Quién?

—La Belle Dame Sans Merci.

Jasper depositó el atizador lentamente en el suelo.

—No seas ridículo.

—Es toda una belleza. Y supongo que lo sabe.

«Sé que los hombres sólo quieren mi cuerpo.»

Jasper se puso tenso.

—Sí, lo sabe; pero no es engreída, si a eso te refieres.

—Ah, ¿y es tan despiadada como dicen?

—Ha rechazado once propuestas de matrimonio —contestó Jasper evasivamente— ¿Qué crees?

Su hermano se puso de pie y bajó el tono de voz.

—Creo que deberías ir con cuidado. Esa mujer fue educada para cazar a un individuo mejor que tú.

Jasper se aproximó a Byrne con el semblante taciturno.

—Primero tú, después Marcus. ¿Por qué clase de energúmeno monstruoso me tomáis? Ya te conté que se trata simplemente de un contrato entre ella y yo. Únicamente la estoy cortejando para poder vigilar a Foxmoor.

—Si tú lo dices… Pero recuerda: son muchos los hombres que han caído rendidos a los pies de esa mujer.

—Por el amor de Dios, sé cómo cubrir mis espaldas contra esa clase de féminas. Tenía veintidós años cuando abandoné la alta sociedad. Antes había sufrido a menudo a causa de las bromas pesadas que circulaban sobre mi estatura y mi falta de interés por temas tan aburridos como jugar a cartas, saber atarme el pañuelo al cuello correctamente, y adular a las mujeres de forma hipócrita.

Hizo una pausa, como recordando esos tiempos, después lanzó una risotada seca y prosiguió:

—Entonces había varias chicas intocables que no se avenían a las atenciones de un hombre rudo con una Jezabel por madre. Aunque la ley me considere hijo legítimo, los chismes sobre mi verdadero padre pululaban a mi alrededor en boca de todas esas chicas tan refinadas…

—Lo mismo me pasó a mí —lo interrumpió Byrne— Pero con los años aprendí a darle la vuelta a mi favor a mi desafortunado nacimiento. He aprendido qué es lo que quieren esas mujeres refinadas de un hombre, y lo uso para que caigan rendidas a mis pies.

—A espaldas de sus esposos.

—Y delante de ellos, sí puedo conseguirlo. —Los ojos de Byrne destellaron como dos zafiros azules— Ya nadie se atreve a llamarme bastardo a la cara, te lo aseguro. La mayoría de esos tipos no pueden asumir el riesgo de tenerme como enemigo.

Por un momento, el rostro de Byrne se tornó amenazador, como el de un demonio recién salido del infierno. A continuación, recurrió a una sonrisa forzada.

—Pero tú, querido hermano, te has pasado el último tercio de tu vida en una cueva. Y ahora una despampanante mujer ha aceptado que la cortejes, y eso es algo que no logras creer ni digerir…

—No soy la clase de loco excéntrico que tú e Marcus pensáis —espetó Jasper— Lo tengo todo planeado y bajo control, así que ¿conseguirás esa maldita invitación para el Almack's o no?

—Haré todo lo que pueda. —Acto seguido esgrimió una mueca de picardía— Pero que Dios se apiade de todos los asistentes a la fiesta si lo consigo.

*******CAPÍTULO DOCE*******

_Una siempre está a salvo con su pupila en el Almack's, el prestigioso club social._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Los dedos de Isabella se deslizaron suavemente por las cuerdas del arpa, buscando la configuración adecuada de notas que expresara su descontento. Pero ese instrumento no estaba precisamente hecho para esa clase de música. Lo que necesitaba era un violín, para proyectar una música más profunda. O quizá un par de címbalos, para estamparlos contra la dura cabezota de cierto sujeto.

—¿Estás segura de que no deseas tomar una tacita de té? —preguntó una voz desde la mesa ubicada al otro extremo de la estancia.

Chelsea estaba garabateando en una libretita que siempre llevaba encima y a la que denominaba diario. Isabella a veces se preguntaba qué era lo que su prima anotaba en ella, teniendo en cuenta que su vida carecía de cualquier clase de emoción o interés. Más o menos como la suya. Isabella suspiró y atacó su pieza musical favorita con venganza, deseando que sonara menos… bella.

—No estoy de humor para tomar té.

—Quizá prefieres que te lea un poco en voz alta…

—¡No! —exclamó con rabia. Cuando se dio cuenta de la cara contrariada de su prima, suavizó el tono de voz— Lo siento, pero es que no tengo ganas de escuchar ninguna historia de ningún libro.

«Ni recordar que Jasper prefiere estar con libros antes que conmigo», pensó. Sus dedos se crisparon entre las cuerdas.

—Estarás mejor sin él, y tú lo sabes —terció Chelsea.

Isabella levantó la cabeza, y se sonrojó al ver cómo su prima la observaba fijamente, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

—Ésa es la razón por la que estás de tan mal humor últimamente, ¿verdad? ¿Os peleasteis y lord Draker puso fin a vuestro festejo?

—No seas ridícula. Fui yo quien cortó, no él.

—Porque el vizconde no quería hacer lo que tú querías.

Y porque él le estaba mintiendo para lograr sus propósitos ignominiosos. Isabella había intentado herir su orgullo, hacer que admitiera que la había utilizado para separar a Rosalie de Edward. Mas en lugar de herir su orgullo, la única que había salido perdiendo había sido ella.

Ya habían transcurrido cuatro días desde que Jasper se había marchado arrebatadamente. Desde entonces, ni una palabra. ¿Cómo podía fulminar su contrato de una forma tan fría, tan grosera?

—No entiendo qué es lo que te molesta —prosiguió Chelsea— Lord Draker no es lo suficiente bueno para ti; has rechazado a caballeros más interesantes y más refinados, y jamás has malgastado ni un segundo de tu tiempo en pensar en un hombre que desaparece de tu vida.

Cierto. Pero esos caballeros tienden a comportarse como unos perritos falderos, arrastrándose a sus pies para suplicarle clemencia, algo que Jasper no había hecho ni una sola vez.

Suspiró de nuevo. Los dragones jamás suplican. Engullen y devoran y echan humo, quemando todo aquello que se les antojaba, sólo para pasarlo bien.

Lo mismo que había hecho Jasper: que ella ardiera de pasión.

«Unas cadenas me rodearon las muñecas, y sentí envidia de la maldita arpa que había conseguido recostarse entre tus muslos y tocar ligeramente esos lugares prohibidos que yo ansiaba tanto acariciar…»

Isabella sintió cómo una oleada de calor inundaba sus partes más íntimas y se recostó en el arpa, casi aplastándola. Maldito fuera Jasper. ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con entrometerse en sus sueños nocturnos, provocándole fantasías desapacibles, con situaciones improbables que siempre acababan con él haciéndole cosas eróticas? ¿Ahora se entrometía en su pasatiempo favorito, que era tocar el arpa?

Cada vez que ella acomodaba el arpa entre sus piernas, se acordaba de la mano de Jasper, firme y cálida y sensual, acariciándole precisamente ese lugar prohibido. Cada vez que sus pechos rozaban el arpa, imaginaba la boca de Jasper lamiéndole los pezones…

Aspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—No me importa nada lo que lord Draker haga o deje de hacer, siempre y cuando no afecte la relación entre Edward y Rosalie.

Chelsea la miró con enorme interés.

—Pues no parece que les haya afectado lo más mínimo. De veras, la señorita Whitlock ha alegado estar indispuesta durante los últimos tres días cada vez que tu hermano ha intentado contactar con ella, pero finalmente Edward ha conseguido verla hoy.

Era la primera noticia que tenía al respecto. Había decidido no comentarle a Edward que se había peleado con Draker, esperando que él dijera algo en cualquier momento. Pero en cambio no lo había hecho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Chelsea se encogió de hombros.

—Edward me dijo que iba a ver a Rosalie y me pidió consejo sobre qué regalo podía comprarle.

—¿Y por qué no me lo comentó a mí?

Chelsea desvió la vista y empezó a alisarse el vestido.

—Dijo que prefería no provocarte, con ese mal humor que profesas últimamente.

—Bueno, quizá ha ido a verla, pero eso no significa que le hayan permitido verla.

—Pues creo que sí, porque cuando ha regresado me ha comentado que el regalo ha sido todo un éxito.

—Ah. —Recostándose en la silla, Isabella fijó los ojos en un punto de la pared, con aire ausente. Cuando Jasper se había marchado furioso de su casa, había dicho que atajaría el cortejo entre Edward y Rosalie, pero en cambio no lo había hecho. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, a estas horas? —inquirió una voz desde la puerta de la sala de música— Son casi las cinco.

Isabella dio un respingo, levantó la cabeza y avistó a su hermano. Sin hacerle caso, retomó su práctica con el arpa.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó Chelsea.

Él no contestó. Miró con escaso interés a su prima y después fijó los ojos en Isabella.

—¿No ibas a ir a la fiesta en Almack's esta noche?

—No, no estoy de humor.

—No está de humor —repitió Chelsea con gazmoñería.

—Gracias, Chelsea, no hace falta que repitas lo que dice mi hermana; ya la he oído. —Entró en la sala y se dirigió hacia Isabella— Qué raro, tú nunca te pierdes las fiestas del Almack's. ¿Qué sucede?

Los dedos de Isabella juguetearon nerviosamente con las cuerdas del instrumento.

—Nada, simplemente que hoy no me apetece ir. No es un asunto de tu incumbencia.

—A mí no te dirijas con ese tono, ¿vale? Yo no te he hecho nada.

«Ya. Gracias a ti me metí en la guarida del dragón de donde he salido bien escaldada.»

Realmente no podía echarle la culpa por ello.

—Lo siento. Hoy no tengo ganas de ir; eso es todo.

El mero pensamiento de tener que contar las mismas tonterías por milésima vez a toda esa gente que sólo se preocupaba por la apariencia y por los últimos chismes no le parecía una idea tan interesante como de costumbre.

Edward retiró el arpa, y ella se quedó con los dedos en el aire.

—¡Edward! —protestó al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el instrumento.

Pero su hermano alejó el arpa todavía más.

—Tienes que ir. Yo asistiré con Rosalie.

—¿Cómo? Pero si tú odias esas fiestas.

—Lo sé, pero ha recibido su invitación y se muere de ganas por ir, así que tú y Chelsea tenéis que venir como carabinas. Lady Marcus está enferma, probablemente con el mismo resfriado que mantuvo a Rosalie en cama durante varios días. Pero Draker dijo que aceptaba que yo la acompañara si vosotras dos también veníais.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir con más fuerza.

—¿Lord Draker estaba en casa de los Marcus? ¿Habéis hablado?

—Pues claro. Se estaba comportando como de costumbre, muy rudo, insistiendo en que Rosalie sólo podría ir si tú también ibas, pero eso no debería sorprenderte. Es parte de tu contrato con él, ¿no?

«Ya no», se dijo con tristeza. ¿Por qué Jasper no se lo había contado? ¿Acaso había cambiado de parecer sobre Rosalie y Edward? Y de ser así, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Había renunciado a luchar contra ella?

Imposible. Ese hombre era demasiado cabezota como para hacer algo similar. Pero fuera cual fuera la razón que Jasper albergara para recurrir a esa nueva táctica, no se le ocurría de qué podía tratarse.

—¿Y lord Draker tiene la intención de asistir al club Almack's, también? —preguntó, intentando contener su inmanente interés— Me comentó que no tenía invitación.

—Supongo que es cierto. Y tampoco mencionó que iría, así que probablemente no, no asistirá.

Ahora estaba absolutamente desconcertada. Si no pensaba ir, entonces eso significaba que estaba confiando la custodia de Rosalie a ella y a Chelsea y a Edward. Pero ese individuo no confiaba en ninguno de ellos para vigilar a su hermana. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Pero me ha preguntado por ti —agregó Edward— Me ha dicho que había estado muy ocupado en Castlemaine y que por eso no había podido venir a la ciudad durante los últimos días.

—Ya —musitó ella sin gran entusiasmo. Sí, claro, lo comprendía perfectamente. Jasper había decidido no hacerle caso durante unos días. Ese mentecato se negaba a actuar del modo que ella le pedía, y probablemente pensaba que podría calmarla con ese gesto. Quizá había pensado que unos días separados suavizarían su temperamento.

Bestia arrogante.

—Así que no tienes excusa para no venir con nosotros esta noche —continuó Edward— Puedes disfrutar de lo lindo sin que Draker te agüe la fiesta.

—Me parece una propuesta muy atractiva, pero de verdad, no estoy de humor para aguantar las preguntas y los comentarios perniciosos de la gente sobre él. Además, no necesitas que vaya. Con Chelsea como carabina tenéis más que suficiente. Y puesto que lord Draker no asistirá, no le importará si voy o no.

—Dijo que tenías que venir.

—Mira, él ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer para ganarse mi confianza de nuevo.

Tras tal revelación, Isabella se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Se levantó para recuperar el arpa, y Edward la miró fijamente.

—Así que en la ópera sucedió algo grave entre tú y Draker.

Ella se abrazó al arpa con aire contrariado.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Edward desvió la vista hacia Chelsea, que estaba siguiendo la conversación de los dos hermanos con suma atención.

—Chelsea, por favor, ¿te importaría ir a vestirte para ir al Almack's? Isabella subirá en un momento.

—No pienso ir —protestó Isabella, pero su prima ya se había incorporado y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Jamás desobedecía una orden directa.

Tan pronto hubo desaparecido, Edward se plantó delante de Isabella.

—Hoy he visto a Whitmore.

La alarma se expandió por la cara de su hermana.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo, intentando forzar la voz para sonar calmada.

—Me reprobó por permitir que un individuo como Draker saliera contigo. Le expliqué lo de nuestra apuesta…

—¿Que hiciste el qué? —gritó ella, lanzándole una mirada asesina— ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso!

—Te estaba haciendo un favor. Henry quiere casarse contigo, y no quería echar a perder tus oportunidades haciéndole pensar que estás considerando seriamente casarte con Draker.

—Para tu información, Henry ya me ha pedido dos veces que me case con él, y en ambas ocasiones he rechazado su oferta.

—Ah. —Edward la sorprendió cuando se echó a reír— No puedo decir que lo lamente. Ese chico, más tonto y no nace; pero como en general prefieres a chicos tontos del bote…

—Eso no es verdad. —Isabella se puso roja como la grana. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano la conociera tan poco?

Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco habían compartido demasiado tiempo juntos. Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayorcita como para conocerlo mejor, Edward se marchó a estudiar a Eton, y cuando regresó se unió a la camarilla del príncipe, con quienes pasaba prácticamente todas las horas. Incluso cuando su padre murió unos años antes, y Edward se convirtió en el cabeza de familia, asumió que ella era capaz de apañárselas sola, así que jamás se entrometía en sus asuntos.

Bueno, hasta hacía poco.

—De todos modos —prosiguió Edward—, Whitmore hizo unos comentarios vagos alegando que Draker no era un caballero digno de ti. Pero cuando lo acucié, no quiso darme más detalles.

«¡Uf! Gracias a Dios.»

—¡Bah! Simplemente está celoso.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—También le he preguntado a Chelsea al respecto, y me ha contestado que no sabe qué es lo que pasó. O miente o es que verdaderamente no lo sabe, y puesto que Chelsea nunca me ha mentido, debo asumir que no sabe nada. Así pues, sólo me queda una opción: que tú misma me cuentes qué sucedió en la ópera.

Isabella desvió la vista y se agarró al arpa con más fuerza.

—Henry insultó a lord Draker, y el vizconde actuó con su rudeza habitual. Eso es todo lo que pasó.

—Lo dudo. —Edward se acercó más a su hermana y depositó la mano en el arpa, casi rozando los brazos de Isabella— Puesto que Whitmore estará esta noche en el Almack's, quizá debería hablar con él otra vez. A lo mejor muestra más ganas de contarme lo que sucedió si le ofrezco algún incentivo, como por ejemplo si le prometo que lo apoyaré en su intento de obtener tu mano.

Isabella volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero los glaciales ojos azules de su hermano la hicieron estremecer.

—No serás capaz de hacer algo así… Pero si acabas de decir que es tonto del bote.

—Ya, pero quién sabe qué puedo llegar a decir si estoy solo. Si tú, Chelsea y Rosalie no estáis en el Almack's para distraerme, no tendré nada mejor que hacer que hablar con Henry.

Isabella lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Eso era un sucio chantaje, aunque muy efectivo, por cierto. No estaba del todo segura de si las amenazas directas de Jasper mantendrían la boca de su celoso primo cerrada, sin ventilar sus desagradables sospechas, si pensaba que con ello podría sacar algún provecho.

—De acuerdo. Iré al Almack's, pero no puedo prometerte que sea una buena compañía esta noche.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual si eres o no una buena compañía. Sólo quiero que vayas.

Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el habitual porte seguro que adoptaba tras conseguir lo que quería. Isabella no se pudo contener y recurrió al gesto infantil de sacarle la lengua.

Maldito fuera su hermano. Y maldito fuera Jasper, también, por ponerla en tal aprieto. No podía dejar que Edward descubriera la verdad sobre el encuentro entre Jasper y Henry. Seguramente se pondría hecho una verdadera furia.

Pero unas horas más tarde, cuando ella y el resto de la comitiva se aproximaron a la magnífica escalinata del vestíbulo abarrotado de gente del selecto club, se arrepintió de haberse dejado convencer para que asistiera a la velada. ¿Qué diantre le pasaba? A ella le encantaban esos eventos. Se sentía a gusto con la música, el baile y las conversaciones, y le gustaba observar lo que cada asistente lucía.

Si en los últimos años se mostraba un poco hastiada de todo ello era sólo porque ahora le preocupaba más la cuestión de con quién se iba a casar Edward, quién sería la mujer con la que Isabella debería compartir la casa de los Foxmoor. Por lo tanto, no tenía nada que ver con que ya no le atrajeran esas fiestas. No, era algo distinto.

Entonces, ¿por qué su estado de ánimo flaqueó cuando avistó la amplia sala de baile con sus seis grandes ventanales que se erigían como centinelas tristes sobre la multitud? ¿Por qué le parecía que esa noche incluso la orquesta sonaba con menos fuerza de lo habitual?

Qué absurdo; se negaba a permitir que Edward o Jasper o Henry o cualquier otro hombre le complicaran la existencia y destruyeran su ilusión por bailar, por pasarlo bien. Esa noche pensaba bailar hasta que los pies le hicieran tanto daño que no pudiera dar un paso más.

Bailó con el señor Markham, al que todo el mundo consideraba un sujeto muy inteligente, pero no prestó atención a sus comentarios locuaces. Bailó con lord Brackley, aunque no fue capaz de seguir sus pasos tan intrincados, y eso que generalmente lo conseguía.

Había transcurrido una hora interminable cuando el elocuente lord Peter Wilkins la sacó a bailar. Gracias a Dios se trataba de un reel, un baile de ritmo rápido que no les permitía intercambiar demasiadas palabras. Si oía uno más de esos ridículos cumplidos en boca de otro caballero efusivo con ganas de impresionarla, no se podría contener y enviaría al individuo a paseo, fuera quien fuese.

¿Adónde habían ido a parar las conversaciones interesantes?, ¿la honestidad franca y directa? ¿Y por qué de repente le molestaba tanto esa cuestión?

—No se imagina quién acaba de llegar —murmuró lord Peter al tiempo que ocupaban su puesto y aguardaban a que empezara la música.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella, si bien dudaba que fuera alguien que le importara.

—Su último pretendiente. Draker.

Isabella se quedó helada. No era posible. Rosalie no le había dicho nada, y a las organizadoras del evento jamás se les habría ocurrido enviarle una invitación, aunque él se hubiera atrevido a pedirla.

Pero, además, ¿Jasper estaba tan loco como para atreverse a ir al Almack's? Superó el miedo a darse la vuelta, lentamente se volvió y miró hacia la puerta; el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Entonces creyó que iba a cortársele la respiración. Porque el hombre que se abría paso en la sala de baile no era el lord Draker que conocía.

Ese sujeto era el hijo de un príncipe, con una grácil forma de andar y una apariencia impecable. Vestía a la última moda, y su melena desaliñada ya no existía, ahora exhibía un pelo corto, peinado en ondas hacia atrás que destacaban los contornos de su cara completamente afeitada.

Su pulso se aceleró hasta un ritmo trepidante. Se había afeitado la barba, lucía ropa nueva, y de algún modo milagroso había conseguido un pase para entrar en el Almack's.

¿Lo había hecho por ella? ¿Por lo que ella le había solicitado? ¿O por otra razón que no acertaba a atisbar? Sintió un pánico instantáneo al pensar que lo había hecho por ella, después de que previamente la hubiera decepcionado en repetidas ocasiones.

Y sin embargo… se había afeitado la barba, tal y como ella le había pedido. Eso tenía que significar algo.

Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la enorme cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla derecha era tan visible como él le había asegurado. Lo extraño era que se deslizaba en una línea perfectamente recta, nada parecido a la cicatriz dentada que ella esperaba a causa de una aparatosa caída de caballo. Además era larga, se prolongaba desde la curva superior de su mejilla hasta el extremo de su barbilla. Que Jasper se hubiera atrevido a exponer la cicatriz que ninguna dama debía ver provocó que su corazón se acelerase todavía más.

Y eso no era lo único que la alteraba de tal modo. Si no fuera por la cicatriz, ese hombre sería espectacularmente bello, especialmente vestido con ese ropaje tan elegante. No le cabía duda de que el nudo de la corbata se lo había realizado unas manos expertas, y ese abrigo de seda de color marfil le sentaba de maravilla; sólo el reputado sastre de Beau Brummell podía haber confeccionado una pieza tan singular.

¡Y cielos! ¡Esos pantalones ajustados a las rodillas le quedaban perfectos! Isabella contuvo la respiración. Suponía que el vizconde tenía unas piernas esbeltas, pero con los pantalones viejos y deformados que solía lucir no era posible estar segura de ello. Ahora sabía que tenía razón, porque esos músculos fornidos y prietos en sus pantorrillas se exhibían sin temor, provocando un efecto espectacular en las medias y los pantalones ajustados.

De repente, se acordó de la increíble sensación que había sentido cuando frotó su parte más íntima con esos muslos firmes, hercúleos…

Reprobándose a sí misma por esos pensamientos tan obscenos, levantó rápidamente la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Jasper, que la miraban fijamente. Seguramente debía de pensar que era tonta, repasándolo con tanto descaro de arriba abajo boquiabierta, como el resto de los idiotas alrededor de ella.

El ambiente era evidentemente tenso, pero antes de que Isabella pudiera hacer nada más que obsequiar a Jasper con una leve sonrisa, la música arrancó con fuerza, y se vio obligada a iniciar el baile.

Le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Era difícil prestar atención a los pasos cuando su interior ardía con un montón de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Cómo había conseguido entrar en el club? ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Lo había hecho por ella?

No podía remediarlo; la vista se le iba hacia él con más frecuencia de lo que deseaba. Ahora Jasper estaba hablando con su hermana y con Edward. Cuando terminó de bailar con lord Peter, vio que Jasper sacaba a Rosalie a bailar al mismo tiempo que ella se veía arrastrada nuevamente a la pista por un joven aburrido al que le había prometido un baile al principio de la velada.

Siguieron otros dos bailes más aburridos, con dos jóvenes también aburridos, mientras Jasper bailaba con Chelsea y después con una viuda que tenía fama de contar con numerosos amantes. Antes, Isabella había pensado que esa mujer era interesante, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que era realmente hermosa.

Isabella sintió cómo le hervía la sangre cuando vio que la viuda flirteaba y sonreía y parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo con la compañía de lord Draker. La aparición de los Marcus momentos después acabó por colmar el vaso. Así que Jasper no se fiaba de ella para hacer de carabina de Rosalie. Sólo lo había dicho para que asistiera al baile y fuera testigo de su espectacular puesta en escena.

Así que ésa era la estratagema, ¿no? Jasper ansiaba demostrarle que si quería podía exhibirse en el Almack's como un Adonis y conseguir que todas las damas suspiraran por él.

De acuerdo. Dejaría que se divirtiera, pero no le daría la satisfacción de demostrarle que a ella le importaba. Porque no era cierto. No, de ningún modo. Al enemigo, ni caso.

Isabella estaba tan ocupada por demostrar que no le importaba lo que hiciera Jasper que cuando llegó la hora del vals se dio cuenta de que no tenía con quien bailar. Pero entonces apareció él, un pedazo de hombre de casi dos metros de altura, exquisitamente acicalado y elegantemente vestido. En ese momento le empezaron a temblar las piernas y pensó que se iba a desmayar. Maldito fuera ese hombre.

Su agitación fue en aumento cuando él hizo una reverencia y dijo:

—Si está libre, me gustaría que me concediera su próximo baile.

Una petición expresada con toda cortesía. ¿Acaso no iban a cesar los milagros? Ella únicamente acertó a asentir con la cabeza.

En el momento en que encontraron un espacio libre en la pista, el pulso de Isabella se puso a latir a un ritmo tan frenético que temió por su salud. Era la primera vez que bailaba con él, a pesar de haberle permitido que se tomara con ella otras libertades más escandalosas.

Un delicioso cosquilleo le recorrió toda la espalda cuando él la miró y cubrió su mano enguantada con la suya. Con la otra mano, la agarró por la cintura, manteniendo la distancia adecuada entre sus cuerpos, tal como exigía el decoro. En el momento en que se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, descubrió que él la estaba observando con una mirada que no encubría ni el más mínimo deseo de poseerla.

El cosquilleo que sentía cesó al instante, y todas sus preguntas se agolparon en su boca con la clara intención de estallar.

—¿Qué… cómo has conseguido… cuándo te has…?

—No me digas que por fin he conseguido dejar a La Belle Dame sin habla —dijo, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, que ahora parecían más sensuales sin la sombra del enorme bigote— No creí que eso fuera posible.

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Isabella, y acto seguido erigió la barbilla de forma altiva.

—Pensé que te habías convertido en un caballero, pero ya veo que de nuevo te decantas por los insultos…

—Bromas, no insultos. —Su sonrisa se tornó más amplia— Dijiste que querías que me comportara como un caballero; no dijiste nada sobre actuar de forma aburrida.

Como si él pudiera ser aburrido.

La música empezó, y Jasper la arrastró por la pista con la gracia de un experto. Otra sorpresa. Isabella podía entender que fuera hábil con los bailes más sencillos y conocidos, pero el vals había irrumpido en Inglaterra hacía poco. Incluso no todos los asistentes a las fiestas en el Almack's lo bailaban con maestría.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar el vals?, ¿en Castlemaine? —le preguntó mientras él la hacía girar por la pista con desenvoltura.

—¿Quién crees que era el compañero de Rosalie en sus clases de baile? —A continuación frunció el ceño y miró a la multitud que los rodeaba— Aunque debo confesar que jamás había visto tan poco espacio disponible para bailar.

Sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta de que la multitud se había ido acercando a la pareja cada vez más, para escuchar de qué estaban hablando La Belle Dame y el vizconde Dragón, ahora que él había decidido presentarse como un verdadero conde.

—Parece que todo el mundo siente curiosidad por ti —apuntó ella— Y no son los únicos. Me muero de ganas de saber qué estás haciendo aquí.

La sonrisa de los labios de Jasper se apagó.

—Creías que no dejarían entrar a un tipo incompetente como yo, ¿no es cierto?

Isabella se sobresaltó ante tal aseveración, porque era precisamente el pensamiento que había tenido.

—Pensé que no serías capaz de atreverte a venir. No me digas que te has rebajado para solicitar una invitación a «esa panda de buitres», tal y como tú les llamaste.

—No. Otro hombre se encargó de solicitarla en mi nombre, un hombre al que de ningún modo le dejarían atravesar estos muros. Afortunadamente, mi título y nombre bastaron para obtener un pase para invitados. Me han dejado entrar como invitado de Rosalie.

Lo cual significaba que había tenido que personarse ante las organizadoras de la fiesta para obtener su visto bueno. De nuevo, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. No debía de haber resultado nada fácil para él. ¿Qué conclusión podía sacar de todo ello?

—Eso explica cómo has llegado hasta aquí, pero no el porqué.

—Sabes perfectamente el motivo. Me desafiaste de un modo que no podía ignorar.

—¿Qué desafío? —preguntó, intentando hacerse la desentendida.

—Demostrarte que no soy un idiota incapaz de comportarse como es debido en sociedad. —Jasper inclinó la cabeza para señalar a una pareja cercana que les estaban lanzando unas miradas nada sutiles— No es que me importe, pero tal como te dije, aunque me vista de seda de la cabeza a los pies la gente continuará mirándome con desdén.

—Vuelve a mirar —lo animó ella con suavidad— Verás que no hay ni una pizca de repulsa en sus caras.

Él miró a la pareja fijamente, y lo mismo hizo Isabella. Cierto, en sus caras se vislumbraba una gran dosis de curiosidad, pero nada más, como en el resto de las caras de los allí presentes. Sólo los que ya lo conocían, y que habían sido víctimas de sus insultos, lo miraban con desagrado, e incluso con ellos había más curiosidad e incredulidad que desprecio.

Jasper volvió a clavar la vista en los ojos de Isabella, y su boca se tensó hasta formar una delgadísima línea.

—Miran mi cicatriz.

Isabella dudó unos instantes. Si intentaba rebajar la importancia de esa cicatriz, él no la creería, así que era mejor ser honesta.

—Claro, es impresionante.

—Pues yo no la habría descrito de ese modo —repuso él.

—Eso es porque tú ya estás acostumbrado, pero el resto de nosotros no. —Isabella clavó la vista en la cicatriz— Por eso no podemos evitar mirarla. Es como una marca que distingue a un pura sangre del montón de jamelgos. Te diferencia del resto.

Jasper asió su mano con más fuerza.

—¿Una marca? Interesante elección de palabras.

Ella continuó observando la cicatriz impúdicamente.

—Se parece mucho a una quemadura severa que vi una vez. He oído que es el recuerdo que te quedó de una terrible caída de caballo, pero lo cierto es que por su forma no parece que sea fruto de un accidente.

A juzgar por la postura rígida de Jasper, había dado en el clavo.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber qué aspecto tiene una cicatriz que deriva de una caída de caballo?

—A veces trabajo de voluntaria en el hospital de Chelsea. He visto suficientes heridas como para saber la diferencia que hay entre una quemadura y la clase de cicatriz que queda en la piel tras una caída.

—¿Tú? ¿Voluntaria en un hospital? —exclamó con tono escéptico.

—Cuidado —le avisó ella— Te estás acercando peligrosamente a la franja de descortesía, y hasta ahora lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

Jasper se mostró ofendido ante el deliberado intento de Isabella por provocarlo, y ella esperó la inevitable respuesta ruda de su interlocutor.

Pero no pasó nada. Se limitó a respirar profundamente, como si se preparara para una misión onerosa y agregó:

—Será mejor que cambiemos de tema.

Isabella se sintió aliviada y desplegó una sonrisa para demostrar su grata sorpresa.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Mas lo cierto era que hubiera preferido continuar con el tema. Él no le había aclarado cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz. Se trataba de una quemadura, estaba convencida, pero ¿cómo se había podido quemar de forma tan terrible sólo en ese lado de la cara y en ningún sitio más?

—Así que, ¿tienes la intención de dejar que Rosalie y Edward prosigan con su festejo? —le preguntó con interés.

—Siempre y cuando tú me permitas que te siga cortejando. Creo que te he demostrado que puedo ser todo un caballero, como para satisfacer tus gustos tan refinados.

Isabella enarcó una ceja.

—Todavía no. Vestir bien y bailar un vals sin insultarme no es del todo suficiente.

—Entonces tendré que esmerarme más, ¿no? —apuntó al tiempo que le acariciaba la cintura con la mano, con lo cual consiguió que el corazón de Isabella volviera a dispararse— Y quizá más tarde, tú puedas recompensarme por mis esfuerzos.

—La virtud lleva consigo su propia recompensa —recitó remilgadamente.

Jasper se echó a reír, y esa risa penetrante estimuló un nudo de deseo en el estómago de Isabella.

—No estamos hablando de virtud, preciosa. Estamos hablando de los requisitos sin sentido que vosotras las mujeres nos imponéis a los hombres para que nos convirtamos en los acompañantes ideales. Y si sigo tales requisitos, espero algo a cambio. —Se inclinó hacia ella— Supongo que ya me entiendes.

Esa declaración hizo que su pulso se acelerara al galope.

—Lo que entiendo es que eres un impertinente.

Jasper esgrimió una mueca burlona.

—Pues creía que de vez en cuando te gustaban las impertinencias… en el lugar apropiado, por supuesto —repuso él con los ojos encendidos.

Isabella tragó saliva y bajó la vista hasta la inmaculada corbata. Sabía que no debía darle coba, pero las cinco noches soñando con cada una de las caricias de esa boca, esa lengua y esas manos presuntuosas le habían avivado más el apetito. Anhelaba más besos, más caricias.

Más excesos obscenos.

Jasper la agarró con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí. El aroma de jabón perfumado empezó a embriagarla, y el enorme tamaño de ese hombre acabó de seducirla; hacía que se sintiera segura, protegida… deseada. Peligrosamente deseada.

—No deberíamos bailar tan pegados.

—Probablemente no —murmuró él.

—La gente empezará a cotillear.

—Pues déjalos que lo hagan.

Gracias a Dios el vals terminó antes de que Jasper la redujera a una simple muñequita entre sus brazos. Pero sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire mientras él la llevaba fuera de la pista, sin apartar su mano enguantada, cálida y posesiva, de la de ella: «Quizá más tarde, tú puedas recompensarme por mis esfuerzos». Isabella empezó a excitarse con sólo pensar en la idea.

Y probablemente por ese motivo no se dio cuenta de que lady Hungate se aproximaba a ellos hasta que esa fastidiosa mujer se les echó casi encima.

La marquesa observó a Jasper a través del monóculo.

—Caballero, no sé qué debían de estar pensando las organizadoras de la fiesta para permitirle entrar en el Almack's.

Isabella se puso tensa.

—Podría decir lo mismo sobre usted, señora —le contestó Jasper, pero justo en el instante en que lady Hungate empezaba a arrugar la nariz y se preparaba para responder, él añadió—: Ambos somos demasiado inteligentes para la media de personas que asisten a este club. Gracias a Dios sabemos seducirlos con nuestros otros encantos y no se dan cuenta de ello.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, al tiempo que contemplaba maravillada cómo la cara de lady Hungate exhibía un cúmulo de emociones, primero de incredulidad, luego de recelo. Pero puesto que lady Hungate siempre se jactaba de su inteligencia, su cara terminó mostrando una espléndida sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Así que ya no desea vilipendiarme, lord Draker?

Isabella volvió a contener la respiración.

Jasper bajó la voz hasta un susurro grave.

—¿Acaso no ha oído los rumores que circulan sobre mí? Siempre me gusta fustigar a las bellas damas. Pero sólo en mi mazmorra, y sólo para nuestro goce mutuo.

Dios mío. ¿Goce mutuo ante tal actitud? ¿Se había bebido el juicio, ese hombre? Pero para sorpresa de Isabella, la marquesa se limitó a abrir el abanico y empezó a darse aire violentamente. Después lanzó a Isabella una mirada penetrante y proclamó:

—Tenga cuidado, señorita. No estoy segura de que esté preparada para los gustos tan sofisticados de este caballero.

Lady Hungate lanzó a Jasper una sonrisa coquetona y se esfumó de la escena como una chiquilla quinceañera, tímida y graciosa a la vez. Isabella suspiró aliviada.

—No puedo creer lo que le has dicho. Y tampoco entiendo cómo esa mujer no te ha cortado la cabeza aquí mismo.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —admitió pensativo—, pero una vez me aconsejaste que usara los rumores para mi propia conveniencia. Y no puedo negar que alguna vez haya usado la palabra fustigar.

—Has tenido mucha suerte de que reaccionara tan bien ante tus… insinuaciones ridículas.

Jasper soltó una risotada.

—La suerte no ha intervenido para nada. Lady Hungate y mi madre fueron buenas amigas hace tiempo; ambas profesaban un gusto hacia las acciones obscenas y perversas. Cuando lady Hungate era joven, se rumoreaba que tenía un amante con… digamos… gustos especiales.

—Pero seguramente una mujer no podría… no sería…

—¿Capaz de disfrutar con tales tratos? Algunas mujeres sí, aunque no llego a imaginar el porqué.

—Pero ¿lady Hungate?

—¿Por qué crees que se me ha ocurrido mencionar la palabra fustigar? —Le dijo guiñándole el ojo. ¡Jasper tenía sentido del humor!— Antes de exiliarme voluntariamente a Castlemaine, viví intensamente, ¿sabes? Y, además, mi madre era una cotilla empedernida.

—Igual que la mía, pero… pero…

—¿Acaso crees que una madre le contaría a su hija inocente esas cosas indecentes? No. Pero eso no significa que no existan.

Ella lo miró con unos nuevos ojos. Jasper no estaba tan fuera de la sociedad como ella pensaba. Si se lo proponía, sabía y podía manejarse a gusto en medio de esa jauría.

—Tenía razón. ¿No es cierto? —sentenció Isabella.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Que te estabas comportando de un modo impropio para apartar a Edward de Rosalie. El festejo conmigo era sólo una táctica para provocar su separación, para destrozar su cortejo.

Él analizó su cara detenidamente.

—Digamos que no vi la necesidad de esforzarme demasiado.

Si bien finalmente se estaba sincerando sobre sus propósitos, no pudo continuar por esa vía cuando ella le preguntó:

—¿Y es lo mismo que estás haciendo ahora?

Jasper sonrió y cubrió la mano de Isabella con la suya.

—Ya deberías de saber la respuesta a tal cuestión. ¿Qué hombre ha sido capaz de permanecer inmune ante tus encantos?

Esas palabras le recordaron a Isabella la adulación hipócrita de lady Hungate que acababa de presenciar. No estaba segura de si le gustaba esa versión tan poco sincera de Jasper.

—No insultes mi inteligencia. Sé perfectamente que tu intención no ha sido jamás que lo nuestro sea un cortejo real.

—¿Y tu intención? —le recriminó él, mirándola con severidad, abrasándola con los ojos— Si quieres obtener la verdad, señorita, quizá deberías ser también sincera. Tu única razón para acceder a este cortejo fue ayudar a tu hermano. Y me parece que formas parte de su plan para llevar a Rosalie hasta el campo de influencia del príncipe.

—Rosalie es mi amiga. Jamás traicionaría dicha amistad —repuso ella, alzando la barbilla con altanería— Y si ése fuera mi objetivo, jamás habría permitido que me besaras.

—Lo hiciste para satisfacer tus gustos peligrosos que te impulsan hacía la aventura.

—No es cierto. No fue el único motivo por el que dejé que me besaras —susurró ella.

Los dedos de Jasper se crisparon dolorosamente sobre la delicada mano de Isabella.

—¿Ah, no?

A pesar de que notaba cómo le ardían las mejillas, ella se forzó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No.

Parecía que Jasper quería añadir algo más, pero entonces se presentó Chelsea y se esmeró por cumplir su papel de carabina.

A Isabella le quedó un mal gusto en la boca. ¿Cómo había sido tan insensata como para admitir el efecto que él le provocaba? No debería darle motivos para hacerle creer que se deshacía por sus atenciones. Una cosa era cuando pensaba que él intentaba hacerle la corte para enojarla a ella y a Edward. Pero si su cambio milagroso se debía a su deseo por complacerla, si realmente pretendía cortejarla… Se imaginó a sí misma como su esposa. En la ciudad asistirían a la ópera y al teatro, se besarían en los palcos, y se acariciarían con ternura en el carruaje. Fuera de la ciudad, ella sería la dueña y señora de la mansión de Jasper, cenaría con él, dirigiría al personal, llevaría las cuentas de la finca con la ayuda de su asistente…

No, imposible. Jamás podría interpretar ni leer las cuentas. Su ánimo se vino abajo. Qué fantasía tan vana. Nunca podría casarse con él. ¿Qué pasaría con sus vástagos? Aunque no se vieran aquejados por la misma aflicción de ella, ¿cómo podría soportar la humillación de no poderles leer un cuento por la noche, o que pensaran que su madre era una necia? ¿O incluso que él llegara a considerarla una necia?

Jamás se podría casar ni con Jasper ni con nadie. Pero por primera vez en su vida, ansió poderlo hacer.

*******CAPÍTULO TRECE*******

_Nada más infalible para conseguir que una joven dama se comporte debidamente con un joven caballero que la amenaza de un hermano que hable más de la cuenta._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

«No fue el único motivo por el que dejé que me besaras.»

La frase resonó en la cabeza de Jasper durante mucho rato. Había venido a demostrar de una vez por todas que los amigos de Isabella eran demasiado despiadados para Rosalie; ahora todo su plan se había ido al traste. Inicialmente, había recibido las mismas miradas despreciativas, los comentarios desagradables, y el trato cruel que siempre esperaba obtener cuando aparecía en público, pero rápidamente todos esos contratiempos se habían desvanecido en el aire. Ahora se daba cuenta de que los asistentes lo miraban con curiosidad deferente, como dándole a entender que estaba en todo su derecho de querer pertenecer a esa sociedad distinguida.

En el centro del embrollo estaba Isabella, con su vestido de seda azul y puntillas blancas. Por una vez, había adornado su pelo dorado con flores en lugar de con un sombrero. Brillaba como una mañana cálida de primavera, y su comportamiento en público hacia él encajaba perfectamente con su apariencia. Lo había estado observando con detenimiento, en la pista de baile y en la sala de los refrigerios. A distancia y cuando había estado a su lado, de donde no se había movido desde que habían terminado de bailar el vals.

La rodeaban la multitud usual de admiradores, tanto masculinos como femeninos pero, sin embargo, él era el único al que ella le dedicaba sus sonrisas, él era el único con el que ella conversaba casi todo el tiempo.

Jasper no sabía qué pensar. ¿Se había equivocado, no sólo con ella, sino con el resto de esa pandilla? ¿Era incluso posible que se equivocara con Foxmoor y Rosalie?

No, no podía creerlo. Aceptaba que Isabella no estuviera implicada en el plan de Foxmoor, pero se negaba a admitir que lo del plan de Foxmoor fuera fruto de su imaginación.

—¿Qué opina sobre la guerra, lord Draker? —le preguntó Isabella— ¿Cree que Napoleón ha sido derrotado al fin?

Él enfocó nuevamente su atención hacia la conversación entre Isabella y un grupo de amigos que parecían estar sorprendentemente contentos de poder compartir el mismo corrillo que él.

Su primer impulso fue admitir que la guerra le importaba un pepino, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a evitar esas respuestas tan poco caballerosas.

—Bonaparte no conseguirá escapar de Elba con una falange de soldados ingleses vigilándolo.

—Especialmente si los soldados ingleses son tan monumentales como usted —apuntó una joven con un marcado acento español, la prima de otra de esas mujeres. Cuando él la miró, ella bajó la vista tímidamente— Y tan fuertes.

Jasper parpadeó. Por todos los santos, ¿estaba esa joven flirteando con él? Apenas podía recordar la última vez que eso había sucedido, si es que había sucedido alguna vez.

—Considero que un rifle Purdey sería más útil para mantener a raya a Napoleón que el brazo robusto de un soldado inglés —refunfuñó él, sintiéndose incómodo ante tal halago.

—¿Ha disparado alguna vez, Draker? —preguntó otra voz, en esta ocasión masculina.

Después de observar detenidamente al joven, respondió:

—Sí, alguna vez. Tengo que vigilar que la población de codornices no se incremente demasiado en Castlemaine, o se comerían incluso la lana de mis ovejas.

Para su sorpresa, los allí presentes se rieron de la broma. Una risa genuina. Y eso que no se había esforzado en ser gracioso.

—¿Qué clase de arma utiliza? —preguntó otro caballero no tan joven— James Purdey diseña rifles de muy buena calidad, pero yo prefiero a Manton. Sus rifles disparan mejor.

—¿Ha visto el último diseño de Purdey? —replicó Jasper, sintiéndose cómodo con dicha conversación— He oído que es superior al que está usando el ejército.

Continuaron departiendo sobre armas de fuego hasta que una de las damas preguntó:

—¿Es así como se hizo esa cicatriz, lord Draker?, ¿con un rifle?

Él se puso tenso, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar ni una sola palabra, Isabella contestó por él:

—Se la hizo en una caída de caballo; nada inusual para un hombre activo como el vizconde.

Y de esa forma tan fácil, ella convirtió un tema que lo había atemorizado durante toda su vida en una insignia de honor. Isabella cambió de tema con sutilidad, iniciando un debate sobre la ópera a la que habían asistido, y para su asombro, nadie pareció inmutarse.

Jasper le lanzó a Isabella una mirada de admiración. Ella no había expresado su propia opinión sobre cómo se había hecho la cicatriz, una versión que estaba sorprendentemente cerca de la realidad. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Para protegerlo de más preguntas irrespetuosas?

La conversación continuó fluyendo con suma calidez, y los ojos de ella toparon con los de él, y su tierna mirada lo dejó sin aliento. Así sería su vida si se casaba con esa mujer. Ella lo defendería, incluso en las ocasiones en que él no necesitara que nadie lo defendiera. Irían juntos a todos los eventos sociales, ella bailaría con él siempre que él quisiera, y por la noche cenarían juntos…

Y compartirían la cama. Y todo lo demás, también.

Una extraña sensación lo invadió de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Era posible formar parte de ese mundo, de este mundo? ¿Podía soñar con tener un futuro real, una esposa y unos hijos y también amigos? ¿Qué pasaría si asumiera el lugar que le correspondía en la sociedad y…?

Maldita fuera Isabella por inculcarle tales pensamientos. La idea estaba abocada al fracaso. No funcionaría, como siempre. Pero, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Gozar de una vida completa, más allá de Castlemaine, una vida como cualquier otro individuo… Todos sus planes de usar a Isabella para separar a Rosalie y Edward se esfumaban cuando pensaba en esa posibilidad peligrosamente tentadora.

«Tranquilo», se dijo. Tales pensamientos eran claramente prematuros. La Belle Dame había rechazado a once hombres; ¿por qué iba a aceptar al duodécimo?

¿Y por qué no? Él era un buen partido. Su título, su riqueza y su linaje lo convertían en un personaje atrayente para esa sociedad, si no fuera por su falta de caballerosidad. Ahora que sus maneras estaban mejorando, las cosas podían ser diferentes.

A lo mejor sí que era posible. Isabella gozaba con sus besos, al menos eso era lo que le parecía. Y podía ofrecerle todo el bienestar que deseara, si ella aceptaba vivir lejos de la ciudad durante una parte del año. Seguramente se habría de esforzar más para que ella quisiera estar con él todo el tiempo. Darle uno o dos hijos, y con ello estaría irrevocablemente atada a él y a Castlemaine.

«Eso no funcionó con mi madre», recordó.

No, pero su madre había sido tentada a pecar por el mismísimo diablo. Si Isabella acababa siendo suya, la mantendría bien alejada de esos ignominiosos demonios.

Se esforzó por centrar la atención de nuevo en la conversación del corrillo, que ahora hablaban sobre las tareas de rehabilitación de una finca de uno de los caballeros allí presentes. Los comentarios de Isabella eran sorprendentemente astutos. Jamás se habría figurado que ella supiera lo que era un mirador, o que tuviera una opinión formada sobre cómo proyectar aleros. Quizá sus intereses eran más amplios de lo que él había pensado.

—Tengo entendido que su padre realizó una renovación extensiva de Castlemaine hace algunos años —le dijo uno de los caballeros a Jasper, como para invitarlo a entrar en la conversación— ¿Consiguió que las obras no se excedieran en demasía en el tiempo?

—Le llevó varios años —contestó Jasper— De niño pensaba que era normal tener el comedor repleto de andamios.

La muchacha española, que ahora estaba al lado de Isabella, lo miró con una enorme curiosidad.

—¿Castlemaine es su hogar, lord Draker?

Él asintió.

—Es un castillo, ¿no?

—No, Silvia —matizó su prima, lady Amanda, en un tono superior— No creo que sea un castillo. Aún no has pasado suficiente tiempo en Inglaterra como para comprender cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, pero has de saber que hay muchos lugares que contienen la palabra castle en su nombre pero que no tienen nada que ver con castillos.

Cuando la joven se sonrojó, Jasper esgrimió una mueca de nerviosismo. Pero antes de que pudiera poner a lady Amanda en su lugar, Isabella sonrió a la pobre extranjera y aclaró:

—Realmente tiene usted razón. Es un castillo, que data de… ¿qué siglo? —Se volvió hacia Jasper— ¿De principios del siglo XV?

—Más o menos. —Él se relajó, conmovido no sólo por el tacto con que Isabella se había dirigido a la joven sino también por descubrir el interés que demostraba Isabella en su propiedad. Eso era una buena señal, verdaderamente una buena señal.

Isabella adoptó un aire de misterio y continuó contándole a Silvia:

—Incluso tiene una mazmorra.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó la chica, quien a continuación clavó la vista en Jasper— ¿Una mazmorra de verdad?

El entusiasmo de la joven era pegadizo. Jasper sonrió.

—Por lo que me han contado, la usaron como tal durante el reinado de Enrique VIII, pero desde entonces únicamente ha servido como almacén de carne o de vino o de cualquier otra cosa que cada uno de los progresivos dueños hayan elegido.

—¿Y qué es lo que guarda en la mazmorra, señor? —preguntó lady Amanda, con una mirada tímida y a la vez provocativa.

Otra mujer que quería flirtear con él. Sorprendente.

Isabella suspiró y precisó:

—Nada de tu interés, Amanda, estoy segura.

Jasper la miró boquiabierto. No podía ser que estuviera celosa.

—¿Ah, no? —Lady Amanda reaccionó altivamente— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? A menos que lo hayas visto con tus ojos. Debes de haber estado en su finca, para saber tanto de ese castillo.

Isabella se ruborizó.

—Bueno… yo… fui porque…

—Su hermano está enamorado de mi hermana —intervino Jasper rápidamente— Claro que han visitado Castlemaine.

Mientras lady Amanda y el resto de los interlocutores intercambiaban miradas de complicidad, Jasper decidió que había llegado el momento de atajar esa conversación tan peligrosa.

—Y ahora, si nos excusan, le prometí a lady Isabella el próximo baile. ¿Está lista? —Y acto seguido le ofreció el brazo.

Ella aceptó con una sonrisa complacida, y la pareja se adentró en la pista de baile. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance del corrillo, Isabella murmuró:

—Gracias.

—Tengo la impresión de que a lady Amanda le encantaría humillarte.

—Amanda sólo está contenta cuando los demás son desdichados.

—Vaya, ¿y ésa es la clase de mujer a la que consideras amiga? —inquirió él al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Ésa es la clase de mujer a la que considero una malvada necesaria —repuso ella— Dime, ¿lo has pasado bien con la conversación sobre rifles?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Uno de esos hombres es el hermano de Amanda. Es muy agradable. Me gusta hablar con él; pero para gozar de su compañía a veces no me queda más remedio que soportar a Amanda, y eso es lo que hago.

—Pues no veo el porqué. No daría ni un solo penique por ninguno de esos individuos.

—Pero probablemente habrá gente por la que sí darías un penique, los Marcus, por ejemplo. Y, seguramente, para gozar de su compañía a veces tendrás que soportar a sus amigos.

—No tengo que soportar a los amigos de los Marcus para gozar de su compañía. Aunque lo cierto es que me siento cómodo con los pocos amigos que tienen.

—Entonces quizá haya alguien más que te interese lo suficiente como para soportar a sus amigos. ¿Tu hermano, por ejemplo?

Jasper la miró perplejo.

—¿Hermano?

—Oh, vamos, no te hagas el inocente conmigo. Está claro que tú y el señor Byrne sois amigos, y todo el mundo sabe que sois hermanastros.

—Pues el Príncipe de Gales no opina lo mismo.

—Es verdad. Pero no es necesario que el príncipe reconozca al señor Byrne como hijo para que la gente lo sepa. Y lo mismo pasa contigo. Y me apuesto lo que quieras que si uno de los dos hiciera el esfuerzo por acercarse a Su Alteza, os trataría con la misma generosidad con la que ha tratado a sus otros hijos naturales.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto, no creo que nos ofreciera su ayuda sin ninguna condición. Y no estoy interesado en aceptar sus maldit… sus condiciones.

Isabella se detuvo ante la mesa de refrigerios, prácticamente desierta. Mientras él le ofrecía un vaso, ella lo observó con un porte tranquilo, sincero y honesto.

—¿Es ése el motivo por el que echaste al príncipe de tus tierras hace años?

—Lo eché porque convirtió a mi madre en una puta.

—¿Cómo dices?

Podía ver claramente lo que ella estaba pensando: «Son necesarias dos personas para obtener una puta». Jasper había intentado ignorar esa dolorosa verdad durante más de la mitad de su vida.

Y no estaba dispuesto a pensar en esa idea ahora. Se sirvió un vaso de limonada a sí mismo.

—No estábamos hablando de mi madre —gruñó— Estábamos hablando de Byrne, y no veo qué relación tiene con todo esto. ¿Por qué crees que él y yo somos tan buenos amigos?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue él quien te consiguió el pase para entrar. Todo el mundo sabe que él y determinada señorita, que es una de las organizadoras, fueron… compañeros íntimos —apuntó ella con naturalidad.

—Para ser sólo una joven dama, sabes demasiadas cosas.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, intento mantenerme informada sobre las habladurías.

—¿Por qué motivo?

—Para distinguir a mis amigos de mis enemigos.

—Qué mundo tan maravilloso el que tú habitas, ¿no? Que te obliga a tomar tales medidas preventivas —comentó él, levantando el vaso para simular un brindis.

—¿Y tu mundo es distinto? ¿Desatiendes los chismes sobre tus aparceros? ¿No sabes en quién puedes confiar o quién ha maltratado a su familia o quién es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar un poco de caridad? ¿No te riges por esos conocimientos?

Jasper tomó un sorbo de limonada.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque éstos no son tus siervos? Admítelo: tu mundo no es distinto al mío. Contiene cosas buenas y malas, cosas peligrosas y benignas. Y si una persona sensata quiere sobrevivir en uno de esos mundos, tiene que ser capaz de distinguir entre el bien y el mal.

Él jamás lo había considerado desde ese punto de vista.

—Supongo que tienes razón —confesó.

—Tú has convertido ese mundo en algo tuyo; lo comprendes y te sientes a gusto en él. Pero también podrías comprender el mío, si quisieras. De acuerdo, perteneces al tuyo, lo sabes y por eso lo defiendes, pero no logro entender por qué luchas tanto contra el mío.

—Porque jamás he pertenecido a tu dichoso mundo.

—No, lo que pasa es que nunca has intentado pertenecer.

—Jamás le he visto ninguna ventaja, y sigo sin verla.

—¿El matrimonio de Rosalie no sería más simple si pudieras estar cerca de ella para vigilarla?

Jasper carraspeó con escepticismo.

—Eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien, ¿lo sabías?

Ella le obsequió con una sonrisa brillante.

—No, no hasta que me lo has dicho tú.

Su sonrisa embaucadora hizo añicos las cadenas que se encargaban de contener cautivo el corazón de Jasper, y se sintió invadido por una sensación de sosiego, de una dulce calidez. Deseaba a esa mujer. No tenía sentido, y sólo Dios sabía la magnitud de tal insensatez, pero la quería. Y no sólo para meterse con ella en la cama.

Anhelaba estar junto a ella en Castlemaine y, si era necesario, en una casa en Londres. Ansiaba tanto poseerla que su cuerpo se entumecía ante tal deseo. Le recordaba a la mujer llena de luz que Blake había inmortalizado en el cuadro del dragón y que él tenía en su casa. Quería que su luz brillara sólo para él, sólo para el dragón.

Pero ¿podía el dragón poseer a la mujer sin consumirla? ¿O sin él mismo ser consumido por esa luz que irradiaba de ella? No estaba tan seguro.

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! Si es la parejita feliz —proclamó una voz sarcástica a sus espaldas.

La sonrisa de Isabella se congeló y se convirtió en una máscara educada cuando se dio la vuelta para saludar al recién llegado.

—Hola, Henry. Me alegro de verte.

Jasper lo miró y se esforzó por saludarlo de forma cortés.

—Whitmore, ¿qué tal? Justamente, íbamos de camino a la pista de baile.

—¿Con los vasos llenos de limonada? No lo creo. —Whitmore se situó en medio de la pareja y se sirvió un vaso de limonada— Además, conmigo no tenéis que fingir. Es posible que engañéis al resto de estos necios, pero yo sí que sé lo que os traéis entre manos.

La alarma se extendió por el rostro de Isabella.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Depositó inmediatamente el vaso de limonada sobre la mesa y se agarró al brazo de Jasper— Y es cierto que nos dirigíamos a la pista, así que si nos disculpas…

Intentó arrastrar a Jasper y él no opuso resistencia. No deseaba protagonizar otra escena similar a la de unos días antes en la ópera que había derivado en la sarta de acusaciones por parte de Isabella.

—¿Y qué has sacado de la apuesta, Draker? —gritó Whitmore.

Su pregunta paralizó a Jasper, especialmente cuando se percató del pánico que invadía los ojos de Isabella. Confundido, se zafó de la garra de su acompañante y miró a Whitmore.

—¿Qué apuesta?

—Entre ella y su hermano. Ya sabes, la apuesta que Foxmoor le propuso a Isabella; sí, hombre, de que ella no sería capaz de domarte y hacer de ti un hombre respetable ante la sociedad.

Al ver que Isabella no lo negaba abiertamente, Jasper dijo:

—¡Ah! Esa apuesta.

A juzgar por la sonrisa de satisfacción que coronó la cara de Whitmore, el primo de Isabella se había dado cuenta de que Jasper desconocía la apuesta. Alzó su vaso hacia Isabella y continuó:

—Así que, dime, ¿qué incentivo te ofreció Foxmoor si conseguías cambiar a Draker, como si fuera uno de tus proyectos caritativos?

—¡No seas ridículo! —estalló Isabella con rabia— Lord Draker no es mi proyecto caritativo.

—Apuesta, proyecto caritativo… da igual. Has convertido a Draker en todo un caballero. Y en vista a cómo todo el mundo habla de él esta noche, has ganado claramente la apuesta.

Las palabras «apuesta» y «proyecto caritativo» resonaban en la cabeza de Jasper mientras observaba la expresión de satisfacción de Whitmore.

Henry tomó un sorbo de limonada.

—Vamos, Isabella, dime qué es lo que has ganado.

—Nada… quiero decir, no se trataba de dinero —susurró Isabella.

Jasper notó que se le retorcía el estómago. Hasta que ella no pronunció esas palabras, albergó esperanzas de que Whitmore se equivocara. Pero no, era cierto que Isabella había aceptado una maldita apuesta con su hermano en la que él era el objetivo. Todo encajaba perfectamente. ¿Por qué sino ella habría tolerado ese contrato tan poco razonable con él? ¡Pobre idiota! ¡Y él que se había hecho ilusiones sobre compartir su vida con esa fémina en Castlemaine!

Debería haber hecho caso a sus instintos en lugar de dejarse seducir por el sortilegio con el que ella lo había encantado, tentándolo a sumergirse de lleno en el océano traidor. Debería de haber sabido que ella jamás sería capaz de interesarse por un sujeto como él. ¿Por qué llegó a pensar que lo haría? ¿Porque la había besado un par de veces? ¿Porque le había dejado que la acariciara? Ésa era probablemente una táctica que desplegó para ganar la apuesta.

Y sí, definitivamente, había ganado la apuesta, claro que sí. Ahora todo el mundo sabía que él era una criatura patética que había sucumbido a los deseos de esa diosa y a otras tentaciones hasta convertirse en otro perrito faldero más, como el resto. En esos momentos Foxmoor debía de estar partiéndose de risa.

«Perteneces a tu mundo, pero no logro entender por qué luchas tanto contra el mío.»

Por Dios, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego?

Pero se acabó. Y además no pensaba dejarle ver ni a ella ni a Whitmore lo mal que se sentía al averiguar lo bajo que había caído.

—Yo le diré lo que ha ganado. —Depositó el vaso en la mesa y le ofreció el brazo a Isabella, aunque lo que realmente quería era rodear ese bello cuello con sus manos hasta estrangularla— Me parece que Foxmoor no le ha contado toda la historia. Él se negaba a aprobar que cortejara a su hermana, aludiendo a mis maneras rudas como la razón principal. Así que la apuesta consistía en que si ella era capaz de convertirme en todo un caballero, tal y como usted acaba de expresarlo, nos daría su bendición para que nos casáramos. ¿Y cómo podía yo resistirme a no probar suerte, con un premio tan apetitoso?

Whitmore palideció mientras Isabella aceptaba el brazo de Jasper.

—¿Cortejo? —balbuceó Whitmore, mirando insistentemente a Jasper y después a Isabella.

Jasper logró esgrimir una sonrisa, aunque tenía la impresión de que la cara se le había vuelto de cartón.

—Sí. Verá, Isabella no rechaza mis propuestas de matrimonio. —Mientras la cara de Whitmore adoptaba el color de la ceniza, Isabella contuvo la respiración, y Jasper añadió suavemente:

—Y ahora, si nos disculpa, nos vamos a bailar.

A continuación, se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Por suerte, Isabella no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar, porque de no ser así, él la habría arrastrado a la fuerza.

Y no deseaba darle la satisfacción de saber lo mucho que las revelaciones de Whitmore le habían afectado. Estaba seguro de que ella debía de estar felicitándose a sí misma por haber ganado la apuesta. Ésa era la única satisfacción que pensaba permitirle.

—Has manejado la situación cabalmente —dijo Isabella en voz baja.

Su halago le sentó como una patada en el estómago, pero reunió fuerzas para no perder la serenidad.

—Me alegra saber que apruebas mi conducta —repuso tensamente.

Los dedos de ella se clavaron como agujas afiladas en su brazo.

—Jasper, no es lo que crees…

Pero no pudo proseguir, porque un joven se les aproximó. Era el mismo joven con el que Jasper la había visto antes.

—¡Lady Isabella! —exclamó el individuo— Me prometió este baile, ¿se acuerda?

Por primera vez, Jasper se alegró de que ella fuera tan popular. No creía que pudiera soportar bailar con ella justo en esos instantes, sabiendo que ella continuaría fingiendo con él mientras se congratulaba por la efectividad de su artimaña.

Isabella miró primero al joven y luego a Jasper.

—Lo siento, señor Jerrold, pero lo había olvidado y he aceptado bailar con este caballero.

—No se preocupen —apostilló Jasper— Si previamente había quedado con el señor Jerrold, vaya con él. Yo esperaré hasta el próximo baile.

—Pero…

Antes de que Isabella pudiera añadir ni una palabra más, él se libró de su mano, saludó al caballero y se marchó.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, forzándose a sí mismo a saludar a diestro y siniestro, a comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Odiaba tener que fingir, pero tenía que pensar en Rosalie. Y puesto que estaba decidido a romper todo contacto con Isabella, tendría que idear otro plan. Respiró hondo para relajarse; no quería dirigir su furia hacia ningún individuo, aunque eso significara tener que controlarse hasta unos límites inusitados.

Mas no creía que fuera capaz de permanecer en esa sala, viendo cómo ella se regodeaba en su brillante éxito. Por suerte podía irse cuando quisiera. Había venido solo, así que nadie encontraría extraño que se marchara solo.

Ya había descendido la mitad de la escalinata del vestíbulo cuando oyó una voz proveniente de su espalda. No necesitó darse la vuelta para reconocer la voz de Isabella. Apretó los dientes, reaccionó como si no la hubiera oído y aceleró el paso hacia la entrada principal del club.

El taconeo de los zapatos de Isabella detrás de él, bajando precipitadamente las escaleras, también se aceleró. Desgraciadamente, cuando Jasper llegó a la puerta tuvo que esperar a que el lacayo preparara su carruaje, y ella consiguió darle alcance.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Isabella.

Tomó el sombrero y el abrigo que le ofrecía el lacayo y repuso:

—Nada de tu incumbencia. Simplemente he decidido irme a casa. Me parece que ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche; no creo que sea capaz de soportar ninguna vileza más de las que ofrece este club.

—¡No puedes marcharte! Antes tenemos que hablar —protestó ella.

—¿Realmente hiciste una apuesta con Edward sobre si podrías convertirme en un caballero?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Has ganado la apuesta.

Jasper avistó su carruaje que se aproximaba e inició la marcha para montarse en él.

Isabella lo siguió.

—Jasper, por favor, escúchame.

Sin molestarse en contestar, se subió a la carroza y lanzó el abrigo y el sombrero sobre el otro asiento. Pero antes de que el lacayo pudiera cerrar la puerta tras él, Isabella se encaramó al carruaje y se sentó, justo encima del abrigo.

Él la miró iracundo.

—Le agradecería que se apeara de mi carruaje, señorita. Pienso irme, así que a menos que no desee ir a dar una vuelta…

—No serás capaz de irte, conmigo dentro de la carroza —lo desafió ella con terquedad— Sabes que eso significaría mi ruina. Vuelve al Almack's para que…

—¡John! —gritó él— ¡Adelante!

El carruaje inició la marcha y Jasper la miró con desprecio.

—Te aviso, es tu última oportunidad. Le diré a John que se detenga, pero sólo para que te apees.

Isabella tragó saliva y miró nerviosamente por la ventana. Las luces del Almack's empezaban a disiparse en la oscuridad. Pero con una celeridad pasmosa, adoptó nuevamente el porte testarudo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego irguió la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si quieres que baje, tendrás que echarme. No pienso irme hasta que hayamos hablado.

Maldita fuera esa mujer. El hecho de que se hubiera arriesgado tanto como para salir sola detrás de él había conseguido calmarlo un poco, pero si empezaba a soltar excusas baratas…

No, no importaba lo que pudiera alegar. Esa fémina deseaba que él se postrara a sus pies; es lo que siempre hacía con todos los hombres. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera ganado en la maldita apuesta, él se encargaría de que no sacara ninguna recompensa más a su costa. ¡Vaya si estaba seguro de ello!

*******CAPÍTULO CATORCE*******

_No lo olvides: los hombres estarán al acecho para arruinar la reputación de tu pupila en el momento en que les des la espalda._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

—Como quieras —soltó Jasper— Puedes quedarte en la carroza si lo deseas, no me importa en absoluto.

Isabella parpadeó ante el vitriolo de esa voz. Su acto impulsivo probablemente le pasaría factura más tarde, pero si le dejaba marchar ahora, estaba casi segura de que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, y no deseaba correr ese riesgo.

Tras presenciar su expresión de traición cuando Henry mencionó la apuesta, se negaba a permitir que Jasper continuara pensando que lo había utilizado de un modo tan abominable. No podía culparlo por su reacción, pero eso no significaba que aceptara que la echara de su vida para siempre.

—¿Te parece bien si hablamos de lo ocurrido? —le preguntó ella.

—No tenemos nada que hablar —rugió él, desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

Maldito fuera ese hombre tan cabezota. El dragón había vuelto, envuelto en un armazón de pinchos y una apariencia fiera mientras se retiraba a su cueva.

Isabella no quería malgastar el tiempo con esas tonterías. Incluso la hija de un duque no podía escapar con un caballero sin ningún acompañante. Se metería en un grave aprieto si alguien la descubría, lo cual era muy probable que sucediera si no era capaz de solucionar el problema de una forma civilizada.

—Pues yo creo que tenemos mucho que hablar.

Isabella buscó un modo de provocarlo para que se aviniera a hablar.

—Al menos explícame por qué le dijiste a mi primo que había aceptado tu oferta de casarme contigo. Ambos sabemos que eso es una burda mentira.

A pesar de que Jasper se puso todavía más rígido, las palabras de Isabella no consiguieron el fin esperado.

—Mira. Haz lo que quieras. Si te apetece, dile a tu primo que me lo inventé. Ya te lo he dicho antes, me importa un bledo.

¡Pero qué cabezota que era ese hombre!

—¿Y si le dijera que no había entendido bien lo de la apuesta? ¿Qué jamás te tomé por un «proyecto caritativo»?

—Dile lo que te dé la gana.

—Por Dios, sabes perfectamente que no te veo con esos ojos.

Un músculo se distendió de la mandíbula de Jasper.

—Ahora sé cómo me ves, pero te aseguro que me trae sin cuidado.

El ogro airado emergía de nuevo. Ni todos los esfuerzos por proyectar esa nueva conducta tan correcta y formal podían ocultarlo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que aceptaría que me cortejaras sólo para enfrascarme en una clase de «proyecto caritativo»? Seguramente te habrás dado cuenta de que tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo que intentar domesticar a un hombre cabezota y testarudo como tú hasta convertirlo en un perfecto caballero.

—Ah, pero la apuesta fue lo que le dio sentido al proyecto, ¿no?

Esa maldita apuesta.

—Para tu información, fue Edward el que sugirió la apuesta después de descubrir que había aceptado que me cortejaras. Pensó que lo hacía para ayudarte a ser más caballeroso, así que decidió poner unas condiciones al juego. Estuve a punto de rechazar su propuesta. Hasta que me dijo cuáles eran los términos, y descubrí una oportunidad para averiguar si realmente estaba dispuesto a casarse con Rosalie.

—No tienes que darme ninguna explicación —espetó él— No quiero saber nada más de esa miserable apuesta.

—Crees que todo tiene que ver con una apuesta absurda de la que casi ya ni me acordaba. ¿No quieres saber cuáles eran las condiciones?

Jasper adoptó un porte más seco, claramente forzado.

—Pues la verdad es que no, lady Isabella. Me trae sin cuidado si se trataba de ganar un arpa nueva o una joya. Creo que ya has hablado demasiado. ¿Quieres que ordene al cochero que dé la vuelta?

—¡Ni hablar! —Ese estúpido engreído no creía ni una sola de sus palabras— Si Edward ganaba, yo accedía a no entrometerme más en su festejo con Rosalie. Y si yo ganaba, él tenía que pedir formalmente su mano y acatar tu decisión. No se trataba, pues, de un arpa nueva ni nada material. Pensé que si aceptaba la apuesta, me demostraba que era sincero. Ésa es la única razón por la que accedí a dicha apuesta.

Por un momento, pensó que había logrado convencerlo. La mandíbula de Jasper pareció relajarse más. Pero entonces él lanzó un bufido y le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—No tienes necesidad de inventarte una excusa para suavizar la rabia que siento. No me importa por qué hiciste esa apuesta, ¿queda claro? Nos hemos estado usando mutuamente, y ambos hemos obtenido lo que queríamos. Así que no hay nada más que hablar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Además, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que ambos nos hemos utilizado?

La expresión de Jasper se tornó todavía más tosca.

—Whitmore tenía razón. Yo buscaba un modo de volver a entrar en los círculos de la alta sociedad, y tú me lo has puesto en bandeja, aunque sólo pretendieras ganar tu apuesta. Pero ahora que sé que puedo acceder a esos círculos por mis propios méritos, ya no te necesito. Así que muchas gracias, pero ya no me sirves.

Esas crueles palabras dejaron a Isabella sin aliento. ¿De veras había mostrado interés por ella sólo para que lo ayudara a volver a entrar en las esferas de la alta sociedad?

No, no podía creerlo. Tenía el orgullo herido, y por eso contraatacaba de esa manera. Bueno, lo dejaría que se desahogara.

—Entonces, ¿nuestros besos y caricias no significaban nada para ti?, ¿sólo una vía para obtener tu objetivo?

Él esgrimió una mueca de apatía.

—Mira, estabas aburrida y querías una aventura; yo te complací. Era el único modo de estar seguro de que continuarías ayudándome.

—Entiendo.

Sí, ahora lo entendía todo: no le quedaba la menor duda de que Jasper mentía. Si le hubiera alegado que había perdido el interés por ella, ella habría… habría… lo habría creído. Pero no podía creer que él jamás la hubiera deseado. Ni el propio vizconde Dragón era tan buen comediante como para ocultar esa clase de sentimientos.

Isabella se desabrochó los guantes, primero uno, después el otro. Cuando se quitó el guante derecho, le pareció ver un atisbo de tensión en el rostro de Jasper.

—Y supongo que ahora que has conseguido lo que querías de mí, estás seguro de que ya no me deseas, ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

Él dudó durante una fracción de segundo, y sus ojos no pudieron evitar clavarse en los movimientos que realizaba la mano desnuda de Isabella, quitándose lentamente el otro guante.

—Sí.

Después de depositar los guantes a un lado, ella se inclinó hacia delante como si quisiera ajustarse el zapato, aunque en realidad su intención era exhibir parte de sus pechos. Procuró no fijarse en la cara de Jasper, aunque sabía perfectamente que él tenía la mirada clavada en esa parte de su cuerpo. Los hombres eran sumamente predecibles.

—Me estás diciendo que no te sientes nada atraído hacia mí.

—Eso es —se jactó él con la voz cada vez más ronca.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, ella cambió de asiento y fue a sentarse a su lado.

Entonces, mientras él intentaba sobreponerse ante esa maniobra que lo había pillado desprevenido, Isabella depositó una mano desnuda sobre su muslo.

—Así que no te afecta si hago esto.

Jasper tragó saliva.

—No.

Con la otra mano, Isabella empezó a acariciarle la mejilla afeitada.

—No te excito.

—Yo… no… estoy excitado.

Ella arrimó la boca a su oreja.

—No te creo.

Y a continuación lo besó en la oreja, y en el cuello, y en la mejilla que todavía olía a la emulsión fresca y ligeramente perfumada que se había aplicado después del afeitado.

Jasper empezó a respirar ruidosamente.

—Sólo porque… no estás… acostumbrada a… que ningún hombre se te resista.

—No te creo, porque no es verdad. Y ambos lo sabemos.

Continuó acariciando su mejilla, y lo besó dulcemente en la boca. Después empezó a mordisquearle su labio inferior, y en ese instante, Jasper la apartó bruscamente.

—No sigas —le ordenó en un ronco susurro.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que no me deseabas.

—No te deseaba… no te deseo. Te estás poniendo en evidencia inútilmente.

—Espero que no —manifestó al tiempo que tomaba las mejillas de él entre sus manos y lo obligaba a mirarla a los ojos— Porque probablemente, cuando la gente sepa que me he subido sola en tu carroza, mi reputación se verá arruinada para siempre, así que al menos espero que mi osadía haya valido la pena.

Volvió a besarlo en la boca, esta vez con más atrevimiento. A pesar de que Jasper sintió un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, se mantuvo firme, sin mover ni un solo dedo. Hasta que ella deslizó la punta de la lengua por encima de sus labios prietos, sellados. Entonces notó que no podría resistirse por más tiempo.

Retrocedió para observarla fijamente. Sus ojos despedían un claro mensaje: estaba excitado, estaba sediento de ella.

—Maldita seas —exclamó mientras la arrastraba hasta su regazo— Maldita seas, mujer.

Ésas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de besarla en la boca con una pasión desmedida.

Fue el beso más glorioso de la vida de Isabella, tan poderoso que, de ser la clase de chica que solía desmayarse, lo habría hecho sin ninguna duda. Lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y se entregó al agradable placer del beso.

Al final, había ganado. No estaba segura de qué había ganado, pero lo que sí sabía era que a partir de ese momento, puesto que era ella quien lo había provocado, no podría mantener a Jasper a distancia. Pero no le importaba. Jasper la estaba besando con una pasión y un fervor que la hacían sentirse viva; nada más importaba.

Tras esos interminables momentos en los que la boca de él consumió la suya y en los que deslizó libremente las manos sobre su cintura y sus caderas, separó los labios de los de ella y le preguntó:

—¿Estás contenta ahora?

Rápidamente volvió a besarla en las mejillas, barbilla y cuello.

—¿Porque he demostrado que todavía me deseas? —argumentó Isabella al tiempo que arqueaba el cuello para que él tuviera más fácil acceso para seguir besándolo— Sí, estoy muy satisfecha.

Jasper le chupó el cuello con arrebato.

—Mujer arrogante, sirena impúdica… —Llevó la boca hasta su oreja y le lamió el lóbulo— No podías descansar hasta que no me redujeras al típico perrito faldero a que estás acostumbrada, a comportarme como el resto de tus malditos pretendientes.

Él se apartó nuevamente de ella para observarla con solemnidad.

—Si te quedas más tiempo en la carroza, te aseguro que tu honra se romperá en mil pedazos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y no te importa?

Lo más curioso era que no le importaba. No en ese momento.

—No.

—Has ganado la apuesta, lo sabes. No tienes que continuar con este «proyecto caritativo».

Ahora fue ella la que se apartó de él.

—¡No eres mi proyecto! —exclamó, profundamente ofendida— Y si todavía crees que te veo de esa forma, entonces no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Isabella intentó zafarse de él, pero Jasper no quiso soltarla.

—Demasiado tarde, preciosa —le susurró al oído, con una voz tierna y a la vez divertida— Ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí, pienso sacar ventaja de la situación.

Su tono cariñoso la excitó. Y la idea de que él pensara aprovecharse de ella surtió el mismo efecto. No obstante, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él empezó a desabrocharle el vestido.

—¿De… verdad piensas… arruinar mi honra?

—No. —Acabó de desabrocharle el vestido y después empezó a desabrocharle el corpiño— Pero si recuerdas lo que te dije antes, espero una recompensa por todos mis esfuerzos por comportarme de una forma tan caballerosa.

En ese momento abrió el corpiño y uno de los pechos de Isabella quedó al descubierto. Jasper lo contempló con lujuria.

—Y exijo mi recompensa ahora.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la acomodó entre su brazo para poder alcanzar el pecho con su boca. Que Dios se apiadara de ella; era igual que la última vez… fabulosamente… delicioso.

Isabella entornó los ojos y con las manos se agarró a los brazos fornidos de Jasper. Su boca continuaba jugueteando con el pezón, hasta que éste se puso tan duro que le provocó incluso cierto dolor que sólo se aplacaba con los suaves lamidos de esa lengua caliente.

Entonces él decidió enfocar sus atenciones obscenas hacia el otro pecho, y empezó a acariciarlo con su boca de una forma tan experta que muy pronto Isabella arqueó la espalda para aproximarse todavía más a él, deseando más, necesitando más.

Su excitación era tal que no se dio cuenta de que, con su mano libre, Jasper le había levantado el vestido hasta las rodillas y ahora empezaba a manosearla por encima de su ropa más íntima.

—Jasper —susurró ella—, ¿de verdad crees que es conveniente que…?

—Sí; si no me dejas que te toque, me volveré loco.

—Y yo perderé el juicio si me tocas precisamente ahí —añadió ella, entre jadeos, intentando incorporarse para sentarse.

—Eso espero —repuso él mientras sonreía. Acto seguido la ayudó a incorporarse un poco, de modo que Isabella se quedó medio sentada y medio tendida sobre su regazo. Su mano, esa mano poderosamente experta, continuó con la exploración escandalosa hasta que halló una hendidura en la ropa interior.

—Quiero que enloquezcas tanto como tú me has hecho enloquecer en la última semana.

Isabella debería de haber protestado. Pero en lugar de ello, esperó impacientemente a ver qué era lo que él le iba a hacer. Jasper introdujo la mano entre el lino y empezó a acariciarle el pubis hasta que alcanzó un trozo de piel sensible oculto debajo de esos sedosos rizos. Entonces emplazó el dedo pulgar y ella creyó que se iba a desmayar de placer.

Así que ése era el modo en que pensaba hacerlo… Mmm… Qué delicia… Él siguió acariciándola, y ella reaccionó con un espasmo.

—¡Por Dios! Estoy a punto de tocar el cielo.

—Todavía no —dijo él, sonriendo socarronamente— Pero prometo llevarte hasta el séptimo cielo.

Y tenía razón. Mientras continuaba tocando sin compasión ese punto tan sensual con el pulgar, deslizó el índice más abajo hasta separarle los delicados labios y lentamente le introdujo el dedo.

Los ojos de Isabella se agrandaron como un par de naranjas ante la impresión que le causó esa acción lasciva. Clavó las uñas en su brazo y se preparó para protestar, pero entonces él retiró el dedo. Sólo para momentos después volverlo a introducir, una y otra vez, con un ritmo firme y sedoso que la dejó sin respiración.

Había oído lo suficiente sobre el acto de hacer el amor como para saber cómo funcionaba, pero nunca había oído nada sobre ese otro arte. El dedo dentro de ella la hacía sentir en la gloria; por nada del mundo quería que se acabara.

Entornó los ojos y se concentró en esa mano traidora y sagaz, que le estaba haciendo cosas maravillosas, consiguiendo que se retorciera y anhelara más…

—¿Te parece esto una impertinencia? —susurró él.

—Sí, mmmm… es maravilloso —balbuceó ella entre jadeos. Acto seguido, se maldijo por lo que acababa de decir— ¡Ay! No he querido decir eso.

—¿Por qué no, si es verdad? —Su voz ronca sólo consiguió excitarla más— No te avergüences de disfrutar de este placer. Además, me encanta verte gozar así.

Su respiración entrecortada lo confirmaba, así como el bulto hinchado que Isabella notaba debajo de su trasero. Eso debería de haberla incomodado, pero en ese momento no sentía pudor por nada. No ahora que sentía cómo la misma excitación que había sentido en la ópera se incrementaba de grado, más y más…

—Dime la verdad, Isabella —le ordenó mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su dedo. Deslizó otro dedo dentro de ella y Isabella empezó a jadear con más fuerza, abriendo más las piernas para que esa mano pudiera hacer con ella lo que quisiera, como una virgen que se ofrecía en sacrificio a las fauces del dragón— Cuando Foxmoor te preguntó por qué habías accedido a hacer un trato conmigo, ¿le dijiste que yo era tu proyecto caritativo?

—No —murmuró ella al tiempo que se deshacía con sus caricias— Ya te lo he dicho… no…

—Pero no lo negaste cuando él lo aseveró —prosiguió Jasper.

—No —susurró ella, su centro de atención dividido entre sus malditas preguntas y el calor cada vez superior en su parte íntima.

Jasper aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quería que… averiguara… la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado…

—¿Cuál era?

—Que… a pesar de la barba… y de tus maneras toscas y tu obstinación… —Isabella se sintió incapaz de continuar hablando. Las fabulosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando le bloqueaban la mente, consumían todos sus sentidos.

La marcha de los dedos se apaciguó… suave… demasiado suave.

—Jasper, por favor —le pidió ella sin vergüenza alguna, sabiendo instintivamente que él había bajado el ritmo justo antes de que ella llegara a alcanzar la gloria.

—Contesta —le ordenó. Acto seguido volvió a penetrarla con fuerza con los dos dedos, y un gemido de placer se escapó de los labios de Isabella, que rápidamente se tornó en un lamento de decepción cuando él no repitió el movimiento— A pesar de mi barba y todo eso, ¿qué? ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que aceptaste mi trato?

—¡Porque te encontraba fascinante! —Apretó su cadera contra la mano de Jasper como animándolo a continuar. Su frustración fue en aumento cuando la mano de él no se movió, y entonces masculló—: Te deseaba, ¿vale? Y ahora, por favor…

—De acuerdo, preciosa —musitó él. Parecía que las palabras de ella habían surtido el efecto deseado, porque Jasper no sólo retomó el ritmo sino que bajó su boca hasta la de ella— De acuerdo.

A partir de ese momento no hubo más preguntas ni más palabras, únicamente su boca maravillosa indagando dentro de la de Isabella al mismo tiempo que sus hábiles dedos la acariciaban y la excitaban, alimentando las llamas, colmando la necesidad hasta que una explosión de luz y de color y de calor insoportable la consumió en cuerpo y alma. Jasper sofocó el grito de Isabella con un beso cálido y lascivo.

Mientras ella se convulsionaba contra él, agarrándose a sus brazos hercúleos, arqueándose hasta adaptarse perfectamente a su mano firme, él apartó la boca de esos labios sedientos y la llenó de besos en las fogosas mejillas y la barbilla y el cuello.

—¡Ohhh… Jasper! —susurró Isabella cuando finalmente recobró la voz— Ha sido… ha sido como alcanzar…

—¿El séptimo cielo?

—Sí. —Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para sobreponerse y recuperar el aliento. Lentamente el ardor que sentía fue dando paso a una fabulosa sensación de calidez, de relajación.

—¿Es eso… es siempre…?

Jasper la besó en el cuello.

—A veces. No siempre. Aunque ayuda si el hombre sabe lo que está haciendo, y la mujer…

—¿Se comporta como una desvergonzada? —De repente la inundó un sentimiento de pudor. De nuevo retornaba a la realidad; fue consciente del ruido de las ruedas de la carroza chocando contra el suelo, del murmullo del viento a través de la ventana… del susurro del roce de la ropa de seda cuando él le bajó la falda hasta cubrirle las medias.

—Desea al hombre —la corrigió él.

Perpleja, abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, medio asustada por el reflejo que veía en la cara de él. Si la intención de Jasper había sido vengarse por la humillación ante la maldita apuesta, había hallado la forma perfecta para conseguirlo… haciendo que ella le suplicara que le diera placer.

Pero su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión desdeñosa, sólo esas ganas de devorarla que nunca parecían saciarse.

Ella se sentó en su regazo, y sintió cierta culpa cuando el bulto que notaba debajo de su trasero se hinchó todavía más.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para…? ¡Uf! No sé cómo decirlo…. ¿Para que te sientas más aliviado… ya sabes, ahí abajo?

Jasper rompió a reír a carcajadas y después la besó en la frente.

—No a menos que desees arruinar tu honra completamente.

Ella lo miró fijamente, desconcertada.

—¿Acaso un hombre no puede hallar satisfacción dejando que una mujer lo toque, del mismo modo que tú has hecho conmigo?

Un deseo salvaje emergió en su cara.

—Sí que puede. Pero no sería lo más acertado ahora. Si me tocas de ese modo, dudo que ninguna cosa de este mundo pueda convencerme para que te devuelva al Almack's. Y ambos sabemos que debes regresar.

Jasper la elevó de su regazo y la depositó en el asiento delante de él mientras que con voz resignada añadía:

—Sólo espero que no hayamos estado ausentes demasiado rato.

—¿Y si así es? —preguntó ella.

Él la observó atentamente, con una mirada ardiente e intensa.

—Entonces nos casaremos, por supuesto.

Isabella contuvo la respiración.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Con la hermana de tu enemigo?

—No creo que sea justo hacer que una mujer pague por los pecados de sus familiares. Además, sabes perfectamente que no hay ninguna otra solución. Si nos han pillado, es lo único que podemos hacer.

—Si nos han pillado —repitió ella.

Cuando Isabella no añadió nada más, Jasper frunció el ceño. A continuación ordenó al cochero que regresara al Almack's. Mientras el cochero daba la vuelta, Isabella se entretuvo acicalándose el pelo y arreglando su vestimenta para volver a tener un aspecto formal, intentando no pensar en lo que Jasper acababa de decir.

Casarse con él. Por un momento fugaz, se sintió seducida ante la idea de convertirse en la esposa de Jasper. Pero la euforia se desvaneció rápidamente. Sus problemas no desaparecerían porque se casara con él. Al contrario, seguramente se incrementarían.

Jasper la observó durante unos instantes en silencio. Entonces se aclaró la garganta.

—Si nuestra aventura amenaza con arruinar tu reputación, entonces debemos casarnos. Supongo que estás de acuerdo.

—Sí, claro. Es sólo que… bueno… jamás pensé que me casaría.

Él la miró con escepticismo.

—¿Jamás? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

Jasper se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Por eso has rechazado a todos tus pretendientes.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué una mujer de tu posición, que podría tener a cualquier hombre que deseara, se ha decantado por una opción tan absurda?

«Porque estoy atrofiada. Porque mis hijos pueden heredar también mi problema. Porque no soportaría que me miraras con desprecio cuando descubrieras mi secreto», pensó con amargura.

Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y respondió con suavidad:

—Supongo que soy una niña mimada, tal y como todo el mundo dice. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer lo que me place. Y sé que las mujeres casadas no gozan de tal libertad. Sólo los esposos más indulgentes permiten a sus esposas ir al sitio que quieran, quedarse en la ciudad todo el tiempo que deseen, con los amigos que ellas elijan.

Jasper se puso tenso.

—Dudo que pudiera ser un esposo tan indulgente.

Isabella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Ni siquiera eres un pretendiente indulgente, así que seguro que como marido serías un absoluto tirano.

Ante tal declaración, él la miró boquiabierto, pero entonces ella añadió dulcemente:

—Sólo estaba bromeando. Pero para ser sincera, creo que intentarías mantenerme alejada de la ciudad todo el tiempo, enclaustrada en Castlemaine, ¿me equivoco?

Jasper desvió la vista hacia la ventana, y ella supo que había dado en el clavo.

—Y también intentarías elegir a mis amigos —prosiguió Isabella— Sé que lo harías. Y una cosa es segura: me negarías el derecho a ver a Su Alteza o a asistir a fiestas en las que él pudiera aparecer…

—¡Pues claro que sí! —confesó él, fulminándola con la mirada, mostrándose fieramente protector— Jamás permitiría que esa sabandija se acercara a menos de un metro de nadie que quiero.

El corazón de Isabella empezó nuevamente a latir rápidamente.

—¿Y… yo te importo?

—¿De verdad tienes que preguntármelo?

—Supongo que no. —Después se entretuvo colocándose los guantes— Si puedo volver a entrar en el Almack's sin que nadie me vea… entonces, ¿qué sucederá?

—Te diré lo que no sucederá. Si no te casas conmigo, no volveremos a estar así solos nunca más. No festejaremos y no nos besaremos más. —Cuando Isabella lo miró sorprendida, él apuntó—: No podría soportarlo. Te deseo demasiado como para aceptar que soy únicamente uno más de tus peleles, que todo lo que quieres de mí es un poco de diversión.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¿Ah, no? No quieres casarte conmigo y, sin embargo, actúas como una mujer que sí que lo desea. ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? —Su voz se tornó más desabrida— A menos que ése sea el modo que usas para rechazar a todos tus pretendientes inaceptables… argumentando que no quieres casarte, cuando lo cierto es que no quieres casarte con ellos.

—Jamás sería tan deshonesta.

—Entonces, mejor que no te pillen entrando en el Almack's, porque de ser así, nos casaremos, sin importar tus objeciones.

Realizaron el resto del trayecto en silencio, con el peso de esa promesa suspendida en el aire. Por un momento, Isabella pensó en contarle la verdad, pero era demasiado vergonzoso para admitirlo, especialmente si se estaban a punto de separarse para siempre. Y si no lo estaban… bueno, si no, ya se sinceraría llegado el momento.

A medida que se aproximaban al Almack's, Isabella se sintió esperanzada al no ver ni un alma fuera del local. Únicamente había un carruaje, en el que estaban subiendo unos individuos. Pero su alivio pronto se truncó cuando reconoció la cresta ducal de la carroza.

El carruaje de Jasper se acababa de detener cuando alguien abrió la puerta desde fuera con gran ímpetu. Inmediatamente emergió una cara roja de ira: era la cara de Edward.

—¡Baja ahora mismo de tu carroza, despreciable!

—Encantado. —Mientras Jasper se apeaba, le lanzó una mirada a Isabella como indicándole que pensaba cumplir su palabra.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, el corazón de Isabella se aceleró como un caballo desbocado. Ignorando a su hermano, que echaba humo por los colmillos, Jasper la ayudó a bajar como si nada grave hubiera pasado. Eso fue suficiente para demostrarle a Edward que ella se había montado en el carruaje porque había querido, y no porque la hubieran obligado.

—Maldita seas, Isabella —rugió Edward— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido actuar de una forma tan indecorosa?

—En ese momento me pareció la única salida posible —contestó ella, más aliviada al reconocer que lo peor ya había pasado.

Una leve sonrisa despuntó en los labios de Jasper, pero Edward se volvió con la cara encendida.

—No es un tema para tomárselo en broma…

—No la condene —lo atajó Jasper— Ella no tiene la culpa.

—Pues claro que no tiene la culpa —espetó Edward— Usted es el único culpable, y tendrá que saldar esta afrenta, o le juro que nos veremos las caras al amanecer, en un duelo en Leicester Fields.

—No seas ridículo, Edward… —empezó a manifestar Isabella.

—¡Jasper! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Rosalie descendió del otro carruaje y corrió hacia ellos.

Ahora fue Jasper el que se puso hecho una verdadera furia.

—¡Maldición! Rosalie, ¿qué estabas haciendo sola en el carruaje de este tunante?

—No estaba sola —corrigió Edward— ¡Chelsea!

—¿Qué quieres? —Chelsea asomó la cabeza por el carruaje.

Edward miró a Jasper con desprecio.

—Tuve el buen sentido común de llevarme a una acompañante.

—Íbamos a salir a buscaros, a ti y a Isabella —explicó Rosalie con la voz entrecortada— La señorita Swan estaba preocupada y…

—¿Dónde están los Marcus? —la interrumpió Jasper— Se supone que ellos son tus acompañantes.

—No los hemos encontrado —respondió Rosalie— De todos modos, la señorita Swan es totalmente capaz de…

—Sí, claro, de colmar las necesidades de Foxmoor. —Jasper miró a Edward con un porte todavía más fiero— Los dos sabemos que la señorita Swan haría la vista gorda si hicieran una parada en… digamos… Carlton House.

—¿Carlton House? —repitió Rosalie— Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Nada —repuso Edward precipitadamente, demasiado deprisa.

Isabella miró a su hermano con suspicacia, pero él la ignoró.

—Deje ya de intentar desviar la atención de su propia falta gravísima, Draker. Quiero saber qué es lo que piensa hacer sobre este agravio a mi hermana.

Jasper tomó la mano de Isabella.

—Isabella y yo nos casaremos. Ya lo hemos hablado.

—¡Fantástico! —gritó Rosalie, arrebolada de alegría.

A pesar de que Chelsea puso cara de pánico, una sonrisa calculada se instaló en los labios de Edward.

—Perfecto. Yo me encargaré de los preparativos.

—No. Yo me encargaré de los preparativos —contraatacó Jasper— Si me indica el nombre de su abogado, iré a…

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Isabella. Toda esa historia iba demasiado deprisa. Y su conversación con Jasper en el carruaje la había dejado más inquieta de lo que esperaba.

Ambos hombres la miraron perplejos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward.

Ella apartó la mano de la de Jasper. Era plenamente consciente de que lo que iba a decir era un ultraje. Por supuesto que se tenía que casar con él; una multitud se había arremolinado cerca de ellos, y no necesitarían demasiado tiempo para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Unas cuantas preguntas al lacayo, y todos sabrían que…

No, no lograría sobrevivir a un escándalo de tal magnitud. Y la alta sociedad era su mundo; si la rechazaban, se volvería loca. Pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de verse encerrada en una casa en la campiña inglesa durante bastantes meses con Jasper. Especialmente cuando él descubriera la verdad sobre ella, lo que inevitablemente sucedería tarde o temprano.

Tenía que sincerarse con él, ahora. Pero ¿qué pasaría si él se echaba atrás en el compromiso de casarse con ella? Entonces estaría acabada, y rechazada por todos. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Prefería convertirse en una virgen del sacrificio que en una mujer sin honor. Además, el matrimonio con Jasper no tenía por qué ser un sacrificio si ella tomaba las debidas precauciones.

—Te casarás con este caballero —proclamó Edward firmemente— No tienes ninguna otra opción.

—Lo sé, pero… —Isabella aspiró con fuerza— Antes de que dé mi consentimiento, él tendrá que aceptar ciertas condiciones.

—Dadas las circunstancias, no estás en posición de imponer ninguna condición —la cortó Edward.

—Déjela que hable —intervino Jasper, mirando a Isabella con curiosidad— Dime qué es lo que quieres.

Ella desvió la vista hacia Chelsea, que permanecía de pie completamente consternada.

—Primero, has de dejar que Chelsea me asista en Castlemaine. No puede continuar viviendo con Edward si la mansión Foxmoor se convierte ahora en la morada de un soltero.

A medida que la cara de Chelsea se iba relajando y mostrándose más aliviada, Edward la miró estupefacto.

—No te preocupes por Chelsea. Ya me aseguraré de darle una posición cómoda en una de mis fincas.

—No. La quiero conmigo. —Un plan había empezado a adoptar forma en su mente. Si Chelsea estaba a su lado para ayudarla a leer y a organizar las cuentas de la casa, quizá jamás tuviera que contarle a Jasper su problema— El vizconde deberá aceptarla en su casa.

—De acuerdo —accedió Jasper— Castlemaine es muy grande. Hay sitio de sobra para tu prima. ¿Alguna cosa más?

Isabella tragó saliva. Sabía que indudablemente tendría problemas con la siguiente condición.

—Quiero una casa en la ciudad. Y la libertad de residir en ella cuando lo desee, especialmente durante la temporada de fiestas. —Al ver que Jasper fruncía el ceño, añadió rápidamente—: Tú también podrás quedarte conmigo, por supuesto. Pero si no me permites realizar mis viajes a la ciudad, no aceptaré casarme contigo.

—¿Cómo que no aceptarás? —gruñó Edward encolerizado— Señorita, me parece que papá te consintió todos tus caprichos, pero…

—De acuerdo —lo interrumpió Jasper— Acepto también esa condición.

Isabella se volvió hacia él y le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Mas entonces Jasper añadió:

—Pero a cambio, yo también exigiré dos condiciones.

Ahora fue ella la que se puso visiblemente tensa.

Edward, a su vez, elevó la vista al cielo.

—Por todos los santos, ¿se puede saber cuáles son sus premisas?

—La primera es que su hermana acepte serme fiel.

Isabella miró a Jasper como si él la hubiera insultado.

—Por supuesto que te seré fiel.

Jasper se enfrentó a esa mirada airada y prosiguió:

—Me refiero a ser fiel para siempre. No fiel hasta que engendres un heredero. No toleraré ninguna infidelidad, ya sea discreta o no. Sé cómo entienden algunos de tus amigos el concepto de matrimonio, y no lo comparto. No me importará el escándalo. No dudaré en divorciarme de ti si me entero de que me has sido infiel, aunque sólo sea una vez. ¿Me comprendes?

Isabella alzó la barbilla con aire altivo.

—Perfectamente. Y repito: por supuesto que te seré fiel.

Él escudriñó su cara y pareció satisfecho con el resultado, pero entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Edward y declaró:

—Mi otra condición va dirigida a ti, Edward.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Isabella sea…

—No se trata de dinero. Accederé a casarme con tu hermana sólo si aceptas no volver a ver a la mía nunca más.

*******CAPÍTULO QUINCE*******

_Ten cuidado con los caballeros jóvenes exaltados._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Jasper se quedó impasible ante la mirada desconcertada de Foxmoor y las protestas instantáneas de las mujeres. Sabía que el resto de los allí presentes no considerarían nada lógica su condición. Por algún motivo sorprendente, la rueda de la fortuna le había ofrecido a Isabella en bandeja, y no quería perderla. ¡Vaya si no quería perderla! A pesar de las malditas condiciones que ella le había impuesto.

Pero la imagen de Foxmoor a punto de escabullirse con Rosalie lo había indignado a más no poder. Sin ninguna duda, el duque había recurrido a la excusa de la desaparición de Isabella para maquinar un encuentro entre Rosalie y el Príncipe de Gales.

No, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso volviera a suceder. Tenía que conseguir que Rosalie se librara de Foxmoor para siempre.

—Vete al infierno —musitó Foxmoor.

—No es una condición negociable.

—Entonces te veré al alba en Leicester Fields.

—De acuerdo —contestó Jasper— No me importa el modo de librarme de ti; lo que sé es que te quiero bien lejos de mi hermana.

—¡Basta! —intervino Isabella con la cara más pálida que la nieve— Esto es absurdo. Nadie se batirá en duelo contra nadie.

—Jasper, me parece que no estás siendo razonable —añadió Rosalie al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de su hermano y emplazaba una mano sobre su brazo— No permitiré que te pelees con Edward.

—Entonces despídete de él, cielo.

—No creerás que accederé a…

—Soy tu guardián —espetó él— Así que acatarás mis órdenes. Y yo digo que a partir de ahora te prohíbo ver a ese rufián.

—No conseguirás nada con esa actitud —le susurró Isabella.

Jasper la miró fijamente.

—He aceptado tus condiciones. Ahora tu hermano aceptará la mía, o te juro que no me casaré contigo.

La barbilla de Isabella empezó a temblar, y entonces ella se encaró a su hermano.

—Edward, dile a lord Draker que aceptas su condición.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Me batiré en duelo contra esa alimaña a primera hora de…

—No. No lo harás —lo cortó ella, lanzándole una mirada suplicante— No pienso convertirme en el tema de un escándalo interminable durante años sólo porque tú insistes en arreglar las cosas con un maldito duelo. El vizconde está actuando de un modo reprobable, pero eso no significa que quiera verlo muerto. Ni a ti tampoco. O que los dos acabéis muertos.

—No habrá ningún duelo —sentenció Rosalie, tal y como Jasper suponía que reaccionaría si la ponía entre la espada y la pared. Apenada, miró a Foxmoor y prosiguió—: De acuerdo. Edward, accede a lo que te pide mi hermano. De aquí a dos años podré casarme sin su permiso. Te amo lo suficiente como para esperarte hasta que sea mayor de edad. Entonces nada podrá detenerme.

Jasper iba a replicar, pero entonces se fijó en la cara de angustia de Foxmoor. Dos años eran demasiados para los planes del duque. Por la razón que fuera, Su Majestad deseaba introducir a Rosalie en su círculo ahora, y no dentro de dos años.

Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por la cara de Jasper.

—¿Lo has oído, Foxmoor? Ella te ama lo suficiente como para esperar. —Su tono se tornó sarcástico— Estoy seguro de que tú también la amas lo suficiente como para hacer lo mismo por ella. Mira, seré generoso y cambiaré mi condición: si los dos permanecéis separados hasta que Rosalie cumpla los veintiún años, os daré mi bendición. De ese modo sabré que la quieres de verdad.

Foxmoor lanzó a Jasper una mirada abatida.

—También a mí me parece razonable —indicó Isabella.

Al oír el tono gélido en la voz de Isabella, Jasper se volvió hacia ella y la observó sin decir nada. Miraba a su hermano de un modo extraño, con una expresión dolida.

Inmediatamente se sintió invadido por un halo de alivio.

«Isabella se ha dado cuenta. Seguramente desconocía las intenciones de su hermano, pero ahora lo sabe», se dijo a sí mismo.

—Además, recuerda —prosiguió ella con el mismo tono de voz—, he ganado la apuesta, lo que significa que debes pedir formalmente la mano de Rosalie y acatar la decisión de lord Draker. Y eso es lo que precisamente acaba de hacer.

—No acepto que hayas ganado. No creo que una noche en el Almack's sea suficiente para ratificar que lo has conseguido.

Hasta ahora Jasper se había negado a creer que ella le hubiera estado contando la verdad sobre los términos de la apuesta. Pero por lo que parecía, era cierto. Aunque fuera extraño, eso lo reconfortó. Si ella se había estado preocupando por los intereses de Rosalie desde el principio, todavía había posibilidades de que se acabaran casando.

—Dijiste que lord Draker se tenía que convertir en un caballero apto para la sociedad —lo increpó Isabella— Y lo ha demostrado.

Foxmoor quiso oponer resistencia, pero ella se adelantó:

—Además, Rosalie acaba de ser presentada en sociedad. No le vendrá mal ver un poco más de ese mundo antes de convertirse en tu esposa, así que ¿por qué no esperar hasta que sea mayor de edad?

Foxmoor empezó a mirar inquieto a Isabella y luego a Jasper; sabía que estaba atrapado. Si insistía en la cuestión, tendría que explicarle a Rosalie por qué tenía tanta prisa por estar con ella. Pero si aceptaba la condición de Jasper, tendría que casarse con ella.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —lo acució Jasper.

Foxmoor dudó unos instantes, y finalmente proclamó:

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Debes jurarlo por tu honor —le pidió Jasper.

Los ojos de Foxmoor se llenaron de un brillo extraño, una mezcla entre impotencia y odio.

—Lo juro por mi honor. Ya está, ¿te parece suficiente?

—Estoy satisfecho —replicó Jasper.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo Isabella, aliviada.

Y entonces fue cuando Jasper se dio cuenta. Lo estaba consiguiendo todo, todo lo que quería: casarse con Isabella y apartar a Foxmoor de la vida de Rosalie.

Una sonrisa radiante y jovial coronó su cara.

—Esto merece que lo celebremos —anunció, sintiéndose de repente magnánimo. Ofreció un brazo a Isabella y otro a Rosalie— Vamos, señoritas, regresemos a la fiesta y atajemos los rumores desagradables que seguramente ya habrán empezado a circular. Tenemos que anunciar una boda.

Unas horas más tarde, de regreso a casa con Edward y Chelsea, Isabella tenía la vista clavada en la ventana y la cabeza hecha un verdadero lío.

Una parte de ella se sentía ridículamente encantada de casarse con Jasper. La otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión desabrida que se había desencadenado sobre Edward y Rosalie. Cuando Jasper había usado el fin del cortejo de su hermana como una condición para que ellos se casaran, Isabella había deseado estrangularlo. ¿Cómo podía humillarla de ese modo?

Entonces había visto la cara de Edward, y una terrible sospecha empezó a ahogarla. Todavía sentía la misma presión en el pecho, pero no se atrevía a hablar sobre el tema hasta que no estuviera a solas con su hermano, porque igual se equivocaba. Rogó porque fuera cierto.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la casa que los Foxmoor tenían en la ciudad, Chelsea se fue directamente a su habitación, y Isabella y Edward se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Ella eligió las palabras con sumo cuidado para evitar que su hermano se pusiera a la defensiva. Necesitaba que fuera honesto, si no era que desconocía el significado de dicha actitud.

—Quiero agradecerte el sacrificio que has hecho, Edward. Siento tener que postergar tus planes de matrimonio por mi actuación insensata. Me siento culpable por haberte puesto en esa situación…

—No te preocupes. En realidad me has hecho un favor.

—Pues no veo cómo. —Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Isabella se dirigió hacia el secreter, su pequeño escritorio inservible, puramente ornamental, y fingió buscar una nota de papel— Ahora tendrás que esperar dos años para poder festejar nuevamente con Rosalie.

—¿De veras crees que dejaré de hacerle la corte a esa chica sólo porque ese idiota de su hermano me haya obligado a jurar que lo haré?

No, desafortunadamente, ella sabía que eso no sería posible.

—¿Así que planeas verla a escondidas?

—Pues claro. Tras vuestra boda, os iréis de luna de miel y…

—¿Luna de miel? —masculló ella, alarmada.

—Por supuesto. Es lo que hacen todas las parejas de recién casados, ¿o no?

¡Santo cielo! Un viaje a solas con Jasper. Sin disponer de la ayuda de Chelsea.

Isabella se estremeció de pánico. Tendría que entretener a Jasper de alguna manera. De todos modos, ¿cuántas posibilidades tendrían para dedicarse a la lectura durante la luna de miel? Se suponía que esos viajes eran para…

De repente se ruborizó. Quizá sí que se las podría apañar perfectamente sin Chelsea.

—Como iba diciendo —prosiguió su hermano—, mientras estéis en vuestra luna de miel podré ver a Rosalie fácilmente y convencerla de actuar contra los deseos de su hermano.

Sus palabras la centraron forzosamente de nuevo en sus sospechas, en sus escalofriantes sospechas.

—Si obtengo su complicidad —continuó Edward—, ya no importará cuándo regreséis, puesto que tú mantendrás a Draker felizmente distraído en Castlemaine mientras yo…

—Estás organizando un encuentro secreto entre Su Alteza y Rosalie.

Por respuesta sólo obtuvo un incómodo silencio.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ése es tu plan, ¿no es cierto?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Sin poderlo soportar más, Isabella estalló con cólera.

—¡No me mientas! Por tu culpa me impliqué en un acuerdo con lord Draker, y a raíz de ello me voy a casar con él, así que creo que merezco saber la verdad.

Edward le lanzó una mirada defensiva.

—Su Alteza sólo quiere reunirse con su propia hija y…

—¿Su hija? —lo cortó Isabella— ¿Rosalie es hija del príncipe?

—Sí. ¿Por qué crees que desea ofrecerle un puesto en la Corte?

—Jasper no me dijo nada de eso. Además, tengo entendido que su madre y el príncipe rompieron la relación durante unos años, precisamente cuando Rosalie nació.

—Sí, pero ya conoces al príncipe. Tuvieron un encuentro fortuito, y como era de esperar él… ejem… no pudo resistirse. Y Rosalie nació nueve meses más tarde.

—Eso no significa necesariamente que Rosalie sea hija suya.

—Su madre dijo que lo era, y él la cree. Pero el botarate de lord Draker no lo acepta, así que se niega a que padre e hija se vean.

De repente, Isabella se acordó de las palabras que Jasper le había dicho: «Jamás permitiré que esa sabandija se acerque a menos de un metro de nadie que quiero».

—Así que el príncipe y tú habéis maquinado este falso cortejo para engatusar a esa pobre chica y…

—¡Maldita sea! Draker no nos dejó ninguna otra alternativa.

—No —repuso ella al tiempo que notaba cómo se le formaba un angustioso nudo en el estómago— Él es demasiado listo para vosotros dos. Me habló de vuestro plan hace tiempo, pero no lo creí. No podía imaginar que fueras capaz de hacer algo tan desdeñable. ¿Cómo se te ocurre engañar a una pobre chica?

Los ojos de su hermano se achicaron.

—Si no me crees capaz, entonces es que no me conoces.

Isabella se sintió ultrajada ante la evidente traición. Todo lo que había hecho, todo por lo que había luchado, y todo lo que habría sido capaz de… capaz de… ¿qué?

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué desea Su Alteza introducir a Rosalie en la Corte tan desesperadamente como para perpetrar tal engaño?

—¡Deja de decir eso! No es un engaño. No me he declarado a ella.

—Te comprometiste a pedir su mano. Dime, ¿la has besado?

La cara de él parecía que iba a estallar de ira.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Así que la has besado, y has dejado que crea que…

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer para servir al príncipe, sí.

Entonces se sinceró y le contó a Isabella la historia de la princesa Charlotte y el interés del Príncipe de Gales por hacer de Rosalie su espía e informadora.

Con cada palabra, el estómago de Isabella se retorcía un poco más.

—Y supongo que tú obtendrías una recompensa por todo ello.

Edward se puso visiblemente tenso.

—Ambiciono llegar a ser primer ministro, Isabella. Ése ha sido siempre mi objetivo, tal y como tú ya sabes.

Las manos de Isabella empezaron a empaparse de un sudor frío.

—Así que jamás pensaste en casarte con Rosalie. ¿Ni siquiera la amas un poco?

—No es una cuestión tan simple.

—Sí que lo es. —Isabella pensó en su amiga, en lo inocentemente enamorada que estaba, tal y como lo había demostrado esa misma noche delante de todos— O la amas o no la amas, así que dime: ¿sí o no?

Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron por momentos.

—Yo no le pedí que se enamorara de mí. No formaba parte de mi plan. No es problema mío si ella…

—¿Creyó tus halagos? ¿Creyó que eras sincero? ¿Creyó que tu interés por verla estaba únicamente motivado por unos sentimientos verdaderos? ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

—No tienes derecho a criticarme. ¿Acaso tú sentías algo por lord Draker cuando aceptaste que te cortejara? ¿O simplemente estabas usando a ese pobre desgraciado para obtener lo que deseabas?

—Lo único que me importaba era tu posible matrimonio con Rosalie. Además, Jasper y yo sabíamos que nuestro cortejo no era real sino que era sólo un pacto del que ambos nos beneficiábamos. —Bueno, al menos así era como había empezado— Rosalie no sabía nada de tus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Y cuáles son? Si por lo menos me dijeras que casarte con ella forma parte de tu plan…

Edward estaba realmente tenso.

—Sabes perfectamente que Rosalie no sería la mujer apropiada como esposa de un primer ministro.

—¡Por Dios! —Isabella se sintió cómplice de un plan repugnante, aunque lo cierto era que ella no se había implicado en lo más mínimo— Me mentiste cuando aceptaste la apuesta. Jamás albergaste la intención de casarte con ella.

—Dijiste que tenía que pedir su mano formalmente y acatar la decisión de Draker. Puesto que sabía que él nunca me aceptaría, no corría ningún peligro.

—No, sólo el corazón de Rosalie estaba en peligro.

—Si ha llegado a pensar que quiero casarme con ella, es su problema.

—¿Que es su…? Parecía que bebías los vientos por ella, la lisonjeabas, le comprabas regalos, y quién sabe qué más cosas has hecho para conseguir tu objetivo. ¿Y todo eso para qué? ¿Pensabas anunciarle finalmente que no estás realmente interesado en ella? ¿En qué clase de criatura malvada y ruin te has convertido, Edward?

Él la miró fijamente.

—Sólo soy un individuo que sirve a su futuro rey con absoluta lealtad. Tal y como todos sus súbditos deberían hacer. Tú también.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza perpleja.

—Estás ciego si crees que seré capaz de enfocar esta cuestión desde tu punto de vista. Es más, no permitiré que continúes con un engaño tan…

—¡Harás lo que yo te pida! —gritó él al tiempo que se dirigía con paso airado hacia ella. Sus bellos rasgos estaban encendidos con una clara determinación— Mantendrás la boca cerrada sobre mis planes, entretendrás a tu maldito esposo, y me dejarás acabar con esto sin interferir. ¿Lo has entendido?

—No. No pienso hacerlo.

—Sí que lo harás. O le contaré a tu querido futuro esposo que conocías mis planes desde el principio.

Isabella notó que se le helaba la sangre.

—No serías tan cruel.

—Te equivocas, hermanita. Si le cuentas a él o a Rosalie mi plan, les diré que lo sabías todo desde el principio. Que te envié a su casa para distraerlo y poder maniobrar, para poder acercarme a su hermana más cómodamente.

—No te creerá —susurró ella, apretando los dientes.

Edward soltó una desagradable risotada.

—Ese hombre se fía tan poco de ti que ha puesto como condición a vuestro matrimonio que le jures que le serás fiel. ¿De veras piensas que te creerá?

—Sí.

Aunque Isabella no estaba tan segura de ello. De repente se acordó que él la había acusado de formar parte de los planes de Edward. Si su hermano confirmaba esas sospechas, Jasper lo creería.

—Si estás tan segura, ¿por qué no vas y se lo cuentas? —la increpó Edward fríamente— Verás lo que sucede. Sólo recuerda que después de que le revele cómo lo has traicionado, tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias. Si le cuentas algo antes de la boda y él decide creer en mi palabra, probablemente no habrá boda. Y eso supondrá ponerte en evidencia delante de la sociedad. Y si se lo cuentas después… —Hizo una pausa y esgrimió una sonrisa malvada— Sólo espero que todos esos rumores acerca de la mazmorra sean falsos.

—Pues yo espero que no —espetó ella— Porque cuando descubra lo que estás haciendo, seguramente te encerrará en ella de por vida.

Por un momento Edward pareció atemorizado ante las duras palabras de Isabella, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y le lanzó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—No deberías hablar de ese modo. Me parece que te estás sulfurando un poco, ¿verdad, querida hermanita?

—No me llames «querida hermanita» nunca más. Si crees que puedes forzarme a jugar a tu juego sucio, reniego de ti. A partir de ahora no te reconozco como hermano.

—No te estoy forzando a nada —repuso hastiado— Únicamente te estoy explicando por qué me he visto obligado a actuar así y lo que pienso hacer si tú te entrometes. —Acto seguido apoyó la mano en el hombro de Isabella— Pero si haces lo que te digo, te prometo que jamás le diré a Draker que formaste parte de mis planes. Cuando descubra que Rosalie ha elegido vivir en la Corte con su padre, lo único que tendrás que hacer es mostrarte sorprendida.

—¿Su padre? El príncipe nunca se ha comportado como un padre con Rosalie. Y ahora sólo pretende acercarse a ella para aprovecharse. —Su respiración era perceptiblemente acelerada— Jasper te da mil patadas como caballero. Me rompe el corazón pensar que alguien pueda engañarlo.

—Entonces no deberías haberte entrometido en mis proyectos. Yo nunca te pedí que aceptaras ese ridículo contrato con él. Ni mucho menos que te perdieras a solas con él en su carruaje.

—Porque sabías que jamás accedería a hacerlo para satisfacer tus repulsivos planes.

No obstante, Isabella se daba cuenta de que ella lo había hecho para saciar sus propios motivos, así que era tan culpable como él.

—Mas lo hiciste, y ahora has de asumir las consecuencias. ¿Estás conmigo? ¿O debo mantener una charla informal con mi futuro cuñado?

Isabella pensó que la sangre dejaría de correr por sus venas, que se moriría, ante el simple pensamiento de cómo la trataría Jasper si creía las acusaciones de Edward.

—Has jurado por tu honor que te mantendrás alejado de Rosalie —lo urgió ella en un último intento desesperado de hacerle cambiar de opinión— ¿Serás capaz de romper tu palabra?

—También hice un juramento a Su Alteza, y por cuestión de rangos, tiene más valía mi palabra con el príncipe. Si Draker me pide satisfacciones por haber infringido mi promesa, no dudaré en aceptar un duelo. —Edward la miró gélidamente— Pero si realmente quieres a ese sujeto, será mejor que te asegures que no exija ninguna satisfacción. Soy muy bueno con la pistola.

Efectivamente, lo era. Y por lo que sabía, Jasper era incapaz de dar en un blanco situado sólo a veinte pasos.

—De acuerdo. No diré nada. Pero nunca te perdonaré lo que has hecho. Nunca.

Edward no pronunció ninguna palabra más cuando ella abandonó la sala. Quizá se daba cuenta de que había superado los límites de la decencia. O quizá se sentía muy orgulloso de haberla vencido. Fuera lo que fuese, no tardaría en descubrir que Isabella no era la clase de persona que se deja amilanar ni que se queda de brazos cruzados ante una amenaza. Su hermana no acataba órdenes sin más.

Isabella se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Chelsea, rogando que su prima estuviera todavía despierta y aceptara ayudarla. Normalmente tenía que pinchar un poco a su prima para conseguir ponerla contra Edward, pero ahora que él había soltado con toda tranquilidad que pensaba darle a Chelsea una posición cómoda en una de sus fincas, o sea, recluirla, quizá no mostraría tanta disposición hacia Edward.

Y Isabella pretendía usar esa carta a su favor. Entre ella y Chelsea podrían asegurarse de que Rosalie no se dejara seducir por las maquinaciones de Edward. De un modo u otro, Rosalie siempre tendría a alguien a su lado.

*******CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS*******

_Las nupcias de tu pupila no tienen por qué interferir en tu futuro. Una mujer inteligente habrá realizado los preparativos indispensables con la familia para cuando su pupila se case._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Durante los últimos nueve años, Jasper había asumido que las bodas eran para los demás. La hija del granjero se casaba con el impetuoso joven labriego; la maestra de la escuela, un poco entrada en años, se casaba con el apotecario; la dama de alta alcurnia de la que tanto hablaba la prensa se casaba con un famoso caballero cuya mejilla no estaba surcada por una detestable cicatriz.

Y sin embargo, ahora se hallaba delante de un obispo, con cicatriz incluida. Sostenía la mano delicada de la mujer más bella de toda Inglaterra, no, del mundo entero. Y estaba a punto de convertirla en su esposa.

Increíble.

Sí, la boda se llevó a cabo rápidamente gracias a una licencia especial. Se trataba de una ceremonia privada, con pocos invitados, sin toda la parafernalia a la que Isabella probablemente estaba acostumbrada. Pero a pesar de todo era una boda, y la novia estaba allí de buena voluntad. Al menos eso parecía. Las pocas ocasiones que había tenido de verla en la semana anterior, durante los preparativos para el casamiento, se había comportado de un modo más bien formal con él. Ahora, no obstante, Isabella estaba dando el sí, aceptaba casarse con él de buena gana.

Aunque sin evidentes muestras de estar radiante, tampoco. ¿Quién podía culparla? Las deslumbrantes hijas de los duques no se casaban con tipos desgarbados y solitarios como él, y accedían a llevar una vida aburrida en el campo, alejadas de la fina sociedad.

«Quiero una casa en la ciudad. Y la libertad de residir en ella cuando lo desee», había sido una de las condiciones que le había impuesto Isabella.

Jasper lanzó un bufido. Esa mujer se equivocaba; lo confundía todo. Él pensaba hacerla feliz, muy feliz. Se aseguraría de que se sintiera dichosa en Castlemaine, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella, para que se olvidara de la ciudad. Ya había alquilado una casa en la capital, tal y como ella había exigido, pero no le parecía bien dejarla residir en ella a solas cuando se le antojara. Se negaba a seguir los pasos de sus padres, incluso si eso significaba tenerla a su lado todas las horas del día.

El obispo los bendijo como marido y mujer, mas cuando él fue a besarla, ella bajó la vista recatadamente. Jasper notó un extraño nudo en la garganta. Isabella no era recatada. Quizá un poco altiva sí, incluso a veces reservada, pero no recatada. ¿Era posible que a esas alturas ella ya se estuviera arrepintiendo de haberse casado con él?

Pues pensaba ponerle remedio.

En lugar de darle el beso respetuoso en los labios que todos los invitados probablemente esperaban, la agarró entre sus brazos y le propinó un sonoro beso, con la firme determinación de demostrarles a todos lo mucho que la deseaba.

Cuando se retiró, en medio de vítores educados por parte de los invitados, ella respiraba con dificultad, pero una chispa había vuelto a conquistar sus bellos ojos. Aunque fuera una chispa de odio, era mejor que su repentina modestia. No la dejaría ser modesta, no con él y menos aún en ese día tan señalado.

Tras una semana de recordar el dulce gusto de su boca, Jasper deseaba devorarla. Y ansiaba que ella quisiera lo mismo. Esa misma noche pensaba hacerla suya, total e irrevocablemente. Su esposa. Y que Dios se apiadara de ella si lo rechazaba.

La pareja se dio la vuelta hacia los invitados y empezó a descender el corto tramo de escaleras y a recorrer el pasillo central de la iglesia de Saint James.

—Supongo que estarás contento —murmuró ella entre dientes— De verdad, no puedo entender cómo a veces me haces…

—¿Quieres decir que cuántas veces no he pensado en la suerte de que salieras detrás de mí esa noche en el Almack's? —la cortó él.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada perpleja.

—No. —Y a continuación añadió—: Pero ¿tienes que mostrarles a todos, de una forma tan descarada, por qué hemos decidido casarnos?

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jasper.

—Haré todo lo que haga falta para demostrarles a tus antiguos pretendientes que ya no estás disponible.

—Seguramente ya se habrán percatado con la boda; no hace falta dar un espectáculo —espetó ella.

Pero la amargura había desaparecido de su voz, y ahora exhibía una exigua sonrisa.

Fuera de la iglesia, un despampanante y elegante landó descapotado los aguardaba para llevarlos hasta la mansión de Foxmoor donde tendría lugar el convite nupcial. Mientras saludaban a los invitados y a los curiosos con la mano, Jasper le dijo en voz baja:

—¿No podemos saltarnos el banquete e iniciar directamente nuestra luna de miel?

Isabella evitó mirarlo directamente a la cara.

—¿Acaso los hombres de tu estatura pueden pasar sin comer?

Él elevó la mano de Isabella y estampó un beso fugaz en su palma.

—Depende de lo hambrientos que estén. La clase de manjar que deseo degustar ahora es mejor probarlo en privado.

El repentino rubor en la cara de Isabella hizo que Jasper recordara que ahora era todo un caballero.

—Compórtate —musitó ella, con una voz gutural.

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré. Al menos de ahora en adelante.

Lamentablemente, el convite nupcial había estado ideado para exhibir los más finos modales. La pareja no gozó ni de un segundo de intimidad desde el momento en que pisó la mansión de Foxmoor. Por tratarse de una boda discreta, había un gran número de invitados. Además de la señorita Swan, de los Marcus y de Byrne, estaban presentes diversas damas y caballeros del grupo que frecuentaba Isabella, y Jasper no conocía a la mitad de ellos.

Whitmore y sus hermanos también se hallaban entre los asistentes, pero Jasper no se sentía molesto ante tal presencia. Durante la inacabable sesión de felicitaciones en el vestíbulo, se recreó contemplando a Whitmore, que pululaba con porte taciturno. Se aseguró de que los estuviera mirando cada vez que se inclinaba para susurrar algo al oído de Isabella o la tomaba por el brazo o le tocaba la mano. Cuando Whitmore se marchó, mucho antes que sus hermanos, Jasper se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Excepto por otra cuestión que sí que le molestaba. Incluso cuando Foxmoor se estaba comportando debidamente, incluso cuando era irremediable tener que soportar la visión de su cuñado en la boda, a Jasper no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que se acercara a Rosalie.

Cuando él y Isabella abandonaron el vestíbulo, Jasper miró a Rosalie y frunció el ceño al verla conversar con la señorita Swan.

—¿Desde cuándo mi hermana y tu prima son tan amigas?

La sonrisa de Isabella parecía ciertamente forzada.

—¿Y por qué no pueden ser amigas? Chelsea es ahora la invitada de los Marcus, así que ambas deben compartir muchas horas juntas.

—Todavía no comprendo por qué la señorita Swan no puede quedarse en Castlemaine o en nuestra nueva casa en la ciudad.

—Está harta de… No quiero que se quede tanto tiempo sola.

—Mis criados pueden atenderla perfectamente.

—No insistas. A lady Marcus no le importa tenerla de invitada, y yo me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que alguien cuida de ella.

Jasper pensó que aún tenía que estar agradecido de que no se hubiera apuntado a la luna de miel. Había tenido que batallar duro para convencer a Isabella de no llevarse a ninguna dama de compañía. Y sin embargo…

—Será mejor que tu prima no se confabule con tu hermano para ayudarlo a romper su promesa.

—Chelsea me es absolutamente leal, y sabe que jamás aceptaría que hiciera una cosa así. Ni tan sólo que lo intentara.

Isabella hablaba sin mirar a Jasper, y eso lo puso nervioso.

—Él lo intentará. Puedes estar segura. No me fío de tu hermano.

Rápidamente ella levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y te fías de mí?

«No cuando se trata de cuestiones que afectan a tu hermano», pensó, pero no era tan insensato como para expresarlo abiertamente.

—Por supuesto que me fío de ti.

—Entonces créeme cuando digo que Chelsea es de confianza. —Isabella desvió la vista hacia Rosalie— Si no te fías de Edward, ¿por qué no se lo dices a Rosalie? Prevenía; ponía en guardia.

—No me hará caso. Sabe perfectamente mis suspicacias acerca del príncipe y de su círculo de amigos. Me acusaría de no ser objetivo. Y para convencerla, le tendría que contar que… —Jasper se detuvo en seco y se maldijo por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

—¿Contarle el qué?

Jasper suspiró. Ahora Isabella era su esposa, así que lo más conveniente era no ocultarle nada.

—Que existen dudas sobre quién es su padre, por lo menos eso es lo que opina el príncipe, quien asegura ser su padre.

Isabella no pareció nada sorprendida ante tal declaración.

—Pero tú no estás de acuerdo, ¿no es así?

—No es la hija del príncipe, diga lo que diga ese rufián.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Es imposible, por las circunstancias de esos años. Y el príncipe lo sabe, también. Si pensara que Rosalie es su hija, me habría retado para quitarme la custodia hace mucho tiempo, como él y la señorita Fitzherbert hicieron con la hija de lady Horaria Seymour.

—Pero Minney no tenía ningún familiar directo que pudiera reclamarla tras la muerte de su madre, sólo tíos y primos.

—Y ninguno de ellos creía que el príncipe fuera su padre, aunque la madre de la muchacha hubiera sido una de sus amantes. Sin embargo, el príncipe se enzarzó en una batalla legal hasta que ganó la custodia de la joven.

—Quizá no se atreve a luchar contra ti porque sabe que Rosalie está en buenas manos.

Jasper la observó con atención.

—Él sabe lo mucho que lo desprecio. Sólo ese insulto sería suficiente para animarlo a luchar contra mí.

Isabella se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes.

—¿Sería un anuncio atroz que Rosalie fuera la hija de Su Alteza?

La ira se amotinó en el estómago de Jasper.

—He pasado casi toda mi vida sabiendo que era hijo ilegítimo; ni un verdadero heredero de un príncipe ni tampoco un verdadero heredero de un vizconde. Sabía que era el fruto ilícito de una unión repudiada por la Iglesia y desdeñada por la gente respetable, el símbolo de todo aquello que es repulsivo en nuestra sociedad. No quiero que nadie tenga que cargar con la misma cruz, y menos Rosalie.

—Pero ahora ella es una mujer. Puede asumir esa verdad.

—¿De veras? Pues no veo que tú la estés previniendo de que tu hermano es un miserable que sólo la quiere por motivos políticos.

Isabella se puso pálida y desvió la mirada.

—Porque no es verdad —añadió en un susurro— Y si lo fuera, le partiría el corazón.

—Exactamente. Por eso no quiero que sepa nada de este turbio asunto. Prefiero separarlos. Puedo soportar el papel de hermano tosco y sobreprotector, si eso es lo que se necesita para alejar a Foxmoor durante un tiempo hasta que se canse de su maniobra y tire la toalla.

—¿Y si no se cansa? —Cuando Jasper enarcó una ceja y la miró, ella añadió—: Quiero decir, si no se cansa de cortejarla, claro.

—Si persiste en su actitud, te aseguro que lo mataré. —Entonces le lanzó a Isabella una mirada impávida— Y si tú ayudas a tu hermano, te juro que también te mataré.

—No tengo ninguna intención de ayudarlo, si eso significa herir a tu hermana —añadió ella en una voz queda llena de tristeza— Me creas o no, siempre he pretendido lo mejor para Rosalie.

—Perfecto.

Pero esa conversación le dejó a Jasper un mal gusto en la boca, que no logró eliminar con todos los exquisitos manjares que se sirvieron en el convite. Isabella le ocultaba algo, lo sabía, pero no podía averiguar de qué se trataba.

Ese malestar se prolongó hasta que hubo terminado el banquete y ambos se subieron en la carroza de Jasper para emprender el viaje de novios. Los dos estaban un poco achispados a causa del champán, y ella había cambiado su fabuloso vestido de novia por un traje de viaje más bien formidable. Se trataba de una blusa de color melocotón abrochada hasta casi la barbilla con un considerable número de borlas, y estaba ribeteada en su parte superior con un cuello de puntillas. Parecía gritar: «¡No tocar!»

Esa cuestión no le habría preocupado tanto si ella no se hubiera sentado en el asiento delante de él, en lugar de a su lado. La tarde no empezaba nada bien.

Intentando calmarla, rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó algo que Rosalie le había dado unas horas antes.

—Toma —le dijo, lanzando un sobre encima de la falda de Isabella— Rosalie me ha pedido que te dé esto cuando nos hubiéramos marchado. Supongo que se trata de alguna tontería femenina, como para darte la bienvenida en la familia.

Pero su gesto pareció incomodarla más que no calmarla. Con manos temblorosas, se guardó el sobre en el retículo.

—Gracias.

—¿No piensas leerla?

—La leeré más tarde.

—No me importa si la lees ahora.

—Prefiero estar sola cuando leo mis cartas. Eso es todo.

—Entiendo. —Aunque lo cierto era que no lo entendía. ¿Era ése el modo en el que ella pensaba organizar su matrimonio, de una forma rígida y formal y privada? No le sentó nada bien, pero ¿qué podía hacer para cambiar esa actitud?

Siguieron el camino en un tenso silencio antes de que ella añadiera:

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Una sorpresa que me gustará?

—Eso espero. Nos dará la oportunidad de estar solos.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que nos cansemos.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, a continuación clavó la vista en sus manos.

—No vamos a ningún lugar… demasiado remoto, ¿no?

Esa pregunta acabó de colmar la paciencia de Jasper.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Habrá algún criado que pueda enviar un mensaje a la ciudad?

—Si lo deseas, sí. ¿Y a quién quieres enviar un mensaje?

—Quiero que Chelsea sepa dónde estoy, por si necesita ponerse en contacto conmigo.

—De acuerdo. —Su pregunta y su extraña dependencia en su prima lo exasperó todavía más— Siempre y cuando no planees que ella venga a vernos, podrás enviarle tantos mensajes como quieras.

Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, Jasper miró a Isabella fijamente y le preguntó:

—¿Es que tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo?

—No, claro que no —repuso ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Ahora que eres mi esposa te muestras menos coqueta que cuando no estábamos ni siquiera prometidos.

Isabella se esforzó por sonreír.

—Cualquier mujer está nerviosa el día de su boda.

—Entonces tengo el remedio infalible. —Jasper se sentó en el asiento que ocupaba Isabella, levantó a su esposa y la depositó en su regazo.

—¡Jasper! —gritó, intentando zafarse de él— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Que todavía es de día y hay mucha luz!

—No digas tonterías. Empieza a anochecer. Además, estamos casados.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar más, él la besó con una pasión desmedida. Primero Isabella pareció un poco tímida, como si le diera vergüenza devolver el beso, pero no tardó en dejarse llevar por la inmensa sensualidad que emanaba de su esposo.

Cuando sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de Jasper, él soltó un suspiro de alivio y la besó en el cuello con ardor. No pensaba desvirgarla en el carruaje como una bestia incivilizada, pero podía prepararla para cuando hicieran el amor más tarde. Llegarían a su destino en un par de horas, lo cual le dejaba a él suficiente margen para excitarla y librarse de esa actitud virginal que no le agradaba.

Aunque no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo. Cada beso era más apasionado, hasta que llegó a pensar que se pondría en evidencia si no probaba pronto esa carne tan dulce.

Se inclinó para besarla en el cuello, pero se pinchó con algo puntiagudo en el ojo.

—Pero ¿qué diantre…? —farfulló al tiempo que se separaba de ella. Entonces prestó atención al cuello del vestido— ¿Qué son esas cosas puntiagudas?

—Es una gorguera —replicó ella indignada— Con alambre para que se aguante recta.

—¡Es letal! —protestó él— ¿Es que no quieres que te toque?

Una risa musical se escapó de los labios de Isabella.

—No pensé en ello cuando la modista me confeccionó el vestido. La Belle Assemblee lo define como el traje de viaje más novedoso y elegante que ha aparecido en mucho tiempo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Es novedoso. En eso estoy de acuerdo.

—Pues yo lo encuentro realmente especial, muy atractivo.

—Atractivo en el sentido draconiano, quizá.

Isabella parpadeó divertida.

—Entonces es perfecto para la esposa del vizconde Dragón.

Él esgrimió una leve sonrisa.

—La vizcondesa Dragón. Te queda bien. Sólo tú eres capaz de escoger un vestuario diseñado para torturar a un hombre.

—Jamás se me ocurrió que empezarías a atacarme tan pronto como entráramos en la carroza —contraatacó ella, enarcando una ceja.

—Eso es porque todavía no conoces a tu esposo —repuso él al tiempo que le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja— De ahora en adelante tendré que ayudarte a escoger tus trajes, porque no estoy dispuesto a sufrir esta tortura cada vez que intente besar a mi esposa.

—¡Oh, pobre dragón! —bromeó ella— Se siente frustrado por un simple traje de viaje. ¿Crees que serás capaz de mantener la cabeza erguida delante del resto de dragones?

—Espero que no existan más dragones —le susurró al oído— Quiero ser el único.

Cuando ella lo fulminó con una mirada airada, Jasper supo que había dicho algo incorrecto.

—Juré serte fiel. Y antes me dijiste que confías en mí.

—No desconfío de ti, pero no me fío de los otros dragones.

—No me he casado con los otros dragones sino contigo.

—Porque te viste obligada —matizó él, expresando sus reservas.

—Tenía otras opciones, pero me decanté por esta.

—Porque las otras alternativas no eran demasiado interesantes.

—Cierto. No obstante, estoy contenta con mi decisión.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy sentada en tu regazo, ¿no?

—Ataviada con el traje más diabólico inventado para enaltecer las gracias femeninas.

Ella empezó a desternillarse de risa.

—De acuerdo. No me lo pondré nunca más.

—No, no es eso. Puedes ponértelo cuando estés cerca de todos esos otros dragones, pero no conmigo. Incluso te ayudaré a ponértelo yo mismo.

Con un brillo en los ojos, Isabella rodeó cariñosamente la barbilla de Jasper con sus manos.

—Eres adorable cuando estás celoso.

Él la observó quedamente.

—No estoy bromeando. No pienso compartirte con nadie.

—Ni yo tampoco; compartirte con nadie, quiero decir.

La siguió mirando, pero ahora boquiabierto.

—No es posible que creas seriamente que eso sería un problema.

—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo las mujeres en el Almack's flirteaban contigo?

—Bueno, sólo unas pocas —musitó él, satisfecho de que se hubiera fijado. Y que mostrara interés por esa cuestión— Pero sólo porque era carne fresca, era nuevo en ese corrillo. Si se les da la oportunidad de elegir entre sus apuestos pretendientes y un hombre con una cicatriz que le desfigura la cara…

—No es verdad, no te desfigura la cara —lo atajó ella con fiereza. Acto seguido, deslizó los dedos por encima de la herida— Más bien la encuentro fascinante.

Isabella sólo intentaba animarlo, alejarlo de su repentino mal humor. Y por lo que parecía, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Sí, fascinante —volvió a repetir.

Le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—Ahora que estamos casados, ¿me contarás cómo te lo hiciste?

—¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque soy tu esposa. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti —dijo mientras se sentaba más erguida en su falda— Si no me lo cuentas, te pincharé con mi gorguera.

Una sonrisa genuina se formó en los labios de Jasper.

—De acuerdo. No quiero más cicatrices, gracias.

—No fue por una caída de caballo, ¿verdad? —lo animó a hablar.

Jasper emitió un prolongado suspiro, y la acomodó en su regazo.

—No, acertaste en el Almack's. Es una quemadura. Me la hice con un atizador de fuego que estaba ardiendo.

Isabella lo miró con perplejidad.

—¿Aquí? ¿En la cara?

—La persona que lo blandía no quería estampármelo en la cara. Si hubiera acertado en mi robusta espalda, tal y como era su intención, probablemente me habría quemado el abrigo y yo me habría sobresaltado, pero me di la vuelta en el momento fatídico, y me dio de lleno en la mejilla.

—¡Cielo santo! —Isabella se mostró claramente horrorizada. Volvió a deslizar los dedos por encima de la cicatriz, como si quisiera borrarla con su dulce tacto— Debes de haber sufrido mucho, cariño.

Cariño. Le había llamado cariño. De haberlo sabido, le habría contado lo de la cicatriz mucho antes.

—Me dolió mucho al principio, sí —explicó un poco incómodo— Pero podría haber sido mucho peor si no hubiera contado con los cuidados de mi hermana. La pobre insistió en aplicarme una cataplasma cada día, un remedio que había leído en la revista Lady's. Fuera lo que fuese, consiguió que se curara más rápidamente.

—¿Rosalie estaba allí cuando sucedió?

—No fue testigo de lo que pasó, no, y jamás le he contado todos los detalles. Pero sí, estaba en casa en ese momento.

Los ojos de Isabella se empequeñecieron con aprensión.

—¿Y pasó en Castlemaine? ¿Qué persona tan pérfida se atrevió a hacerte una cosa así en tu propia casa?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas. —Se vio invadido por un sentimiento de vergüenza, y sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó lo acaecido.

—Quiero saberlo. Soy tu esposa. Puedes contármelo todo, cariño.

«Cariño.» De nuevo esa palabra maravillosa. Nunca se habría imaginado que la llegaría a escuchar en boca de una mujer, y mucho menos de su mujer. Su magia era efectiva, porque no dudó en decir:

—Fue mi madre.

Por unos instantes, Isabella se quedó muda. Ahora seguramente se daría cuenta de con qué familia tan horrorosa se había emparentado, y se arrepentiría de haberse casado con él.

Pero la única expresión que despuntaba en su cara era de agravio.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Tu madre te hizo esto? ¡Pero cómo se atrevió a…! Te lo juro, si la tuviera aquí delante, yo la… yo la… bueno, sé que no me podría contener. Hacerle eso a su hijo con un atizador… Pero ¿qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza?

El agravio que ella sentía en nombre de él lo dejó traspuesto.

—No exactamente. Lo hizo en un momento de rabia incontenible. No estaba actuando ni pensando de forma racional.

—No me importa. Nada puede justificar que una mujer haga daño a su hijo con un atizador ardiendo.

Jasper se halló en la posición sin precedentes de tener que defender a su madre.

—Mi madre estaba atizando el fuego cuando le dije a ella y al príncipe que los quería fuera de las tierras de Castlemaine, ahora que me había convertido en vizconde. Eso la enfureció mucho y, después, cuando el príncipe protestó le contesté airadamente, le dije lo que pensaba de él, lo que pensaba sobre… —No. No se veía con fuerzas para proseguir. Al menos no en su noche de boda— Bueno, el hecho es que perdió la cabeza. Se acercó a mí con el atizador, el príncipe gritó para avisarme, me di la vuelta, y voilà. Así me hice esta cicatriz.

—Deberían de haberla fusilado por haberte marcado esta bonita cara —proclamó ella con fervor.

«¿Bonita cara? ¿Su esposa pensaba que tenía una bonita cara? Increíble.»

—Tuvo lo que se merecía. Al príncipe no le gustó nada ese incidente, o quizá lo que no le gustó es que lo echaran de unas tierras públicamente. Eso fue el principio del fin de su relación. ¿Por qué crees que ella difundió esos rumores infames sobre todas las cosas que yo supuestamente le había hecho, como por ejemplo no darle la parte que le correspondía según el testamento de mi padre, o pegarle o todas esas patrañas que se inventó? Nunca me perdonó por haber echado a perder su relación con el príncipe.

—¡Pero si fue ella la que la echó a perder! ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a la gente?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—¿Contarles que mi madre me despreciaba tanto como para herirme con un atizador ardiendo? No quería que nadie supiera la verdad. Además, seguramente ella les habría dicho que yo le había pegado y que se vio obligada a defenderse, o cualquier otra mentira similar.

—Pero el príncipe…

—El príncipe habría apoyado su alegato. No le interesaba que sus súbditos supieran que su amante era una mujer tan horrible. —Apretó los dientes— Por lo que concernía al trato que ella me había propinado, él siempre excusó su conducta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Nada. Pero si se me hubiera ocurrido contar la verdad sobre ella, esa mujer habría inventado los embustes más increíbles acerca de mí. —La vergüenza retornó con toda su fuerza— Y no era nada difícil para ella hacerme quedar como un monstruo delante de todos. Acababa de echar a un príncipe real de mi casa. Además, a mis veintidós años, era un chico inepto, hosco y no inclinado a soportar a idiotas; vaya, igual que ahora. No me parecía mal aislarme de esa sociedad ingrata. Estaba harto de tener que pelear desde muy niño contra todos los que me ponían apodos desagradables y contra las injurias sobre mi padre.

—¿El príncipe?

—El vizconde —pronunció con amargura.

—Pero el príncipe es tu padre natural, ¿no es cierto? Tenía entendido que el vizconde regresó de un viaje de seis meses por Italia y se encontró a tu madre recién embarazada.

Jasper lanzó un bufido.

—Sí. La eterna pesadumbre de mi vida es que todo el mundo sabe que soy un bastardo. Mi madre no pudo esperar a engendrar un vástago del vizconde, oh, no. Su esposo se fue unos meses y ella no se pudo resistir: se metió en la cama del príncipe joven a cambio de unos cuantos cumplidos y uno o dos regalos.

—Pero ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que tus padres estaban casados?

—Dos años.

—¿Y él decidió emprender un viaje tan largo, de seis meses?

—Él no la abandonó —espetó Jasper— Él deseaba complacerla, rehabilitar Castlemaine para que estuviera a la altura de una mujer de su rango y su belleza.

La madre de Jasper provenía de una familia de rancio abolengo que en esos años atravesaba una época de graves apuros económicos, y el vizconde saldó todas las deudas de la familia con su propia riqueza.

—Así que se marchó a Italia a seleccionar mármol, a ver mansiones de muestra y esa clase de compromisos.

—¿Durante seis meses? ¿Sin su esposa?

Cuando Isabella lo miró con curiosidad, Jasper se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo extraño que eso parecía.

—Ella podría haber ido con él —Jasper intentó defender al vizconde—, pero mi madre prefirió quedarse en Londres.

—No conozco a ninguna mujer a la que le gustaría quedarse sola sin su esposo durante seis meses, sin importar cuál fuera el motivo que lo mantuviera alejado de su castillo.

—¿Así que crees que ella tenía una justificación para mantener una aventura amorosa? —le preguntó él en un tono seco.

—Por supuesto que no. —Los ojos de ella lo taladraron— Pero si mi esposo me encontrara tan onerosa como para preferir viajar por Italia sin mí, yo lo perseguiría hasta descubrir el motivo. No soportaría que un hombre se apartara de mí, me ignorara.

Por suerte, la explicación le pareció bastante lógica y se calmó.

—No puedo imaginar a ningún hombre capaz de ignorarte. —Acto seguido, le propinó un beso en la frente— Y tampoco tengo la intención de hacer la prueba para ver cómo reaccionas.

Isabella sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues harás bien en no provocarme.

Jasper la besó, y el beso se transformó rápidamente en una necesidad abrasadora para él. Después de varios besos apasionados que sólo lo condujeron a unas caricias frustradas por encima del grueso traje de Isabella, él estaba a punto de desgarrar esa maldita tela, pero en ese momento el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que la pareja se separara.

Desconcertado, miró por la ventana y descubrió que habían llegado a su destino. Una mueca perversa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Ya hemos llegado, cariño.

*******CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE*******

_Enseña a tu pupila a ser siempre honesta con su esposo. Eso le facilitará su vida de casada considerablemente._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Isabella miró también por la ventana, pero lo único que vio en ese flanco del carruaje fue un bosquecillo de hayas y robles.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó. Su curiosidad crecía por momentos.

Jasper entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposa.

—En mis tierras, aunque no en la casa principal.

Ella le lanzó una mirada divertida al tiempo que se alisaba el traje; después empezó a acicalarse el pelo.

—¿Vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en una cabaña de caza en nuestras tierras?

—No exactamente. Ven y verás.

Un lacayo se había personado eficientemente para abrir la puerta del carruaje. Mientras descendían, Isabella miró a su alrededor, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Si él no le hubiera dicho dónde estaban, habría pensado que Jasper la había llevado muy lejos de los confines de Inglaterra, a unas tierras lejanas como la India o Turquía. Una cúpula en forma de cebolla se erigía altivamente en el cielo, flanqueada por dos minaretes. El cuadro estaba embellecido con adornos de metal dorados, ventanas ovales y columnas esculpidas en forma de palmeras.

—¡Esta cabaña de caza es realmente peculiar! —exclamó ella.

Jasper no se pudo contener y soltó una estentórea risotada.

—Mi padre tenía unos gustos muy eclécticos por lo que concernía a la arquitectura. Después de su viaje por Italia, decidió construir un palacio oriental en miniatura como una parte más de este castillo. Lo llamamos Illyria.

—Qué nombre más peculiar.

—Es de Shakespeare —indicó él, mirándola de soslayo— Me parece que no has leído demasiadas novelas.

—No, me temo que no —dijo ella con ironía. Los siervos emergieron con sigilo, descargaron el equipaje y lo llevaron dentro, mientras ella continuaba observando fascinada el imponente edificio— ¿Estamos muy lejos de la casa principal?

—Un par de kilómetros.

Las tierras de Castlemaine debían de ocupar una extensión vastísima. Por lo menos estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la casa como para poder disponerlo todo y reunirse con Chelsea en Londres si fuera necesario. Pero por otro lado, no sería nada fácil enviarle la dirección a Chelsea. Isabella había planeado sobornar a un siervo para que escribiera y leyera cartas para ella cuando lo necesitara. Pero sobornar a uno de los siervos de Jasper era algo inaceptable. Tendría que pensar en otra posibilidad. Pero ¿cuál?

—Mi padre construyó Illyria como su casa de retiro —explicó Jasper—, para que él y Rosalie se instalaran en ella cuando determinados… ejem… ciertos huéspedes se hallaran en la casa.

—¡Ah! —Isabella continuaba embelesada ante el palacio oriental— Es fascinante. ¿Lo ha visto el príncipe alguna vez?

—No. Ni él ni mi madre tenían permiso para venir aquí.

—¿Estás seguro? Se asemeja mucho a un diseño de renovación que Su Alteza ha estado considerando para su casa de Brighton, y si mal no recuerdo, ese diseño contiene un número de dragones.

Jasper se puso visiblemente tenso.

—Mi padre no habría permitido que ellos se acercaran ni a un kilómetro de este lugar; te lo aseguro.

Ellos. El resentimiento de su voz la entristeció. No era que lo culpara, después de lo que le acababa de contar en la carroza.

—En cualquier caso —prosiguió él—, pensé que pasar nuestra luna de miel aquí te permitiría familiarizarte poco a poco con la vida de Castlemaine. Podremos visitar la casa y otras partes de las tierras cuando queramos, pero también podremos estar solos.

Jasper deslizó la mano alrededor de la cintura de Isabella y continuó, aunque ahora con una voz más grave y sensual:

—Por lo que a mí respecta, me apetece muchísimo estar a solas contigo durante bastante tiempo.

La besó delante de los sirvientes, y el corazón de Isabella empezó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. ¿Y cuánto era bastante tiempo? Estuvo tentada a preguntárselo, pero seguramente él malinterpretaría sus motivos para plantear tal cuestión. No le podía contar que estaba terriblemente preocupada por Rosalie.

Sólo se le ocurría rezar para que Chelsea la reemplazara en la labor de proteger a Rosalie y de mantener a Edward alejado de ella. O para que Edward no encontrara una forma de camelar a Chelsea.

Recordó la actuación horrible de la madre de Jasper y pensó que él tenía motivos sobrados para sospechar de los propios motivos de Isabella para casarse con él. Pero no sabía qué podía hacer para que él confiara plenamente en ella. Si le contaba los planes de Edward, sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas.

Y si se sinceraba y le refería su otro problema… No, no podía, todavía no. Hasta que no hubieran compartido el lecho, él tenía el derecho de declarar nulo su matrimonio. Su atrofia mental le proporcionaría una causa justificada, y eso supondría una humillación que no podría soportar. Esperaría hasta que pasara la noche de bodas. Después, si él exigía una retribución porque ella no le había contado su defecto hasta que había sido demasiado tarde, ella le daría lo que le solicitara, fuera lo que fuese.

Delegaría también en él la decisión sobre tener hijos. A lo mejor él no consideraba que fuera un tema tan importante y peligroso. Quizá no le importaría tener un hijo que no pudiera leer, que tuviera un defecto mental o algo peor.

Pero él estaba sano, así que quizá sus hijos también saldrían completamente sanos. Esa saga de hombres robustos y vigorosos podría contrarrestar a su saga escuálida.

Sí, eso era lo que le pedía a Dios. Seguramente, después de todo lo que Jasper había sufrido en la vida, Dios se apiadaría de él y no le daría unos vástagos por los que tuviera que continuar sufriendo.

Se dio la vuelta, observó a su esposo, y forzó una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. Deseaba que él fuera feliz.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas la casa? Me muero de ganas de verla.

—De acuerdo. —Con una sonrisa voluptuosa, volvió a deslizar la mano alrededor de la cintura de su esposa— ¿Quieres que te enseñe nuestra habitación primero?

—¿Ahora? —dijo ella— Quiero decir…

—Está bien —murmuró con un tono divertido— No te atosigaré. Tenemos toda la noche por delante.

Ese pensamiento se le quedó grabado a Isabella en la cabeza todo el rato, mientras él le enseñaba el espacioso vestíbulo oriental, bañado de tonalidades verdes y doradas, y a continuación una adorable sala de estar amueblada enteramente con mobiliario lacado en negro y nácar. Isabella no podía reprimirse ante un espectáculo tan embelesador, pero su mente se movía en otra dirección: recordaba todo aquello que le habían contado sus amigas casadas durante la última semana sobre lo que pasaba en la noche de bodas.

Habían recurrido a palabras tales como «extraño» y «humillante». Habían dicho que «la primera parte es agradable, pero el final es horroroso», y la habían reconfortado añadiendo que no se preocupara, «que pasaba rápido, gracias a Dios». Y todas las historias habían acabado con un «pero al menos, cuando todo haya acabado, él te colmará de joyas, así que habrá valido la pena».

Como si eso fuera suficiente para compensar lo que sonaba como una experiencia horrorosa. Además, ella no podía imaginarse a Jasper regalándole flores, y mucho menos joyas. No era esa clase de hombres.

Pero parecía muy diestro a la hora de besar y acariciarla. Así que igual el acto propiamente dicho no sería tan horroroso con él. Después de todo, no parecía que él fuera inexperto en la materia. Había todas esas bellezas que él podía comprar en cualquier burdel. Quizá a los esposos de sus amigas les faltaba experiencia.

Pero claro… Isabella miró a Jasper de soslayo, y se fijó en sus amplios hombros y su gran estatura. Comparado con los esposos de sus amigas, Jasper era todo un gigante. Y además parecía insaciable. No podía imaginar a ninguno de los esposos de sus amigas arrastrando a su mujer hasta sentarla encima de su regazo. O intentando seducirla en una carroza.

Pero Jasper podía ser exigente y fuerte y… ¡Uf! ¡Santo cielo!

—Y ésta es la cocina —decía él cuando la introdujo en una pequeña estancia limpia y ordenada, del tamaño de las cocinas en las casas de la capital— ¿Tienes hambre?

Isabella hizo un enorme esfuerzo para esgrimir una sonrisa.

—¿Después del copioso ágape de nuestra boda? Debes de estar bromeando.

—Bien. —Los ojos de Jasper brillaban cuando la rodeó con sus brazos— Ordené a los sirvientes que nos dejaran un tentempié frío por si acaso, pero yo quiero algo distinto para cenar.

La besó en los labios, y puesto que no había ningún siervo cerca, fue un beso descaradamente lujurioso. Sin embargo, ella no lograba relajarse en sus brazos. Una cosa era estar sentada en su regazo en la carroza, donde sabía que él no se podía exceder, y otra distinta era estar ahora a solas con él. Quizá sí que era verdad que de forma inconsciente había elegido ese traje con la idea de frenarlo.

Pero sabía que no podía retrasar más lo inevitable.

Cuando notó los dedos de su esposo desabrochándole el traje, dio un saltito y retrocedió. Se sentía completamente abochornada.

—¿Y qué pasa con los criados? ¿Y si nos ven en la cocina?

—Les he dado la noche libre. No volverán hasta mañana por la mañana, para ocuparse de nosotros, pero pensé que podríamos pasar sin ellos en nuestra noche de bodas, que estaríamos más cómodos. —Jasper la miró a los ojos— ¿Todavía estás nerviosa?

—Sólo un poco —dijo ella, intentando mantener un tono relajado y tragándose la ansiedad que la consumía.

Con una sonrisa decididamente draconiana, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Vamos arriba. Tengo lo que necesitas para relajarte.

Cuando la guió hacia las escaleras, el corazón de Isabella empezó a latir a mil por hora. La habitación. La llevaba a la habitación.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para aceptar ese tentempié frío?

Jasper la abrasó con la mirada.

—Hagamos un trato: después de que te enseñe la sorpresa que te tengo reservada, si lo deseas, bajaremos a comer algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella arqueó una ceja con evidente nerviosismo.

—La sorpresa no tiene nada que ver con… ejem… ya sabes.

Él rompió a reír.

—No, no de un modo directo.

Su comentario le despertó lo suficientemente la curiosidad como para no lanzar más protestas y se dejó llevar hasta el piso superior. Una vez allí entraron en una amplia habitación, con la chimenea encendida. Ella analizó la estancia, impresionada ante la calidez que proporcionaban las paredes revestidas de papel de seda rojo y la fabulosa alfombra oriental estampada con motivos dorados y escarlata.

Y entonces la divisó. El arpa más impresionante que jamás había visto. Con la nariz apuntando al techo, como una reina ofendida por la decoración circundante más bien vulgar, el pesado instrumento reposaba al lado de la fastuosa cama china.

—¡Ohhh, Jasper! —balbuceó ella, y después añadió desconcertada—: ¿Es para mí?

—Por supuesto que es para ti. ¿Puedes imaginarme, con estas titánicas manos, tocando un instrumento tan delicado?

Isabella dejó ver su alegría a través de una incontrolable y genuina risotada y, sin poderse resistir, se precipitó hacia el arpa para examinarla. Se sentía como una niña de cinco añitos el día de Navidad. El cuello del instrumento estaba grabado ornamentalmente con la forma de un dragón con una larga cola. Estaba claro que Jasper había encargado la elaboración de ese instrumento, aunque no podía imaginar cómo había conseguido que lo tuvieran listo en tan poco tiempo. Deslizó los dedos por las cuerdas, sonriendo ante el exquisito sonido. Jasper incluso había hecho que lo afinaran.

Él avanzó hasta ella y se colocó a su espalda.

—¿Te gusta? Confieso que no entiendo demasiado de arpas, pero Rosalie me ayudó a darle las directrices al individuo que la hizo.

—Es maravillosa. —Isabella se dio la vuelta y le estampó un beso en la boca— ¡Absolutamente maravillosa! ¡Me encanta!

Él la agarró con vigor y le devolvió el beso, un beso tan pasional y provocativo que Isabella se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando la soltó, los ojos de su esposo despedían un brillo especial, como los de un felino.

—¿Has leído la inscripción?

El placer se vino abajo en un pispás.

—¿L… la inscripción?

—En el arpa. He hecho que la grabaran especialmente para ti.

—No la he visto, ya la leeré más tarde. —Ella lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y levantó la cabeza para darle otro beso. Entre la opción de meterse en la cama con él y la de revelarle su defecto en ese preciso instante, prefería la primera, sin ninguna duda.

Pero él la apartó suavemente.

—No. Quiero que la leas ahora. Vamos.

El corazón de Isabella se encogió cuando Jasper la encaró hacia el arpa y señaló unas palabras grabadas en una plaquita dorada clavada en la caja de música.

—¿Qué te parece?

Isabella simuló que leía la inscripción.

—Sí, qué bonita.

—¿Bonita? ¿Crees que es bonita? —inquirió él al tiempo que la sonrisa se borraba de su cara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, devanándose los sesos para intentar averiguar qué era lo que él había escrito en la dichosa placa.

—Bonito —repitió Jasper, con una creciente amargura en su tono— Perfecto. O sea que cuanto menos comentemos esa inscripción escandalosa, mejor.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —susurró ella.

—No te hagas la tonta, Isabella; no va contigo. —Le dio la espalda y empezó a lamentarse—: Claro, de eso se trata, ¿no? El fastidioso traje, tu nerviosismo, tu extraño deseo de que tu prima viva con nosotros… Es evidente que el mero pensamiento de quedarte a solas conmigo, de intimar conmigo, te provoca una gran aversión.

—¡No he dicho eso! —gritó ella, alarmada ante la amargura que se desprendía de la boca de Jasper.

—No ha sido necesario que lo digas con palabras.

Santo cielo. Indudablemente, había metido la pata.

—Por favor, dime qué pone en la placa —se aventuró a preguntar, esperando que él le contestara sin que le hiciera más preguntas— Es que quizá no haya entendido bien lo que pone.

Jasper la miró con recelo.

—Anda, dime lo que pone —susurró Isabella.

—Te encantaría escucharme decir esas palabras, ¿verdad? Para después reírte de mí. —Su mandíbula estaba totalmente rígida. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla y luego lanzó un bufido, como si echara en falta su poblada barba— ¿Cómo consigues que siempre me olvide? Me camelas hasta que bajo la guardia con tu ternura, y entonces asoma la fea cabeza de tu verdadera naturaleza…

—¿Qué verdadera naturaleza? ¿A qué te refieres?

Por todos los dioses, Isabella se sentía totalmente confusa.

—Que eres La Belle Dame Sans Merci, que disfrutas humillando a los hombres que te desean. Pues bien, no te preocupes, esta noche no pienso molestarte, no te tocaré ni un solo pelo.

Jasper se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero ella lo agarró del brazo.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Dime qué diantre pone en la inscripción! —Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos— Por favor, dímelo.

Su pánico pareció surtir efecto en Jasper, porque le lanzó una mirada exasperada y a la vez atónita.

—Deja de fingir. Sé que la has leído. Pedí que la grabaran con las letras suficientemente grandes, así que no tienes excusa para…

—No la he leído —lo interrumpió— No la he leído.

—Pues entonces léela ahora.

—No puedo. —Las palabras brotaron de su boca sin que ella pudiera remediarlo.

—Claro que puedes. —La tomó del brazo con la intención de plantarla delante del arpa— Vamos, inténtalo.

—¡No puedo leerlo! —gritó, zafándose de su garra— Maldita sea, Jasper, no puedo leer nada. No puedo leer… no puedo…

Isabella se tumbó dramáticamente sobre la cama y continuó sollozando sin parar.

Jasper se quedó de pie, inmóvil, incapaz de asimilar sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que no podía leer? Por supuesto que podía leer. Era la hija de un duque, por el amor de Dios, y no una pobre y desdichada criada. La había visto leer algunas cosas.

Aunque, ahora que caía en la cuenta, ¿de veras la había visto?

Entonces se acordó de su negativa a leer la nota de Rosalie en el carruaje. Y siempre le había parecido que odiaba la obsesión que él sentía por los libros. ¿Y qué había dicho Foxmoor? Que jamás la había visto abrir ni un cuento.

Pero ella había estampado su firma en la licencia de matrimonio esa misma mañana. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Notó un nudo que se estreñía en su garganta. Sí, había firmado con un garabato ilegible. No con una firma graciosa y delicada, como correspondía a una dama de su rango. Y cuando él había bromeado sobre la cuestión, Isabella había cambiado de tema sutilmente.

—Quería… decírtelo antes —acertó a decir Isabella entre sollozos. —Lo sé, debería… lo siento…

—No te preocupes. No hay nada que perdonar —apuntó él rápidamente con la clara intención de calmarla, si bien su mente continuaba sin comprender lo que pasaba. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de su esposa, y la rodeó con los brazos. —Tranquila, cariño.

Acto seguido, Jasper le levantó la cabeza con cuidado y la apoyó sobre su pecho.

Las lágrimas de Isabella le atravesaron el corazón. Nunca antes la había visto llorar, y pensar que él la había provocado con su estúpido temperamento…

—Tú eres un ávido lector —susurró ella, levantando la cara llena de lágrimas— Desde que te conocí, he vivido con un pánico constante a este momento, a cuando lo descubrieras. Chelsea suele leer por mí, pero con ella en Londres…

—¡Dios mío! —dijo él, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora muchas cosas empezaban a encajar, como por ejemplo por qué quería que Chelsea viviera con ellos, por qué prefería las fiestas a los libros, por qué se había negado a cantar con él esa primera noche. Claro, ella no conocía la canción, y no podía leer la partitura.

Un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad lo asaltó cuando recordó cómo la había humillado públicamente por no cantar con él.

—Quería decírtelo —susurró ella—, pero no sabía cómo. Me moría de vergüenza. Entonces, anunciaste nuestra boda tan súbitamente, y me entró pánico de pensar que pudieras rechazarme. Y ahora…

Isabella había dejado de sollozar, pero su mirada continuaba mostrando un profundo sentimiento de dolor.

—Por favor, no anules nuestra boda. No podría soportar tal humillación. Haré lo que me pidas… me quedaré contigo siempre aquí, en el campo. Yo… yo…

—Chist, cariño. —Jasper la besó dulcemente en los labios. No soportaba verla suplicar. Se sentía como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón. Todos los comentarios desagradables y acusaciones impensables que él había llegado a decirle a la cara emergieron de nuevo, como fantasmas, para atormentarlo— No voy a anular nuestra boda, ni por este motivo ni por ningún otro.

—No lo entiendes —murmuró ella— No puedo leer porque… porque tengo un problema mental.

—No digas bobadas. No le pasa nada a tu cerebro —protestó él, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Que sí! —Lo empujó para apartarlo de ella— Pregúntale a Chelsea; ella te lo confirmará.

Isabella había soltado esas palabras con una patente convicción. Entonces se decidió a explicar su problema, sus dudas y su congoja:

—No veo las letras correctamente, y cuando intento leer me entra un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y si engendro un hijo, es posible que tenga el mismo defecto o incluso peor… —No pudo continuar. Las lágrimas afloraron nuevamente en sus ojos— ¡Me moriría si eso sucediera!

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en algo así. —Jasper la volvió a besar, sintiendo como si fuera él quien se fuera a morir— A nuestros hijos no les pasará nada malo, te lo prometo.

Por eso ella se había negado a casarse, por eso había rechazado a todos sus pretendientes, por eso podía ser el ángel más dulce del universo y acto seguido convertirse en una sirena cruel. Porque había intentado sobrevivir sin que nadie averiguara su secreto. Hasta que él había aparecido.

¿Y qué pasaría si ella tenía razón? ¿Si realmente sufría un daño cerebral? La debilidad mental y la locura eran enfermedades comunes en algunas familias. Qué pasaría si sus hijos…

No, fuera lo que fuese lo que le pasara a Isabella, estaba seguro de que no sufría ninguna debilidad mental.

—Nos ocuparemos de este problema juntos, cariño. Eres mi esposa, hasta que la muerte nos separe. No te abandonaré, estaré a tu lado en esta cuestión y en cualquier otro problema, así que no se te ocurra hablar de anulación de matrimonio.

—Pero Jasper, no te culparé si…

—Si persistes en hablar sobre anulación matrimonial, pensaré que eres tú la que deseas poner fin a nuestra unión —la amonestó él.

Ella le lanzó una mirada llena de fiereza y de seguridad.

—Jamás. He prometido estar a tu lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Jasper pensó que el corazón le iba a estallar de alegría.

—Y yo he hecho la misma promesa delante de bastantes testigos.

Más tarde ya se encargaría de analizar detenidamente esa tontería que Isabella insistía en definir como daño cerebral, y haría que su esposa le explicara cómo era posible que la hija de un duque no supiera leer. Por el momento, se sentía contento de ver que Isabella iba recuperando lentamente la compostura y que volvía a sonreír. Con la clara determinación de salvar lo que quedaba de la noche, Jasper sonrió y empezó a desabrocharle las borlas de ese traje tan complicadamente engorroso.

—Sólo se me ocurre una forma de asegurarte que no habrá anulación posible.

Isabella suspiró profundamente. Sus ojos brillaban a través de las lágrimas como dos gotas de rocío plateadas bajo la luz de las velas.

—¿Qué pone en la inscripción, Jasper?

Él pensó que la sangre le iba a estallar cuando abrió el vestido y divisó una seductora ropa interior de seda casi transparente, que dejaba entrever unos pezones perfectos, dos puntas rosadas que él se moría de ganas de probar.

—Dice: «A mi querida esposa, la única mujer a la que desearía encadenar en mi mazmorra».

Una sonrisa vacilante tocó los labios de Isabella.

—Eso no es muy… ejem… bonito. Quizá la describiría más como una inscripción viciosa, perversa.

—Tienes toda la razón. Es perversa. —Notaba que la sangre fluía por sus venas a toda velocidad. Entonces acercó su boca a la de ella y dijo—: Y nosotros haremos muchas cosas perversas antes de que esta noche toque a su fin.

*******CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO*******

_La madre de tu pupila tiene la responsabilidad de explicarle lo que hay que esperar de la noche de bodas. Pero si su madre no puede o no consigue cumplir con ese deber, entonces debes hacerlo tú._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Isabella se deleitó con el beso de Draker, tan cálido, tan tierno. A lo mejor a él realmente no le importaba. Si la deseaba tanto, posiblemente podía dejar de lado su defecto. ¿Quién era ella para seguir discutiendo sobre esa cuestión?

Especialmente ahora que él tenía las manos sobre sus pechos y los estaba acariciando de una manera absolutamente mágica. Qué gozada, qué sentimiento más delicioso.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza para besarla en el cuello, pero acto seguido soltó un gemido.

—¡El maldito cuello asesino de tu vestido se ha emperrado en dejarme tuerto! ¡Se acabó! ¡No lo soporto más! —Rápidamente acabó de desabrochar las últimas borlas y después le quitó bruscamente el vestido.

Isabella se echó a reír, arrebolada de alegría porque él no la había rechazado como esposa.

—Quizá deberías encadenarlo en tu mazmorra —bromeó mientras él lanzaba el vestido a la otra punta de la habitación.

A Jasper le brillaban los ojos de excitación. No podía dejar de observar ese cuerpo maravilloso que tenía ante sí.

—No, antes preferiría encadenarte a ti.

—Ni lo sueñes —lo amenazó ella. Pero su respiración se aceleró cuando empezó a imaginarse la erótica situación que podía surgir entre él y ella en la mazmorra.

—A lo mejor te gustaría. —Jasper la empujó suavemente para que se tumbara en la cama. Cuando Isabella recostó la cabeza en la almohada, él tomó sus manos, las llevó hacia atrás y las colocó sobre las dos barras de metal que constituían la cabecera de la cama china. A continuación, se inclinó sobre ella y empezó a chuparle uno de los pezones por encima de la ropa interior transparente, lo cual lo excitó al máximo— Quizá te encantaría que te encadenara en mi mazmorra, esperando a que…

—¿El dragón viniera a devorarme? —susurró ella, perdida en esa lujuriosa fantasía.

—Exacto —resopló él sobre su pecho.

Poco antes Isabella había sentido aprensión por su noche de bodas, pero ahora, en cambio, ese diálogo y esas acciones viciosas le estaban provocando el efecto adverso. Su cuerpo se relajó debajo de los lamidos de la lengua cálida de Jasper, se puso a tono con los placeres estimulantes de esa boca tan experta.

Él le desabrochó los lazos de la ropa interior con los dientes. Pero cuando procedió a quitársela, sólo pudo bajarla hasta que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, puesto que Isabella continuaba con los brazos levantados.

Entonces Jasper cambió de dirección y decidió quitarle la ropa por arriba, por la cabeza. Tomó las manos de Isabella, todavía agarradas a las barras de metal, y las separó de la cabecera de la cama lo suficiente como para quitarle la ropa por la cabeza. Después volvió a emplazar las manos entre los dos barrotes.

—No las sueltes —le ordenó— Estás encadenada.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, de momento sí —repuso Jasper con la mirada encendida, totalmente excitado.

Isabella se sintió invadida por un deseo de comportarse como una mujerzuela desvergonzada.

—De acuerdo —susurró sensualmente.

Inmediatamente, él le quitó las medias y el resto de la ropa interior que cubría su parte más íntima, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él. La observó con lujuria, de la cabeza a los pies. Qué maravilla, la situación era exquisitamente libidinosa.

Entonces Jasper se levantó y se sentó en una butaca que había justo al lado de la cama, desde donde siguió mirándola, devorándola con los ojos.

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Isabella. Le gustaba que la mirara de esa forma. Con las sombras que proyectaba la lumbre de la chimenea sobre la cara marcada de él, Jasper se asemejaba a un dragón que se preparaba para devorar a una fémina cautiva.

Ella tragó saliva, pero no se soltó de la cabecera de la cama.

Jasper empezó a quitarse una bota.

—Creo que me gustaría encadenarte. —Su voz era gutural, famélica.

El comentario hizo que Isabella se excitara todavía más.

—Lo cual demuestra que eres un hombre perverso.

La otra bota rodó por el suelo.

—Entonces debo estarte agradecido por haberte ofrecido voluntaria para saciar mi sed. Pocas mujeres aceptarían tu papel. —Se levantó para acercarse a la cama. Su mirada continuaba siendo penetrante, como si pretendiera atravesarla— Y todavía serían menos las que gozarían con tales perversiones.

Avergonzada por haberse mostrado igual de pecaminosa que él, Isabella desvió la vista y empezó a observar la habitación. Pero eso sólo logró empeorar la situación, porque el cuadro que colgaba de la pared justo enfrente de la cama, un cuadro que no casaba con el estilo chino del resto de la estancia, exhibía una plétora de ninfas medio desnudas. No, eran sirenas, haciendo señas a un barco que alojaba a unos desvalidos marineros con el fin de que la nave se estrellara contra las rocas.

Rápidamente volvió a fijar la vista en Jasper.

—¿De quién es esta habitación?

—Mía.

—¿Y tu padre permitía que tuvieras ese cuadro en la pared?

Jasper sonrió con picardía.

—Más bien no. Lo colgué unos años más tarde. Profeso un interés particular por las bellas sirenas —replicó mientras continuaba observándola impúdicamente.

—¿Como con esas bellezas que puedes comprar en cualquier burdel? —lo pinchó ella con un tono lleno de aspereza.

—Como tú —contrarrestó él— Jamás podría pagarme una belleza tan excepcionalmente cara como tú, cariño.

La aprobación descarada en sus ojos eliminó cualquier resquicio de vergüenza que ella pudiera todavía sentir, y la dejó a punto de miel. Excitada, y extrañamente sedienta.

Entonces él empezó a desvestirse. Lo hizo lentamente, sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Acto seguido, se desabrochó el chaleco con unos movimientos lentos, deliberados, que hicieron que a ella se le acelerara la respiración con anticipación. Isabella podía divisar el bulto hinchado que sobresalía en sus pantalones, pero él continuó desvistiéndose con la misma lentitud.

En la parte más baja de su vientre, ella notó cómo su piel empezaba a encogerse… más y más… hasta que sintió unas punzadas de dolor. Pensó que se derretiría si él no la tocaba pronto.

Jasper se quitó la corbata, entonces se acercó a la cama y pasó esa tira de seda por encima de los pechos extremamente sensibles, por el vientre hasta llegar al pubis. Ese pedazo de tela excitó su necesidad hasta límites inusitados, pero no logró satisfacerla.

Ella jadeó cuando él pasó la corbata una última vez por encima de sus pechos antes de tirarla al suelo.

—Ahora ya sé por qué te llaman dragón —susurró Isabella— Porque a veces puedes comportarte de un modo absolutamente brutal.

Jasper sonrió y se desabrochó la camisa.

—Pero te gusta que sea brutal, ¿no? Alimenta tu sed de aventura.

—Yo no… —Mas fue incapaz de acabar la frase. Su esposo se acababa de quitar la camisa por encima de la cabeza— ¡Santo cielo!

Fueron las únicas palabras que Isabella acertó a pronunciar. Su torso no tenía nada que envidiar al de cualquier competidor de lucha libre: un pecho perfectamente moldeado y duro que se estrechaba hasta una cintura sorprendentemente delgada.

—¿Cumplo las expectativas de la dama? —preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eres… perfectamente… brutal.

Tras deshacerse de los pantalones, Jasper se tumbó en la cama a su lado. Todavía llevaba los calzoncillos, aunque esa prenda de ropa no dejaba demasiado espacio para la imaginación.

—Entonces, será mejor que me descargue de mis deberes brutales.

Cuando inclinó la cabeza para lamerle el pecho, Isabella soltó un prolongado suspiro.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él, y después empezó a mordisquearle el pezón.

—Mmmm… Sí —jadeó ella, al tiempo que sus manos se asían con más fuerza a las barras de metal de la cabecera. El simple pensamiento de estar completamente expuesta a su boca y a sus dientes y a sus manos encendía su libido hasta límites insospechados.

—¿Quieres más? —inquirió él, formando una cadena de besos desde sus pechos hasta el ombligo mientras con una de sus manos jugueteaba con un pecho sin piedad.

—Sí, Jasper, sí —balbuceó ella sin aliento— Más, por favor.

Isabella volvió la cara y se dio de bruces contra las pérfidas sirenas del cuadro, que parecían estar riéndose de ella. Ellas jamás suplicarían a un hombre, nunca le pedirían más, pero le daba igual; con Jasper no sentía pudor alguno.

Entornó los ojos para no verlas. Pero cuando notó que Jasper alejaba la mano de sus pechos, ella arqueó la espalda para acercarse más a él.

—Por favor… no pares…

En ese instante, la boca de Jasper la rozó en un lugar totalmente inesperado. Justo allí abajo. Entre sus piernas. Qué delicia.

Isabella abrió los ojos como naranjas. Sin que reparara en ello, él había colocado la cabeza entre sus muslos, y con las manos intentaba separarle los labios del pubis para besarla en…

—¡Jasper! —protestó, sintiéndose absolutamente ultrajada. Intentó cerrar las piernas, pero él no la dejó.

—Quieta, cariño —le ordenó al tiempo que erigía la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos— El dragón está cenando.

Sin retirar la vista de los ojos de Isabella, clavó su ardiente boca en el pubis de Isabella. Era como si un amante la estuviera besando, excepto que en lugar de hacerlo en la boca, lo hacía en su parte más íntima. Su lengua se movía con rapidez, lamiéndola incansablemente, y ella pensó que se iba a desmayar de placer.

Que Dios la ayudara. ¿Qué… increíble… locura era ésa? Apenas podía respirar. Ni pensar. Ni hacer nada más que entregarse al exquisito placer que la devoraba.

¡Jasper incluso estaba usando los dientes! Y la sensación era maravillosa. Increíble. Impactante. Seguramente se suponía que los lugares que él estaba acariciando con su boca no debían de ser tocados de un modo tan pecaminoso. Ni lamidos con tanta lujuria, ni martirizados tan… tan…

—Jasper… —jadeó de nuevo sin poderlo evitar— Eso es… uf… demasiado…

Su boca jugueteó con ella con más insolencia. Isabella se estremeció, anhelando más. Con cada lamido de su lengua, ella arqueaba más la espalda, cada mordisco con sus dientes despertaba un nuevo jadeo en la garganta hasta que notó un ligero dolor al gritar. Pronto se halló inmersa en el mismo estado de exultación que había sentido esa noche en el carruaje, cuando se había escabullido del Almack's.

¿Cómo resistirse a tanto placer? Si pudiera sólo… alcanzar… esa… increíble… locura…

Pero en ese momento, Jasper irguió la cabeza.

—¡Ah, no! Esta vez no, mi querida sirena. No sin mí. No hasta que te penetre y compartamos el placer.

—¡Jasper! —gritó medio alarmada y medio avergonzada cuando él se levantó de la cama. Isabella intentó darle alcance— ¿Adónde vas?

—A sacarme esto.

Se quitó los calzoncillos, y ella se quedó sin aliento. Un inmenso falo sobresalía entre los oscuros rizos, atrayendo toda su atención. ¿Esa… esa cosa iba a penetrarla? Isabella pensó que sería incapaz de soportar la gran excitación que sentía.

Los ojos de Jasper brillaron en la penumbra.

—Interpretaré esa mirada como una invitación. —Entonces clavó la vista en las manos de su esposa y añadió—: ¿Qué les ha pasado a tus cadenas?

Ella no estaba segura de si se había soltado de las barras de metal o si las había roto.

Jasper estalló en una risotada mientras regresaba a la cama.

—Ésa es mi mujer… más fuerte que el acero.

Antes de que él pudiera arrodillarse en el colchón, Isabella lo agarró por las caderas.

—¡Un momento!

—No hay más momentos que valgan —murmuró, apartándole las manos.

—Quiero tocarte —protestó ella— Y mirarte.

Aunque pareciera extraño, Jasper se sonrojó.

—No.

—Tú te has deleitado mirándome —insistió ella—, así que ahora me toca a mí.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora —repuso ella sin pestañear.

Jasper lanzó un bufido. Sin embargo, se mantuvo quieto y permitió que ella le pasara una mano tentativamente por la zona entre las piernas, y finalmente que le acariciara el falo.

—Alguien te ha preparado para esta noche, ¿no es así? —dijo él con la voz áspera— ¿Te han contado lo que tienes que hacer?

—Mis amigas casadas me contaron algo. Pero de todos modos no esperaba que tu… bueno… que fuera tan… inmenso.

—No te preocupes. Cabrá todo —apuntó él tensamente.

Isabella deslizó suavemente un dedo por encima de esa piel tan delicada, maravillándose ante cómo reaccionaba con su tacto. Se movió, indudablemente, cuando ella lo apretó. Y eso le gustó, porque se sintió reafirmada.

—¿Y qué te contó la señorita Swan?

Isabella suspiró.

—Me dijo que me harías cosas desagradables y vergonzosas, y que yo debía permanecer tumbada y dejar que me las hicieras, aunque no me gustaran. Porque eres mi marido.

—La solterona instruye a la sirena. No hagas caso de nada de lo que te haya dicho tu prima.

—Eso intento. —Ella cerró los dedos alrededor de su pene, sorprendida por la firmeza que había adquirido en tan poco rato, y Jasper lanzó un bufido.

—Dios me libre de las vírgenes curiosas. —Le apartó la mano de su miembro y añadió—: Ya es suficiente.

—Pero yo…

Jasper no la dejó proseguir. La atajó con un beso apasionado mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Jugueteó nuevamente con la mano, acariciando su pubis bruscamente y después con suavidad, sólo lo suficiente para excitarla otra vez. Y entonces ya no fue su mano la que jugaba sino su imponente miembro, abriéndose paso dentro de ella.

Isabella apartó la boca de la de él.

—Me vas a partir en dos.

—No, te aseguro que no —murmuró jadeante.

—Te lo juro. Es tan… y yo estoy tan…

—Tensa, sí. —Él paró de moverse para pasarle los labios por la frente con ternura. Isabella pudo apreciar la rigidez de su mandíbula— Así es como se hace. Confía en mí. Los hombres llevan haciéndolo durante muchas generaciones y…

—Pero no conmigo —protestó ella.

Jasper rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Eso espero!

Él se deslizó dentro de ella un poco más, antes de que a Isabella le diera tiempo de volverse a poner en guardia. Pero por lo que parecía, sus palabras la habían dejado lo suficientemente pensativa como para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba allá abajo. De repente Isabella descubrió que podía acomodarse a él con más facilidad.

—Ya está —le susurró al oído, totalmente excitado— Ábrete más, cariño. Déjame entrar.

Y eso fue lo que hizo ella. Y pensó que era tolerable, por no decir que incluso agradable.

Jasper empujó un poco más y topó con el himen. Ahora Isabella podía sentirlo dentro de ella, y una aprensión repentina la puso nuevamente tensa.

Él se paró en seco y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Escúchame, Isabella…

—Lo sé, me va a doler —suspiró ella— Supongo que no hay ningún otro modo, que no nos podemos saltar esa parte.

—Que yo sepa no.

Hasta ese momento, sus amigas no se habían equivocado. Se podía decir que la primera parte era más bien agradable. Pero estaba dejando de serlo; ahora se había tornado en una acción decididamente incómoda y humillante.

Isabella cerró los ojos.

—Pues venga. Hazlo de una vez. Pero intenta no matarme.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—No te… bueno, da igual, no me creerás hasta que la peor parte haya pasado.

La penetró con una única y vigorosa embestida.

Un dolor repentino vibró como un eco dentro de todo su ser. Pero fue calmándose rápidamente, dando paso a unas simples molestias cuando él la penetró otra vez con fuerza.

Se mantuvo dentro de ella, con todos los músculos tensos. Transcurridos unos instantes, le preguntó:

—¿Y bien? ¿Todavía estás viva?

Isabella había estado conteniendo la respiración, pero entonces soltó todo el aire de golpe.

—Creo que sí.

—Bien. Porque eso de matar a la propia esposa en la noche de bodas es algo muy serio. Estoy seguro de que la alta sociedad no me lo perdonaría jamás, que me cerrarían nuevamente las puertas.

Su broma consiguió arrancar a Isabella una sonrisa, a pesar de la decepción que sentía al darse cuenta de lo poco que suponía desvirgar a una mujer. Había esperado más, soñando que la experiencia sería mucho mejor que lo que le habían contado sus amigas.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —le preguntó de nuevo.

Ella movió sus partes bajas experimentalmente, sorprendida de no sentirse angustiada, tal y como había supuesto, por el hecho de tenerlo dentro de ella.

—Pues es verdad, he sobrevivido.

—No por mucho tiempo si sigues moviéndote así —la previno él.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Isabella movió la parte baja de su cuerpo sensualmente, y ahora fue Jasper el que contuvo la respiración.

—Si no dejas de moverte, no podré mantener la calma, como debería ser.

—¿Mantener la calma? Pero si pensaba que ya habíamos terminado.

—Estamos a punto.

Mmmm… Si todavía no habían acabado…

—Así que si hago esto… —dijo al tiempo que volvía a mover el trasero debajo de él—, ¿te afecta?

—Me vuelve loco —se sinceró él.

Quizá sus amigas se habían equivocado. Deliberadamente empezó a mover las caderas lenta y sensualmente.

—Me gusta volverte loco.

—Provocadora impúdica. —Jasper salió de ella, para acto seguido volverla a penetrar; luego volvió a salir, y volvió a entrar.

Qué interesante. Sus genitales se iban calentando y un cosquilleo agradable se iba apoderando de toda esa zona. Levantó las caderas para coincidir con la próxima embestida y creyó morir de placer; de repente el cosquilleo se convirtió en una necesidad abrasadora.

—Ohhh… Jasper… mmmm…

Él aceleró el ritmo.

—Tenía razón acerca de ti, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Isabella intentó prestarle atención, pero los rítmicos y vigorosos golpes de Jasper le provocaban una sensación maravillosa dentro de ella. Sentía el vientre tembloroso y caliente, y cada vez que él la penetraba, un nuevo escalofrío recorría todo su ser.

—Verdaderamente eres… La Belle Dame… Sans Merci; una seductora innata.

—Sí —replicó ella, encantada con ese pensamiento y sintiendo el aliento cálido de Jasper en la mejilla. Quizá no pudiera leer ni engendrar unos vástagos perfectos, pero a lo mejor sería capaz de satisfacer plenamente a su esposo en ese aspecto— Sí, así es.

Ahora las embestidas de Jasper eran más fieras, más intensas, y Isabella sintió cómo esa dulce tensión, la misma que había sentido la noche del Almack's cuando estaba en el carruaje, se encendía súbitamente dentro de ella. Soltó un gemido de placer, se agarró a él firmemente y se arqueó hacia él todo lo que pudo, deseando saborear sin parar esa fantástica sensación…

—Seductora… sirena… —la acusó él con la voz jadeante.

Isabella volvió la cara hacia el cuadro en el que ahora las sirenas parecían animarla a seguir.

—Sí —gritó clavando las uñas en los brazos hercúleos de su esposo— Sí.

—Mi sirena —susurró él apenas sin voz.

—Sí… Oh, sí…

Jasper la embistió con fuerza, como si quisiera consumirla. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos y sentenció:

—No habrá ningún otro dragón.

—No… —musitó ella, incapaz de dejar de moverse debajo de él.

Jasper colocó la mano en medio de ellos, justo en ese punto tan tierno que parecía volverla loca de placer cuando lo tocaba.

—Nadie más que yo.

—Nadie más —gimió ella. Jasper seguía acariciándole ese punto tan sensual implacablemente— No… nunca.

Después de esa promesa, no hubo más palabras, sólo el cuerpo de él devorando el de Isabella, sus dedos expertos excitando todavía más la sed de su esposa hasta que ella empezó a moverse con espasmos contra él, deseosa de consumirlo del mismo modo que él pretendía consumirla.

—Ohhh… cariño… mmmm… sí… sí… ¡sí! —gritó Isabella cuando el mundo estalló a su alrededor— ¡Jasper!

La embistió una última vez. Y se corrió dentro de ella, uniéndose en su estallido de placer, mientras ella se aferraba a sus fornidos hombros, sintiendo un inmenso alivio mezclado con un placer indescriptible.

Ahora él era su esposo. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Gracias a Dios.

*******CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE*******

_Instruye bien a tu pupila. Si no, cuando crezca, abandonará tus enseñanzas._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Hacía ya mucho rato que Isabella dormía plácidamente, pero Jasper yacía despierto. Por fin poseía a la mujer que tanto había deseado durante las últimas semanas. Había asumido que saciaría la sed que sentía por ella cuando lograra hacerle el amor, pero no fue así. Incluso ahora deseaba bucear nuevamente dentro de ella, despertarla con mil besos para probarla otra vez y acariciarla y…

No, Isabella necesitaba descansar y reponerse de la apasionada noche de amor de la que habían gozado. Sólo esperaba que su necesidad salvaje no la hubiera alarmado.

¿Qué pasaría si cuando se despertara saliera corriendo despavorida a refugiarse en Londres, con compañeros más civilizados que él?

Puesto que ese pensamiento severo amenazaba con envenenar su satisfacción, hundió deliberadamente la nariz entre la melena enmarañada de su esposa para empaparse de su aroma embriagador.

Y eso lo calmó. Le parecía que ella había disfrutado haciendo el amor, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto. Una vez que hubieron superado la parte más dificultosa, ella se había entregado con todo el entusiasmo que un hombre podría anhelar.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él, y Jasper la envolvió con un cálido abrazo. Sólo entonces fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Despuntaba ya el alba cuando el sonido de la música lo despertó. Era música de arpa.

¡Uf! Seguramente había fallecido y ahora se hallaba en el cielo. Y todo eso tras una única noche desenfrenada con Isabella.

Entreabrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en Illyria. Pero, sin embargo, oía la música proveniente de un arpa. Entonces oyó un claro gemido femenino, y la música cesó.

Eso lo acabó de despertar. Se sentó y divisó a su esposa no muy lejos de la cama. Estaba sentada en un taburete, ajustando el arpa y farfullando algo para sí misma.

Y estaba completamente desnuda. Igual que en sus sueños.

Su pene también se despertó por completo.

—Espero que tu intención sea despertarme así cada día del año. —Apartó la sábana y se incorporó de la cama, contento y aliviado al descubrir que sus pesadillas nocturnas no se habían cumplido.

Ella levantó la vista, sobresaltada, y a continuación lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues siento tener que informarte que tu sueño en el que tocaba el arpa desnuda tendrá que quedar simplemente en eso, en un sueño. Decididamente, no es nada práctico tocar el arpa desnuda.

Isabella parecía tan frustrada ante tal descubrimiento que Jasper hizo un esfuerzo por sofocar la risa.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Me he arañado las rodillas un par de veces —se lamentó— Y la madera me produce molestias en el hombro desnudo y…

—No, no queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad? —bromeó él, colocándose detrás de su esposa— Aunque debo admitir que la imagen es absolutamente cautivadora.

A continuación, se arrodilló para besarla en el cuello.

—Sí, igual que mi traje de viaje. Y ya viste qué buen resultado —repuso ella al tiempo que empezaba a reír. Jasper deslizó la mano para acariciarle el pecho.

Isabella respiró hondo, y acto seguido se apoyó en su mano.

Era todo lo que Jasper necesitaba para animarse. La invitó a levantarse del taburete y la guió hasta la cama.

—Entonces, tendremos que apañarnos sin el arpa y sin el traje, ¿de acuerdo?

Por respuesta ella levantó la cara y lo besó en los labios.

Un rato después, tras saciar su sed carnal, ambos yacían tumbados en la cama, desnudos y satisfechos, y él la abrazó con fuerza. Isabella se dejó abrazar, y reposó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Espero no haberte lastimado, cariño —murmuró Jasper— Debería haberte dado más tiempo para que te recuperaras, después de ayer por la noche.

—Si lo hubiera querido —replicó Isabella, agarrando la sábana para cubrirse tanto ella como a su esposo—, no te habría despertado tocando el arpa desnuda. Además, no me has hecho daño sino…

No pudo seguir. Su aclaración se vio atajada por una risa mordaz.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó él con curiosidad.

—De mis amigas. Son una panda de bobas. Deberías haber oído lo que me contaron sobre la noche de bodas. Casi me habían convencido de que la mía sería horrorosa.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Espero que eso signifique que no lo fue.

Una sonrisa de sirena tocó los labios de Isabella.

—Sabes perfectamente que fue genial, sorprendente.

—Tú sí que estuviste sorprendente.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Quieres decir que me comporté como una vulgar mujerzuela.

—Deliciosamente vulgar, gracias a Dios.

—¿No te importa?

—¿Tener a una mujer que disfruta compartiendo mi cama? Por todos los cielos, ¿por qué debería importarme?

Los ojos de su esposa se empequeñecieron considerablemente.

—No estarás diciendo eso sólo para ahorrarte una fortuna en joyas, ¿no?

Jasper parpadeó desconcertado.

—¿Cómo?

—Mis amigas me dijeron que la única ventaja de las relaciones maritales es que sus esposos después les compran joyas.

—¿Y tú quieres joyas?

—No si eso significa olvidarnos de lo que hemos gozado.

Jasper esgrimió una sonrisa.

—No, eso no se puede olvidar. Pero no se me había ocurrido comprarte ninguna joya.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que no lo harías. No eres de esa clase de hombres.

—Te he comprado un arpa —le recordó él.

—Sí, y me encanta.

—Aunque no puedas leer la inscripción.

Isabella se puso tensa, y toda su alegría se desvaneció en el aire. Jasper se arrepintió al instante de haber articulado esas palabras.

Pero ahora que habían hecho el amor por segunda vez y que se había calmado su libido, deseaba saber cómo era posible que no pudiera leer.

—Así que… ¿no puedes leer nada?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Él también dio media vuelta y se quedó observándola de espaldas, después le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

—No me importa, cariño. Pero me gustaría saber cómo es posible que la hija de un duque sea…

—¿Tonta? —pronunció ella con amargura— ¿Una completa idiota?

—Iliterata —la corrigió él. La aproximó hasta su pecho y le hizo carantoñas en el cuello— No tienes ni un pelo de tonta. Eso es lo que quiero decir. ¿Cómo es que no has conseguido aprender a leer?

Ella volvió la cara y lo miró fijamente.

—Lo he intentado, ¿sabes? Cientos de veces. Miles de veces. Te lo aseguro. He puesto todo mi empeño. Pero no lo he logrado. —Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente— Ya te lo dije, mi mente no funciona tal y como debería hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Isabella soltó un suspiro.

—Cuando Chelsea me empezó a dar clases…

—¿Chelsea? Pensé que era tu dama de compañía.

—Lo es, pero es mucho más que eso. Antes fue mi institutriz.

Jasper arqueó una ceja, desconcertado.

—¿El duque no podía permitirse pagar una institutriz?

—Claro que podía. Pero afortunadamente Chelsea lo disuadió. —Se dio la vuelta, para quedar de cara a su esposo— Verás, Chelsea era prima hermana de mi padre, y vino a vivir con nosotros poco después de que yo naciera. Su padre acababa de morir. Era una mujer sencilla proveniente de una familia humilde, así que tenía todos los números para convertirse en la típica solterona. Fue ella la primera que se dio cuenta de mis problemas y, como conocía las pretensiones que mi madre albergaba respecto a sus hijos, se las apañó para convertirse en mi institutriz antes de que nadie más descubriera mi problema.

—¿Tus padres no lo sabían?

Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—Mi madre se habría muerto de vergüenza. Y mi padre compartía muy pocas horas con nosotros. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado en sus quehaceres sociales, y casi nunca estaba en casa. Ni siquiera Edward lo sabe.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¿Así que Chelsea es la única que sabe que no puedes leer…?

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero Chelsea no ha intentado jamás sacar ventaja de mi secreto. Puso todo su empeño en enseñarme a leer. Me enseñaba una letra, pero yo veía otra. Y cuando crecí, hice la prueba con otras personas. A veces le pedía a Edward que me leyera una palabra fácil, una de las pocas que había conseguido aprenderme de memoria. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando le pedí que me leyera «las», y él me dijo que no ponía «las» sino «sal». —Unos gruesos lagrimones brotaron de sus ojos— Soy incapaz de leer ni siquiera una sola palabra.

—¿Así que tiraste la toalla?

Isabella le clavó una mirada punzante.

—Por supuesto que no, pero resulta muy frustrante. Sin embargo, habría insistido todavía más de no ser por esos dolores de cabeza.

—Es cierto, lo mencionaste ayer.

—Si intento leer, me invade un terrible dolor de cabeza. Chelsea consultó a un doctor en secreto, y él sugirió que no continuara intentándolo. Que mi mente estaba dañada, posiblemente por alguna fiebre infantil, y que si continuaba con esa obsesión, podría dañarla todavía más. Así que… tuvimos que abandonar nuestras lecciones.

—Y ya no lo has vuelto a intentar.

—A veces lo hago, pero entonces reaparece el dolor de cabeza.

—Comprendo.

Y era cierto. Lo comprendía. La señorita Swan había consultado a un incompetente, o quizá había tenido la clara intención de consultar con un incompetente, y Isabella, que confiaba a ciegas en su prima, había creído las palabras de ese mentecato, y había asumido que sufría un problema mental que no tenía remedio.

Jasper quiso averiguar más.

—Entonces, si no puedes leer nada. ¿Cómo te las apañas? No es fácil ocultar una cuestión como ésa al resto de la sociedad.

—Tengo mis métodos. —Su sonrisa parecía forzada— Si alguien me pide que lea algo, me excuso alegando que tengo la vista cansada o que me he olvidado las lentes o que prefiero leer en privado.

Tal y como había hecho el día anterior con la carta de Rosalie.

—Y si alguien insiste mucho, como tú hiciste ayer por la noche, miento sobre lo que he leído o cambio de tema. —Lo miró con resolución— La mayoría de la gente no es tan insistente. Y tampoco me pedirían que leyera algo que fuera escandaloso.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, si no puedes leer?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Chelsea siempre está cerca para decirme lo que pone cuando nadie presta atención. De hecho, Chelsea lo lee todo por mí. Me compra las traducciones de las óperas con antelación suficiente como para leérmelas con calma. Escribe y lee todas mis notas. Lee la prensa y las revistas de la alta sociedad…

—Y de este modo has conseguido ocultarlo durante todos estos años —reflexionó él con sequedad— De no ser así, te habrías visto obligada a aprender, y entonces no habrías necesitado a la señorita Swan.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

—Jasper, no culpes a Chelsea, por favor. Mi prima ha estado de mi parte durante todos estos años. Tampoco ha sido fácil para ella, siempre obligada a estar a mi lado, leyendo y escribiendo por mí, y al mismo tiempo ocultando el asunto al mundo entero. Cuando necesito leer algo, ella se coloca rápidamente los lentes y lee sin quejarse.

—Es mejor eso que estar de patitas en la calle, ¿no crees?

La expresión de Isabella se tornó más dura.

—Ella sabe perfectamente que jamás la echaría a la calle.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues tu hermano estaba dispuesto a relegarla a una de sus casas en el campo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, se habría visto obligada a marcharse. Claro que lee sin quejarse. Al ser un familiar pobre, no cuenta con ninguna alternativa mejor.

Isabella se sentó en la cama y lo observó perpleja.

—Si estás sugiriendo que Chelsea me ha engañado sobre mi defecto…

—No completamente —murmuró Jasper, suavizando el tono todo lo que pudo, aunque eso era precisamente lo que pensaba— Pero quizá ha exagerado el problema para que te veas obligada a depender de ella.

—¡Los dolores de cabeza son reales! No se los ha inventado. ¡Ni yo tampoco!

—Por supuesto que no. —Jasper también se sentó y envolvió las mejillas encendidas de su esposa con sus manos amorosamente— Pero cariño, hay mucha gente que sufre dolores de cabeza por causas diversas. Sin embargo, conviven con ese problema y no lo vinculan con ningún daño cerebral.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Isabella. Para ocultarlas, desvió rápidamente la vista hacia la pared.

—No lo comprendes.

—Te equivocas. —La rodeó con sus brazos para reafirmarla— De veras, te comprendo. Los dolores de cabeza son ciertamente desagradables. Tengo la suerte de no adolecer de ellos, pero Rosalie sí, y sé que sufre muchísimo.

Jasper sabía que tenía que hacer alguna cosa para sosegarla, así que la abrazó todavía con más fuerza. El cuerpo de Isabella estaba totalmente tenso.

—Dime, Isabella, ¿sabes montar a caballo?

—Sí, un poco.

—Y después de la primera vez que te subiste a un caballo, ¿no te dolieron los músculos durante varios días? ¿Tu culo no… ejem… tu trasero no te dolía cada vez que te sentabas? ¿Y no te parecía que en lugar de piernas tenías dos palos rígidos, agarrotados?

—Sí —respondió en una voz ya más calmada.

—¿Y en esos momentos pensaste que te pasaba algo grave en las piernas y en el trasero?, ¿que jamás serías capaz de volver a montar?

—No. —Se volvió hacia él— Pero eso le pasa a todo el mundo. Les duelen las piernas y las posaderas, y saben que continuarán notando esas molestias hasta que aprendan a montar. En cambio, yo soy la única que sufre dolor de cabeza cuando lee.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez preguntar a cada una de las damas que conoces? ¿Se lo preguntaste a tus amigas cuando eras adolescente? No lo sabes. Podría haber veinte, cincuenta, cientos de damas que sienten dolor de cabeza cuando leen. Incluso puede que les pase lo mismo a los hombres.

La respiración de Isabella se estaba acelerando, y tenía la vista clavada en los ojos de Jasper.

—Si jamás te has atrevido a hablar de ello —continuó él—, ¿qué te hace pensar que el resto quiera hablar del tema? ¿Por qué se arriesgarían a que la gente los viera como unos vagos o unos idiotas? ¿Cómo sabes que no existen cientos de individuos con «problemas mentales» paseando en estos precisos instantes por Londres?

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? —susurró ella.

—Que no creo que puedas lesionar la mente si intentas leer, cariño. Pero estoy seguro de que jamás lo averiguarás si no lo pruebas.

El destello de alegría en la cara de Isabella hizo que Jasper se sintiera mejor. Ahora comprendía por qué ansiaba tanto ser aceptada por la sociedad londinense, por qué temía quedarse atrapada, encarcelada, en el campo. Para una dama como ella, que no podía leer pero que era demasiado lista para resignarse a llenar su vida con los deberes de una mujer casada, quedarse en el campo sería lo peor que le podría pasar.

En Londres podía ocupar la mente con otras actividades, como ir al teatro y asistir a fiestas. Sus amigos podían ser una panda de idiotas, pero seguramente lograban entretenerla, distraerla del pesar que cargaba a las espaldas, y que ella denominaba «daño cerebral».

Enclaustrada en Castlemaine, se moriría de aburrimiento, así que si quería mantenerla a su lado…

—Más tarde —continuó Jasper—, me acercaré a la casa principal y recogeré algunos de los cuadernos de Rosalie, de cuando empezó a leer. Si empezamos lentamente…

Una brizna de esperanza coronó la cara de Isabella.

—¿De veras crees que puedo aprender?

—Sé que puedes.

—Oh, Jasper, si pudieras enseñarme, no sabes lo que eso supondría para mí.

—Lo imagino. Si no hubiera tenido a mis libros para rellenar todas las horas de soledad durante los pasados nueve años, seguramente me habría vuelto loco.

De repente, Isabella cambió la cara de esperanza por un porte visiblemente taciturno.

—Pero ¿y si el doctor estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si me lesiono el cerebro todavía más?

—No. Eso no pasará. —Le tapó la boca suavemente con sus dedos— No lo permitiré. Y ya sabes que nosotros, los dragones, siempre nos salimos con la nuestra.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que su explicación no había acabado de convencer a su esposa, entonces decidió probar suerte por otra vía:

—Además, si fui capaz de enfrentarme a los socios del Almack's por ti, supongo que tú podrás enfrentarte a unos pocos dolores de cabeza por mí.

Quizá si no era capaz de hacerlo por ella misma, lo haría por él, como un deber. De un modo u otro, Jasper iba a conseguir que su esposa intentara leer nuevamente. Tenía que hacerlo. Era el único modo de mantenerla a su lado.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Isabella, apoyándose contra su pecho y soltando un suspiro— Te prometo que lo intentaré.

*******CAPÍTULO VEINTE**_*****_

_Tu pupila seguirá tus reglas con más obcecación si primero ve las consecuencias de lo que le puede pasar si las infringe._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Isabella lo había intentado, una y otra vez. Pero tras cuatro días de tortura, estaba tan lejos de aprender a leer como lo había estado en todos los años previos. Peor aún, ansiaba estrangular a la persona que había inventado ese horrible invento de la escritura. También deseaba estrangular a Jasper, porque se negaba a tirar la toalla.

A media mañana del quinto día de su luna de miel, mientras se hallaba sentada en una de las bonitas estancias de Illyria intentando seguir el cuaderno que su esposo había traído de la casa principal, se sintió cansada de sentirse estúpida, cansada de las evidentes muestras de preocupación en la cara de Jasper cuando ella pronunciaba la palabra equivocada, cansada de soportar la frustración de su esposo, que no era más que un reflejo de la suya propia.

Y lo peor de todo, estaba cansada de esos dolores de cabeza. Pero Jasper no olvidaba su misión ni un solo minuto, no mostraba compasión alguna, y no la dejaba tumbarse en la cama para aliviar el dolor con una compresa fría en la frente. No a menos que lo sedujera, lo cual no conseguía hacer cuando le dolía la cabeza.

Su luna de miel había adoptado una dirección asfixiante.

—Otra vez, Isabella —le ordenó mientras pasaba la página de la libreta con las tapas rojas que ella empezaba a odiar— Fíjate en la forma de la letra. Una «d» tiene una barriga en la parte izquierda, no en la derecha. La letra que estás escribiendo es una «b».

—«B» de burro —murmuró ella— ¿O también en eso me equivoco?

—No eres ninguna burra.

—No estaba hablando de mí. —Apartó la libreta a un lado, y lo miró con hastío— ¿Cuándo admitirás que no puedo hacerlo? Tras todas estas horas de trabajo, apenas puedo leer mi nombre, mucho menos un libro. Y en cuanto a escribir…

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Jasper se frotó la barbilla pensativo— Realmente pensaba que iba a ser más fácil. Confieso que ahora siento un mayor respeto por la señorita Swan que antes. Pero si intentaras…

—¡Intentarlo! —gritó, levantándose de la silla airadamente— ¡Cómo te atreves! Me he concentrado en esta maldita libreta hasta que se me cierran los ojos y me duelen las posaderas de estar tanto rato sentada, y tienes la audacia de…

—No me has dejado terminar, cariño —la atajó al tiempo que la agarraba de la mano y la obligaba a sentarse en su regazo— Ya sé que lo has intentado. Lo que iba a decir es que si intentaras no pensar que es algo imposible de conseguir, seguro que podríamos avanzar un poco más. Te muestras abatida incluso antes de que empecemos.

Un poco más sosegada, ella apoyó su frente en la de su esposo.

—Sólo pienso que es imposible porque lo es. ¿Por qué insistes en que puedo hacer algo que he intentado durante tantos años sin éxito?

—Porque tengo fe en ti —murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla— Pero creo que hasta ahora no has tenido la oportunidad de probarlo.

—Y ahora tengo esa oportunidad y no lo consigo —apuntó ella— Quizá haya llegado la hora de aceptar la derrota.

—¡Ni hablar! —Jasper se separó de ella y la miró con aire de reproche— ¡No pienso permitirlo!

Isabella notó que la garganta se le secaba y se puso tensa.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que aprenda a leer? ¿No puedes soportar la idea de estar casado con una mujer incapaz de leer?

—No es eso. Si pensara que te resignabas a la situación tal y como está, yo también la aceptaría. Pero no es así. Admítelo.

—Me encantaría aprender a leer, pero no es una cuestión absolutamente esencial, ¿sabes? Cuando se acabe nuestra luna de miel y Chelsea viva con nosotros…

—No necesitas a Chelsea. Si es necesario, yo leeré por ti.

—No seas ridículo. Tú no puedes estar siempre a mi lado para hacer ese trabajo tan latoso.

Pero a Jasper nadie lo ganaba en testarudo.

—Sí que puedo. Y lo haré.

—Rosalie me dijo que te involucras en los asuntos de tus tierras mucho más que la mayoría de terratenientes. No podrás abandonarlo todo para leer el menú o un listado de instrucciones que el ama de llaves haya preparado para mí.

—Soy el dueño y señor de mi casa. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca. No me gusta la idea de que dependas absolutamente de tu prima. O aprendes a leer, o yo leeré por ti, no hay nada más que hablar.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué pasará con Chelsea?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Puede vivir en nuestra casa de la ciudad indefinidamente. Es muy probable que prefiera esa opción; hay muchas más cosas divertidas para hacer en la ciudad que en el campo.

—No puede vivir sola. Y, de todos modos, no quiero que tú te veas obligado a leérmelo todo. Hay determinadas cosas que a las mujeres nos gusta mantener en privado, sin que el esposo lo sepa.

La hosca mirada de Jasper habría conseguido fundir el hielo.

—¿Como qué?

—Como la correspondencia entre amigas —indicó ella mientras notaba que se le encendía la cara de rubor— Y también información para damas de una… naturaleza delicada.

Isabella estaba pensando que no soportaría que su esposo le leyera la descripción de los últimos corsés que se habían puesto de moda, con todos los detalles sobre su calidad, textura y demás pormenores.

—Y cuando regresemos a la ciudad dentro de unos días, pienso…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de regresar a la ciudad? Pasará bastante tiempo antes de que volvamos a Londres.

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró del disgusto.

—Pero la temporada de las fiestas no ha finalizado todavía. Y pensé que desearías regresar para estar con Rosalie.

—¿Por qué? Tiene a los Marcus. —Jasper escudriñó su cara— A menos que sepas alguna otra razón por la que debería regresar a la ciudad y estar al lado de Rosalie.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, aunque en su pecho se había desatado un pánico irrefrenable.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero estoy segura de que desearás estar cerca de los jóvenes que decidan cortejarla. Sólo quedan uno o dos meses para que culmine la temporada.

—Mi intención era pasar ese tiempo aquí, para que te acomodaras a tus nuevas obligaciones en Castlemaine.

Isabella ocultó sus manos temblorosas detrás de la espalda.

—Pero podemos hacerlo después, cuando se haya acabado la temporada. —Cuando Rosalie se hubiera casado o retornara a Castlemaine para esperar hasta la siguiente temporada— Mira, durante esta época del año, prefiero estar en la ciudad.

—Y yo prefiero que estés aquí —replicó Jasper. Su mandíbula empezaba a ponerse visiblemente tensa.

—Bueno, puedo ir sola —terció ella, erigiendo la barbilla con porte altivo.

—No si yo no lo consiento.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isabella, de arriba abajo. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de catar la tiranía de su esposo que tanto temía.

—Me prometiste que podría ir a la ciudad cuando quisiera.

—No sabía que con ello pretendieras pasar por alto tus deberes de mujer casada.

Sus duras palabras la llenaron de miedo.

—Si intentas retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad, haré que Chelsea venga a buscarme.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? No puedes escribir una carta.

Isabella se sonrojó.

—Le pediré a uno de los criados que la escriba por mí.

—¿De veras? —Jasper sonrió con malicia— Me atrevería a pensar que no deseas que ningún sirviente de tu propia casa averigüe que no puedes leer, así que no creo que se lo reveles a un siervo de la mía.

El hecho de que tuviera razón sólo incrementó su rabia.

—Entonces pagaré a algún labriego de tu pequeña aldea…

—Basta, Isabella, sabes que no consentiré que hagas esa tontería.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que me prohíbes hacerlo?

—Sí. —Cuando el monosílabo provocó que Isabella se levantara de inmediato de su regazo, él la agarró del brazo con firmeza y la miró con furor— Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida convertido en el objeto de los chismes más crueles que puedas imaginar. La población de la aldea me ha aceptado finalmente como un terrateniente justo que se preocupa por lo que pasa en sus tierras y por sus habitantes, ¿y pretendes darles un motivo para chismorrear sobre mi esposa? ¿Qué digan que te mueres de ganas de abandonarme sólo una semana después de habernos casado?

—No me muero de ganas de…

—No tienes ni idea de lo que eso supone. Puedo fiarme de mis criados. Sé que son leales y discretos, pero de los aparceros de la aldea… —Negó efusivamente con la cabeza— No lo consentiré.

Toda la rabia que sentía Isabella se disolvió instantáneamente. Si había alguien capaz de comprender esa clase de orgullo, ésa era ella. Pero la cuestión que más le preocupaba era que su esposo quería mantenerla recluida en Castlemaine.

—Entonces no me quedará otra opción que irme andando hasta Londres, a menos que tengas la intención de encerrarme en tu mazmorra —lo desafió.

—Por supuesto que no. —Jasper resopló con cansancio— Muy bien, regresaremos a la capital hasta que se acabe la temporada de fiestas, si es lo que deseas.

—Sí. Es lo que quiero.

—Pero sólo después de que prosigamos con nuestras lecciones de lectura unos pocos días más. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Isabella debería haberse sentido aliviada cuando vio que su esposo se avenía a razones, pero tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que el desastre no se había sofocado, sino únicamente prorrogado.

—Además, nuestra luna de miel acaba casi de empezar. Seguro que no te molestará que quiera estar a solas contigo unos días más.

—No —adujo ella. El tono de Jasper se había tornado más cálido, y ello ayudó a alejar parte de la incomodidad que sentía. Por supuesto que él tenía que ser exigente ahora; si tan sólo hacía una semana que se habían casado— Pero no pienso pasar el resto de nuestra luna de miel sufriendo a costa de las lecciones de lectura y los dolores de cabeza. Al menos por hoy, ¿podemos hacer algo distinto?

Jasper notó un repentino y placentero calor en las mejillas.

—Lo que quieras, preciosa —murmuró al tiempo que fijaba la vista en los sensuales labios de su esposa.

—No me refería a eso, malandrín. Ya dedicamos suficiente tiempo a esas prácticas —repuso Isabella con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Él lanzó un bufido en señal de frustración.

—Entonces, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—En dar un paseo a caballo. Podríamos ver el resto de tus tierras y visitar la casa principal. —Una sonrisita picarona coronó sus labios— Incluso podrías enseñarme la famosa mazmorra.

—De acuerdo. Pero será mejor que nos olvidemos de la mazmorra. Ese lugar es frío y húmedo, y no contiene nada más que botellas de vino y cadenas oxidadas. No es el lugar más adecuado para una dama.

—Pero con tanto hablar de ese sitio, me ha entrado una enorme curiosidad.

—Sólo porque tienes una imagen fantasiosa en la cabeza. Te lo aseguro, no es tal y como te lo imaginas —le explicó mientras esgrimía una sonrisa forzada— Si de verdad quieres verlo, te lo enseñaré, aunque preferiría no despertar a esas feas ratas que habitan allí abajo.

«¿Ratas? ¡Qué asco!»

—Da igual. Me fío de tu palabra.

—En cambio, un paseo a caballo me parece una idea genial. Y hoy hace un día estupendo para salir a cabalgar. —Su boca rozó la oreja de Isabella mientras deslizó la mano dentro de la ropa interior de su esposa para acariciarle un pecho— Pero antes, cariño, quiero cabalgar en privado. Creo que merezco una recompensa por haberte hecho tantas concesiones.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso es lo que crees? —objetó ella, pretendiendo estar enfadada, aunque lo cierto era que se había empezado a excitar— ¿Y si digo lo contrario?

—Entonces no me quedará más remedio que convencerte. —Jugueteó con su pezón hasta que ella gimió de placer y a continuación oprimió su pecho con la mano— Me parece que no será demasiado difícil.

—Eres…

Jasper la besó en el cuello.

—… un dragón…

Él le pasó la lengua por la garganta.

—… perverso.

—Siempre —murmuró mientras la besaba en la barbilla y subía hasta su boca— Pero sólo contigo, preciosa, sólo contigo.

El sol de la tarde empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando cabalgaron hasta la casa principal. Jasper observó a su esposa, en busca de cualquier signo que mostrara su desacuerdo con las curiosas renovaciones que había llevado a cabo su padre. Pero la cara de Isabella denotaba que estaba encantada con lo que había visto en el resto de sus tierras.

Se sintió esperanzado. Quizá ahora no se mostraría tan a favor de regresar a la ciudad. Parecía que le había gustado todo lo que había visto. Se había mostrado extasiada con los estanques de truchas, había admirado los vastos campos de cebada, y se había interesado por la eficiencia del ganado. Aunque sus comentarios y preguntas habían demostrado lo poco que sabía sobre la gestión de una finca, Jasper no podía negar que se sentía encantado ante su entusiasmo.

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo podría durar ese entusiasmo? Sin ayuda, no podría supervisar los menús, ni encargarse de la correspondencia necesaria para reclutar a nuevos criados, ni supervisar los pedidos hechos por el ama de llaves, ni encargarse de otras tareas similares.

Y ella también lo sabía. A esas alturas ya quería escapar de las obligaciones que su inhabilidad para leer convertiría en más dolorosas. Jasper se acordó de la necesidad acuciante que tenía su madre de ir a la ciudad.

Intentó alejar ese pensamiento. Isabella era radicalmente distinta a su madre, a pesar de las similitudes externas. La miró enamorado; incluso ahora, sus bellas mejillas brillaban a causa del paseo a caballo, y su ojos derrochaban energía; nada que ver con su madre, que encontraba esas tierras aburridas y asfixiantes.

Isabella poseía una inteligencia natural que le permitía solazarse con cualquier reto, como el de aprender a ser la señora de la casa. Además, si realmente era tan feliz en la ciudad, ¿por qué había accedido a la aventura de festejar con él en primer lugar?

No obstante, Jasper no se sentía tranquilo. No era que le importara llevarla a la ciudad. Después de tanto tiempo de vivir alejado, posiblemente podría disfrutar de una velada en el teatro o de una cena en casa de los Marcus. Pero jamás se sentiría enteramente cómodo en las altas esferas de la sociedad, donde seguramente algún día acabaría coincidiendo con el príncipe.

Además, le gustaba su papel de caballero campestre que ejercía durante casi todo el tiempo. Su única pena había sido la soledad, y ahora que ella estaba con él…

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Isabella lo había metido en un aprieto. No tenía ningún deseo de pasar largas temporadas en la ciudad, pero si la dejaba marchar sola, ¿cuánto tiempo transcurriría antes de que ella encontrara a un nuevo compañero?

Maldición. Los celos le carcomían el alma. Deseó que no le importara prestar atención a lo que hiciera su esposa. Pero le importaba demasiado. Había caído en las redes de esa sirena hechicera. Cada día que pasaba, la necesitaba más, la deseaba más. Odiaba ver cómo sufría por culpa de los dolores de cabeza, y hubiera gastado cualquier suma de dinero con tal de verla sonreír. Si no vigilaba más, muy pronto Isabella conseguiría que él bailara a su compás, tal y como su madre había hecho con su padre, y entonces…

—¿Por qué no me enseñas los jardines? —solicitó ella, arrimando su caballo al de Jasper y ofreciéndole uno radiante sonrisa que le llegó hasta el corazón.

Por Dios, Isabella se asemejaba a un jardín rebosante de luz, con su melena dorada brillando bajo ese gracioso sombrerito azul que conseguía que sus ojos grises adoptaran el tono del cielo. No era de extrañar que la mitad de los hombres de Londres la hubieran deseado, y que probablemente todavía la desearan.

El pensamiento le provocó una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—¿Me oyes, Jasper? Supongo que la finca tendrá jardines, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Pero desde que Rosalie se fue, están un poco abandonados. Ella se encargaba del mantenimiento, y nuestro viejo jardinero no se las ha apañado demasiado bien sin la supervisión de mi hermana. —La miró con interés— ¿Te gusta la jardinería?

—Me gusta apreciar los jardines de los demás, pero la suciedad y los bichos no me seducen. Si tuvieras que depender de mí para aderezar tus jardines, seguramente pronto se verían tristes, sin vida. —Isabella suspiró— Me temo que has elegido una esposa ornamental. Espero que no llegues a lamentarlo.

—Tonterías —repuso Jasper con la voz entrecortada— Jamás lo lamentaré. Siempre estaré a tiempo de contratar a un nuevo jardinero, si lo necesito. Pero nunca podría contratar a una esposa.

Un mozo vino corriendo desde los establos más cercanos, y Jasper desmontó del caballo.

—Ven, cariño, vamos a pasear un rato por los jardines, aunque estén un poco descuidados. —Entregó al mozo las riendas de su caballo, y acto seguido se acercó a ella— A lo mejor descubres que la suciedad y los bichos no te provocan tanta aversión como crees.

Con una mirada escéptica, ella permitió que su esposo la ayudara a apearse del caballo, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras deambularon por los caminos de tierra junto a los que crecían montones de flores un poco desatendidas, que seguramente lucirían mucho más con la intervención de las manos de un experto.

Pero no las suyas. Ya lo había dejado claro.

Tras dar un rodeo por uno de los jardines, empezaron a descender una colina para admirar los parterres de rosas cuando, de repente, un grito desgarrado llenó el aire detrás de ellos. Ambos se sobresaltaron y se dieron la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver a un niño de unos siete años que bajaba la colina sentado, arrastrando una pierna.

Una pierna que sangraba profusamente.

Jasper se quedó helado cuando reconoció al hijo del cocinero. Pero Isabella no perdió ni un solo segundo. Se precipitó sobre el niño asustado y se arrodilló para examinar la pierna. Cuando Jasper se les acercó, ella ya se había quitado el pañuelo del cuello para practicarle un torniquete.

—Lo… lo siento, señor —exclamó el muchacho con los ojos empañados de lágrimas— Sólo quería ver… a su esposa, pero me caí de la verja, sobre las cañas, y me corté. —Después desvió la cara aterrorizada hacia Isabella— ¿Me moriré, verdad, señora?

—No —respondió ella firmemente. Mientras examinaba la herida, se mostraba sorprendentemente calmada ante la desagradable imagen con toda esa sangre— He visto heridas mucho peores que ésta, en otros niños de tu edad, y te aseguro que no se han muerto. Estoy segura de que un chico tan espabilado como tú conseguirá sobreponerse a este accidente en cuestión de días.

Jasper se acordó de que ella había mencionado algo sobre trabajar como voluntaria en un hospital; entonces se relajó un poco.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó.

—Llevémoslo a la casa. Hay que desinfectar esa herida lo antes posible.

Cuando se acercaron a la parte posterior de la casa, donde estaban ubicadas las cocinas, la cocinera salió a su encuentro con una gran cara de susto. Había visto a su hijo en los brazos de Jasper a través de la ventana. Se precipitó fuera de la casa para reunirse con ellos, seguida por un par de criadas.

—¡Timmy! ¡Santo cielo! ¡Timmy!

—Está bien —la calmó Isabella mientras Jasper introducía al muchacho en la casa; sólo se ha hecho un corte muy profundo.

La cocinera inspeccionó la herida de su hijo y se sintió aliviada cuando vio que no se trataba de nada serio, tal y como le había adelantado Isabella, quien en esos momentos apuntaba hacia una mesa ubicada en el centro de la cocina.

—Túmbalo aquí —le ordenó a Jasper. Después se volvió hacia la cocinera y agregó—: Necesitaré una aguja desinfectada, un poco de hilo, un paño limpio y húmedo, y más paños de lino limpios y secos. ¡Ah! Y un ungüento de manzanilla, excelente para cicatrizar heridas.

La cocinera se puso en acción, abrió un armario y dijo:

—Tengo una aguja y un hilo fuerte que uso para coser los pollos rellenos. ¿Servirá? —Entonces desvió la vista hacia una de las criadas— ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Ve a buscar el ungüento! ¡Rápido!

La chica salió corriendo de la cocina, y la cocinera volvió a clavar la vista en la cara sudorosa de su pobre hijo.

—Se lo aseguro, señora, este chico es muy fuerte. Me enterrará a mí antes que yo a él; pero es un diablillo. Este mes ya es la tercera vez que se cae. —Después entregó a Isabella lo que le había pedido.

—Lo chicos son así —lo disculpó Isabella con una leve sonrisa— Siempre listos para meterse en problemas.

Pero cuando enhebró la aguja, Timmy no parecía listo para más problemas y empezó a berrear como una oveja perdida.

Jasper le ofreció la mano al chiquillo asustado.

—Vamos, chaval. Llorar así no te servirá de nada. Deja que ella acabe rápidamente lo que tiene que hacer. Es mejor pasar los malos tragos cuanto antes. Cuando te duela, aprieta mi mano tan fuerte como puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

Timmy cesó de gimotear y miró a Jasper con evidente pavor. La mitad de los chiquillos de la finca temían al vizconde, y eso siempre le había fastidiado. Así que cuando Isabella clavó la aguja en la piel del muchacho y éste se agarró con fuerza a su mano, Jasper se sintió invadido por una sensación de satisfacción.

—Eso es, muchacho —murmuró— Aprieta fuerte.

El chico tragó saliva, pero no apartó los ojos de la cara de Jasper ni un solo instante.

—¿Es así como se hizo esa gran cicatriz en la mejilla, señor? ¿Se cayó en un cañizal, como yo?

—Chist, Timmy —lo reprendió su madre, al tiempo que miraba a Jasper como implorándole perdón por la insolencia de su hijo.

—Se la hizo peleando contra una bruja malvada —explicó Isabella— Intentó hechizarlo con un diabólico encantamiento, y con un atizador de fuego ardiendo, porque quería quedarse con todas las tierras de Castlemaine. Pero a pesar de que consiguió herirlo, él se mantuvo firme. Igual que ahora tú estás apretando su mano firme, campeón.

Timmy respiró profundamente y dejó de aferrarse con tanta fuerza a la mano de Jasper, quien esgrimió una sonrisa. Su madre se habría abalanzado sobre Isabella, por haberla llamado bruja malvada.

—Muy bien. Ya está —anunció Isabella mientras mordía el hilo para cortarlo con los dientes— ¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan grave, ¿verdad? Y ahora ya podemos despedirnos de esto. —Le quitó el torniquete y sonrió al ver que los puntos habían quedado completamente juntos.

La cocinera examinó el pañuelo que había servido de torniquete.

—Señora, su pañuelo ha quedado completamente manchado. Lo siento muchísimo, de veras.

—No pasa nada. —Isabella lanzó a Jasper una mirada de complicidad— El señor vizconde me comprará otro, ¿no es así?

—No uno, sino diez. Te compraré todo lo que quieras.

Cuando la cocinera y la criada intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, Jasper intentó recuperar la compostura de nuevo. No tenía intención de hincarse sobre una rodilla y golpearse el pecho proclamándose un absoluto idiota públicamente.

—Bueno, creo que entre las tres pueden manejar perfectamente la situación, así que iré a ver ese cañizal. Habrá que quitar esas cañas para que no se vuelva a repetir un accidente como éste —comentó Jasper con una mirada vanidosa.

Cuando abandonaba la cocina, la criada que había salido para buscar el ungüento regresó con una caja llena de botellas. Jasper estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta cuando la oyó exclamar:

—Lo siento, señora, pero no sé leer, así que no sé qué botella es la que necesita. Le he traído todas las botellas que he encontrado en la hornacina.

Con la cara alarmada, Jasper deshizo sus pasos. La cocinera ya le había entregado a Isabella la caja con las botellas.

—Aquí tiene, señora; si no le importa buscar la botella indicada, es que no llevo puestas las gafas para leer.

Isabella se había quedado totalmente pálida y había empezado a rebuscar dentro de la caja. Pero antes de que Jasper se posicionara a su lado, ella eligió una botella y pasó los dedos por encima de la etiqueta, con aire dubitativo.

—No, esto es láudano. No es lo que queremos —dijo tensa.

Jasper tomó la botella que su esposa sostenía en la mano. Maldición, como se hubiera equivocado… Entonces leyó la etiqueta y miró a Isabella, quien lo escudriñaba con una ansiedad palmaria.

—Sí, es láudano.

Una espléndida sonrisa coronó la cara de su esposa.

—¡He podido sentirlas, Jasper! ¡He notado las letras! La primera no parecía una «L», pero he notado que era una «L». Y entonces también la he visualizado.

Las criadas se lanzaban miradas medio aturdidas, pero a Jasper le daba absolutamente igual.

—Intenta con otra.

Isabella tomó otra botella.

—¿M… a… manzanilla? ¿Pone eso en la etiqueta?

Jasper asió la botella.

—Sí, cariño.

—¿Me dolerá cuando me lo ponga sobre la herida, señora? —preguntó Timmy, sacando a la pareja de su estado de ensimismamiento.

—Sólo un poco —musitó Isabella al tiempo que entregaba la caja repleta de botellas a Jasper.

A continuación untó la herida acabada de coser con el ungüento de manzanilla y después la vendó con un trapo de lino.

—Le quedará una buena cicatriz, pero estoy segura de que se curará correctamente y que no le dará problemas.

—Señora, no sé cómo agradecérselo —empezó a decir la cocinera.

—No es nada —repuso ella mientras revisaba el vendaje— Me alegro de haber podido ser útil.

Jasper y Isabella se quedaron todavía un poco más con Timmy y con su madre, después se dirigieron hacia el pasadizo que conducía hasta la biblioteca.

—Ya veo que no me mentiste con eso de ser voluntaria en el hospital —murmuró él.

Isabella lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué habría de mentirte?

—Esperaba que lo hubieras hecho. De haber sabido que eras una enfermera tan competente, jamás me habría atrevido a pedir tu mano.

Ella se sintió agradablemente adulada.

—Pero no puedo cuidar de tus plantas, ¿recuerdas?

—Un día de estos haré que me den clases de jardinería. —Jasper tomó la mano de su esposa entre las suyas y la apretó con cariño— Después de todo, no eres una esposa tan ornamental, ¿eh?

—Todavía no me has visto coser —contestó Isabella riendo.

—Me siento satisfecho con las habilidades que he podido apreciar hasta ahora —manifestó él con absoluta sinceridad.

Isabella estaba jugueteando con uno de los gemelos que Jasper llevaba en el puño de la camisa cuando se acercaron al vestíbulo, donde se había arremolinado un grupo de criados.

—¿Crees que podemos retomar las clases de lectura? —le preguntó ella, esgrimiendo una sonrisa ingenua. Jasper la miró sorprendido.

—Para serte honesto, después de esta aventura, creo que preferiría una actividad más lúdica, más divertida.

Jasper acompañó el comentario con una estentórea risotada que hizo que los criados se volvieran hacia ellos y los miraran. Entonces una figura se separó del resto de sirvientes y se acercó a la pareja.

Jasper lo reconoció de inmediato. Era uno de los lacayos de los Marcus. El individuo bajó la vista y le entregó una carta sellada.

—Para usted, señor.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda mientras rompía el sello.

Su alarma se tornó en rabia cuando leyó el contenido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Isabella con la cara absolutamente pálida.

—Tenemos que ir a Londres.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora. El impresentable de tu hermano ha intentado secuestrar a Rosalie.

*******CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO*******

_Cuidado con las maquinaciones de un pretendiente malicioso._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Media hora más tarde la pareja partía de Castlemaine de camino a Londres en el carruaje. Isabella apenas podía contener su pánico.

—¿Por qué no me lees lo que pone la nota, por favor? Sabes que no puedo leerla.

Jasper no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que había anunciado brevemente lo sucedido. Ignorando la petición de su esposa de que le leyera la nota entera, había ordenado preparar el carruaje y que le prepararan la bolsa de viaje, por si se veía obligado a permanecer en Londres durante esa noche.

Cuando Isabella ordenó a las criadas que también le prepararan su bolsa de viaje, él la miró con reserva, pero no puso objeciones a que le acompañara.

Así que ahora estaban solos de nuevo, Jasper con la vista clavada en la ventana y ella muriéndose de curiosidad por averiguar el contenido de la carta.

—Jasper, por favor…

—Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que pone.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Su esposo la fulminó con una mirada llena de resentimiento.

—Sabías lo que Foxmoor planeaba, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No!

—Todo ese interés por regresar a Londres y estar cerca de Rosalie… Es obvio que sabías que tu hermano tramaba algo.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Admito que tenía ciertos temores sobre Edward. Pensaba que igual intentaría ver a Rosalie; pero jamás imaginé que fuera capaz de secuestrarla. Mi hermano no suele ser tan…

—¿Maquiavélico? ¿Desequilibrado?

—Malvado —especificó ella— No alcanzo a entender qué es lo que pretendía.

—La perdición de Rosalie —gruñó Jasper— Había quedado con ella en la calle, a plena luz del día, para que todo el mundo viera cómo se la llevaba en su carroza. ¡Maldito sea tu hermano!

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó ella— ¿Alguien los vio?

—No, gracias a Dios, pero de no haber sido por la señorita Swan, que siguió a Rosalie cuando se escabulló de la casa a primera hora de la mañana, Foxmoor se habría salido con la suya.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. Si alguien los hubiera visto…

—¿Por qué dices que es culpa tuya? —la dijo Jasper.

Isabella lo miró desesperada. Tenía que contárselo. Era mejor contarle la verdad antes de que Edward soltara una sarta de mentiras.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Jasper. Ni siquiera por un segundo se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Edward sería capaz de…

—¿Por qué es culpa tuya? —repitió él, con un tono gélido.

Ella sintió una fuerte opresión en el corazón.

—Porque la noche del Almack's, cuando regresamos a casa, Edward me contó su intención de romper la promesa de no volver a ver a Rosalie. Dijo que quería organizar un encuentro entre ella y el príncipe. Pero no pensé que sería capaz de ir tan lejos.

La cara de Jasper era del color grisáceo de las piedras.

—¿Y por eso no me avisaste?

—Pensé que Chelsea podría evitarlo. Y lo ha hecho, ¿no es cierto?

Él se inclinó hacia delante. Parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas, de tanta rabia que contenían.

—Maldita seas, Isabella. La reputación de Rosalie estaba en peligro, y no tuviste el coraje de prevenirme.

Isabella apretó los puños para contener el pánico que sentía.

—No podía hacerlo. Edward me dijo que si revelaba sus intenciones a ti o a Rosalie, él alegaría que yo conocía su plan desde el principio. Me amenazó con contarte que la primera vez que fui a verte a Castlemaine fue únicamente porque él me lo pidió.

—¿Y no es así? —espetó Jasper iracundo.

—¡No es posible que creas que he maquinado o he formado parte de un plan para hacer daño a Rosalie!

La mandíbula de Jasper se tensó visiblemente.

—Mira, para serte sincero, ya no sé qué pensar.

—Si hubiera formado parte de ese plan, ¿por qué le habría pedido a Chelsea que vigilara a Rosalie y que la protegiera, cuando yo necesitaba a mi prima desesperadamente?

Las facciones de su esposo se suavizaron ligeramente.

—Deberías haberme contado que tu hermano te había amenazado. Deberías haberme prevenido sobre lo que intentaba hacer con Rosalie.

—¿Me habrías creído? ¿Habrías confiado más en mi palabra que en la de Edward? —Ahora era ella la que se estaba poniendo perceptiblemente tensa— Tal y como él proclamó cruelmente, ni siquiera confiabas en que yo te fuera fiel, por lo tanto, no podía esperar que confiaras en que no te había mentido desde el principio.

Jasper resopló con desprecio y añadió:

—Tu hermano es un ser despreciable.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que tenía razón. ¿Qué habrías hecho si te lo hubiera contado? ¿Llevar a Rosalie con nosotros en nuestra luna de miel? ¿Encerrarla en Castlemaine?

—Si lo hubiera hecho —contraatacó él—, ahora mi hermana no se hallaría en esa situación tan embarazosa.

—De acuerdo. Pero eso no la habría ayudado a encontrar al esposo adecuado. —Isabella levantó la barbilla con insolencia— Hice lo que consideré más apropiado. Le pedí a Chelsea que evitara que Edward se acercara a Rosalie. Y Chelsea así lo hizo.

—Pero si no lo hubiera conseguido, Rosalie habría acabado en…

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró ella con temblor en la voz— Y eso es algo que nunca me perdonaré. No obstante, puesto que parece que nadie la vio, no creo que Edward intentara arruinar su reputación. Todo lo que quiere es llevarla hasta el príncipe para que se vean una vez.

Jasper la miró con aire implacable.

—Y supongo que eso no te parece mal.

—Me parecen muy mal las tácticas maquiavélicas de mi hermano, pero si no fueras tan testarudo, Edward no habría recurrido a esas maniobras tan ridículas. Tú mismo podrías haber llevado a Rosalie a ver a Su Majestad, y después de que el príncipe le expusiera su punto de vista, Rosalie podría haber decidido por sí misma.

—¿Esa sabandija con corona busca la perdición de mi hermana a través del energúmeno de tu hermano, y tú crees que podemos confiar en que Rosalie tome sus propias decisiones cuando se entreviste con nuestro regente manipulador?

—Su Alteza no es el monstruo que crees —repuso Isabella testarudamente.

—¡Maldita sea! No sabes nada de él. Te embelesa con su sonrisa cautivadora, la que dedica a todas las damas, y con su inteligencia y su refinado gusto por el arte y por la música. No puedes ver la otra faceta que yo he visto de ese monstruo.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de descubrir algo sumamente importante sobre su esposo.

—¿A qué faceta te refieres?

—La que le lleva a pensar que es un ser tan supremo que puede permitirse hacer lo que le plazca, incluso seducir a mujeres casadas como a mi madre o a la madre de Marcus…

—¿Marcus? —lo interrumpió ella— ¿Lord Marcus es hijo del príncipe?

Jasper contuvo el aire, incómodo, y después agregó:

—Maldición. Soy un bocazas. No debería haberlo revelado.

Isabella lo miró fijamente. Su mente procesaba la información a toda velocidad. Ése era el motivo por el que el conde y él eran tan buenos amigos. Y el motivo por el que la esposa de ese hombre se estaba encargando de presentar a Rosalie en sociedad. Santo cielo.

—¿Estás seguro de que lord Marcus es hijo del príncipe?

—El padre de Marcus era impotente, y su madre tuvo una aventura con ese truhán. Marcus está seguro, así que yo también.

—Pero esa señora podría haber tenido más amantes…

—Según lo que cuenta Marcus, no. Su madre no era como la mía —explicó con la voz más tensa— Pero eso no le importaba al príncipe, que se habría metido en la cama con cualquier cosa que llevara falda.

—Es verdad, y por eso puedo entender que estés tan resentido con él. —Ella eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado— Pero hay muchos hombres así… El señor Byrne, por ejemplo. Y, sin embargo, dejas que ese individuo se acerque a Rosalie. Entonces, ¿por qué no permites que Su Alteza se acerque a ella?

—¡Porque una vez que el príncipe la tenga bajo su control, hará lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere! —exclamó furibundo— Aunque para ello tenga que encerrar a Rosalie en una mazmorra.

—¿Encerrarla en una mazmorra? ¡No seas ridículo! Él jamás haría… —La fiera expresión de la cara de Jasper le heló el corazón— Oh, no… No me digas… no me digas que te encerraron en la mazmorra de Castlemaine.

Durante unos larguísimos segundos, el único sonido audible fue el ruido de los cascos de los caballos chocando contra el suelo. Jasper miró por la ventana. Su mandíbula estaba más tensa que nunca.

—Sí, me encerraron una vez.

Isabella lo observó horrorizada.

—¿Por culpa del Príncipe de Gales?

Jasper fijó los ojos ardientes, llenos de odio, en su esposa.

—Porque el príncipe lo ordenó. A Su maldita Alteza no le sentó nada bien saber lo que su insolente hijo de trece años opinaba de él.

—¿Te encaraste con el príncipe? —le preguntó incrédula.

—Le dije que era un hijo de puta que no merecía ser rey.

—¡Santo cielo! —balbuceó ella, maravillándose de la bravura y del atrevimiento de Jasper cuando tan sólo tenía trece años.

—Estaba furioso, ¿vale? ¿Qué puedes esperar de un muchacho que cada día tiene que oír cómo los chicos de su escuela llaman a su madre la «puta de Gales» y otras cosas peores? Ya fue un mal trago averiguar por boca de mis compañeros de clase que yo era un bastardo, pero que además tuviera que volver a casa y simular que ese mal nacido era sólo un amigo de la familia… —Jasper echaba humo por los colmillos.

—Estoy segura de que fue muy difícil para ti. —Isabella intentó imaginar cómo un chico tan devoto de su padre como Jasper podía encajar quién era su verdadero progenitor, y encima que lo averiguara a partir de un montón de niños insolentes— Cualquier otro chico se habría mostrado más bien intrigado al saber que su padre pertenecía a la familia real.

—No si hubiera tenido que soportar que ese hombre le pellizcara las mejillas cada vez que lo veía o exigiera ver los informes sobre sus estudios. Recuerdo que odiaba las visitas del príncipe. Mi padre, quiero decir el vizconde, se parapetaba en la biblioteca mientras mi madre se dedicaba a flirtear abiertamente con esa sanguijuela, y a mí me dejaban en compañía de mis tutores y me ordenaban no entrar en la habitación de mi madre.

Jasper apretó los puños con rabia.

—Cuando descubrí lo que pasaba, el príncipe se había casado con Caroline. Durante mucho tiempo no volvió a aparecer por Castlemaine. Entonces nació mi hermana, y parecía que mi padre y mi madre habían rehecho su vida de pareja. Realmente llegué a creer que nos habíamos librado de ese viejo chivo. Pero entonces, cuando regresé a casa por vacaciones a los trece años, lo vi de nuevo allí plantado, al lado de mi madre. Yo… perdí la paciencia y le dije que era un hijo de puta.

—Supongo que es comprensible.

—Pues no lo fue para el príncipe —dijo con un tono glacial— Me pidió que me disculpara, y me negué. Entonces me encerró en la mazmorra durante tres días.

—¡Tres días! —Se estremeció ella con horror.

—Con las ratas, en ese frío y húmedo calabozo, y con las noches más oscuras que te puedas imaginar. —Un escalofrío lo sacudió de la cabeza a los pies— A mis trece años nadie me ganaba en cabezonería, pero incluso así, todo tiene un límite. Cuando mi madre vino a verme la tercera noche para ordenarme que me disculpara ante el príncipe, no podía soportar la idea de pasar otra noche más en ese agujero.

Hablaba con los dientes prietos, rememorando su humillación.

—Me tragué el orgullo y le pedí perdón a ese mal nacido. Pero jamás le perdoné lo que me hizo. Jamás. Y llegó un día, nueve años más tarde, que pude decírselo a la cara. Le dije lo mucho que lo odiaba, y a continuación le mandé que se largara de Castlemaine, y que se llevara a mi madre con él, y que nunca volvieran a poner sus pies en mis tierras. Y entonces fue cuando mi madre me estampó el atizador del fuego en la cara, como agradecimiento por todos mis esfuerzos.

El intenso dolor en su voz le atravesó el alma a Isabella.

—Oh, cariño, mi amor…

—No te estoy contando esto para que sientas pena por mí. —El tenue sol que desaparecía en la línea del horizonte le bañó las mejillas— Simplemente quiero que comprendas que no es el hombre que crees. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para mantener a Rosalie alejada de sus garras. Todo, ¿me has oído?

Ella asintió, aunque todavía se negaba a creer que el príncipe… tan jovial, tan agradable, fuera tal monstruo como para ordenar que encerraran a su propio hijo en una mazmorra durante tres días.

Pero sabía que Jasper no mentía. Y se acordó de lo poco animado que su esposo se había mostrado cuando ella le pidió que le enseñara la mazmorra esa misma mañana, así como su rabia la primera vez que le dijo lo que la gente comentaba sobre las mujeres que tenía allí abajo encerradas. Claramente estaba contando la verdad, pero…

—¿Estás seguro de que lo ordenó el príncipe? Quizá tu madre…

—Mi madre era simplemente una marioneta de ese hombre. No hacía nada a menos que él lo ordenara, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y dónde estaba el vizconde?

—En la ciudad. Por eso el príncipe se tomó la libertad de visitarnos y actuar como un absoluto tirano.

Isabella se aventuró a formular una pregunta que sabía que a su esposo no le gustaría.

—¿Oíste al príncipe ordenar que te encerraran en la mazmorra?

Jasper resopló con evidente crispación.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Además, es imposible que él no se diera cuenta de mi desaparición durante tres días. Ni que reparara en mi deplorable aspecto cuando le pedí disculpas.

La garganta de Isabella se contrajo cuando imaginó al joven Jasper encerrado en una cueva bajo tierra, sin importarle quién había sido el desalmado que había ordenado tal atrocidad.

—Supongo que no te mataron de hambre durante esos días.

Jasper lanzó otro bufido.

—No, pero daba igual. Estar preso en ese lúgubre agujero ya era suficiente castigo. Tenía un camastro, un poco de comida y una bacinilla, y no me permitían salir de allí. —Se cruzó de brazos y se acarició los hombros, como para reconfortarse— Pero bueno, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Ahora el caso es que el príncipe no es una persona de fiar. Y tu hermano tampoco.

—Tienes toda la razón sobre Edward —suspiró ella— ¿Así que qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Primero quiero escuchar lo que Rosalie tiene que decir al respecto, y luego ya tomaré una decisión.

—Prométeme que no te batirás en duelo contra mi hermano.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Estás preocupada por tu hermanito, ¿no?

—¡Estoy preocupada por ti! —exclamó ella, herida al ver que su marido pensaba que se preocupaba más por Edward que por él.

Jasper relajó un poco la mandíbula.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. No me asusta tu hermano.

—Si os batís en un duelo, os perderé a los dos. Uno morirá y el otro se verá obligado a abandonar el país. No podría soportarlo, y sé que eso le destrozaría el corazón a Rosalie. Prométeme que no lo retarás a ningún duelo.

Pero él se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

—¡Prométemelo, Jasper!

—De acuerdo. Pero sólo lo hago porque si tuviera que escapar de Inglaterra, no podría vigilar a Rosalie.

La garganta de Isabella se volvió a contraer. Jasper no había dicho nada sobre no querer abandonar a su esposa. ¿Acaso no la quería? ¿O quizá asumía que si tenía que escapar de Inglaterra, ella iría con él?

Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre los dos, lleno de tensión, y entretanto Isabella intentaba digerir todo lo que su esposo le acababa de revelar. Deseaba que él mostrara un mínimo de interés por ella; lo anhelaba desesperadamente. Cada vez que fijaba la vista en esa cara querida, testaruda, su corazón le daba un vuelco, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. Después de compartir la cama con él durante las últimas noches, de que le hiciera el amor con tal ternura y fiereza a la vez que lograba derretirla como un flan, no podía soportar la idea de que él no la quisiera.

Porque ella sí que lo amaba.

Apretó la garganta para reprimir las ganas de llorar. Sin gozar de la certeza de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, intentó mantener la compostura, pero Jasper había logrado cautivarle el corazón de una forma tan profunda e insidiosa como la cola del dragón esculpida en su nueva arpa.

¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de un hombre que había decidido echar por la borda su luna de miel para enseñarle a leer? ¿Que había soportado un cúmulo de humillaciones al aparecer con ella en público? ¿Que se preocupaba tanto por su hermana que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla de cualquier peligro?

Las lágrimas ganaron la partida y se abrieron paso por la cara de Isabella. Lo amaba de todo corazón. ¿Qué otra razón si no podía haber para que se sintiera tan triste y abatida?

Se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, desvió los ojos hacia el sol poniente a través de la ventana y rezó para que él la amara también y para que algún día la perdonara por haber estado a punto de arruinar la reputación de Rosalie al no haberlo prevenido. Porque si él no podía hacer esto último, Isabella no sabía si sería capaz de cargar con el peso del remordimiento a sus espaldas.

*******CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS**_*****_

_Mantente leal a tu pupila y, cuando se case, te recompensará._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Isabella se estremeció cuando entraron en la biblioteca de los Marcus. El ambiente era tan serio como en un cementerio. Rosalie estaba sentada en un sofá, flanqueada por Chelsea y lady Marcus, y lord Marcus estaba de pie junto al fuego, con la mano apoyada en la repisa de mármol. Pero mientras que las guardianas de Rosalie exhibían una expresión de consternación, Rosalie se mostraba desafiante.

Sin mirar a su hermana, Jasper se dirigió a lord Marcus, su hermanastro. Ahora Isabella pudo apreciar el parecido físico, en su pelo oscuro, su altura, sus barbillas. Jasper era más robusto, pero ciertamente tenían la misma barbilla, la barbilla del príncipe.

Lady Marcus se fijó en cómo Isabella comparaba a los dos hombres, y su mirada se tornó inquisidora. El gesto no escapó a Isabella, quien se preguntó si esa mujer sabía quién era el verdadero progenitor de su esposo. Seguro que sí. ¿Por qué si no había aceptado presentar a Rosalie en sociedad? ¿Y qué fue lo que el conde le dijo durante la cena que ofrecieron en su casa, refiriéndose a Jasper? «Es como si fuera parte de nuestra familia.»

Isabella suspiró. Efectivamente, era parte de la familia. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

Cuando Jasper se acercó a Marcus, una sombra de culpabilidad de extendió visiblemente por la cara de su joven hermanastro.

—Draker, lo siento. Te lo juro, nunca pensé que…

—No es culpa tuya. Te has portado con Rosalie mucho mejor de lo que jamás habría soñado. Pero esa chica ha actuado como una irresponsable, así que no podías hacer nada por detenerla.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Rosalie se puso de pie— No comprendes…

—Chist, Rosalie —le ordenó Isabella con aire severo— En estos momentos tu hermano está hecho una furia, así que lo más sensato es que no lo provoques más.

Jasper continuó ignorando a su hermana. Se volvió hacia Chelsea, quien apremiaba a Rosalie para que se sentara de nuevo.

—Señorita Swan, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted.

Chelsea se levantó inquieta, y empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con el pañuelo que tenía entre las manos.

—Dígame, señor.

—Primero, gracias por el óptimo servicio que nos ha prestado a mi esposa y a mí. Le prometo que se lo compensaremos con creces. Y ahora, cuénteme exactamente qué sucedió entre Foxmoor y mi hermana.

Chelsea lanzó una mirada a Isabella, y Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Chelsea se relajó un poco.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no sé cómo pudo el duque contactar con Rosalie. Le aseguro que de haberlo sabido, jamás habría permitido que la situación llegara al límite, tal y como sucedió. Intenté interceptar cualquier nota o carta dirigida a ella.

—Traidora —murmuró Rosalie.

Por primera vez desde que Jasper había entrado en la estancia, desvió la vista hacia su hermana.

—Perdona, jovencita, pero me ha parecido escuchar que insultabas a una de las personas encargadas de custodiarte, una mujer de edad avanzada y con una educación superior a la tuya, y que además es familia de mi esposa. ¿Me equivoco?

Rosalie tuvo el buen sentido común de bajar la cabeza y farfullar:

—Lo siento.

—Bien. Por tu propio bien, será mejor que no vuelva a suceder. —Jasper se dio la vuelta hacia Chelsea—: Continúe, por favor.

Con la mirada nerviosa en dirección a Rosalie, Chelsea dijo:

—Afortunadamente, tengo un sueño poco profundo. Suelo despertarme temprano por culpa de los ataques de tos que sufro, así que oí a Rosalie escabullirse de su habitación. Preocupada por su seguridad, la seguí hasta la calle. El duque la esperaba en su carruaje, aparcado al final del jardín, y Rosalie ya casi había llegado hasta él cuando le grité que se detuviera. Le dije que si no regresaba a la casa, chillaría hasta que todo el mundo se despertara. Edward intentó convencerla para que subiera a la carroza, pero… —Volvió a mirar a Rosalie— Ella sabía que todo sería en vano.

—Jamás habríamos conseguido llegar a Gretna Green a menos que partiéramos tan temprano —protestó Rosalie.

—¡Gretna Green! —espetó Jasper— ¡Eres tonta de remate! ¿De verdad creías que ese imbécil pretendía casarse contigo?

Rosalie palideció.

—Me dijo que lo haría.

—Maldito granuja —murmuró Isabella. No podía creer que su hermano se hubiera atrevido a mentir a Rosalie para conseguir su propósito— Mi hermano es un botarate, un verdadero idiota.

—Un idiota muerto, ahora —soltó Jasper.

—¡No! —Rosalie gritó asustada— No le hagas daño, por favor. No hemos hecho nada malo. Nos queríamos casar, y tú no nos dabas tu consentimiento.

—Prometiste no volver a verlo.

La cara de Rosalie proyectó evidentes muestras de culpabilidad.

—Lo sé, pero… bueno… sabía que jamás consentirías esa boda, ni siquiera si esperábamos dos años. Y pensé que si nos casábamos, y tú no podías hacer nada para evitarlo…

—Puedo evitarlo ahora. Sube a tu habitación y haz la maleta. Te vuelves a Castlemaine conmigo.

—¡Pero si la temporada de fiestas aún no ha finalizado! —protestó Rosalie.

—La temporada ha finalizado para ti, señorita. Y tendré que pensármelo dos veces antes de que acceda a que vuelvas a pisar Londres la próxima temporada.

Isabella y lady Marcus intercambiaron unas miradas frustradas. Ambas conocían lo suficiente a Jasper como para comprender su reacción. Y ambas conocían lo suficiente a Rosalie, y también entendían cómo reaccionaban las chicas jóvenes, como para saber que ésa no era la forma más indicada de solventar el problema con ella.

—¡No puedes apartarme de la sociedad de un modo tan brutal! —gimoteó Rosalie.

Jasper tensó los hombros y respondió con su testarudez habitual:

—Soy tu guardián. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Debería haberlo hecho antes, en el momento en que ese desgraciado empezó a revolotear a tu alrededor, pero pensé que harías buen uso de tu sentido común y que no caerías en las redes de sus mentiras.

—¡Me ama! —protestó ella— Y no me importa lo que digas. Sé que me ama. ¡Me lo ha dicho!

Santo cielo, la situación empeoraba por momentos.

—Jasper, tienes que contarle la verdad —apuntó Isabella— Si Edward no lo hace, entonces tú has de hacerlo. No estás siendo franco con ella.

—No tengo que contarle nada a esta insensata —rugió él— Y no te metas en esto, Isabella. No es asunto tuyo.

Isabella pestañeó, pero no se dejó amedrentar por la amenaza.

—Rosalie es mi hermana ahora, así que sí que es asunto mío.

—Pues deberías haber pensado del mismo modo cuando me ocultaste deliberadamente los planes de tu maldito hermano.

Ella se sonrojó, abochornada y humillada, mientras los Marcus le clavaban una mirada confusa.

—Jasper, por favor, ¿podemos hablar sobre este tema en privado?

—No hay nada que hablar —terció él, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada fulminante— Rosalie, sube y haz la maleta. Señorita Swan, si desea venir con nosotros le agradeceré que haga lo mismo.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz, como si se preparara para contestar.

—¡Ahora, Rosalie! —ladró Jasper.

Ella dio un respingo. Acto seguido, desapareció de la sala junto a Chelsea.

Jasper se dirigió a su hermano.

—Siento muchísimo los inconvenientes que Rosalie os haya podido causar, a ti y a Dydime, pero os aseguro que no os culpo de nada de lo que ha sucedido.

Lord Marcus relajó los hombros.

—Tu esposa tiene razón. Deberías contarle a Rosalie lo que pasa. Piensa que el príncipe continuará intentando acercarse a ella.

—Y lo mismo hará Edward —se atrevió a añadir Isabella.

—Ya me encargaré de Foxmoor. De eso puedes estar segura. —Jasper miró a su esposa con irreverencia— Y no toleraré ninguna intromisión por tu parte, ¿me has entendido?

Isabella contuvo la respiración. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar con ella el mismo tono que había utilizado con Rosalie?

—Lo que entiendo es que no estás pensando de forma racional en estos momentos. De otro modo, no me estarías dando órdenes como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Soy tu esposo, y tengo derecho a imponer mi autoridad. Y espero obediencia y sumisión por tu parte, y te juro que te obligaré a hacerlo por la vía de la fuerza.

Lady Marcus se levantó del sofá, echando fuego por los ojos.

—¡Basta ya, Jasper! Me parece que te estás excediendo.

—Marcus, haz el favor de controlar a tu esposa —gritó Jasper.

Lord Marcus lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Con el mismo método con el que intentas controlar a tu esposa? No, gracias. No me gusta dormir con un ojo abierto. —Acto seguido ofreció el brazo a su esposa y añadió—: Vamos, querida. Será mejor que nos mantengamos fuera de la línea de fuego.

Cuando lady Marcus fulminó a Jasper con una mirada llena de desprecio antes de salir de la estancia con su esposo, la desesperación se apoderó de Isabella.

El viejo Jasper había regresado, el ogro huraño y tosco que sólo se preocupaba por sus propios sentimientos, el dragón que reaccionaba lanzando fuego cuando se sentía acorralado.

No pensaba quedarse a presenciar cómo él se enemistaba con todos aquellos que sentían afecto por él.

—Jasper…

Pero él se volvió como enloquecido y la miró con la expresión beligerante del que se prepara para entrar en combate.

—Si crees que me calmarás con tus sermones, vas lista.

—No, ahora te conozco. Sé que cuando estás así, no hay nada que sirva para aplacar tu ira. Pero si te calmaras, verías que llevar a Rosalie a Castlemaine contra su voluntad sin explicarle las circunstancias no es más que un grave error. Se merece un buen esposo y un lugar dentro de la sociedad. Si le niegas ese derecho encerrándola en el campo, se resentirá y te pagará con la peor moneda.

—Deja que lo intente.

—Claro que lo intentará, te lo aseguro. Además, no es inteligente apartarla de la sociedad a mitad de la temporada de fiestas. Hemos de evitar cualquier rumor sobre ella y mi hermano, pero eso será prácticamente imposible si la gente se da cuenta de que su guardián está reaccionando de un modo tan agresivo.

Jasper lanzó un bufido.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Dejarla aquí?

Ella respiró más tranquila. Por lo menos no estaba desbarrando como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

—Con nosotros. Si le cuentas la situación, estoy segura de que se comportará como es debido durante el resto de la temporada. Especialmente después de que yo hable con Edward…

—¡Ni hablar! Tú no hablarás con ese tipo. ¿Me has oído?

Era demasiado esperar que Jasper reaccionara con cordura.

—Alguien debe decirle que no puede continuar…

—Yo me encargaré de Foxmoor. Está claro que no me puedo fiar ni de ti ni de Rosalie cuando se trata de ese tipo. Os domina como le da la gana, así que a partir de ahora yo me encargaré de él. Os prohíbo a las dos acercaros a ese desgraciado.

El pulso de Isabella se disparó sin que pudiera remediarlo.

—Veamos si te he comprendido correctamente. ¿Me estás diciendo que me prohíbes hablar con mi propio hermano?

El tono gélido en su voz pareció surtir efecto en Jasper, pero éste se mantuvo inamovible en su decisión.

—Sí.

—¿Para siempre?

La cara de su esposo adoptó un aire más amenazador.

—De todos modos, no tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con él. Regresaremos a Castlemaine esta misma noche, con Rosalie.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¿Aunque con ello consigas que la gente empiece a hablar del tema? ¿Y quizá Rosalie jamás vuelva a ser aceptada en sociedad?

—Ésa es mi decisión. No nos quedaremos en Londres, y no me importa si tú prefieres estar en medio de esta mediocre sociedad en lugar de permanecer con tu esposo en el campo.

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Ah, no? Desde prácticamente el momento en que nos instalamos en Castlemaine, te has muerto de ganas por volver. Quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero no pienso dar el brazo a torcer con tu antojo, o con el de Rosalie, del mismo modo que mi padre lo hizo con mi madre. Me niego a ver cómo mi esposa y mi hermana siguen la misma senda…

—¿De tu madre? No lograste que tu madre se decantara por sus responsabilidades como esposa y madre en vez de elegir estar con el Príncipe de Gales, así que ahora pretendes encerrarme a mí y a Rosalie antes de que nos convirtamos en dos mujeres igual de lascivas, ¿no es eso? —Isabella se acercó más a su esposo. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia— Rosalie no se parece en nada a tu madre. Ni yo tampoco.

—¡Pues claro que no te pareces a ella! Eres diez veces más mujer de lo que lo fue mi madre, diez veces más hermosa, diez veces más atractiva, diez veces más buena…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

—No es de ti de quien no me fío, sino de todos esos malditos sicofantes. También eres diez veces más irresistible que mi madre. Esas alimañas están ahí fuera, esperando a que estés sola, ahora que eres una mujer casada y que no necesitas ir con ninguna acompañanta.

En vista a lo que Jasper le había contado de su madre, Isabella comprendía sus temores. Pero eso no significaba que ella aceptara pagar el pato por las frustraciones y temores de su esposo.

—Se necesitan dos personas para cometer adulterio. Y puesto que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esas prácticas, no importa si cientos de hombres intentan seducirme cuando esté sola.

—Con algunos hombres sí que importa. No tienes ni idea de hasta dónde pueden llegar algunos individuos para…

—Parece que el tiempo que has dedicado últimamente a enseñarme a leer a partir de la libreta de una niña te ha hecho olvidar que no soy una niña. Sé cómo manejar a los hombres. Me he pasado los últimos años defendiéndome con éxito de todas sus intentonas.

—Pero no te defendiste de mí —repuso Jasper con los ojos crispados— Te dejaste seducir por la atracción que sientes por la aventura, y precisamente por ese motivo estamos ahora casados.

—¿Y pretendes castigarme por ello? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando levantó la mano para acariciar la fría y dura mejilla de su esposo— Estamos casados porque me enamoré de ti, bobo. Si no, no me habría casado contigo, por muchas aventuras que me hubieras ofrecido.

Por un momento, él la miró sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aturdido. Entonces cubrió con su mano la mano de Isabella.

—Si me quieres, regresarás conmigo a Castlemaine y te olvidarás de Londres.

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Esperaba que le hubiera dicho algo amoroso, pero no. ¿Acaso intentaba usar el amor que sentía hacia él para controlarla?

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Isabella se zafó de su mano, luchando por contener las lágrimas que se obstinaban en aflorar de sus ojos— No me convertiré en tu prisionera, Jasper. Tu esposa, sí. Tu amante, por supuesto. Pero nunca tu prisionera.

Las facciones de él brillaron de furor.

—Eres mi esposa. Me perteneces. Y yo digo que regresaremos a Castlemaine. Así que será mejor que te sometas…

Isabella le dio la espalda, negando tercamente con la cabeza.

—No permitiré que me encierres, por más bella que sea tu prisión. Si no pudiste soportar estar tres días encerrado, ¿cómo esperas que yo soporte estar presa de por vida?

Jasper la agarró con rabia y emoción, tal y como habría hecho una bestia mitológica.

—Harás lo que yo diga.

—Me prometiste que podría venir a Londres cuando quisiera. ¡Lo prometiste!

—Y tu hermano prometió no perseguir a mi hermana. Él ha roto su promesa, así que me siento con el derecho de romper la mía.

—Tú me hiciste la promesa a mí, no a él. No puedo controlar al idiota de mi hermano. Pero espero que tú no faltes a tu palabra.

—Y yo espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Me prometiste amarme, respetarme, y obedecerme. Por lo tanto, regresarás conmigo y con Rosalie a Castlemaine hoy mismo, o te juro que cuando regreses, te negaré la entrada.

—¿Que harás el qué?

—Ya lo has oído. No serás bien recibida en Castlemaine —proclamó él, aunque ahora con la voz temblorosa, como si se diera cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos pero no se atreviera a retirar sus palabras.

Isabella no debería haberse sorprendido. Era el mismo método que Jasper había usado para castigar a su madre, también: echarla de su vida. ¿Por qué debería esperar que se comportara de un modo distinto con su esposa? Porque su esposa jamás lo había encerrado en una mazmorra ni lo había marcado con un atizador del fuego. Porque su esposa sólo había cuestionado su autoridad. Porque su esposa lo amaba.

La amenaza de Jasper todavía pesaba en la mente de Isabella cuando se dio la vuelta y se topó con Rosalie y Chelsea, que estaban de pie, junto a la puerta. Un lacayo pasó por detrás de ellas con las maletas.

Rosalie miraba a su hermano con la cara triste y suplicante.

—Jasper, no seas loco.

—Ve al carruaje, Rosalie —le ordenó su hermano— Nosotros iremos ahora mismo.

—Pero Jasper…

—¡Ahora! ¡Maldita sea!

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y se marchó precipitadamente. Chelsea la observó desaparecer, con evidentes muestras de incomodidad.

—Señorita Swan —dijo Jasper— Haga el favor de recordarle a su prima cuáles son sus obligaciones.

Chelsea se estremeció ante la mirada fulminante de Jasper.

—Isabella, querida, quizá deberías ir con tu esposo de momento.

—Gracias por tu consejo —contestó Isabella secamente— Quizá tú sí que disfrutarías viviendo en una prisión, pero yo no.

—Parece ser, señorita Swan —soltó Jasper—, que tiene dos alternativas. Puede quedarse en la ciudad con mi esposa, en cuyo caso jamás será bienvenida a Castlemaine, o regresar conmigo y trabajar como institutriz de mi hermana. Espero que medite bien su elección.

Isabella lo miró con odio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a involucrar a mi prima, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, en nuestra disputa? ¿Qué esperas conseguir?

Jasper le lanzó una mirada febril.

—Espero hacer que entres en razón. No puedes funcionar en sociedad si tu prima no está cerca de ti. ¿Cómo te las apañarás para leer las invitaciones, aceptarlas, escribir notas de agradecimiento, y hacer otras cosas similares?

Se sintió tremendamente asqueada. ¿Acaso pensaba él usar su propio defecto contra ella? ¿Hasta ahí había llegado?

—¿Él sa… sabe que no puedes leer? —berreó Chelsea a su espalda.

—Sí —espetó Isabella— Me dijo que no suponía un grave problema para él, pero está claro que me mintió.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como un par de naranjas.

—No te mentí. ¡No tienes remedio! ¡Lo mezclas todo! Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que a tus amigos tampoco les importaría averiguar tu secreto. Lo que está claro es que prefieres estar con ellos antes que con tu propio esposo.

—No, Jasper, elijo vivir sin cadenas, que no es lo mismo. —Observó la cara iracunda de su esposo. Era testarudo como una mula. Pero entonces detectó un poco de miedo en esos ojos. Si se iba con él ahora, Jasper nunca pondría fin a esa locura. Pero si elegía quedarse, ¿sería capaz de perdonarla?

No le quedaba más remedio que arriesgarse. Deseaba cambiar a ese desalmado, y se había propuesto ganar, sin importar lo que tuviera que poner en juego.

—Te has pasado la vida ocultándote en tu madriguera para evitar enfrentarte a la parte más desagradable de este mundo en el que nos ha tocado vivir. Pero con ello también te has perdido su parte más bella. Pues bien, no estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Cuando decidas volver a integrarte en el mundo, te estaré esperando. Pero te quiero demasiado como para permitirte que me arrastres contigo a una muerte segura en tu madriguera.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, dio media vuelta, abandonó la estancia y se dirigió a las escaleras. No estaba segura de adónde se dirigía, pero sabía que no podía soportar que ese despiadado hiciera trizas su corazón ni un minuto más.

Oyó los enérgicos pasos de Jasper detrás de ella.

—¡Te ordeno que vengas conmigo!

Isabella continuó subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Maldita seas! ¡Eres mi mujer!

Sí, y Jasper parecía haberla recompensado bien por ello. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, y ella las apartó con brusquedad.

Un desapacible silencio llenó el vestíbulo a sus pies. Cuando llegó arriba de las escaleras y siguió andando como una sonámbula, en busca de un lugar donde poder llorar tranquila, lo oyó gritar:

—De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces púdrete en Londres. No me importa. Pero te aviso: te pudrirás toda sola.

Isabella se quedó paralizada mientras las lágrimas continuaban su curso sin parar. Escuchó el estruendo de las botas alejarse por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta principal. Acto seguido, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de los cascos de los caballos chocando contra la calle empedrada. La carroza se alejó cada vez más, hasta que el estrépito se confundió con otros ruidos de la calle.

Sólo entonces se derrumbó. Se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Era cierto que lo había perdido para siempre? ¿Conseguiría que regresara junto a ella?

Unos pasos resonaron en las escaleras, unas voces murmuraron a su alrededor, pero Isabella continuó sollozando, incapaz de parar, incapaz siquiera de levantarse del suelo y sentarse en una silla.

De repente, un brazo la rodeó por los hombros, y una voz gentil y familiar susurró:

—Vamos, querida, cálmate. No es bueno llorar tanto.

—¿C… Chelsea? —acertó a decir, levantando la vista hacia su prima— De… deberías haberte ido con él.

—No digas tonterías. Mi sitio está aquí, a tu lado.

—Mi esposo cumplirá su amenaza, ¿sabes? Te vetará la entrada para siempre, y yo no puedo prometer…

—Chist, chist, vamos, tranquila —murmuró Chelsea, apoyando la cabeza de Isabella en su pecho— Puedes recurrir a tu hermano.

—¡No! —gritó Isabella con encono— Todo esto es por su culpa. No quiero verlo nunca más. Además, probablemente Jasper lo ma… matará.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo —intervino otra voz.

Isabella miró hacia el otro lado y vio a lord Marcus de pie, junto a su esposa. Sus caras mostraban una gran aflicción.

—Le enviaré una nota a Foxmoor ahora mismo —prosiguió el conde—, avisándolo que si sabe lo que es mejor para él, desaparezca del país durante una temporada, hasta que Draker se calme.

—A Jasper no le agradará su intervención. Y le aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de entrometerme entre usted y su herm… —Isabella se detuvo en seco y rectificó—: su amigo.

Lord Marcus miró a Chelsea de soslayo y dijo en un tono afable:

—Nuestra amistad pesa mucho. Si la alternativa es soportar su mal carácter o verlo muerto en un duelo contra Foxmoor, me decanto por la primera opción, de eso puede estar segura.

—Entrará en razón —agregó lady Marcus con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, después tomó la mano de su esposo— Siempre lo hace.

—Cómo me gustaría poder estar tan segura —apuntó Isabella.

—Puede estar segura de que la ama —manifestó lord Marcus— Pero algunos hombres no saben cómo comportarse cuando están enamorados. Dydime tiene razón; sólo hay que darle unos pocos días. Si quiere, hablaré con él.

—No. Él debe decidir por sí mismo si quiere una esposa o una prisionera. Sabe que no aceptaré la segunda opción. —Precisamente por eso Isabella dudaba de si se trataría sólo de unos días.

—Entre tanto —añadió lady Marcus—, se quedará en nuestra casa ¿verdad?

—No soportaría causarles inconvenientes. Y siempre puedo recurrir a la casa que mi esposo ha alquilado en la ciudad…

—De ningún modo —anunció lord Marcus— Usted y Chelsea se quedarán aquí, y no hay nada más que hablar.

Isabella empezó a protestar, pero él la acalló:

—No tiene llaves de la casa de la ciudad, y me temo que Draker prohibirá a sus criados que le permitan estar allí, de todos modos.

Esa posibilidad tan palmaria la encolerizó lo suficiente como para atajar el resto de lágrimas que todavía emanaban de sus ojos.

—Sí —exclamó con amargura— Seguramente es capaz de eso.

Cualquier hombre que intentara separar a su esposa de su compañera con el fin de que dependiera totalmente de él no dudaría en negarle la asistencia de cualquier criado.

Pero Chelsea estaba con ella, y eso la llenó de esperanza.

También le dio una idea. Tragó saliva con dificultad, entonces miró a su prima y después a lady Marcus. Dydime, su cuñada. Seguramente podía confiar en esa mujer.

—Puesto que voy a quedarme aquí unos cuantos días, lady Dydime, ¿cree que entre usted y Chelsea podrían enseñarme a leer?

*******CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS**_*****_

_No reprimas siempre la independencia de tu pupila. Un poco de empuje no le irá mal para después abrirse paso en la vida._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Jasper no se había imaginado que la vida sin Isabella pudiera ser tan dura. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera había pensado en esa cuestión cuando se marchó de la casa de los Marcus ciego de ira.

Desde entonces había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Lanzó un suspiro y echó un vistazo al reloj que presidía el comedor vacío en el que se hallaba sentado, con su tostada, su taza de té y el periódico. Las nueve en punto. Dentro de poco aparecería su asistente para la reunión que mantenían a diario, y durante un par de horas dejaría de cavilar en esos pensamientos que tanto lo atormentaban.

Pero después la tarde se abatiría sobre él, horas enteras sin hacer nada, porque no lograría concentrarse en las cuestiones de la finca ni en las inversiones ni tan sólo en los tesoros que albergaba su biblioteca. Finalmente, cenaría solo, puesto que Rosalie se negaba a compartir la mesa con él. No habían comido juntos desde que regresaron a Castlemaine, y de eso ya hacía tres días.

¿Sólo hacía tres días que se había marchado de la casa de los Marcus? Pues le parecían tres semanas… meses… años. Una eternidad tortuosa. Su cama estaba vacía, y un enorme agujero ocupaba ahora el lugar de su corazón. Y esa silla vacía en el otro extremo de la mesa, la que debería ocupar su esposa…

¡Maldición, maldición, y mil veces maldición!

Apartó la tostada a un lado, sin haberla tocado. Antes había vivido así con absoluta satisfacción, atrincherado en Castlemaine, atendiendo los quehaceres de su finca, y con Rosalie como su única compañía. Incluso no le importaba cuando Rosalie se enfadaba con él alguna vez y se pasaba varios días sin dirigirle la palabra. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente deseaba estampar la taza contra el reloj que con cada segundo lento y metódico que marcaba le indicaba el impasible transcurso de su vida?

Sabía la respuesta. Era por Isabella. Porque hasta que su esposa había irrumpido en su vida, jamás había tocado el cielo, nunca antes había sabido realmente lo que se perdía. Ella había cambiado totalmente su vida, esa maldita mujer…

¡Cómo la echaba de menos! Con qué rapidez se había acostumbrado a despertarse al lado de una esposa que era tan buena amante, a tenerla sentada en su regazo mientras él leía la prensa por la mañana e intentaba ayudarla a leer.

A hundirse dentro de ella tan profundamente…

Lanzó un gruñido de impotencia. Ése era el modo en que una fémina como ella hechizaba a los hombres, mostrándose tan suave, seductora, y lista para complacer a un hombre que ardía en deseos de hundir su pene dentro de ella. Entonces, cuando lo tenía a su entera disposición, él ya no podía escapar, ni aunque lo deseara.

Ocultó la cabeza entre las manos. Ése era el problema. No estaba seguro de si deseaba escapar por más tiempo. Cualquier vida, incluso entre los amigos de Isabella, era mejor que ese calvario.

¿Fue así como su padre acabó por aceptar las infidelidades de su madre? ¿Porque lo había seducido sin remedio? ¿Porque finalmente decidió que cualquier fragmento de ella era mejor que perderla por completo? Maldición. ¡No dejaría que le pasara lo mismo!

—¿Jasper?

Se sobresaltó ante el sonido de esa resentida voz familiar.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Quiero hablar contigo. —Rosalie irrumpió en el comedor con la arrogancia de una reina. Por todos los santos, realmente andaba igual que Isabella. Dentro de unos pocos años, la sociedad la llamaría sin lugar a dudas La Belle Dame Sans Merci.

Jasper se puso tenso.

—Interpreto por la expresión de tu cara que todavía estás enfadada conmigo.

—Acabo de recibir una nota de lady Marcus.

Los ojos de su hermano se achicaron con desconfianza.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Me pide que le envíe ropa para tu esposa. Parece ser que Isabella y Chelsea están viviendo con ellos, ya que no tienen adónde ir.

—Tonterías. Alquilé una casa para ella en la ciudad.

—No tiene las llaves, y no has dado órdenes a los criados para que las admitan.

Jasper se movió inquieto en la silla. Lo cierto es que no había caído en la cuenta.

—¿Y qué pasa con su hermano? Podría estar con él, por el amor de Dios. —Aunque esa posibilidad no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—A juzgar por la nota de lady Marcus, Isabella está tan enfadada con su hermano que no desea permanecer en su casa. De todos modos, nadie sabe dónde está Edward. Parece ser que ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué?

Ella se acercó a la mesa y le mostró un recorte de prensa.

—Lee esto.

En el momento en que Jasper avistó el nombre de Isabella, o mejor dicho, su nombre de casada, se le secó la garganta. Agarró el recorte que su hermana le ofrecía y leyó:

_Lady Draker fue bien recibida por sus amigos en la fiesta que ofrecieron los Merrington. Todos ansiaban saber los detalles de su luna de miel con el vizconde de moda, lord Draker, quien se ha visto obligado a ausentarse de la ciudad para atender unos asuntos en su finca. Lady Draker apareció con sus preciados amigos, el conde y la condesa de Marcus. Lady Draker lucía un delicado vestido de crepé francés de color blanco y amarillo pálido, con…_

¿Que se había visto obligado a ausentarse para atender unos asuntos en su finca? Jasper lanzó un bufido. Esa mujer era realmente rápida a la hora de esconder la verdad. No era capaz de anunciar: «He abandonado a mi esposo».

Jasper se saltó los párrafos siguientes dedicados a trivialidades sobre el traje y la apariencia de su esposa. De repente, dos palabras captaron su atención: Lord Whitmore. Su corazón se aceleró y leyó:

_Uno se pregunta qué es lo que ha hecho lord Whitmore para merecer ser tratado de forma tan descortés por parte de lady Draker, quien no ocultó su desagrado ante la presencia de su primo._

Jasper no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer, por eso decidió volver a releer el párrafo. Él había amenazado a Isabella con negarle la entrada en su casa, y ella le había pagado mostrándose descortés con el hombre que lo había insultado en el Almack's. Su propio primo. Un hombre que habría dado lo que fuera por usurpar el sitio de Jasper si Isabella le daba la más mínima oportunidad. Estaba claro que ella no se la daría. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo transcurriría antes de que Isabella cediera? Si Jasper continuaba atrincherado en Castlemaine, sin estar a su lado, ¿cuánto tiempo resistiría su esposa? Un escalofrío de miedo le anegó el corazón. Santo cielo, ¿qué había hecho?

Continuó leyendo, esperando que la noticia hablara un poco más sobre Isabella, pero en lugar de ello…

_Otra ausencia que no pasó desapercibida a nadie fue la de la señorita Whitlock, la cuñada de lady Draker, que últimamente se había dejado ver en compañía del hermano de dicha dama, el duque de Foxmoor. Y tampoco estuvo presente el duque, a pesar de la buena amistad que le une a los Merrington. Según la vizcondesa, la señorita Whitlock todavía no se ha recuperado de un fuerte resfriado, lo cual la ha mantenido alejada de las fiestas últimamente. Lady Draker no sabía por qué su hermano no había venido. A juzgar por el obvio interés que el duque ha venido mostrando por la señorita Whitlock, sólo podemos especular que no desea asistir a ninguna fiesta a la que ella no acuda. Estaremos más pendientes de los movimientos de dicha pareja. ¿Quizá haya un anuncio de boda cuando menos lo esperemos?_

—¡Maldición! —Jasper lanzó el recorte a un lado. Si hubiera actuado tal y como Isabella le había propuesto, dejando que Rosalie se quedara en Londres, nadie hablaría ahora sobre su hermana. Probablemente habría sido posible separar a la pareja con tacto y sin que nadie reparara en ello, pero ahora…

—¿Qué le has hecho a Edward? —Rosalie recogió el recorte y lo sacudió delante de la cara de Jasper. Quedaba claro qué parte de la noticia había captado su atención— Si le has hecho daño, te juro que no te lo perdonaré nunca.

—¿Cómo quieres que le haya hecho daño si no me he movido de Castlemaine en estos tres días? —No es que no se le hubiera ocurrido cabalgar hasta Londres para estrangular a su cuñado, pero no se atrevía a dejar sola a Rosalie.

Además, le había prometido a Isabella que no mataría a ese energúmeno. Y a pesar de que había roto una de las promesas que le había hecho a su esposa, sabía que ella jamás le perdonaría si infringía esa otra. Matar a Foxmoor sería la forma más rápida de conseguir que su esposa lo odiara. Y de repente le parecía sumamente importante conseguir que su esposa no lo odiara.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con Edward? —preguntó Rosalie con frialdad.

—Aún no lo he decidido. —Pero no tenía intención de dejar que esa sabandija escapara inmune. Cuando se le presentara la oportunidad, hablaría con Byrne para planificar la venganza perfecta. Su hermanastro diabólico sabría exactamente qué hacer para golpear a Foxmoor allí donde más le hiriera.

Rosalie se sentó en la mesa.

—¿Y conmigo? ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

—¿Ahora se te ocurre preguntarlo? —dijo él, arqueando una ceja.

—Supuse que dirías algo esa noche en el carruaje, pero no lo hiciste. Desde entonces has estado de tan mal humor que no he querido hurgar en el tema.

—Y ahora consideras que ya me has concedido suficiente tiempo como para que me haya calmado, ¿no es así?

Rosalie irguió la barbilla con arrogancia, tal y como habría hecho su esposa.

—Quizá.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Ésa no era la cuestión. No se trata de estar enfadado o no; todavía mantengo lo que dije en Londres. De momento te quedarás aquí. Y cuando llegue el otoño, consideraremos la posibilidad de que vayas a la capital para asistir a la próxima temporada de fiestas.

—¿Consideraremos? ¿Quién, tú y Isabella? Pero si has echado a tu esposa de tus tierras, ¿recuerdas? No goza ni de la libertad de vivir en la casa que supuestamente alquilaste para ella.

Las palabras pronunciadas por su hermana surtieron el mismo efecto que una bofetada en plena cara. Había echado a su esposa. Isabella estaba en Londres, aparentemente convencida de que debía confiar en la caridad de los Marcus, y probablemente odiando a su esposo cada día más.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y si nunca regresaba?

—Lo que sucedió entre Isabella y yo no es de tu incumbencia —repuso Jasper con sequedad.

Rosalie se levantó de golpe.

—¿Ah, no? Te enfadaste con ella porque me estaba defendiendo. Y todavía lo hace. —Su labio inferior empezó a temblar— Pero eso de que tu esposa te desafíe no dará resultado, ¿verdad? ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que podrá continuar diciendo a la gente que estoy resfriada? Y si… si nadie tiene noticias de que Edward se me ha declarado formalmente y él se mantiene alejado de la sociedad… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que transcurrirá antes de que empiecen a circular rumores desagradables sobre mí?

—Eso no sucederá —la atajó él— No lo permitiré.

—¿Y cómo piensas detenerlos? ¿Gritando que sólo se trata de habladurías? ¿Personándote en el Almack's y amenazando a todo el mundo con cortarles la lengua si no se callan, como hiciste con lord Whitmore en la ópera?

Jasper la miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ella se puso pálida.

—Cielos, no debería de haberlo dicho. Se suponía que era un secreto. Ella dijo que igual te enfadarías.

—¿Quién es ella? —rugió su hermano.

—Isabella. Durante el convite de vuestra boda, me contó a mí y a otras damas lo que había sucedido en la ópera. Creo que tenía miedo de que lord Whitmore se vengara contando su propia versión tergiversada, así que ella lo hizo para atajar cualquier cotilleo. Dijo que no quería que nadie pensara o hablara mal de ti. No es que alguien quisiera hacerlo, no. Fue muy romántico, cómo saltaste para defender su honor cuando lord Whitmore os sorprendió agarrados de la mano. —Rosalie tragó saliva— Pero supongo que no debería de habértelo contado.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. —Aunque sintiera cada una de esas palabras como una puñalada en su conciencia. Isabella, su lista esposa, había sabido que todos creerían su versión romántica en lugar de las palabras envenenadas de un pretendiente airado… siempre y cuando ella hablara primero.

Jasper intentó imaginar a su propia madre haciendo lo mismo, saltando a la defensiva para proteger la reputación de su padre, pero le pareció imposible. Y ciertamente no había hecho nada para salvaguardar el honor de su hijo. Sin embargo, Isabella, la esposa a la que había prohibido pisar sus tierras, había arriesgado su propia honra para salvar la patética reputación de él.

—¿Jasper?

—¿Eh? —¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto?

—¿Por qué odias a Edward?

Jasper eligió las palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Porque no te ama como debería.

Ella se quedó en silencio y frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que crees que posiblemente no puede quererme porque soy hija ilegítima.

A Jasper se le heló el corazón.

—¿Quién te ha contado esa mentira? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? ¿Ha sido ese maldito idiota?

—Nadie me lo ha contado. Lo… lo he averiguado yo sola. —Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos— Es verdad, ¿no?

—Claro que no. Eres la hija legítima del quinto vizconde Draker.

Ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—No soy idiota, y lo sabes. Tío George… quiero decir, el príncipe… siempre estaba aquí, y parecía natural que viniera a visitarnos. Pero no era tan natural… Por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que soy hija bastarda, como tú.

—No, tú… —Jasper se detuvo en seco— ¿Cómo sabes lo mío?

Rosalie acertó a esgrimir una sonrisa.

—Sólo por culpa de esa terrible pelea que tuviste con el príncipe antes de que él y mamá se marcharan de Castlemaine.

Jasper resopló incómodo.

—No sabía que habías oído nuestra discusión.

—Sólo un trozo. Entonces le pregunté a mi institutriz qué era lo que había pasado, y me dijo que jamás debía contar a nadie que eras hijo del príncipe; sobre todo no te lo debía decir a ti, ya que heriría tus sentimientos. Me dijo que era un secreto. Y… y cuando le pregunté si yo era hija del tío George, dijo que no, y la creí.

—Y tenía razón.

—Jasper —prosiguió Rosalie con un tono demasiado adulto para tratarse de una jovencita— En todas mis apariciones en sociedad, no he hecho más que oír cuentos sobre el príncipe y sus amantes. Y recuerdo que siempre estaba aquí, cada día…

—Pero no fue así el año en que naciste, y eso es suficiente garantía para mí de que no eres su hija. También le bastó a tu verdadero padre, el vizconde.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pero podría ser la hija del príncipe, ¿no es cierto? Mamá viajaba constantemente a Londres. No tenían que encontrarse en Castlemaine para concebirme.

—¿Concebirte? ¿Cómo es que sabes esa clase de cosas?

Por lo menos Rosalie tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Le pregunté a lady Marcus. No podía creer que mi institutriz tuviera razón… Me dijo que los bebés se concebían cuando un hombre y una mujer dormían en la misma cama. Y puesto que yo solía venir a tu cama cuando de pequeña sentía miedo, y no tenía ningún bebé, supuse que me estaba mintiendo.

—¡Uf! Jamás soñé que tu institutriz fuera capaz de contarte algo sobre ese tema. De haberlo sabido, la habría despedido.

Rosalie se puso triste.

—¿De verdad crees que habría estado mejor preparada para la vida si hubiera sido una absoluta ignorante?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero…

—Ése es el problema contigo, Jasper. Piensas que me estás protegiendo, pero realmente me estás matando. Un poco más, cada día que pasa. Obligándome a estar encerrada en esta casa para siempre… —Rosalie tuvo que hacer una pausa para no echarse nuevamente a llorar— Te juro que me moriré si tengo que estar aquí hasta el próximo año, sin siquiera la compañía de Isabella.

Esa expresión, «te juro que me moriré», había sido un recurso muy frecuente en el discurso de Rosalie en el pasado, pero esta vez a Jasper le llegó hasta el corazón. Porque reflejaba de forma similar lo que Isabella le había dicho.

Por primera vez, comprendió lo que ambas querían decir. Incluso él se moriría si se quedaba en esa casa un solo minuto más sin Isabella.

Apretó la garganta para poder hablar sin que se le notara el tono emocionado en su voz, y anunció:

—De acuerdo, cariño. Te llevaré a Londres. Todo se arreglará.

Jasper pensó que su enunciado pondría fin a la conversación, que su hermana saltana de contenta, lo besaría y saldría disparada a preparar el equipaje mientras él se quedaría allí sentado pensando en la forma de conseguir que su esposa regresara sin tener que claudicar con demasiadas concesiones que después no sería capaz de cumplir.

Mas en lugar de eso, Rosalie se quedó quieta, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sólo lo dices para que te deje en paz, porque no quieres contestar mi pregunta.

Él parpadeó perplejo.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Es posible que yo sea la hija del príncipe?

Jasper estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero se contuvo y recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho unos minutos antes: «¿De verdad crees que habría estado mejor preparada para la vida si hubiera sido una absoluta ignorante?»

Con un suspiro, la tomó de la mano.

—Para serte sincero, no lo sé. No lo creo —dudó, pero las voces de Isabella y de los Marcus resonaban en sus oídos, exigiéndole que le contara toda la verdad— Pero me parece que el príncipe cree que sí.

La mano de Rosalie se tensó debajo de la suya.

—¿Por eso me preguntaste si Edward me lo había contado? ¿Porque es amigo del príncipe?

—Así es.

—¿Y por eso le mencionaste a Edward lo de llevarme a Carlton House, la noche en que os sorprendimos solos a ti y a Isabella?

Jasper se había olvidado de eso.

—Sí.

La mano de su hermana empezó a temblar.

—Crees que Edward y el príncipe están maquinando algo que tiene que ver conmigo. Por eso no aceptas que Edward me corteje.

—Yo…

—Y Isabella lo sabe, también, ¿no es cierto? Por eso se mostró a favor de que esperásemos dos años para estar juntos. Y yo que pensé que simplemente se había puesto de tu parte… pero entonces, la otra noche, ella estaba realmente furiosa con Edward por… porque me había dicho que me quería. —Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo sus ojos— Y no es verdad. Él me dijo que me quería pero no es verdad.

—Eso es lo que creo.

—¿Y tú lo has sabido desde el principio? —preguntó Rosalie, mostrándose de repente enojada con su hermano— ¿Has permitido que me ponga en evidencia delante de él, mientras todo el tiempo…?

—No estaba seguro de ello. Isabella me había medio convencido de que Foxmoor era sincero. Ella creía que él era sincero, hasta la noche en el Almack's. Y después…

—¿Después qué? —Se cruzó de brazos airada— Quiero saber todos los detalles. Creo que merezco saber qué ha sucedido mientras yo estaba actuando como una insensata.

Las lágrimas todavía brillaban en sus ojos, pero ahora eran lágrimas de rabia. Lo miraba del mismo modo que su madre el día en que Jasper la echó de Castlemaine. Que Dios se apiadara ahora de Foxmoor. Quizá no sería necesario que Jasper buscara venganza. Posiblemente sería la propia Rosalie quien se encargara de ello.

—Sólo sé una parte de lo que sucedió, sólo lo que Isabella le sonsacó a su hermano esa noche, pero según ella…

Jasper le contó el plan del príncipe para introducir a Rosalie en la Corte.

Con cada palabra, la cara de su hermana se iba tensando más y más. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo diabólico, hasta que llegó un momento en que Jasper pensó que de un segundo a otro estallaría hecha una furia y que saldría volando hacia Londres para arrancarle la cabeza a Foxmoor. Sólo era cuestión de segundos.

—Y nadie ha tenido el coraje de contármelo antes —bramó ella— Incluso Isabella ha mantenido el secreto.

El matiz de traición en su voz hizo que Jasper le contestara:

—Isabella tenía buenas razones para ocultarlo. —A continuación, le explicó cómo Foxmoor la había amenazado, y Rosalie palideció.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Ese tipo es verdaderamente despreciable! —Miró fijamente a su hermano— Y no me digas lo que estás pensando. Ya lo sé, tenías razón sobre él, lo admito. Pero si tan sólo hubiera sabido una parte de la historia…

—No he tenido pruebas hasta hace poco —alegó él a la defensiva.

—Pero tenías motivos para desconfiar, y parece ser que los estabas aireando a todo el mundo menos a mí. Y todo porque no querías que averiguara quién es mi posible padre. —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos— Pues bien, ahora ya lo sé. Lo único que aún no sé es qué parte de nuestro cortejo fue falsa, es decir, fue urdida por Su Alteza.

Jasper la miró confuso.

—Supongo que todo el cortejo.

—No todo. Sí, el príncipe podía desear introducirme en la Corte, pero ¿le dijo a Edward que me besara y me dijera que me quería y…?

—¿Que te besó? —exclamó Jasper, levantándose súbitamente de la silla— Pienso arrancarle la piel a tiras a ese mal nacido.

—No, no lo harás. —Ella so levantó también— Por fin somos capaces de mantener la cabeza erguida ante la alta sociedad, y no permitiré que eches por la borda ese logro.

—¿Cómo dices? —La voz de Jasper había subido de tono. ¿Desde cuándo su dulce hermana se había convertido en una fierecilla?

—Creo que Edward se merece un castigo más adecuado a su crimen.

—¿Y en qué estás pensando exactamente? —le preguntó curioso.

Los ojos de Rosalie se habían tornado visiblemente pequeños.

—Oh, tengo una idea. Pero primero necesito un poco más de información. Y si Su Alteza es capaz de caer tan bajo y actuar de forma tan rastrera para introducirme en la Corte, entonces creo que debería explicarme sus razones a la cara, ¿no crees?

—No, no estoy de acuerdo.

—Escúchame, Jasper. Tengo derecho a saber hasta qué punto este fiasco ha sido obra de Su Alteza y hasta qué punto ha sido fruto de la ambición de Edward.

La voz segura y airada de su hermana lo inquietó.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Quiero reunirme con el príncipe. Y deseo que Edward esté presente, y Isabella también, puesto que confío en que ella será lo suficientemente sincera, delante de Su Alteza, como para contar lo que su hermano le reveló.

Jasper notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Sólo accederé a un encuentro entre tú, Foxmoor, mi esposa, y Su maldita Alteza, si yo también estoy presente.

—Con eso ya contaba —repuso ella.

Él la observó con detenimiento.

—¿Es ésta tu forma maquiavélica de intentar forzar una reconciliación entre Isabella y yo?

—No. —El tono de Rosalie se suavizó— Pero si pudiera, lo haría. Su hermano puede ser un sinvergüenza, pero ella no. No permitas que tu rencilla con Edward os separe por más tiempo.

—Ya lo sé…

—Puedes confiar en ella, lo sabes. Yo también me fío de ella, incluso después de todo lo que me has contado. Jamás me ha hecho una promesa que no haya mantenido, y nunca me ha mentido. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que si indagas en tu corazón, te darás cuenta de que ha actuado del mismo modo contigo.

Jasper pensó en todo lo que había sucedido entre Isabella y él. Incluso cuando ella le estaba ocultando la verdad sobre Foxmoor, jamás le mintió. Y no podía culparla por sus evasivas vinculadas con su incapacidad de leer. Él mismo se había mostrado totalmente evasivo sobre su propio pasado.

Quizá no pudiera fiarse de La Belle Dame Sans Merci, pero Isabella no era La Belle Dame Sans Merci. Mostraba compasión cada vez que pasaba por alto el mal carácter de su esposo y cada vez que discutía con él y se ponía de parte de Rosalie.

Mostraba compasión cuando afirmó amar a un idiota gruñón y sobreprotector que no estaba a la altura de sus zapatos, mucho menos de su cama. La cuestión era, ¿le quedaría todavía algún resquicio de compasión para perdonarlo? ¿Después de todo lo que él le había hecho? ¿Después de lo que le había dicho? ¿Tenía derecho a pedirle compasión?

—De hecho —añadió Rosalie suavemente—, no me cabe la menor duda de que la amas. Y eso es lo más importante.

Jasper clavó la vista en su hermana, sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa, justo en el lugar que debería ocupar Isabella como su esposa. Si estuviera allí. Si no la hubiera echado de Castlemaine.

—No estoy seguro de saber amar, Rosalie.

—No seas tonto. Amar es fácil. Lo difícil es ser correspondido.

¡Y qué gran verdad!

Rosalie le tomó una mano y la emplazó sobre su corazón.

—Y puesto que ya has superado la parte más dura, lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora es dedicarte a amarla. Porque ella te ama —le dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa de diablillo—, aunque, para serte honesta, no estoy completamente segura de por qué lo hace.

Jasper intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

¿Isabella todavía lo amaba? Había dicho que lo estaría esperando cuando él se aviniera a razones, pero de eso ya hacía demasiados días. A lo mejor había tenido tiempo de blindar su corazón contra él, de reconocer con qué bestia se había casado.

De repente era como descubrir todo lo que fallaba en su vida, aunque quizá era demasiado tarde para poner remedio. Como un insensato, había echado de su lado a la mejor mujer que jamás había conocido, porque había estado demasiado ocupado intentando no caer en los mismos errores de su padre, intentando evitar que ella lo abandonara. Pero con sus ataques de ira incontenibles e irracionales, a su esposa sólo le había quedado la opción de apartarse de su lado.

Ahora que Isabella había visto lo peor de él, ¿regresaría algún día? ¿Para vivir con él, aquí o en la ciudad o en cualquier otro lugar? No si realmente demostraba tener el más mínimo sentido del orgullo. Demasiado tarde; ahora comprendía qué era lo que ella había querido decir cuando llamó a Castlemaine una prisión. Porque cualquier lugar se convertía en una prisión si a uno lo obligaban a estar allí solo, sin ninguna otra alternativa.

—¿Jasper? —pronunció Rosalie con sutileza— ¿Crees que podrías organizar un encuentro entre tío George, Edward, Isabella, tú y yo?

Él lanzó un suspiro.

—Creo que sí, aunque necesitaré un par de días.

Ahora fue ella la que lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Me darás la oportunidad de vengarme de Edward?

Cómo deseaba decir que no, mantener a Rosalie alejada de todas esas trifurcas, encerrada en Castlemaine sana y salva, pero sabía que eso sería un error. Tanto para Rosalie como para su esposa. No sabía si estaba a tiempo de hacer algo para recuperar a Isabella, pero al menos no era tarde para no perder a Rosalie.

—Sí, cariño. Organizaré ese encuentro.

A lo mejor, incluso su esposa todavía hallaría un poco de compasión en su corazón y se apiadaría de él.

*******CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO*******

_Sentir cierta debilidad por tu pupila es perfectamente aceptable siempre y cuando no repercuta negativamente en tus apreciaciones._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Ya entrada la mañana, Isabella, Chelsea y Dydime se sentaron en la mesa de la inmaculada biblioteca de los Marcus. Isabella se decantó por un poema de uno de los poetas favoritos de Dydime. Delante de ella había un conjunto de dados de madera con las letras del alfabeto grabadas.

Isabella intentó leer la primera línea.

—Yo… me… se…

—Es demasiado difícil —exclamó Chelsea.

—No, no lo es. —Isabella pasó los dedos por encima del dado que contenía la letra que más se parecía a la siguiente letra.

—Ah, «n». Eso es. A veces parece una «u», pero no lo es.

Por alguna razón, sentir, notar las letras le permitía identificarlas con más facilidad. No sabía por qué, pero después de descubrirlo ese día en Castlemaine, tenía la certeza de que era la única forma con la que lograría aprender a leer. Le ayudaba muchísimo contar con el apoyo de la infinita paciencia de Dydime y de Chelsea. Isabella aspiró hondo.

—Yo me… sent… sentía… so… ¿solo?

Dydime asintió.

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, pero no desistió. La cocinera de Dydime le había ofrecido una bebida que le ayudaba a calmar esos dolores de cabeza. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, parecía que el dolor disminuía. Se estaba acostumbrando a ese malestar, tal y como Jasper había predicho.

Isabella pestañeó. No quería pensar en Jasper, no ahora, que había hecho un progreso tan considerable. Si no, irremediablemente se echaba a llorar, y entonces le dolía la cabeza todavía más. Había intentado guardar todas sus lágrimas para la noche, en la cama.

Últimamente le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño.

—«Yo me sentía solo… y…»

Oh, otra vez esas dichosas letras. ¿Era una «d» o una «b»?

—¿«Yo me sentía solo y débil»?

Dydime la premió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Eso es! ¡Lo has conseguido!

Isabella volvió a pestañear.

—¿He leído una frase de un poema real? ¿No de una libreta para aprender a leer?

—Así es —repuso Dydime.

—Y la he leído sola. —Incapaz de contenerse

Sonriendo, Dydime también se levantó y las dos se pusieron a bailar como dos chiquillas. Hasta que Isabella se percató de los lagrimones que se deslizaban por las pálidas mejillas de Chelsea.

Isabella dejó de bailar y se acercó a su prima.

—Chelsea, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Son tus pulmones?

—No… n… no —acertó a decir entre sollozos— To… todos est… os años po… podrías ha… haber aprendido. De… debería haberte en… enseñado…

No pudo continuar. Los sollozos ahogaban sus palabras. Sacó el voluminoso pañuelo que siempre llevaba encima y se sonó ruidosamente. Después agarró la mano de Isabella y la apretó con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. Tras unos segundos, logró recomponerse y continuó:

—Te he fallado. Jamás debería haber prestado atención a ese doctor. Quizá entonces…

Pero tuvo que interrumpir su monólogo. Esta vez el corazón se le encogió cuando vio que ahora era Isabella la que lloraba en silencio.

—Oh, querida, no. No te culpes a ti misma —acertó a decir Isabella. Acto seguido abrazó a la vieja mujer con cariño— Yo también oí lo que decía ese médico. Ambas estábamos allí. No es tu culpa.

—¡Sí que lo es! Tú eras una niña. Se suponía que yo debía ocuparme de ti.

—Y eso hiciste. Siempre has sido la maestra y compañera perfecta. No lo dudes.

—Pero debería haberme esmerado más. —Chelsea volvió a sonarse la nariz, y entonces empezó otra vez a llorar— Pero es que… tenía tanto miedo de que pudieras hacerte daño. Nunca pude tener hijos, y tú eras una cosita tan pequeña y delicada… Si te hubiera pasado algo… no lo habría soportado. Y el doctor dijo…

—Chist —siseó Isabella, abrazando a Chelsea con ternura— Sé que siempre has querido lo mejor para mí.

Pero Chelsea no lograba calmarse. Se apartó un poco de Isabella, la miró con cara de pena y continuó:

—Además, por mi culpa has tenido que casarte con ese ogro. Si no hubiera sido por mí…

—Tampoco tienes la culpa de eso, y Jasper no es un ogro—Isabella propinó unas palmaditas en la mano de su prima—Te lo digo en serio. Cuando lo conozcas de verdad, verás que es un hombre muy bueno. Sólo un poco cabezota, a veces.

—¿Y no son todos así? —intervino Dydime, sentándose al lado de las dos mujeres.

—¿Se vuelven menos testarudos a medida que pasa el tiempo? —preguntó Isabella a su cuñada con interés.

—La verdad es que no. Pero aprenderás a restar importancia a ese defecto. —Dydime sonrió— Y ellos contrarrestan esa falta con otras habilidades.

La sonrisa con que Isabella coronó sus labios era visiblemente forzada. Aunque echaba muchísimo de menos a Jasper en la cama, todavía encontraba más a faltar su sagacidad, su constancia… su conducta escandalosa. Nunca sabía qué podía esperar de él.

Todas las cenas y fiestas a las que había asistido últimamente, le parecían aburridas. Prefería quedarse ahí sentada, con Dydime y Chelsea, esforzándose por leer una frase en lugar de pasar la tarde escuchando a un montón de idiotas conversar acerca del tiempo.

Dios mío. Pero si sonaba como Jasper. Habían transcurrido cuatro días, y empezaba a temer que él jamás vendría. ¿Su desafío había sido demasiado duro para que él pudiera aceptarlo? ¿Se convertiría su matrimonio en uno de esos terribles acuerdos de pura conveniencia en que el marido vivía en el campo y la esposa en la ciudad, y mantenían vidas totalmente separadas?

Isabella no podía soportar esa idea.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca, y un lacayo asomó la cabeza tímidamente.

—¿Señora? Me han entregado una carta para lady Draker. Pensé que desearía leerla ahora mismo, puesto que la envía su esposo.

Isabella se sonrojó. Todos los criados de la casa habían oído la disputa entre Jasper y ella. Una humillación con la que debería vivir durante el resto de su vida. Y si Jasper le había enviado una carta… no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

Dydime le hizo señas al sirviente para que se acercara y éste le entregó la carta a Isabella. Cuando ella la tomó, notó que pesaba más de la cuenta. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta mientras rompía el sello y abría la carta. Dos llaves cayeron en su falda.

Perpleja, se quedó mirando fijamente la hoja escrita con la letra nada delicada de Jasper.

—¿Quieres que la lea? —le preguntó Chelsea.

Ella deseaba desesperadamente decir que no. Por mucho que amara y confiara en su prima, y también en Dydime, odiaba que ambas averiguaran el contenido de una nota tan personal. Pero de no ser así, necesitaría por lo menos medio día para descifrar más o menos la carta, especialmente con esa caligrafía tan poco agraciada de Jasper. Además, estaba segura de que él sabía que Chelsea se encargaría de leerla, así que tampoco podía ser tan excesivamente personal.

El nudo de la garganta pareció estreñirse más.

—Sí, por favor. Léemela —contestó al tiempo que le pasaba la nota a su prima.

Chelsea se puso los lentes y empezó a leer:

—«Querida esposa: he oído que estás pasando estos días en casa de mis amigos. Perdona por no haber sido más explícito, pero jamás quise que te quedaras sin un hogar. Te remito las llaves de la casa de la ciudad. Puedes instalarte allí con Chelsea, si lo deseas.»

Isabella soltó un suspiro desconsolado.

—Maldito sea. Intenta que nuestra separación sea para siempre.

—No lo creo —apuntó Chelsea secamente— En la carta pone: «Dile a los criados que preparen la casa para Rosalie y para mí. Llegaremos a la ciudad mañana».

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró. ¿Había entrado en razón? Pero entonces, ¿por qué había enviado una carta en lugar de venir él mismo?

—¿Mañana? —exclamó Dydime— ¿Acaso cree que puede presentarse en la ciudad como si nada hubiera pasado, y que tú lo recibirás con los brazos abiertos?

—Aún hay más —añadió Chelsea. Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, una voz colérica inundó la planta baja de la casa.

—M'importa un pito lo que tenga que decirme. Zé que está aquí. Haga el favor de llamar a mi her… herrrrmana. Dígale que baje ensssseguida, o ssssi no… si no… yo mizmo subiré a buscarrrrla.

—¡Dios mío! —balbuceó Chelsea— Pero si es Edward.

Dydime frunció el ceño.

—Y parece que está borracho.

—¡Isabella! —gritó Edward— ¡Maldita seas! ¡Baja ahora mismo!

—O borracho o es que se ha trastornado —murmuró Isabella de mal humor mientras se precipitaba hacia las escaleras. Desde allí arriba, observó a su hermano— ¡Márchate de aquí!

Edward logró subir tres peldaños bamboleándose.

—No me ir… irrré hasta que no me digassss qué sucede.

Estaba ebrio, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Y Edward rara vez se emborrachaba. Dos lacayos aparecieron y lo agarraron por los brazos; él empezó a forcejear para que lo soltaran.

—¡Soltaddddme, idiotas! Estoi aquí por un assssunto de Essstado, os lo juro, ¡un asunto de Estaaado!

¿Asunto de Estado?

Los dos criados empezaron a llevarlo hacia la puerta de salida.

—Soltadlo —ordenó Isabella. La aparición de su hermano le parecía de lo más extraño, y más teniendo en cuenta el anuncio de Jasper de que había decidido venir a la ciudad de forma tan precipitada.

Los lacayos lo liberaron, y Edward hizo un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie. Se alisó el abrigo y empezó a farfullar algo malhumoradamente.

Su hermana bajó las escaleras y se plantó delante de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que te habías ido a pasar una temporada en una de tus casas fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Por el aviso de Marcus? Puesss no. No tengo que escapar de nada ni de nadie. Estoy preparado para batirme en duelo con tu maldito esposo. Pienso arrancarle la cabeza a ese bastardo.

—Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de arrancarle la cabeza a nadie. —Lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la sala de estar.

Antes de encerrarse en la sala con él, Isabella ordenó a uno de los lacayos que trajera un recipiente con agua bien fría. Quizá si sumergía la cocorota de su hermano en ella…

—Estoy bien —espetó él al tiempo que se zafaba del brazo de Isabella— No hace falta que me trates como a un crío. Puedo valerme por mí mismo. Y ahora dime: ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar ocupada con tu maldito esposo.

—Lamentablemente, no le sentó nada bien que intentaras secuestrar a su hermana —enunció ella fríamente— Entonces se puso iracundo y me prohibió volver a poner los pies en sus tierras.

—¿Qué? —Edward sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces como si quisiera despejarse del abotargamiento que sentía— No puede ser. Si tú también estás citada. No tiene sentido. No si él está enfadado.

—¡Santo cielo! —balbuceó ella. Aunque era incapaz de comprender completamente las divagaciones de su hermano, sabía que Jasper estaba tramando algo. Aguardó hasta que, una vez solos en la sala de estar, Edward estuvo tumbado en uno de los sofás antes de intentar sonsacarle nada más— Veamos, ¿qué es eso de que yo tengo que ir a no sé dónde?

—A Carlton House. Para una reunión. Con tu esposo y con Rosalie.

Dydime apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Tu hermano dice la verdad. En la nota de Jasper pone que espera que le permitas acompañarte a Carlton House mañana por la tarde, para asistir a una reunión privada entre Su Alteza y Rosalie.

—Y yo —soltó Edward— ¿De qué diantre va todo esto? ¿Qué carta oculta Draker bajo la manga?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. —Su mente procuraba procesar la información a toda velocidad. Jasper no había visto al príncipe desde hacía un montón de años, y se había jactado de que jamás permitiría que Rosalie estuviera cerca de Su Alteza, así que ¿qué significaba esa nueva decisión de su esposo?

—¿Y pone algo más en la carta? —le preguntó a Dydime.

¿Algo como «Te quiero», o «Perdóname»?

Chelsea apareció detrás de Dydime y declaró:

—No, lo siento.

—Draker tiene la clara intención de arruinar mi amistad con Su Alteza, lo sé —gruñó Edward— Por eso quiere llevar a Rosalie. Y si ella le cuenta al príncipe que… —Cerró los ojos— Que Dios se apiade de mí. Entonces sí que tendré un problema serio.

—Es lo que te mereces.

Isabella sólo podía pensar en Jasper. Lo que su acción significaba para su matrimonio. Lo que estaba intentando decirle a través de su nota, si es que intentaba decirle algo.

—¿Has venido en el faetón? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—Sí.

—Y supongo que lo conducías tú mismo, ¿no? Pues si no te importa, lo tomaré prestado.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Edward quiso incorporarse pero se tambaleó y a punto estuvo de darse de bruces contra la mesita de té— No puedes…

—No estás en condiciones de conducir por la ciudad, y yo tengo la clara determinación de ir a Castlemaine ahora mismo.

—¿Alguna vez has conducido un faetón? —preguntó Dydime.

—Sí. Edward me ha dejado tomar las riendas en varias ocasiones.

Dydime enarcó una ceja.

—Quizá sería más prudente esperar a que Marcus regrese de Tattersall y que te lleve en nuestro carruaje.

—No, aunque te lo agradezco. —Pasó por delante de Dydime y Chelsea— Si voy sola, Jasper no se atreverá a prohibirme el acceso. No será capaz de obligarme a regresar a la ciudad sola de noche.

—No creerás que tu esposo mantendrá esa absurda amenaza… —le insinuó Dydime mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

—No lo sé. Después de su nota y de las llaves… —Dejó que el lacayo le ayudara a ponerse el abrigo— Sólo sé que no puedo permanecer sentada aquí ni un minuto más, preguntándome qué es lo que está pensando. Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Pero cuando Isabella se dirigía al faetón, notó cómo los nervios la consumían. El trayecto hasta Castlemaine duraría aproximadamente dos horas, así que tendría tiempo suficiente para poner en orden algunas ideas. Al entregarle las llaves de la casa de la ciudad, ¿le estaba reconociendo su derecho a gozar de plena libertad? ¿O le estaba pidiendo su propia libertad? ¿Por qué no había venido él en persona?

Pero claro, ese hombre era tan orgulloso que no podía aceptar haberse equivocado. A lo mejor la reunión con el príncipe era la guinda del pastel, su denuncia final de Su Majestad y de todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Isabella y a Edward.

Pero pensaba llevar a Rosalie con él, y eso que se había mostrado totalmente reacio a contarle la verdad. ¿Había cambiado de parecer? ¿O ella lo había descubierto? ¿O ambos planeaban vengarse de Su Majestad y de todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Isabella y a Edward? Excepto que Jasper pretendía compartir la casa de la ciudad con ella, y eso carecía de sentido si lo que buscaba era precisamente vengarse.

Cuando llegó a Castlemaine, en lugar de aclarar algunas ideas se sentía sumida en un estado de absoluto enojo. Así que sería mejor que Dios se apiadara de Jasper, si éste había ordenado al mayordomo que le negara el paso, porque pensaba entrar a la fuerza, aunque fuera montada en el faetón, hasta el vestíbulo de la bella mansión, y hacer que los caballos bailaran sobre la cabeza de su esposo.

Pero nadie dijo nada cuando entró en la finca. Un mozo con cara de estupefacción se apresuró a asir las riendas y la ayudó a descender. Un lacayo con la cara igualmente sorprendida le abrió la puerta de la casa, y un mayordomo claramente desconcertado la recibió en el vestíbulo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que Jasper nunca la había presentado formalmente a todo el personal que trabajaba en la casa. La última vez que había hablado con el mayordomo, en su primera visita a Castlemaine, él había intentado evitar que accediera al vestíbulo.

Ni tan sólo sabía su nombre.

—Soy… ejem… soy lady Draker.

El mayordomo se puso encarnado como la grana.

—Sí, lo sé, señora. James se hará cargo de su abrigo. —Hizo una señal al lacayo boquiabierto, quien cumplió la orden con presteza.

Isabella tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Quiero hablar con mi esposo. ¿Sabe si está aquí?

—Sí, señora. Pidió que nadie le molestara, pero… bueno… bajó a la mazmorra hace un par de horas, con una botella de whisky y un cuadro, y francamente, estoy un poco preocupado.

Él no era el único que estaba preocupado. La mazmorra no podía ser buena para nadie, pero especialmente menos para un hombre al que habían encerrado allí durante tres días.

—¿Y dice que se ha encerrado con un cuadro?

—Sí, señora. Ese horrible cuadro de un dragón que pintó el señor Blake. —Se acercó más a ella— Es muy feo. Pero el vizconde insiste en tenerlo en su habitación, excepto cuando lo lleva a la mazmorra. Y eso siempre significa que está de mal humor o deprimido.

—Entiendo. —Jasper le había mencionado que a veces bajaba a la mazmorra para ventilar su mal humor. Si hacía casi dos horas que se había atrincherado allí abajo, ciertamente era mala señal. Isabella tragó saliva— Bueno, supongo que será mejor que vaya a verlo.

El mayordomo la guió por el ala de la casa dedicada a los sirvientes debajo de la planta principal, y después le mostró una diminuta puerta emplazada en una lóbrega pared de piedra.

—Ésa es la entrada a las escaleras. No tema. Desde aquí hasta abajo no hay un gran trecho.

Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isabella. Bromear sobre la mazmorra con Jasper era una cosa, pero otra bien distinta era unirse a su esposo en ese lugar después de que él hubiera estado ingiriendo whisky durante dos horas, acompañado por un tétrico cuadro.

Pero si había llegado hasta allí…

—Gracias —le agradeció al mayordomo su ayuda y abrió la puerta.

Apenas había descendido tres peldaños de la escasamente iluminada escalera de piedra cuando una voz quebrada le llegó desde abajo.

—Déjame solo, Rosalie. No te preocupes; mañana estaré en perfecto estado para tu maldita reunión. Pero esta noche necesito estar solo, para recapacitar sobre todos mis pecados. —El tono se hizo más melancólico— Sólo Dios sabe que tengo suficientes pecados como para estar ocupado durante bastantes más horas.

Isabella notó que el corazón se le encogía. No sonaba como la voz de un hombre que hubiera estado bebiendo. Pero la desesperación en su tono era más alarmante que cualquier otro que denotara ebriedad.

Se apresuró a descender el resto de los peldaños hasta que accedió a una sala ciertamente extraña, de unos seis metros de ancho por seis metros de largo, con un techo tan bajo que era prácticamente imposible que alguien se mantuviera erguido. Una fría prisión, hecha enteramente de piedra. En una de las paredes alguien había arrimado un sofá destartalado, una clara incongruencia dado el resto del contexto: las enmohecidas paredes de piedra y las cadenas oxidadas.

La tenue luz del día se filtraba por un ventanuco del techo, pero prácticamente toda la luz provenía de las velas, una pila de ellas, insertadas en unos ajados candelabros colgados y alinea dos en la pared. Y en medio de todo ello destacaba Jasper, dándole la espalda.

En verdad no era un lugar adecuado para nadie, ni para un adulto ni para un niño de trece años. Ahora que lo había visto, comprendió muchas cosas sobre su esposo que antes jamás había logrado comprender.

Isabella sintió un odio repentino hacia la madre de Jasper, y hacia el príncipe. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a resquebrajar la integridad psíquica de un chiquillo encerrándolo en ese horrible lugar? Lo habían convencido de que no merecía nada mejor, y por lo que parecía, Jasper seguía creyéndolo a pies juntillas.

No era pues de extrañar que él intentara conseguir cualquier cosa a la fuerza. No confiaba en poder obtenerlo de otro modo. Pues bien, había llegado el momento de enseñarle otras vías alternativas.

Un ruidito proveniente del suelo, muy cerca de ella, le recordó lo que Jasper le había comentado sobre las ratas y, sin poderlo remediar, Isabella lanzó un chillido.

—Maldita sea, Rosalie —espetó él al tiempo que se daba la vuelta— Te dije que…

Se quedó petrificado al ver a su esposa.

—¿Isabella? —carraspeó con incredulidad— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco. Jasper parecía abatido, como si hubiera dormido incluso menos que ella, en todos esos días. Sus bellos ojos estaban ahora surcados por una sombra de dolor. Y nuevamente la barba y el bigote empezaban a poblar su cara.

—Te olvidaste de ordenar al mayordomo que atrancara la puerta.

Él parpadeó.

—No me olvidé.

Isabella necesitó armarse de valor para no echarse a sus brazos y decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien. Pero no pensaba dejarse arrastrar por los sentimientos y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Deseaba ayudar a ese dragón perdido, asegurarse que nunca más volvería a actuar de un modo similar, forzarlo a salir de su cueva de una vez por todas.

—¿Por qué no has venido tú mismo a la ciudad? —acertó a preguntar intentando no perder la compostura— ¿Por qué no trajiste las llaves en persona, en lugar de enviarlas con esa nota tan fría?

Jasper no movió ni un dedo. Se mantuvo impasible, como si se preparara para soportar una serie de golpes.

—Porque tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras. Te dije las cosas más ignominiosas…

—Sí, es cierto. Así que como mínimo deberías haber venido a pedir disculpas personalmente.

Un halo de culpabilidad ensombreció sus ya sombrías facciones.

—Para serte honesto, no sabía si aceptarías verme. —Con la mirada hundida, se derrumbó en el sofá— Y no te habría culpado.

«Maldición, Jasper. Lucha por mí», pensó ella con rabia.

—¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo todos estos días, cuando deberías haberte disculpado? ¿Ahogar tus penas en alcohol en esta mazmorra? ¿Hundirte en mil pensamientos, en lugar de actuar? —Isabella avanzó hasta el sofá, entonces avistó el famoso cuadro.

La tenue luz de las velas dejaba entrever la espantosa imagen. No era tal y como ella lo había imaginado: el típico cuadro de un dragón cubierto de escamas y con una larga cola de reptil. Ese dragón era un ser humano con algunas características de los reptiles, una reminiscencia del mismísimo diablo. Jasper había elegido un buen aliado como compañía en esas horas de depresión.

—Y supongo que has estado mirando eso todo el tiempo. —Se encaró indignada— Tu mayordomo tiene razón. Es… es horrible.

Jasper alzó la botella de whisky, simulando un brindis.

—Espléndidamente horroroso; estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa.

Un nudo se apiñó en la garganta de Isabella, y tuvo que realizar mil esfuerzos para no dejar que las lágrimas afloraran en sus ojos.

—Supongo que crees que es la imagen más acertada de ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —Le lanzó una mirada desafiante y echó un trago de la botella de whisky, después se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Pues no, no lo es. —Isabella se acercó al cuadro, para examinarlo más de cerca, y entonces se fijó en la mujer rubia que yacía a los pies del dragón. En la parte inferior del marco del cuadro había una placa con una breve inscripción. Pasó los dedos por encima, para poderla leer con más seguridad.

—Y supongo que crees que la mujer vestida de luz soy yo.

—Encaja contigo. —Entonces Jasper parpadeó— Espera un momento… ¿cómo has averiguado el título del cuadro?

—Lo acabo de leer. Parece ser que mientras tú malgastabas el tiempo meditando en la mazmorra, yo me he dedicado a aprender a leer. Y gracias a Dydime y a Chelsea, lo he conseguido. —Le lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa— Esta mañana he leído una línea entera de un poema, yo solita.

—Eso es maravilloso, cariño —exclamó él con absoluta sinceridad. Acto seguido volvió a mostrar su porte taciturno. Depositó la botella en el suelo y prosiguió—: Eso sólo demuestra que tu esposo es un absoluto inepto. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de enseñarte a leer.

El tono de remordimiento de Jasper sólo consiguió que a Isabella se le encogiera todavía más el corazón.

—Cierto, como profesor no eres muy diestro; pero sin ti no habría sido capaz de dar el paso. Me convenciste de que podía hacerlo. Si no hubieras mostrado fe en mí, jamás lo habría intentado.

Isabella intentó serenarse antes de continuar hablando. No deseaba desviarse de la conversación que la había llevado hasta Castlemaine.

—Pero ése es otro tema diferente al que ahora nos ocupa. —Lo miró fijamente y prosiguió—: ¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero problema contigo?

—Supongo que has venido a decírmelo —repuso él incómodo.

—Así es. El problema contigo es que tu madre, que estaba como una cabra, esperaba que te comportaras igual que ella: como un patético perrito faldero de Su Majestad, y cuando te negaste, intentó forzarte para que lo hicieras.

Tragó saliva para sofocar las lágrimas que se empeñaban en aflorar de sus ojos. No quería que Jasper la viera llorar.

—Así que para sobrevivir a las maquinaciones de tu maniática madre, te convertiste en un dragón. Mejor eso que no ser un patético sicofante, ¿no? Mejor eso que convertirte en el equivalente de tu madre, una ramera que imploraba la atención del príncipe.

Isabella se abalanzó sobre él.

—Pero tú no eres un dragón, ni yo soy la mujer vestida de luz, ni la sirena, ni siquiera La Belle Dame Sans Merci. Sí, el dragón forma parte de ti, y la sirena es ciertamente parte de mí.

Jasper la miraba sin parpadear, y ella prosiguió sin darle la oportunidad de rechistar.

—Pero eres más que eso. Eres un protector empedernido de los inocentes. Eres un hombre inteligente con un exquisito gusto por la lectura. Incluso eres un amante considerado, aunque a veces bromees con encadenar a mujeres en la mazmorra. Y ya es hora de que pongas freno a ese dragón que se empeña en gobernar tu vida. —Se arrimó a él y pasó un dedo por encima de la gruesa cicatriz que surcaba su cara— Es hora de que pongas al dragón en su sitio.

Jasper suspiró con temblor en la voz.

—¿Y si no sé cómo hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que lo sabes. Lo sospeché el día en que te conocí, pero me convencí plenamente cuando te vi entrar en el Almack's con paso glorioso. Eres el vizconde Draker, un hombre rico y privilegiado, el hijo de un futuro rey. Eres un príncipe, si no en nombre, sí en carácter. De no haber visto al príncipe que se oculta detrás del dragón, jamás habría permitido que me tocaras o me besaras… o te casaras conmigo. —Las lágrimas ganaron la partida y se abrieron paso por su cara— Te aseguro que nunca me habría enamorado de ti.

Un brillo de esperanza iluminó la cara de Jasper, pero se desvaneció con celeridad y él sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Dices que ahora me quieres, pero ¿cuánto tiempo durará este sentimiento? Mi propia madre no me quería, así que, ¿cómo diantre puedes quererme tú?

El dolor en su voz era tan evidente que Isabella se estremeció. Jamás podría borrar el pasado de su esposo, pero se negaba a dejar que ese dichoso pasado ganara la partida.

Apresó la cara de Jasper entre sus manos, con dulzura.

—Tu madre te quiso a su manera, estoy segura. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Simplemente no sabía qué hacer contigo. Era una dama pretenciosa que intentaba adiestrar a una enorme bestia asiéndola por la cola, y no podía dominarte.

Mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, pasó las manos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

—Pero yo sí que puedo dominarte, mi amor. Puedo y lo haré. No te librarás de mí, no importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que digas. Jamás permitiré que me cierres las puertas en las narices. Porque La Belle Dame Sans Merci forma parte de mí, también, y cuando emerge, no muestra compasión. Te arrastraré hasta el exterior de tu cueva, para que saborees la luz del día. Te aseguro que lo conseguiré, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

Entonces algo se rompió dentro de él. Lanzó un gemido de abatimiento y se derrumbó en los brazos de Isabella. Después su boca buscó la de ella, mostrando una dolorosa y voraz hambre. Olía a whisky, y a humo de velas, y a Jasper. A su Jasper.

La besó, con fiereza, con pasión, como si intentara dejar en ella la huella de su propia alma. Su lengua hurgó con fuerza hasta que se introdujo sin mostrar temor alguno en la boca de Isabella.

—Perdóname por lo que te dije, cariño. Por Dios, no te puedes llegar a figurar lo arrepentido que estoy.

La colmó de besos. Por las mejillas, los párpados, la nariz.

—Haré lo que me pidas. Iré a la ciudad cuando quieras, o me quedaré allí si es tu deseo. Lo haré todo, pero por favor no me dejes.

—Jamás te abandonaré —anunció Isabella.

«Siempre y cuando me demuestres que me quieres», pensó ella.

Sin embargo, nunca le había dicho que la quería. Aún quedaba un reducto dentro de él que se mostraba terco, reacio a confiar en ella plenamente. No obstante, creía que la quería. Jasper sólo tenía miedo de que, si pronunciaba las palabras, ella lo dominaría. Y él había luchado tanto tiempo para que nadie lo dominara, especialmente ninguna mujer, que incluso ahora eso le suponía un conflicto.

Precisamente por eso, Isabella ansiaba oír esas palabras en boca de su esposo esa misma noche. Y solo se le ocurría una forma de disipar los temores que él pudiera albergar para lograrlo.

—Sólo hay una cosa que deseo que hagas ahora mismo —le dijo.

—Lo que quieras —le prometió él.

—Hazme el amor, Jasper.

Él suspiró. Le invadía un enorme deseo de devorarla.

—De acuerdo. Vamos arriba.

—No. Hazme el amor aquí, en la mazmorra.

*******CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO*******

_Tu pupila puede elegir un marido que no te guste. No obstante, si ella es feliz con su elección, entonces tú también has de celebrarlo. A veces un hombre mejora a medida que toma confianza._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Jasper. La idea de yacer con su esposa en ese lugar infernal le revolvió el estómago.

—No, de veras. No te gustaría…

—Sí que quiero. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un lugar inmundo y no es adecuado para una dama.

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron como dos bolas de metal a través de una neblina.

—Y sin embargo, soñaste con poseerme aquí. Me viste desnuda.

Un pánico extraño se adueñó del pecho de Jasper.

—Ya te lo dije. No sé por qué soñé esa aberración. Sólo bajo aquí para estar solo y…

—Meditar sobre tus pecados, sí, lo sé. —Tomándolo por sorpresa, lo empujó con tanta fuerza hacia atrás que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el sofá. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, ella le había separado las piernas y se había instalado entre ellas.

Su pene se puso duro al instante. Con una sonrisa sensual, se quitó las horquillas que le sostenían el pelo y su melena cayó como una cascada de luz sobre sus hombros. Jasper se quedo sin respiración.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Isabella empezó a desabrocharse los botones del corpiño que componía la parte superior de su vestido.

—Vienes aquí para ventilar tu mal humor, porque de ese modo no te descargas injustamente con nadie. ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste?

El corpiño se abrió y reveló la delicada ropa interior que cubría sus pechos. Jasper notó cómo se le secaba la boca. Él asintió, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, incapaz de hacer nada más que clavar la mirada en su esposa. Incluso con la escasa iluminación de las velas, podía ver los pezones rosados a través de la tela semitransparente.

Ella arrimó los pechos a él, con la intención de provocarlo más.

—Lo que realmente querías decir era que vienes aquí a soltar al dragón cuando está en su estado más fiero y temible. Cuando no quieres que nadie más lo vea. Pues bien, quiero demostrarte que puedo dominar a ese dragón incluso aquí. No le temo.

Isabella se levantó la falda, y él sintió que la sangre le fluía a una velocidad desorbitante. Los brazos y el cuello desnudos de ella habían adquirido un tono dorado bajo la luz de las velas.

Jasper quiso tocarla, pero ella le apartó las manos. Asió la parte inferior de la falda y la arrastró por su cuerpo hasta que se la quitó por la cabeza. Antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que su esposa estaba haciendo, ella tomó la mano de su esposo y la levantó hasta una de las argollas de hierro clavadas en la pared.

—Pienso encadenar al dragón —manifestó al tiempo que cerraba los dedos de Jasper alrededor de la argolla.

El corazón de él empezó a latir rápidamente. No se movió, y dejó que Isabella repitiera la acción con su otra mano.

—Pienso encadenarlo para que aprendas cómo se hace. De ese modo, encadenar al dragón se convertirá en un placer para ti y no en un temor. Ya no pensarás que al hacerlo vendes tu alma. —Sus ojos brillaron mientras deslizaba las manos por los fornidos brazos en alto de Jasper— De ese modo te fiarás de mí, verás que no pretendo hacerte daño la próxima vez que te pida que encadenes al dragón.

Ella retrocedió y se desabrochó la ropa interior sensualmente.

—¿Y si no quiero encadenarlo? —musitó él con la voz ronca.

—Me has dicho que harás lo que yo te pida. ¿De verdad deseas romper otra de tus promesas conmigo?

Jasper lanzó un bufido, un bufido que se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando Isabella se quitó la ropa interior. Por todos los santos, esa fémina era realmente una sirena. Y La Belle Dame. Y la mujer vestida de luz. La sutil luminosidad de las velas a su espalda bañaba sus hombros con un apagado brillo áureo y hacía que su melena dorada pareciera fuego, pero eclipsaba todos esas partes que él ansiaba ver y tocar y chupar.

Isabella se inclinó más hacia delante y susurró:

—Cierra los ojos.

Después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin deleitarse viendo esa espectacular imagen, Jasper no quería cerrar los ojos. Además, cuando era un chiquillo se había pasado tres noches en esa mazmorra completamente a oscuras. ¿Por qué creía su esposa que había colocado tantas velas allí abajo? Durante el día, la estrecha ventana proveía suficiente luz, pero por la noche…

Observándola embelesado, respondió:

—No.

Testaruda, elevó la barbilla.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó.

—Oblígame.

Isabella tomó aire lentamente y luego sonrió. La perversión que afloraba de su sonrisa debería de haberlo prevenido, pero cuando se inclinó de modo que su pezón quedó a escasos milímetros de la boca hambrienta de su esposo, Jasper no lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar la lengua para chupar esa golosina tan apetitosa.

Mas no chupó nada. Sólo aire.

Ella empezó a masajear su pezón con la cicatriz.

—Cierra los ojos. —Esta vez, su voz tenía el matiz sedoso del tono de las sirenas— Te prometo que valdrá la pena.

Isabella deslizó la mano y la depositó sobre su miembro erecto, y Jasper casi se corrió de placer en ese mismo instante.

Entorno los párpados. Todavía no estaba seguro de querer seguir el juego que le imponía su esposa. Lo único que sabía era que se moría de ganas de probarla, y con ese jueguecito, a lo mejor no lo conseguía. Tampoco podía soportar que ella continuara por más tiempo con la mano sobre su falo, que le dolía de tanta ansiedad. No quería alcanzar el clímax solo.

Con un murmuro de aprobación apenas audible, sació los labios de él ofreciéndole su pezón. Esta vez Jasper abrió la boca y se vio recompensado por el gusto de esa piel dulce y delicada. Más que gusto, eso era puro placer. Ella empujó más el pecho dentro de su boca y él lo aceptó encantado. Lo chupó como si fuera la primera vez que optaba a tal privilegio; lamió el pezón hasta que Isabella empezó a gemir.

En esos momentos, Jasper sintió que le invadía una sensación indescriptible. El dragón podía estar encadenado, pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que estarse quieto. La mano de Isabella le desabrochó la bragueta, y él se estremeció al sentir el delicioso tacto de esos finos dedos sobre su piel en esa zona tan erógena. Ella pretendía recompensarlo también allí abajo.

—Levanta el trasero para que te pueda quitar los pantalones —le ordenó ella con voz calmada.

En cuestión de segundos, lo desnudó por completo. Su culo reposaba sobre la tela de damasco desgastada del sofá mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus muslos abiertos. Jasper imaginó el clítoris mojado y preparado, imaginó los rizos sedosos que cubrían el pubis bajo el brillo de las velas. Pero no podía verlo. Maldición. Deseaba verlo.

—Quiero abrir los ojos —dijo con la voz totalmente ronca.

—Todavía no, mi amor. No si quieres correrte de placer.

Los dedos de Isabella se deslizaron hasta el glande, y la excitación inimaginable hizo que su erección aumentara.

—Por Dios, Isabella…

No pudo continuar hablando. Soltó un gemido cuando ella acarició su pene lentamente, con cuidado. Entonces se agachó y empezó a besarlo y a chupar su pecho hasta que Jasper pensó que iba a enloquecer.

No saber dónde pensaba tocarlo, cómo pensaba tocarlo, lo ponía nervioso. Isabella deslizó la punta de la lengua por su pezón, y Jasper se sobresaltó. Acarició sus testículos, y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarse sobre su esposa.

—Chist —siseó ella con la cabeza pegada a su pecho— Relájate, dragón mío. Sabes que no te haré daño. Jamás te haría daño. Demuéstrame que confías en mí.

Continuó apaciguándolo con murmullos hasta que se acostumbró a que ella lo tocara sin compasión, que explorara su cuerpo, que lo poseyera lentamente. El olor a miel que desprendía la piel de su esposa inundaba todos sus sentidos, su cabellera suelta le hacía cosquillas en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cuanto más alejaba su temor a dejarse controlar por ella, más lo excitaban las caricias con que Isabella lo colmaba. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y de ese modo podía sentir cada caricia con más placer, cada beso con más profundidad.

Mas ahora estaba tan excitado que temía correrse de un momento a otro, sin poderlo remediar.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti —soltó entre jadeos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ella se sentó sobre su regazo y de repente Jasper notó los rizos húmedos sobre su falo. Isabella se levantó un momento para acomodarse, hasta que tuvo el pene apresado entre sus muslos, no dentro de ella, pero tan cerca de estarlo que él pensó que se moriría.

—Por favor… —Jasper se quedó perplejo al oír cómo su boca había dejado escapar esas dos palabras, pero no se amilanó y volvió a repetirlas—: Isabella, por favor…

—Antes dime una cosa —dijo ella al tiempo que movía las caderas sinuosamente para que su pubis lo rozara sin parar. Deseaba ponerlo al límite— ¿Por qué me enviaste las llaves de la casa de la ciudad?

—Porque… porque sabía que las querías.

Ella le lamió un pezón.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué? —la apremió él, sintiendo cada vez una mayor presión en su miembro erecto. Estaba a punto de explotar.

—¿Fue ésa la única razón? —le preguntó mientras seguía refregándose sensualmente contra él.

Jasper resopló. Entonces recordó que él mismo había recurrido al mismo juego con ella una vez, en su carruaje, acariciándola mientras le exigía respuestas. Pero no fue capaz de llegar tan lejos como lo estaba haciendo ahora su esposa. Si no la penetraba pronto, no podría contener su necesidad acuciante; estaba seguro.

—¿Fue ésa la única razón por la que me enviaste las llaves? —repitió ella.

—Quería demostrarte que confío en ti.

Lo premió por esa respuesta empalándose en su pene. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como un par de naranjas, pero Isabella no protestó. Los ojos de su esposa mostraban una fiereza y una seguridad absoluta.

—¿Y? —continuó instándolo.

Él empujó con fuerza hacia arriba, intentando que ella se moviera, pero Isabella se limitó a quedarse sentada sobre su regazo. Su dulce calor lo rodeaba y embriagaba, lo tentaba, lo excitaba hasta límites dolorosos e insospechados.

—¿Y? —volvió a preguntar.

—Y te deseo —repuso él, afirmando lo que ya era obvio.

Esa respuesta no obtuvo ninguna recompensa, excepto una mueca de impaciencia por parte de su esposa.

—¿Y? —volvió a insistir, esta vez con cierta rabia en su tono.

Entonces Jasper comprendió lo que ella quería. ¿Por qué no había pronunciado esas palabras antes?

Porque tenía miedo de que, si las decía, su esposa se aprovechara, que pensara que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, y que él fuera incapaz de detenerla.

Pero ahora no quería detenerla. Confiaba en que no le haría daño ni le sería infiel. Se había personado allí, incluso después de las terribles palabras que él le había dicho. Había regresado a buscarlo.

Cualquier mujer que hiciera eso, que mostrara el suficiente coraje como para permanecer en la mazmorra por él, que luchara con tanta fiereza por no perderlo, podía contar con su plena confianza.

—Te quiero —susurró Jasper.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Te quiero.

En lugar de sentir que las cadenas lo apresaban hasta ahogarlo, se sintió liberado. Completamente libre.

Un grito de alegría se escapó de su garganta. Se soltó de las argollas y tomó la cabeza de su esposa entre sus manos.

—¡Te quiero! —La besó en la boca y en las mejillas y en la barbilla— Por Dios, te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie.

¿Cómo no podía amar a la mujer que había atravesado la puerta con tal brillo en los ojos, halagándolo por ser tan inteligente y protector y considerado? Que lo había defendido ante sus amigos en la ópera. Esa fémina que, en su primer encuentro, se había plantado con toda su furia virginal y le había exigido respeto. Isabella empezó a moverse sobre él.

—Jasper, te quiero tanto… Pensé que me moriría si me abandonabas.

—Soy un idiota —dijo él, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, entre su sedosa cabellera— Soy un pobre idiota.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Ella se aferró a sus hombros y siguió moviéndose encima de él, arriba y abajo, gloriosamente caliente, gloriosamente húmeda— Pero eres mi idiota. Y jamás te dejaré escapar, ¿lo oyes?

—Eso espero. Porque si lo haces, soltaré al dragón. —Sus jadeos subieron de tono— Lo enviaré… volando por todo el país… hasta que te encuentre… y te arrastre de vuelta… hasta mí.

La imperiosa necesidad de correrse dentro de ella se incrementaba con cada nueva sacudida, hasta que Jasper pensó que ya no podría resistir más. No obstante, esperó hasta que la oyó jadear con más intensidad y notó cómo esos cálidos músculos se tensaban alrededor de su falo; hasta que la sintió entregarse por completo a él.

Y entonces explotó. Su pene la llenó con su semilla del mismo modo que la quería llenar de amor. Mientras ella gemía y se deshacía de placer, él la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Aférrate, mi amor. Aférrate al dragón, porque no te dejaré marchar. Nunca.

No se quedaron demasiado rato en la mazmorra. Ahora que Isabella había conseguido su objetivo, deseaba tumbarse en una cama confortable donde poder recostarse al lado de su esposo y recordarle que ella le pertenecía a él y él a ella, para siempre.

Rosalie tuvo el buen sentido común de no molestarlos, así que pasaron la noche en la habitación principal de la casa, envueltos en una bruma de besos y palabras dulces, sellando los votos de su matrimonio de una forma nueva, como nunca antes habían hecho.

Amanecía cuando ella se despertó, y descubrió a Jasper dentro de ella, embistiéndola con ardor, llevándola al clímax de nuevo. Isabella sólo podía dar gracias a Dios por haberla enviado a esa casa unas semanas atrás. Porque si no fuera por Jasper, se habría pasado toda la vida escapando de cualquier vínculo amoroso, aterrada de que alguien descubriera su defecto, y se habría perdido esa pasión, esa locura.

Sólo después de yacer entre los brazos de su esposo, sintiéndose plenamente satisfecha entre las sábanas revueltas de la espaciosa cama, se aventuró a preguntarle algo que la consumía:

—Jasper, ¿qué piensas hacer con Chelsea?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que ya lo habíamos decidido. Vivirá aquí, con nosotros.

—No estaba segura. Parecías tan enojado ante la idea de que dependiera tanto de ella…

—Sólo porque sabía que no la necesitabas. Sabía que tarde o temprano aprenderías a leer. —Se incorporó para besar su pelo— Y porque era un egoísta. Quería que me necesitaras a mí.

Ella se acurrucó más junto a él.

—Y te necesito, te lo aseguro. En cambio, aunque yo no dependa tanto de Chelsea, ella sí que depende totalmente de mí.

—Lo sé, cariño. Todos dependemos de ti. —Le acarició el cuello tiernamente— Cuando vayamos hoy a la ciudad, pasaremos por casa de los Marcus y le diremos que venga con nosotros, o bien aquí o bien a la casa de la ciudad. Además, Rosalie puede usarla como carabina si decidimos quedarnos en la ciudad durante el resto de la temporada. —Entonces su voz se tornó más ronca— Estaremos demasiado ocupados para hacerle de acompañantes.

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isabella. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba una pregunta más por formular.

—Y hablando de Rosalie, ¿por qué has organizado ese encuentro entre ella y Su Majestad?

Jasper lanzó un suspiro y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Rosalie necesitaba saber la verdad sobre su posible padre, y no sólo de mis labios. Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber la verdad de nada. Me he pasado demasiados años odiando al príncipe y no sé quién es. Así pues, este encuentro significa tanto para mí como para Rosalie.

—Pues Edward está realmente asustado. —Le propinó un beso en el pecho— Se personó en casa de los Marcus para saber qué pasaba.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que no tenía ni la más remota idea, por supuesto. Mi respuesta no pareció de su agrado.

Jasper se echó a reír.

Ella levantó la cara y enarcó una ceja.

—A veces puedes ser realmente malvado, ¿lo sabías? Pero de todos modos, ¿qué es lo que te propones?

Jasper continuó riendo sin parar.

—Lo creas o no, sé lo mismo que sabes tú.

Le refirió su conversación con Rosalie, y Isabella sacudió reiteradamente la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con Edward? Si Su Alteza es uno de los que orquestó el cortejo, entonces…

—Lo sé, pero mi hermana afirma que sabe la forma de derribar a Edward. Y para serte sincero, espero que lo consiga.

—Lo mismo digo.

Jasper la miró extrañado.

—Pero es tu hermano.

—Sí, y se ha portado muy mal. Espero que Rosalie logre que se arrodille a sus pies.

—¿Del mismo modo que tú has conseguido que me arrodille ante ti? —dijo tranquilamente, aunque con un atisbo de amargura.

Isabella soltó una risita pícara.

—Oh, por supuesto. Me gusta tenerte postrado de rodillas, delante de mí.

Con los ojos radiantes, Jasper se colocó encima de su esposa, después le separó los muslos hasta que se acomodó entre ellos.

—¿Quieres decir así?

—Exactamente.

—Mi dulce sirena —murmuró él, después se inclino para besarla en la boca.

Y mientras la penetraba, Isabella decidió que a veces le gustaba ser una sirena. Sí, le gustaba mucho.

*******CAPÍTULO VEINTISÉIS*******

_Si tu pupila es inteligente, ten cuidado, ya que te hará danzar a su antojo._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Habían estado aguardando en la biblioteca durante veinte minutos, y aún no había señal del príncipe. Para sorpresa de Isabella, la situación no parecía incomodar a Jasper tanto como a Rosalie.

Isabella observó la cara de preocupación de la jovencita, que deambulaba sin parar, arriba y abajo, por la estancia.

—Rosalie, no te pongas nerviosa. Vendrá, estoy segura.

Jasper se acomodó en la silla.

—Sólo es su forma de recordarnos quién manda aquí, eso es todo.

—Me conoces demasiado bien —pronunció una voz a sus espaldas.

Isabella dio un respingo, y Jasper se puso visiblemente tenso cuando el príncipe entró en la sala con Edward a su lado.

Acto seguido, tuvieron lugar las reverencias y cortesías propias del protocolo, pero inmediatamente después, el príncipe miró a Rosalie con detenimiento.

—¿No tienes un beso para tío George, pequeña? Cuando eras una chiquilla, solías darme un beso de bienvenida.

Vacilando, Rosalie avanzó unos pasos para ejercer cierta presión sobre una de las mejillas del príncipe con su boca.

—Su Alteza, ¿me permitís que os haga una pregunta? ¿Cómo es posible que le llame «tío» si no somos familia?

Edward carraspeo nervioso, Jasper se contuvo para no echarse a reír, y Isabella también hizo esfuerzos para no sonreír.

El príncipe, en cambio, sí que lanzó una sonora risotada.

—No has cambiado, pequeña. Siempre has dicho lo que pensabas. —Lentamente se desplazó hasta una silla y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Isabella miró a Jasper. Mientras su esposo observaba la mueca de dolor en la cara del príncipe al levantar la pierna y colocarla sobre un reposapiés, la expresión de Jasper denotó primero perplejidad y luego preocupación. ¿Preocupación?

George lo sorprendió mirándolo.

—He cambiado, ¿no crees, Draker? En nueve años, me han caído veinte años encima. Ésa es la recompensa por ser regente.

Todos los músculos de la cara de Jasper se tensaron.

—Ésa es la recompensa por vivir una vida indecente, colmada de traiciones y engaños.

Dios mío, ambos empezaban a enzarzarse en una disputa incluso antes de que Rosalie hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

George no se inmutó ante tal comentario. Sólo frunció el ceño.

—Ah, ya tenemos aquí la fea cara de la impecable moral de mi hijo. Había olvidado con qué frecuencia emerge para castigarme.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la sala. ¿Se daba cuenta el príncipe de que se había referido a Jasper como su hijo delante de otras tres personas?

A Edward no se le había escapado el comentario. Su cara ya mostraba un tono ceniciento en el momento en que irrumpió en la estancia, pero ahora había adoptado un color todavía más lúgubre. Isabella se preguntó por qué.

El príncipe hizo una señal a Rosalie.

—Ven, pequeña. La nota de tu hermano decía que tenías varias preguntas que querías formularme. Ahora es el momento de hacerlo.

Rosalie tragó saliva, pero se acercó al príncipe.

—Isabella ya me ha contado que deseáis que me incorpore a la Corte, y también el motivo, pero…

—¿Le comentaste a lady Draker nuestras intenciones, Foxmoor? —la interrumpió el príncipe, lanzando una severa mirada a Edward.

—No me quedó ninguna otra elección —replicó Edward claramente angustiado— Isabella había averiguado parte de nuestro plan por sí misma, y me amenazó con contárselo a Draker. Así que se lo conté todo y le pedí que cumpliera con su obligación.

—¿Le pediste? —espetó Jasper— Eres un cerdo mentiroso… le hiciste chantaje. La amenazaste con contar mentiras sobre ella que causarían un daño irreversible en nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó el príncipe a Isabella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Hice lo que pensé que era mi obligación —balbuceó Edward.

—¿Y besarme era parte de tu obligación? —estalló Rosalie— ¿Y decirme que me querías? ¿Y decirme que nos íbamos a Gretna Green cuando la verdad era que planeabas llevarme hasta Su Majestad?

Edward se quedó mudo.

—Contesta. —La cara del príncipe había ido palideciendo más y más a medida que Rosalie expresaba su protesta; ahora estaba tan blanca como una hoja de papel— Di la verdad, Foxmoor. ¿Hiciste todas esas cosas? ¿Jugaste con sus sentimientos?

Los ojos de Edward echaban chispas.

—Me sentía atado de pies y manos. No tenía otra alternativa. —Hizo señas nerviosas hacia Jasper— Él le hizo jurar a Rosalie que no me vería de nuevo, y ella insistió en mantener su promesa. Tuve que acercarme a ella furtivamente durante un baile y persuadirla…

Edward se desmoronó. Se daba cuenta de que con cada nueva palabra, se estaba cavando más su propia tumba. Lanzó una mirada enojada al príncipe y entonces prosiguió con un tono más airado:

—Me dijiste que la querías en la Corte. Que me las apañara para organizar un encuentro privado entre tú y ella. Sólo hacía lo que…

—Jamás te pedí que la besaras.

Edward apretó los puños para contener la rabia que sentía.

—Es cierto. Eso lo hice por decisión propia.

—También te dejé claro que no debías hacerle ninguna promesa, pero en cambio lo hiciste.

—¡Maldita sea! No tenía otra elección.

—Pues a mí me parece que sí que te quedaba otra opción. Podrías haberme comentado la situación.

—Pero era lo que tú querías, y lo sabes —masculló Edward.

El príncipe se puso tenso, después le dio la espalda a su amigo.

—Gracias, Foxmoor. Luego decidiré qué he de hacer contigo. Te mantendré informado. Ahora deseo hablar con mis invitados a solas. Por favor, retírate.

La mirada de traición en la cara de Edward era innegable.

—No es justo.

—Retírese, señor duque —ordenó el príncipe fríamente— Si no lo hace, avisaré a…

—Muy bien. Ya me voy —lo cortó Edward con las mejillas a punto de estallar de furia y con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Isabella debería de haber sentido pena por él, a no ser porque ella también había sido víctima de sus maquinaciones.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Rosalie lo llamó:

—¿Edward?

Él se detuvo en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Realmente sentías algo por mí? ¿O todo era parte de tu plan?

Edward se dio la vuelta lentamente, después observó a Rosalie desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus elegantes zapatitos, con una mirada tan ardiente como cualquiera de las que Jasper había propinado a Isabella.

—Deseaba besarte —carraspeó nervioso— De veras, lo deseaba.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y desapareció de la sala.

Rosalie parecía extremamente agitada.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí —le dijo el príncipe— Dime qué puedo hacer para remediar los errores que ha cometido mi amigo.

Rosalie relajó los hombros y coronó su cara con una firme sonrisa.

—Primero, quiero saber por qué me queréis aquí, en la Corte.

La cara del príncipe se ensombreció.

—Es decir, que quieres saber si eres mi hija natural.

Ella se ruborizó, pero no se dejó abatir.

—Así es.

Jasper se puso tenso al lado de Isabella.

—Tu madre dijo que lo eras, y es cierto que mantuvimos un… ejem… un encuentro que podría haber fructificado. Asimismo, también es posible que no lo seas. Francamente, no puedo estar seguro.

La cara de Rosalie demostró su evidente decepción, entonces él añadió:

—En mi corazón, sin embargo, eres mi hija. Y por eso quería que estuvieras en la Corte. Bueno, todavía quiero que estés aquí. Me encantaría tener la posibilidad de conocer a la mujer que sólo conocí cuando era una niña.

Rosalie sonrió, y Jasper resopló nervioso al lado de Isabella. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba pensando que el corazón de su hermana todavía era muy frágil y que podía dejarse influenciar muy fácilmente. Y tenía razón. Isabella sólo deseaba que la joven demostrara tener suficiente sentido común como para darse cuenta por sí misma.

—Gracias. Consideraré la oferta —anunció Rosalie— Es un verdadero honor que me invitéis a formar parte de la Corte. No obstante, si acepto será a cambio de una condición.

Su Alteza se mostró sumamente interesado.

—Te daré lo que quieras.

—La ambición de Edward es llegar a ser primer ministro, ¿me equivoco?

Isabella y Jasper intercambiaron miradas. El príncipe dudó un instante y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy convencida de que estará perfectamente preparado para asumir ese puesto… dentro de unos años, cuando demuestre que sabe cómo funcionan las relaciones sociales y el mundo. Me refiero al mundo que existe más allá de las fronteras de Inglaterra.

—Mmm… Supongo que tienes razón —reflexionó el príncipe sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

—Un puesto de embajador o gobernador en algún lugar remoto del mundo le enseñaría a comportarse, ¿no creéis? Quizá en la India o en las Antillas. Un sitio donde no pueda jugar con los sentimientos de las damas inglesas, al menos durante una temporada.

Jasper le susurró a Isabella al oído:

—Y tú que pensabas que yo era un dragón de la cabeza a los pies.

—Edward jamás se lo perdonará a Rosalie —susurró a su vez Isabella.

—Perfecto. Cuanto antes aprenda a no jugar con mi familia, mejor. Y esa amenaza también va para ti. —Jasper le apretó la mano cariñosamente.

—Foxmoor rechazará el cargo —sentenció el príncipe.

Pero Rosalie era más lista de lo que el príncipe se figuraba. Se acercó más a él y le dijo:

—No si vos le retiráis su apoyo para que se convierta en primer ministro… a menos que acepte el puesto.

El príncipe le lanzó una mirada severa.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que elija entre tú y mi amigo, que además es uno de mis consejeros de mayor confianza?

—No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente me limito a expresar que no podré servir a Su Majestad en la Corte y moverme en los mismos círculos que un hombre en el que desconfío plenamente, un hombre como el duque. —Su labio inferior empezó a temblar de forma exagerada— Resultaría demasiado doloroso para mí.

«Jasper no tiene que preocuparse por ella. Esta chica sabe cuidarse sola», pensó Isabella.

—Muy bien —proclamó Su Alteza— Lo nombraré gobernador. —Se arremolinó en la silla y concluyó—: Y tú te convertirás en una doncella de mi Corte.

—Ha dicho que considerará la oferta —terció Jasper.

Rosalie hizo caso omiso de su hermano.

—Si el duque de Foxmoor acepta el puesto fuera de Inglaterra, será para mí un honor serviros en la Corte, Majestad.

—Maldita sea, Rosalie… —empezó a decir Jasper.

—¡Cállate, Draker! —El príncipe se erigió lentamente—No es asunto tuyo, si ella desea aceptar mi oferta o no.

Jasper se encaró a él con gallardía.

—Soy su guardián.

—Sí, y por lo que veo, has hecho un magnífico trabajo —remarcó Su Alteza con un tono claramente irónico— La has mantenido tanto tiempo enclaustrada en Castlemaine que sólo ha hecho falta un tipo lisonjero como Foxmoor para convencerla para que huyera a Gretna Green.

—¡Fuiste tú el que maquinaste ese plan ignominioso!

—Ésa no es la cuestión. Rosalie debería aprender cómo funciona el mundo real. Y podrá hacerlo en la Corte.

—¡En tu Corte se convertirá en una dama corrupta!

—Jasper, por favor… —empezó a decir Rosalie.

—Basta, Rosalie. Ha sido un error venir aquí. —Jasper miró al príncipe con desdén— Te equivocas; no has cambiado en absoluto. Sigues siendo el mismo personaje egoísta y manipulador de siempre. Rosalie, nos vamos a casa. Vamos, Isabella.

Isabella suspiró resignada. Había temido que sucediera precisamente eso. Cuando se trataba de Su Alteza, Jasper no podía ser racional.

—¡Volved aquí! —gritó el príncipe a sus espaldas— No permitiré que os marchéis así. Esto es un desplante.

—Intenta retenernos —gruñó Jasper mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta con Rosalie y Isabella corriendo detrás de él intentando mantener su paso vigoroso.

—¡Maldito seas, necio testarudo! ¡No sabía nada de la mazmorra! —vociferó Su Alteza.

Jasper se detuvo en seco, como si de repente se hubiera transformado en una estatua de piedra. Un desapacible silencio se extendió por toda la sala, interrumpido sólo por el susurro de Rosalie:

—¿Se refiere a nuestra mazmorra?

—Rosalie, querida —carraspeó el príncipe—, ¿te importaría esperar en el vestíbulo con lady Draker?

—Isabella se queda. —Jasper se encaró a su padre con una mirada glacial— Ella se queda, o yo me voy.

El príncipe parpadeó incómodo.

—Muy bien. Rosalie, por favor, sal por esa puerta de la izquierda. Encontrarás a una doncella en la otra sala. Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de enseñarte Carlton House.

Rosalie tuvo el buen sentido de obedecer sin rechistar.

Tan pronto como hubo desaparecido de escena, el príncipe se acercó a la pareja.

—Supongo que tu esposa sabe que… ejem… que pasaste unos días en la mazmorra.

—Tres días —espetó Jasper— Tres días, como tú bien sabes.

—No lo sabía, te lo juro. No hasta ese día en que tu madre se abalanzó sobre ti con el atizador del fuego. ¿Por qué crees que se puso tan furiosa?

—Porque le ordené que se largara de mi casa —repuso Jasper, apretando los dientes—, y que se llevara a ese hijo de puta con ella.

Cuando el príncipe pareció acobardarse, Isabella depositó la mano sobre el brazo de su esposo. Jasper se lo agradeció apretando sus dedos con la mano que le quedaba libre de una manera dolorosa.

—Sí, eso también —admitió Su Alteza— Pero había más motivos. Tu madre sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando me enterase de que te había encerrado tres días en una mazmorra. —Un gesto de dolor repentino se hizo evidente en su cara— Por Dios, Jasper, ¿de veras crees que esta cuestión entre Edward y Rosalie era sólo porque deseaba atraerla a la Corte? Pues te equivocas, te lo aseguro. No se me ha ocurrido ninguna otra forma mejor de conseguir que me escuches. He intentado decírtelo cuando se me ha brindado la ocasión, pero siempre me has rechazado. Sé que a partir del momento en que ella te atizó con ese hierro candente se abrió una brecha entre tú y yo, y todo intento por mantener una conversación racional contigo ha sido inútil.

El príncipe se les acercó todavía más.

—Esperé pacientemente a que te calmaras antes de enviarte una carta. Pero me la retornaste sin abrir. Todas me las devolviste sin abrir. Te envié a un mensajero, y lo echaste a patadas. —Su voz empezó a temblar— Creí que tarde o temprano accederías a entrar nuevamente en los círculos sociales, que algún día me enteraría de que habías asistido a un baile o a cualquier otra función social, donde finalmente tendría la oportunidad de hablar contigo cara a cara.

Jasper estaba apretando la mano de Isabella con tanta fuerza que ella temió que se la rompiera.

—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo Su Alteza— Entonces fue cuando supe que habías preparado la presentación de Rosalie en sociedad, y vi una vía para recuperaros a los dos. Porque sabía que harías cualquier cosa para protegerla, incluso aventurarte a venir a Carlton House para desengancharla de mis garras.

Jasper continuaba sin abrir la boca. Sólo observaba al príncipe con una mirada vacía.

—¿Nunca vas a perdonarme? —musitó el príncipe en un susurro ronco— No lo sabía. Te lo juro. Jamás habría permitido una cosa así.

—¿Cómo quieres que crea que no lo sabías? —estalló Jasper— ¿No le preguntaste a mi madre dónde estaba, cuando desaparecí durante tres días?

—Sí. Tu madre me dijo que te había encerrado en tu habitación. Tu habitación. Con suficiente comida y con todos tus libros a tu disposición.

Jasper soltó un bufido.

—Y cuando me presenté ante ti para pedirte perdón, ¿no te fijaste en que mi aspecto no era el de un chico que se había pasado tres días en su habitación leyendo?

—Estaba tan furioso por la forma en que te disculpaste que no presté la debida atención, lo confieso. Me miraste con un odio visceral y, simplemente, dijiste: «Lo siento».

—¿Y qué esperabas? Me había pasado tres días en una mazmorra atestada de ratas. Por la noche no había luz, y me acurrucaba en el viejo sofá que mi madre había dejado allí e intentaba no pensar en cuánto tiempo tardarían esas ratas en venir a roer mis pies. Durante el día, no tenía nada más que hacer que escuchar el sonido de mi madre cuando me traía la comida y devanarme los sesos pensando en si debía tragarme el orgullo y acceder a lo que ella me pedía que hiciera…

—Tú y tu maldito orgullo —bramó el príncipe— Deberías haber hecho lo que ella quería el primer día que te encerró allí abajo, y luego presentarte ante mí y soltar toda tu ira.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho? ¿Apartarla de tu lado? ¿Y qué crees que ella habría hecho conmigo entonces?

—Yo habría hablado con tu padre; le habría dicho que su esposa necesitaba… ayuda. —La cara del príncipe era una máscara de culpabilidad torturada— Hasta que no se te echó encima con el atizador, no me di cuenta de lo… desequilibrada que estaba. Siempre se había comportado de un modo un poco extraño, pero hacia el final de nuestra relación, tu madre creyó que eras el único vínculo que podía mantenerme unido a ella, así que cuando te portabas mal conmigo, ella… tomaba las medidas necesarias para disciplinarte.

—Y a ti, por supuesto, te parecía bien. Permanecer tres días encerrado en una habitación tampoco es que sea algo agradable.

—No, pero pensé que sería una buena forma de enseñarte que no podías hablarle al futuro rey como a un delincuente callejero. —Intentó adoptar un aire rígido y arrogante— No podía permitir que fueras por ahí llamándome hijo de puta en público.

—Pues entonces deberías haber mantenido tu maldita polla bien encerrada dentro de los pantalones.

—De ser así, tú no habrías nacido.

Tras esa aserción Jasper enmudeció. Después miró con abatimiento a su padre.

—Jasper, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida. Pero tenerte a ti no ha sido uno de ellos. Sólo desearía haber tenido la opción de explicarte la situación entre tu padre y yo antes de que me negaras dicha opción.

—¿Qué me querías explicar? Él era tu amigo antes de que le robaras la esposa.

—Yo no se la robé —suspiró— A tu padre no le interesaban las mismas cosas que atraían la atención de tu madre.

—Como aparentar delante de la alta sociedad y…

—Como la pasión. Tu madre era una mujer apasionada, en cambio tu padre era un asceta. No mostraba ni un ápice de interés por la pasión. Así que cuando abandonó a tu madre durante varios meses seguidos, ella encontró a alguien a quien dar lo que tanto deseaba.

—Él la quería —aseveró Jasper con fiereza.

—A su manera, sí. Pero no lo suficiente como para ofrecerle lo que ella ansiaba. Al vizconde sólo le interesaban los libros y los edificios, pero no la gente. —Sonrió con evidente desgana— Excepto tú y Rosalie. Os amaba con locura. Y Dios sabe que vosotros también lo amabais. —Su voz se quebró— Yo sentía envidia, porque él contaba con vuestro amor y vuestro respeto. Por más que yo me esforzara, jamás conseguiría esas atenciones.

El príncipe desvió la mirada hacia un lado, con los ojos irritados.

—Tu madre también lo sabía. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para conseguir que me amarais. —Una risotada desagradable se escapó de sus labios— Debería haberle dicho que no insistiera, que todo era inútil. Una de las cosas que has heredado de mí es esa maldita sangre de los Hanover. Eres tan cabezota y tan arrogante como mi padre. —Nuevamente volvió a posar la mirada sobre Jasper— Por el amor de Dios, cuando Gillian empezó a lanzar todos esos malditos rumores acerca de ti, ¿por qué no los negaste?

—¿Y por qué no lo hicisteis vos? —intervino Isabella, con los nervios a flor de piel— Vos deberíais haber defendido a vuestro hijo, en lugar de abandonarlo a los lobos.

El príncipe parpadeó, como si se hubiera olvidado de que ella estaba presente. Acto seguido la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Pero a Isabella no le importó. Apartó la mano del brazo de Jasper y se aproximó al príncipe.

—Él se ha pasado la vida solo, en un exilio forzoso, porque demostrasteis ser lo suficientemente cobarde como para no actuar de la forma adecuada con él. Jasper se merecía algo más de vos.

El príncipe la miró fijamente.

—Tienes razón. Por eso deseo solventarlo ahora, si todavía estoy a tiempo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Corrompiendo a mi hermana? —espetó Jasper.

Su Alteza suspiró con tristeza, entonces empezó a sacudir la cabeza lentamente.

—Mira, si de verdad no quieres que ella forme parte de la Corte, retiraré mi oferta.

Jasper lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa —prosiguió el príncipe, mirando ahora a Jasper— Unos cuantos años en la Corte proporcionarían a Rosalie la fortaleza necesaria para moverse cómodamente en sociedad y elegir al esposo que se merece. Un verdadero amor, un hombre que sea digno de ella. Seguramente eso atajaría cualquier posible rumor que se haya difundido a causa de mis perversas maquinaciones con Foxmoor.

El príncipe había hecho un comentario realmente acertado, y Jasper se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Isabella podía ver la batalla que tenía lugar dentro de él para tomar la decisión correcta.

Finalmente Jasper suspiró.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —refunfuñó, desviando la vista.

El hecho de que no hubiera rechazado la sugerencia reciamente ya era un paso significativo.

La cara del príncipe se relajó.

—Y quizá, más adelante, ¿pensarás también en la posibilidad de aceptar cenar conmigo? Por supuesto, tu esposa también está invitada.

La estancia se llenó nuevamente de un silencio prolongado, y cuando Isabella miró a Jasper, descubrió que los ojos de su esposo chispeaban como si de un momento a otro fueran a soltar alguna lágrima traidora.

—Quizá —titubeó, al fin— Quizá más adelante.

La pareja abandonó entonces la sala. Recogieron a Rosalie y se marcharon de Carlton House.

Unas horas más tarde, después de que Rosalie se hubiera retirado a su habitación en la casa de la ciudad, Jasper se atrevió a decir:

—¿Crees que tiene razón?

—¿Quién? —le preguntó su esposa mientras se cepillaba la melena.

Jasper se colocó detrás de ella, de cara al espejo.

—El príncipe. ¿Crees que Rosalie se beneficiaría si pasara una temporada en la Corte?

Que él se atreviera a formular tal pregunta era sorprendente. Que le pidiera su opinión sobre esa cuestión era simplemente maravilloso.

Isabella eligió sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Podría serlo. Seguramente le enseñaría suficientes cosas sobre el mundo como para aprender a elegir al marido ideal.

—¿Ah, sí? —añadió él en un tono ronco al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla en el pelo— ¿Y cómo definirías tú al marido ideal, cariño?

—Un hombre que confíe en su esposa. —Se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos—, que la respete —lo rodeó con los brazos—, y que la ame.

—¿Eso es todo? —la apremió él, decepcionado.

—No. —Isabella le lanzó una sonrisa burlona— Además debería tener una sugestiva mazmorra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien si desean pueden darme la opini<strong>**ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Epílogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora **__**Sabrina Jeffries.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>*<strong>**EPÍLOGO*******

_Si tu pupila se casa con el hombre adecuado, entonces habrás conseguido tu propósito. Pero si además es feliz en su matrimonio, podrás felicitarte a ti misma por la labor bien hecha._

_Señorita Chelsea Swan,  
>La institutriz ideal<em>

Jasper aún no acertaba a ver nada desde allí. Se levantó, acunando a su bebé entre los brazos, y cruzó la terraza que se extendía fuera de la sala de baile de los Marcus para acercarse a las puertas de cristal.

Cuando Seth babeó en la manga de su abrigo, Jasper sonrió.

—No permitas que tío Byrne te vea hacer eso, mi pequeño, o no te querrá sostener en brazos nunca más.

Jasper oteó a través de las puertas, entonces incorporó al pequeñín de dos meses para que también pudiera disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Mira cómo bailan tío Marcus y tía Dydime en la pista de baile. ¿A que forman una pareja envidiable? Y en algún lugar ahí dentro, tu mamá está bailando con tío Byrne. Pobre diablo. Ella se ha propuesto encontrarle esposa, pero él no quiere ni oír hablar de ello.

Acomodó a Seth en uno de sus brazos y curioseó con más atención a través de las puertas, entonces soltó un bufido.

—Si incluso parece que la señorita Swan ha encontrado a un pretendiente, a juzgar por el modo en que el coronel la ha estado persiguiendo durante toda la noche. Eso de que le hayan publicado su pequeño libro de consejos para las institutrices ha hecho que aumente su fama dentro de la sociedad.

Después observó a su hermana.

—Y allí está tía Rosalie, a punto de entrar en la pista de baile del brazo de un apuesto caballero. No es de extrañar. Siempre hay un montón de jóvenes galanes pululando a su alrededor, ahora que es una doncella de la Corte.

Le costaba creer que hubiera pasado un año desde que se encontrara en ese mismo enclave, observándola bailar con Foxmoor.

—Tía Rosalie ha abandonado sus obligaciones en la Corte para asistir a la fiesta de tu bautizo. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Jasper se deleitó observando los inteligentes ojos castaños de su hijo, su fino pelo oscuro, y su diminuto tamaño. No había ni un solo rasgo del príncipe en ese pequeñín; estaba completamente seguro.

—Nadie te llamará jamás dragón. Si se atreven, tu papá echará fuego por la boca hasta que salgan despavoridos. —Entonces sonrió— A no ser que tu mamá los atrape primero y los haga papilla con su afilada lengua.

—¿A quién estás acusando de tener una lengua afilada? —le recriminó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—¡Uf! —Jasper siguió hablando con su hijo— Y hablando del Papa de Roma… aquí está tu mamá con su lengua afilada.

—Muy gracioso —refunfuñó Isabella— ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, cotilleando con nuestro hijo en la oscuridad?

Jasper sonrió.

—La idea de ofrecer esta fiesta en casa de los Marcus era que te divirtieras y que te olvidaras del peso de la maternidad durante unas horas, pero en vista de que no te atreves a alejarte demasiado de Seth, he pensado que el único modo de que lo pasaras bien era quitártelo de los brazos un rato y salir a dar un paseo. —Le lanzó una mirada irónica— Aunque no sé si ha valido la pena. Estoy seguro de que desde el momento en que me he marchado no has dejado de sermonear al pobre Byrne sobre su estado civil, cuando se suponía que tenías que bailar y pasarlo en grande.

—Estaba bailando —se excusó ella con los ojos sonrientes— Y si por casualidad he dejado ir algunas palabras sobre las ventajas del matrimonio, lo he hecho meramente para mantener una conversación formal y educada con mi cuñado. Estoy segura de que él no se ha dado cuenta de mi plan.

Jasper se echó a reír, después inclinó la cabeza, se acercó más a su hijo y le dijo en un tono confidencial:

—No te preocupes, pequeño. Cuando llegue el momento en que tengas que buscar esposa, mantendré a tu mamá bien ocupada en algún otro lugar.

Isabella se les aproximó y contempló a su hijo embelesada.

—¿No te fías de mí para encontrar a la esposa adecuada que necesita nuestro querido Seth?

—Ni por asomo. Entre tú y Dydime y Rosalie, la única chica que pasaría la inspección seria una doncella casta y pura como la nieve recién caída, con la que Seth se aburriría hasta pillar una depresión.

Ella levantó la barbilla, haciendo ver que estaba enojada.

—Y supongo que tú le aconsejarías que se casara con una mujer perversa y desvergonzada que le haría trizas el corazón.

—Le aconsejaría que se casara con una mujer como su madre. —Jasper estiró el cuello para besarla en la mejilla— Al menos, a mí no me ha ido tan mal con una fémina así.

Adulada por la confesión de su esposo, Isabella esgrimió una sonrisa cariñosa.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un adulador tan excepcional?

—Desde el momento en que la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado me dijo que no me dejaría que le hiciera la corte a menos que me comportara como un absoluto caballero.

—Qué mujer más inteligente.

Jasper rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—Pues sí. Es una mujer muy inteligente. Chelsea me ha contado que os habéis pasado toda la mañana leyendo a Shakespeare.

Isabella enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, lo que se dice leer… no exactamente, pero estoy haciendo grandes progresos. Esta semana he conseguido terminar una de sus comedias. Ahora que has regresado a la ciudad desde Castlemaine, te animaré para que leamos juntos la siguiente obra. —Una sonrisa tímida coronó sus labios— A menos que estés planeando llevarnos a todos de regreso a casa.

—Ni se me ocurriría desengancharte de Londres durante la temporada de fiestas.

Su esposa deslizó los dedos sensualmente por la manga de su abrigo.

—Ah, pero existen algunas ventajas, si nos vamos a Castlemaine. Podremos gozar de más intimidad… —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro— Y de una cama más grande.

Jasper sonrió.

—Suena efectivamente tentador, cariño. Lamentablemente, le prometí a Rosalie que tú y yo cenaríamos en Carlton House esta semana.

Isabella lo miró con interés.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le has prometido al príncipe que le permitirás ver a nuestro hijo?

—Nunca se te escapa nada, ¿verdad? Sí, tienes razón.

—Bueno, se ve que a veces no me equivoco. Como la vez que te comenté que sería positivo que Rosalie se instalara en la Corte.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró él.

Isabella le pellizcó el brazo juguetonamente.

—Admítelo, grandullón. Ser la dama de compañía de la princesa Charlotte ha sido realmente provechoso para ella. Le ha permitido adquirir más estilo y sofisticación.

Jasper suspiró.

—Así es, aunque todavía no ha encontrado al pretendiente idóneo.

—Ya lo encontrará. Es mejor que se tome su tiempo y que no acepte la primera propuesta que le hagan. —Levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos resplandecientes— Eso es lo que yo hice, después de todo, y a mí me no me ha ido tan mal.

Él la obsequió con una cálida sonrisa, que hizo que la cara de Isabella adoptara una expresión romántica.

Era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento, aunque la verdad era que se moría de ganas de arrastrarla hasta detrás de los arbustos.

—Tengo una propuesta, cariño —murmuró ella, con esa voz sedosa que todavía conseguía encender las pasiones más escondidas de su esposo. Abrió las puertas de cristal, entró en la sala y luego se volvió y miró a Jasper con ojos de gatita.

—¿Por qué no dejamos a Seth con algún familiar y nos solazamos con un baile, los dos juntos?

Él se quedó pasmado unos segundos, con su hijo en brazos y la noche oscura a sus espaldas, observando a la mujer que más quería en el mundo.

Todo era distinto, ahora. Se habían acabado los pasos furtivos entre las sombras. Se había acabado ocultarse en cuevas y cavernas. Ya nada estaba prohibido.

—Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías —apuntó él con la voz ronca.

Entonces el vizconde Dragón siguió a su esposa hasta la luz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimiento también a laslos lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


End file.
